Connections
by noscruples
Summary: Jason starts over in a small town unable to remember his life before. He meets Elizabeth and they hit it off. What happens when his new life intersects with his old one? Will their relationship survive it, or his life choices end up tearing them apart?
1. Chapter 1 - Kismet

Jason starts over in a small town unable to remember his life before. He meets Elizabeth and they hit it off. What happens when his new life intersects with his old one? Will their relationship survive it, or his life choices end up tearing them apart?

A/N – I'm going to preface this fic by saying, Jason will always be Steve Burton in my writings. I'm addicted to the man. Whatever current incarnation of "Jason" that is on the show right now is not Jason in the slightest and I have no interest in writing about him.

Jason's name is Jake for the first several chapters.

Chapter 1 - Kismet

Elizabeth studied the handsome man who was checking out her car as she fidgeted, wondering how much this was going to cost her. The stupid clunker was more trouble than it was worth. It always seemed to let her down when she needed desperately to get to work. Wait. Are his eyes cerulean? Damn.

Jake looked up at the beautiful nurse. She had on scrubs, her hair was pulled back, and her arms were folded across her chest. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue which were currently eyeing the car like it was evil. God she had the most exquisite lips.

She bit her plump lower lip, almost munching on it under his intense stare as he fought a moan wanting to sooth it.

Standing up, he wiped his hands on a cloth and she sucked in a breath as she watched his muscles ripple underneath his shirt. "It looks like your radiator went out." He said.

Snapping back to reality, her eyes narrowed. "That's a bad thing right?"

He nodded. The car was literally a death trap and he wasn't sure he wanted her back in it.

"It's not good. I'd have to order the parts." Jake said.

Liz sighed, completely defeated. "How much?"

Jake studied her for a moment. "I'll do it for 250.00." It would cost a lot more than that but he could tell that would probably be a struggle for her to come up with.

She shifted nervously. "Why are you being so nice to me? I know it must be more than that."

He ignored her question. "Honestly, I think you need a new car. This one is beyond help."

Liz groaned. "I know. It's just that I am new to the area and I just got out of nursing school."

"I understand. You can pay me in installments if you like but I hate to see you continue to dump money into this thing." He said frowning as he looked over at the poor excuse for a car.

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, for now it's what I can afford."

"You look like you were on your way to work." He walked over to a desk and grabbed some keys. "You can take that SUV over there. I'll call you later to let you know how long it will be to get the parts."

She looked at his name on his uniformed shirt. "Jake, is that your car?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yes, but I have a motorcycle too."

"I can't take your car." She said firmly.

"Why not?" He asked frowning.

Liz's mouth dropped open and closed a few times as she tried to think of a good reason.

"Just take it. You need to get to work." He said. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "Thanks. I don't know how to repay you."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You can have dinner with me."

He had been in town for quite a while and the garage had become nurse central. They flirted with him outrageously but Elizabeth was the only one that really piqued his interest.

She blushed completely taken aback. This gorgeous man wanted to have dinner with her. Was she daydreaming? "You….want to have dinner….with me?" She asked slowly.

"Is there something wrong with you?" He asked playfully.

She grinned. "Uh, no. Um, I would love to have dinner with you."

"Great. Either you'd have to pick me up here or I could pick you up on the motorcycle."

Liz's eyes grew big. "I would love to ride on the motorcycle. I've never had the opportunity before."

"Then I'll pick you up at your place." He said. "I have your address from the paperwork."

Liz smiled. "I'll see you then."

She left with a pep in her step. Jake was to die for and she couldn't believe he was single.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It had been a crazy day. Elizabeth rushed home and jumped into the shower and quickly got ready for her date. She put on some tight blue jeans that hugged her body like a glove and a one shoulder top and wedged heels. Her hair was long with soft ringlets that cascaded down her back. Deciding that less was more, she put on minimal makeup before taking one last look at herself as she smiled. Grabbing her ID, she put it into her pocket so she didn't have to carry a purse and went into the living room.

Jake knocked on her door and she ran to answer it.

"Hi." She said after opening it.

"Hi. You look beautiful." He said sincerely. Her skin was flawless and he liked everything about her. Jake hadn't made many friends or socialized much since he had ended up in the sea-side town. He just liked to stay to himself.

"Do I need a jacket?" She asked.

"It's warm out. You should be fine."

She nodded and grabbed her key and followed him to the bike.

He gave her some basic instructions and then helped her put the helmet on.

The bike roared and she slipped behind him.

"Hold on." Jake said loudly.

She loosely gripped his sides but when the bike lurched forward, she yelped and slid them around his waist fully.

Jake listened as she laughed loudly when he'd go fast around the curves. When they finally reached a diner, Elizabeth had a permanent smile on her face.

They got off and he helped her with her helmet and she was practically jumping up and down. "That was fantastic. The wind….oh my God everything was awesome." She said beaming.

Jake chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it." He said holding out his hand.

She shyly took it and they walked into the diner.

"Well look who it is." Debbie the waitress said grinning. "Where have you been?"

Jake smiled. "Work has been busy."

"You are a sight for sore eyes. It's hard having to look at these ugly mugs all day." She said looking over at the cook and one of the regular diners who just glared at her.

Liz chuckled.

"Come on, I'll give you a private corner." The older woman said before grabbing some menus.

They followed her to the table.

"Can I bring you something to drink?" She asked Liz.

Liz nodded. "A chocolate milkshake please."

"I already know what you want sugar." Debbie said smirking at Jake. "I'll be right back."

Liz tried to look serious. "Should I be concerned about you two—sugar?" She asked.

Jake grinned. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I don't know….." She said playfully. "So tell me about yourself."

Jake cleared his throat. "Well, you know where I work. I run the place for someone. I moved here about five months ago."

"From where?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

She frowned. "Really?"

"I woke up here; in the hospital. I have amnesia. I didn't have any identification so after I recovered, I assumed the name Jake Moore." Jake explained.

"Wow, that's trippy."

Jake nodded. "It was but I've made a life here now."

"Have you ever tried to find out who you were?" She asked curiously.

"There wasn't much to go by. The car I was driving was a rental and it appears I gave them a fake name and I.D. The police said I had no identification on me. I could have come from anywhere and no one reported me missing." Jake explained.

Debbie walked up and placed their drinks on the table. "You need a few minutes?"

"Yes." Liz said smiling as she opened up the menu. "My goodness."

Debbie chuckled. "We have a special today. It's chili and it goes great with a grilled cheese sandwich."

Liz smiled. "That sounds great."

"Alright, I'll bring you the usual." She said before winking at Jake.

Liz grinned. "Nothing to worry about…..uh huh." She said making Jake chuckle.

"So, tell me all I need to know about Elizabeth Webber."

Liz smiled. "I grew up in Colorado. My parents are doctors. They are usually working with my brother Steven for doctors without borders. They usually come home for holidays or whenever they can."

"So you get along with them?" Jake asked curiously.

"Yes. We're all close. I actually really miss them. They started going overseas while I was in nursing school." She said.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

She smiled. "I sketch and paint. Sometimes, I work part time with the police department as a sketch artist. I love music. I'm probably the dreamer of the family. "

"How so?"

"I don't know. I'm always daydreaming and planning. Steven and Sarah are both doctors and very logical and analytical." She said.

"Was there a reason you didn't want to be one?" Jake asked.

"I like nursing better. You get to interact with people more but in my family, I'm kind of looked at as the underachiever, although my dad does love my art work."

"You have to do what makes you happy." Jake said.

"True. I am." She said smiling.

Debbie put their food down. "Here ya go. Holler if you need anything." She said before walking away again.

Liz smiled as she looked down at the delicious food.

"How did you end up here?" Jake asked before taking a bite of his burger.

"Well, I called around a few places and finally decided on this area. I broke up with my boyfriend Matt and took a big leap of faith and moved. I love the water. Toms River seemed like the perfect place for me. I wanted to get out of Colorado and explore." She said before biting into the sandwich and moaning.

Jake smiled. "Where is your sister?"

"It's a town called Port Charles, NY." She said.

"I wonder if I've ever been there." He said.

They ate quietly for a while, just enjoying the company.

"What else do you like to do besides ride your bike?" Liz asked.

Jake wiped his mouth. "I like playing pool."

She smiled. "You'll have to teach me some day."

"I would like that." He said smiling back. "I like learning about different countries."

"A traveler?"

He nodded. "I guess."

Deciding not to tell her about his gun fetish, which he really didn't understand. He looked up as Debbie came to check on them and smiled. "How is everything?" She asked.

"Delicious." Liz said.

"I hope you saved room for dessert." She said smiling.

Liz's eyes grew big. "What do you have?"

Debbie chuckled. "We have the most sinful double chocolate brownie with hot fudge in the tri-state area."

"You had me at chocolate." Liz said grinning.

Debbie laughed as she walked away. She knew Jake didn't do dessert.

"You're not going to have any?" She asked incredulously.

"It's really not my thing but I'll enjoy watching you eat it." Jake said smiling.

Debbie brought her dessert over and as Jake watched her sensuously eat it, he knew he was in big trouble. She was so oblivious to how hot she really was and it was a complete turn on.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He walked her to her door and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Jake. I don't think I've ever had that much fun."

He brushed her hair back. "I haven't either; well at least from what I can remember."

She laughed. "Very funny."

Smiling he leaned forward. "Elizabeth, may I kiss you?"

She bit her lip and then slowly nodded.

He pressed his lips against hers, savoring the feel of them before he repeated the action again. Liz's fingers tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck. She had never been with anyone with longer hair before. Her ex-boyfriend Matt's hair was short. She decided she really liked it.

Jake slightly deepened the kiss and Elizabeth felt her whole body tingle as his tongue slid against hers. He slowly pulled back and looked down at her. "I better go." He said shakily.

She let out a slow breath. "See you later Jake."

"See you later."

He watched her go inside and then closed his eyes and broke out into a huge smile.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days went by fast. Elizabeth got her car back. Standing at the nurse's desk, she sighed at the memory of them making out like teenagers the night before. Jake's mouth was to die for.

Suzanne cleared her throat. "Earth to Elizabeth."

Her eyes snapped up. "Oh, sorry."

"What has gotten you so distracted lately?" The head nurse asked her curiously. Usually, Liz was so focused.

Liz blushed and Suzanne's eyes grew big. "Are you seeing someone?"

Maggie, another nurse walked over to them. "I know you are because only a hot man would make you blush like that, so spill."

Liz sputtered and then they all looked up when they heard someone clear their throat. Liz sharply inhaled as she raised her eyes and they locked onto Jake's beautiful baby blues. "Hey." He said breaking the silence.

"Dear mother of God, she nabbed the town hottie." Suzanne muttered.

"Hi." She said moving towards him.

He handed her a box. "I was in the area so I thought I'd swing by." He said softly taking her all in. Even in her scrubs she looked beautiful.

"I'm glad you did." She said smiling.

"Is it hot in here?" Maggie whispered to Suzanne.

Suzanne nodded. "They are smokin'." She said back.

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty?" He asked.

"Perfect."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck before turning to leave. They all watched him get into the elevator before complete mayhem broke out.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Maggie yelled.

"Do you even know how many nurses have taken their cars to his shop? Frank will be able to retire early." Suzanne said referring to the owner.

"That's how we met." Liz said. "For once, my piece of crap car was good for something. It just happened. One minute we were discussing the death trap and the next he was asking me out on a date."

Maggie and Suzanne looked between each other. "It just happened."

Liz blushed.

"Well congratulations sweetie. He's definitely a keeper." Suzanne said. "What's in the box?"

Liz had forgotten she was holding it. She opened it and moaned. "Chocolate."

The three of them grabbed one.

"This is good shit." Maggie said as the decadent chocolate flavor exploded in her mouth.

Liz popped another piece into her mouth. "It's like chocolate crack." She quipped as she slowly chewed it.

"We better get back to work." Suzanne said.

"Thank God you're my boss." Liz said before heading to the locker room to hide the candy in her locker. She had a big smile on her face. Jake Moore was definitely a keeper.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly stared out of the window at Greystone. Jason had been missing for five months. Spinelli had done everything he could to find him, but it was like he had totally disappeared.

Sonny walked up behind him carrying Michael. "Don't worry Carly, we'll find him."

She wiped a tear away. "He could be hurt."

Sonny sighed. "We just have to pray that he's okay."

Michael squirmed in his arms so Sonny let him down. He was their miracle child. They had tried for three years with no success and just when they gave up, Carly got pregnant. He watched the two and a half year old waddle for a bit and then fall on his butt.

"Carly, are you sure that you don't want to hire a nanny to help out?" Sonny asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

Carly frowned and looked at him. "No. I enjoy spending my time with him. He makes me happy Sonny and I want to be a good mom."

"How about we compromise and we'll hire someone to get to know him so they can babysit when we need them too. Your mother isn't always available." Sonny explained.

She sighed. "Okay." It was hard getting teenage babysitters when your husband was Sonny Corinthos. "I was invited to Patrick's engagement party."

Sonny rolled his eyes.

She smirked. "I know you can't stand Sarah but I don't want him to think that I'm slighting him. I take my position on the hospital board seriously."

Carly did a lot of volunteering at the hospital and was proud that she had earned a seat.

"Okay, I'll make sure I finish any meetings early." He said before picking up a crying Michael.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding

A/N – Thanks for the warm welcome! Glad you are liking the buildup. This one has several villains working together. * Guest – Sorry, it's already written. I can't leave people like Courtney and Sam out of every fic. I think I have more written without them then with. I don't think the next bigger fic has either of them in it through. If it fits my story, then I have to use them. * maryrose59 – Had to fit Toms River in there at some point since Steve usually visits the area.

Remember Jason is Jake.

Chapter 2 - Bonding

Jake's eyes flickered open. It was still dark. He must have fallen asleep. Liz shifted in his arms and he looked down. They had been watching a movie after a great make out session. He gazed down at her beautiful face and wondered how he could have ever gotten this lucky. In the span of a week she had captured his heart. He wanted to be with her every waking moment. Looking at the clock on the DVR, he noticed it was 1:00 a.m. Should he get up or stay? She felt so good pressed up against him that he made the easy decision. He would stay right where he was and enjoy it.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes blinked open and then she felt Jake kiss her head. "Holy shit." She said jumping up.

Jake grinned. "Good morning."

Liz was flummoxed for a moment. "Good morning."

"You okay?"

She nodded wondering how the hell he looked so good first thing in the morning. "I'll be right back."

Jake sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and then stretched. He hadn't slept that good in ages. He still had time to shower and get to work on time.

Liz walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She still had an hour before she needed to get to work.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked her.

"I did." She said smiling before sitting down next to him as he put on his boots.

"Me too. It was nice getting to hold you."

She blushed. "Sorry I ran out. I was just surprised."

"So, you're okay with it?" He asked making sure she wasn't feeling awkward.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He gave her a quick peck. "I better go take a shower. Do you want to do dinner at my place?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said taking one last look at her.

"See you later." She said smiling.

He left and she squealed and ran into her bedroom. She couldn't wait to tell Maggie what happened.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat in the break room with Maggie and Suzanne. They women were about the burst at the seams wondering what Liz was going to tell them about the hunk of burning love that they all lusted after.

"Okay, spill." Maggie said.

"We fell asleep on the couch last night." Liz said.

Suzanne grinned. "Did you freak out in the morning?"

Liz laughed. "You know me too well. Yes, but I recovered fast."

"He's such a hunk." Maggie said.

"I was here when they brought him in." Suzanne said quietly.

Liz's eyes grew big. "Really?"

She nodded. "He was really messed up."

"How so?"

"He was banged up pretty badly. He had broken ribs and didn't wake up for three days. Apparently, someone ran him off the road. His SUV rolled several times. They had to use the jaws of life to get him out of there." Suzanne explained.

"Wow." Maggie said.

"He had some deep bruises too. When he woke up and didn't know his name, we were all shocked. His hair was short and spiky back then by the way." She added.

Liz smiled. "I like his long hair."

"Gives you something to grab onto." Maggie said as they laughed.

"I'm only going to say this once." Suzanne said before taking a deep breath. "Be careful. Someone was clearly trying to hurt him. You have no idea who was and they could still be out there, not to mention that he could be married."

"Was he wearing a ring?" Liz asked.

"No but that doesn't really mean anything. I just don't want you to get hurt." Suzanne said. She liked Jake but she really didn't want to see Elizabeth killed because of him.

Liz sighed. "I know but honestly, I don't think I could stop seeing him. It was so different with Matt. He was sweet and kind but I don't know, I just wasn't where he was at. Jake is like walking sex. Oh my God, I have heart palpiltations every time I see him."

Maggie grinned.

"I swear it's like being in high school again. He doesn't remember so let's just say he's very eager to explore." She said blushing.

"Dear Lord you are a lucky woman." Suzanne said.

"Was he really cranky when he was in the hospital?" Liz asked.

"He hated it but he was never rude to anyone. Frank's wife Carol, his fiancé at the time, was volunteering and she helped Jake a lot. That's how Jake met Frank. They had an apartment above the garage and Frank offered it. As Jake got better, he hung out in the garage and ended up helping Frank and that is when he discovered he was a mechanic."

"But you don't think he is?" Liz asked.

Suzanne shook her head. "No. I've seen him move and how he takes in his surroundings. I'm not sure what to think but I can tell you that Carol said that him and Frank went hunting and Jake's shooting abilities were really impressive."

Liz took everything she was saying in and wondered who Jake was before. It was a dangerous place to go because she knew that if he remembered, she could potentially lose him. Shaking off the feeling of dread, she cleared her throat. "So, did they ever figure out why he doesn't remember?"

"I believe it was just brain trauma. They offered to operate but I think after being hurt for so long, Jake didn't want any part of it and just decided to settle down here."

Their pagers went off and they all looked at them. "Duty calls." Suzanne said.

Liz followed them out of the room wondering if she was biting off more than she could chew.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked out the window as Jake drove towards the beach.

"I thought maybe we'd go to the boardwalk." Jake said.

Liz smiled. "Sounds nice. I haven't been in a while."

Jake pulled into a parking lot.

"Suzanne, my boss, said that she was there when you were brought in."

Jake parked the car and looked over at her. "I didn't yell at her did I?"

Liz smiled. "No, she said you weren't happy to be there but you were never rude."

"Good."

He got out and came to get her and they started walking. "It was hard. I didn't know anyone or who I was. I was pretty quiet actually."

"I wish I was there for you." She said softly.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Me too."

They walked onto the boardwalk.

"I want a henna tattoo." She said looking at a stand across the way.

Jake chuckled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Come on."

A teenager watched them walk towards them and barely paid attention to Elizabeth. Her eyes were solely on Jake. "How can I help you?"

Jake cleared his throat. "My girl would like a henna tattoo."

Liz smiled at the reference.

"Here are the books. Is there something you had in mind?" She asked pointing them out.

"Something for my ankle." Liz said.

The girl pulled out a book and flipped a couple of pages. "Look at these." She said before smiling up at Jake who looked at her suspiciously, not understanding why she was looking at him weirdly.

Liz chose a flower one and sat down. That is when she noticed that the girl and now a friend of hers were smiling and Jake who wasn't even paying attention to them. She had to admit, he looked really cute. He had on board shorts, a tee-shirt, and some vans. His hair had blonde highlights in them from the sun and he definitely looked like he belonged at the beach.

Jake watched as the girl cleaned Liz's ankle and then applied the henna. Liz was then given some instructions and Jake paid for it even though Liz protested.

"Bye." The girl said to Jake.

"Bye." Jake said taking Liz's hand as they walked away.

"They were so checking you out." She said.

He frowned. "I just thought they were extra friendly or something."

"They barely acknowledged my presence unless they had too." She said grinning.

"You have an overactive imagination." He said.

She laughed. "You're so oblivious."

"Me? What about you? Do you know how many men I've had to glare at since we've been here?" He asked incredulously.

Liz stopped walking. "What?"

Jake chuckled. "My girl is hot."

She grinned. "Well, my boy is pretty hot too."

He kissed her. "Want to go on the ferris wheel?"

"You just want to make out at the top." She said smiling, but when Jake seemed to consider that and gave her a wicked smile she knew she was in trouble. Laughing, she walked towards the ticket window with a big grin on her face.

A few minutes later, they were stuck at the top and Jake looked over at her. "Perhaps you can teach me proper ferris wheel making out techniques."

She smiled and pulled his head towards her. "Just go for it."

And he did. They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't realize that they had started moving again until a few teenage boys started clapping and whistling.

Liz laughed. "I guess we put on quite the show."

"They have to learn somewhere." He said with a smirk on his face.

He kissed her again not even caring if anyone saw them.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got a few slices and sat down to eat.

"This pizza is so good." Liz said practically inhaling it.

Jake chuckled. He liked that she had a good appetite.

"It is good." He said before taking another bite.

They finished quickly and Liz smiled. "Do you know what this means?"

He looked at her curiously. "What?"

"It's time for dessert."

Jake grinned. "What would you like?"

"There is so much to choose from. I think I want an ice cream cone with chocolate sprinkles."

He stood. "Come on."

They went found a place they liked and Jake watched her eat it.

"We really need to work on your sweet tooth." She said.

He smiled. "Frank asked me over for dinner tomorrow night. He said I could bring a date."

She smiled back. "Did you need me to hook you up with someone?"

Jake's mouth dropped open for a second before he saw the mischievous look in her eye. "Very funny. Will you go with me?"

"Sure. I get off at four."

"I'll pick you up at six."

She smiled. The week had gone by quickly but she was excited that Jake wanted her to meet his friends.

They went over to the arcade and Jake won her a stuffed bear and they decided to head home.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake was laying on his back on the couch and Liz was straddling him. They were totally clothed but neither remembered how they got into the position.

"I lose all focus when you're touching me." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Hey, you're the one on top of me." He said smiling.

"This time around." Liz said laughing.

Jake's hands dipped under her shirt and a shiver radiated through her body. Soon they were covering her bra and she smiled. "Smooth." She said.

"I'm just warming them up." Jake said smirking.

"Warmth is not something I'm having a problem with right now."

His thumb flickered over her nipple and Liz moaned causing Jake's eyes to connect with hers. With a groan, he pulled her down flush against him and speared her mouth with his tongue. They both knew they needed to stop if they were going too.

"I'm going to need a cold shower." Jake said breathlessly.

Liz chuckled. "Ditto."

They sat up and took a deep breath at the same time, making each other chuckle.

Noting what time it was Liz stood up. "I hate to kiss and run but I didn't realize what time it was."

"Sure….." Jake said standing up and hugging her. "I miss you already."

Liz bit her lip. "Me too."

They kissed again and then Jake walked her to her car. "Drive safe."

She smiled and got in and then caught a glimpse of her kiss swollen lips in the mirror and smiled. Life was good.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frank opened the door with a big smile on his face. "Jake, come in."

Jake let Liz go in first and followed.

"This man is single-handedly going to be responsible for my early retirement." Frank said as Jake chuckled. "You must be Elizabeth."

She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've seen your wife at the hospital."

Carolyn came out of the kitchen and walked towards them. "Ah, nurse Webber." She said smiling at Elizabeth. "It's about time you found someone to hang out with." She said winking at Jake.

Liz smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"Jake has been a little shy. Lord knows we've tried to fix him up but he was always a no show."

Jake groaned. "I did fine on my own."

Carolyn chuckled. "That you did." She knew that Elizabeth was a nice girl and from the way Jake was looking at her, she could tell he was falling fast. "Let's sit down while the lasagna bakes."

They went into the living room and Frank handed Jake a beer.

"Liz, I was going to break in my margarita machine. You game?" Carolyn asked.

She nodded. "Definitely." She said before following her into the kitchen.

"You two definitely look good together." The older woman said.

Liz smiled. "He's a good man."

"That he is and all he was missing was a good woman."

"Well I'm glad that I could help him out with that." Liz said grinning.

"Me too." Carolyn said starting the machine up.

When it was finished she poured some into two glasses and then they went back into the living room with the guys.

"Elizabeth, I hear you're an artist." Frank said.

She smiled. "Yes. It's something I really enjoy."

"I would love to hire you to paint something for me. Can you use a picture as a reference?" Carolyn asked.

"Sure."

Carolyn pulled out her phone and showed her what she wanted.

"That's beautiful." Liz said.

"It's in Aruba."

Liz smiled. "If you're serious, I'd love to paint it for you. It might take me a little while because of work."

Carolyn held out her hand and they shook. "It's a deal."

Jake was proud of her.

They ate dinner and had a great time talking about the couple's honeymoon.

Before long, it was time to go. Carolyn gave Elizabeth a big hug. "You got yourself a keeper."

Liz smiled. "You too."

They walked to the car.

"I hope you had a good time." Jake said.

"I did." Liz said smiling. "They are very nice."

He leaned over and kissed her, happy that she was in his life. It gave him some peace for the first time since he had woke up from the coma.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next week went by quickly. Between being swamped at the shop and Liz having to work a couple of double shifts, they were both tired, but they spent every night together.

They went back to the diner to get some food.

Liz's phone buzzed in her pocket and she grabbed it. "Shit."

Jake frowned. "What's wrong?"

Liz sighed. "Well, my sister got engaged and they are having a party in two weeks."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because she's a pain in my ass. Can you say bridezilla? They are expecting me to bring a date and that's a lot of pressure." Liz said.

Jake thought for a moment. "I'll go with you."

Liz was shocked. "Jake, we just met and I couldn't put you through that."

"I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, I'm good." He said firmly.

She smiled. "So you'd really be my date?" Liz asked making sure that he was serious.

He nodded. "I would. Do I have to dress up?"

"Yes. Do you have any suits?"

"I do." He had attended his bosses wedding so it was in his closet collecting dust.

"I don't know how I'll repay you for this." She said softly.

"Have dinner with me every night this week and we're even." He said smiling. "We have to get to know each other after all."

Liz chuckled. "I was already planning that."

"There's always third base." He quipped.

Liz laughed loudly. "You're insatiable."

"I can't help it. You bring it out in me."

Debbie watched them from across the room with a big smile on her face. She was so happy for Jake.

"Seriously, if you want to slide into home you could just cover yourself in chocolate and it would be a done deal." She said smirking.

Jake laughed. "You really shouldn't say things like that to me."

Liz grinned. "Yum." She said as Jake shook his head.

She always made him laugh. He was a quiet, introspective man and most of the time he could care less if he even spoke to other people. With her, he didn't feel like he needed to hide. He felt free.

A/N – Ah the calm before the storm….


	3. Chapter 3 - Falling

A/N – Thanks for the comments! A major villain is revealed this chapter…muwaaahhhh. * Guest – Thanks for pointing out the errors. The name thing is kicking my ass this time around. I fixed them. * KLJLizFan – That is the dilemma with amnesia. You as the reader know it's Jason so I refer to him as such when he's having his own thoughts etc but then use Jake when someone is addressing him (although I did make a few mistakes with that). In the very beginning you don't know that he has amnesia and I wanted it to be a surprised so I started out with Jason and continued from there. Oh well. I didn't think it was confusing because you know it's Jason but I think I'll just change it all. New people reading just won't be surprised about the amnesia. * chicki62 &amp; Blackberry - Sorry was out of town and a friend posted for me. Thanks Liasonrules!

So going forward, not referring to Jason at all by Tom's River peeps.

Chapter 3 - Falling

A few days later, Liz and Jake were eating and her phone vibrated. Liz groaned.

"Hi Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Hey Lizzie, what are you doing?"

"Eating." She said flatly.

"Listen, I was wondering what you're wearing for the party."

Liz smiled. "My scrubs with some heels."

"Very funny." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Why do you care what I wear? Everyone will be looking at you anyway." Liz quipped.

Sarah smirked. She was the one with the rock on her hand. "That's true. So, are you bringing a date?"

Liz looked over at Jake. "Yes."

"Is he hot?" Sarah asked.

She grinned. "Very."

"He's sitting next to you isn't he?" Sarah asked excitedly.

She held the phone away. "Say hi." She said to Jake holding the phone up.

"Hi." He said.

"Sexy." Sarah said. "Of course, not as sexy as Patrick."

Liz chuckled. "Why don't you go sex him up so I can finish my dinner."

Sarah smirked. "If you want to go have sex with….what was his name again?"

"I didn't say." Liz said grinning picturing Sarah's reaction in her mind.

"Come on Elizabeth." Sarah said frustratedly.

Liz loved messing with Sarah's head. "His name is Jake. Bye, bye, I have to go."

She ended the call as Sarah protested in her ear.

Jake chuckled.

"We like to needle each other and trust me, she's easy to pick on." Liz said. "She has a point though, I have no idea what I'm wearing."

"You'll look beautiful in anything." Jake said.

"Thank you. I'll make Maggie go shopping with me. She has no life."

"If you need some help changing….."

Liz grinned. "I'll be sure to give you a call."

He partially got up so he could give her a quick kiss. "Blue."

"Huh?"

"You should wear blue."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. You know, you would look yummy in blue too."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind as well."

They finished eating and then snuggled together on the couch.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked at a picture of Jason and sighed. Another month was almost gone and still no sign of him.

She had just gotten off the phone with Lila wishing she could have given her some good news.

Michael squealed and she turned and watched Bobbie playing with him and then sat down next to her mom.

"Don't give up hope." Her mother said as she bounced her grandson.

"I won't. It just makes me sad knowing he's out there somewhere alone."

Bobbie sighed. "Jason is one of the strongest men I know. He's a survivor Carly. You know that."

"Trust me, I do. It's the only reason I'm not having a complete breakdown."

Michael looked over at his mother and smiled.

"You are so cute." Carly said as Michael babbled away and drooled.

Bobbie was a little worried about Carly. It was hard to get her to eat much of anything and she felt like she looked a little thin. No one was handling Jason's disappearance well and she just hoped that he would be found soon.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily grinned at Lila as she spun around. "So, you like this one?"

Lila smiled. "It's perfect but Sarah might be jealous if you look more beautiful than her."

Alan walked into the room. "Some things can't be helped."

Emily hugged her father. "You're biased."

"Maybe but you are still beautiful."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Lila asked him. She was so worried about Jason. He never left for any length of time without telling her first.

"No. Carly said there is still no word." He said sitting down on the couch.

"This isn't good Alan."

"I know. I hope nothing really bad has happened." He said softly.

"Me too." She said solemnly. When AJ had crashed his car and Jason had lost all his memories, it had rocked the family to its core. It was especially difficult when Jason lashed out at them, but they refused to give up on him, even after he went to work for Sonny. Killer or no killer, he was a Quartermaine and they never turned their backs on him. Eventually, their persistence had paid off and with Carly's help, Jason came to understand and accept his family. They didn't see each other often because of the danger, but he made sure that he kept in touch with them. After all they had been through, it was enough.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stefano DiMera put his drink down and sighed. He wanted some of the warehouses that Sonny Corinthos owned, not only were the properties prime territory, but their locations were great as well. He had already tried to take out Jason Morgan and his sources said that the man was still suffering from amnesia from the accident. If he started to remember, then he'd finish the job he started after he messed with the man a bit. He needed Sonny vulnerable. The only reason he hadn't struck yet was because he liked a good game of chess. Sonny was not only reeling from Jason being missing, but EJ had been doing little things to mess up his shipments and had also developed a friendship with Jason's girlfriend. She would be their 'in' and she didn't even know she was being used.

If need be, he'd sic Kristen on Carly. She could go after Sonny and destroy his marriage. They would never see him coming.

He smiled. Life was good and it was about to get even better. "May the best man win." He said holding up his glass.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maggie sat down in a chair and munched on some candy. They had been shopping for two hours and Elizabeth still hadn't found a dress.

"Ughhh." Liz yelled from inside the dressing room.

"This is what you get for waiting until the last minute."

Liz poked her head out. "You are not helping."

"Let me see." Maggie said impatiently.

"No, I look like a bloated grape." Liz said groaning.

Maggie chuckled. "Come on."

Liz stepped out into the open and Maggie bit her lip. "Go ahead and say something, you know you want too."

"You looked like a very pissed off bloated grape. I won't argue." Maggie agreed.

One of the employees walked over with a blue dress and handed it to Elizabeth. "Try this one on."

Liz nodded and went back inside. A few minutes passed by.

"Why I am not hearing anything? Did you pass out from exhaustion?" Maggie asked.

"Very funny." Elizabeth said looking at herself one more time. "Not bad." She muttered.

She walked out and a slow grin appeared on Maggie's face. "That is definitely the one."

"Good. I'll take it. And there better be some chocolate left over."

Maggie smiled. "I do value my life Elizabeth."

Liz smiled and went back inside of the changing room. Mission cause Jake to drool was on. Two days to go and she could get this party over with.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Matt knocked on Patrick's door. After a few seconds, it swung open.

"Hey little bro." Patrick said giving him a hug.

Matt smiled. "So this is where the magic happens." He said looking around.

"You know it." Patrick said grinning.

"I still can't believe that you got engaged. She must be pretty hot."

Sarah walked into the living room with shorts on and a tank top. "Who was at the…" She gasped.

"You must be Sarah." Matt said grinning.

She blushed. "I'm so sorry. I would have worn something more appropriate if I knew you'd be here this early."

"I got bumped." Matt explained.

She gave him a hug. "Welcome to our place." She said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Did you already go to the hotel?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm checked in and ready to go." He said.

Sarah smiled. "Good. You'll need a good rest tonight because I invited a lot of single nurses to the party."

Matt smiled. "Now you're talking."

"Hey babe, I'm going to take Matt out for lunch. You want to come?"

"No, you two go catch up. I need to run in and give a consultation. We can have dinner together." Sarah said.

"Sounds good."

Sarah's phone rang. "Dr. Webber."

Matt's face paled.

Patrick frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Her last name is Webber?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Did you not even bother to read the invitation?"

"Not really."

"What is the problem?" Patrick asked.

Sarah's call had ended and she watched the two men closely.

Matt looked over at Sarah. "Do you by any chance have a sister named Elizabeth?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes. Why?"

Matt groaned.

Patrick's eyes grew wide. "Liz is Elizabeth; the person who dumped you?"

Matt sat down. "Yes. I take it she will be there?"

Sarah nodded. "Why did she dump you?"

"She had decided to move and felt like it was the best choice." He said sadly.

"But you didn't?" Sarah asked sitting next to him.

He shook his head no. "I was in love with her."

"Was she in love with you?" Sarah asked. She and Elizabeth chatted from time to time but Liz never was one to say much about her love life.

"I don't think so, at least not like how I felt." He said.

Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Is she bringing someone?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

Matt groaned. "Great."

Patrick grabbed his brother's arm, "Come on, let's go eat. You can tell me all about it."

Matt got up and followed him out. This was not the visit he was expecting.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake finished work and then went to his apartment and made sure it was clean. Elizabeth hadn't been up there yet and he wanted to make a good impression.

He frowned when he heard the knock on his door. Marching over to it, he swung the door open and was surprised to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Hey." She said softly. "I thought I'd save you the trip."

He smiled. "Come in." He said stepping back.

She walked past him as her eyes surveyed the room. There was minimal furniture. It was simple yet masculine and tasteful. "I like it." She said.

"You don't have to say that."

"No, I mean it." She said.

He accepted it and then asked her if she wanted a drink.

"Some water would be nice."

He got a bottle from the fridge and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said sitting on the couch. "Something smells good."

"It's pasta." He said.

He grabbed two beers and sat down next her. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Very but I'm really glad that you'll be with me." She said smiling.

"I'm a little nervous too."

She frowned. "You just stick close to me. I'll make sure my family doesn't bombard you with a million questions."

He leaned over and kissed her. "That is becoming the favorite part of my day."

She blushed. "Mine too."

He stood up and held out his hand and she took it and walked over to the table. "Have a seat." He said before going into the kitchen and dishing out the pasta. He put a plate down in front of her and she smiled.

"It looks delicious." She said smiling.

"Dig in." He said.

She took a bite and smiled. "Yum."

He smiled and they ate in a comfortable silence. After a while, Jake got up and turned some music on.

Liz sat back. "I'm stuffed."

"But I brought you dessert."

She smiled. "I sure I can fit it in later."

He got up and took her plate and she followed him into the kitchen and started helping him clean up.

When they were finished, Jake trapped her against the sink and kissed her senseless. She loved the feel of his lips. The man certainly knew how to kiss. He made her swoon. Moaning into his mouth she felt the sensation of being lifted and she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands slipped up the back of his shirt.

"Jake." She whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

"I want you so badly." He said fighting for control as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Things had moved so fast between them. It was heady and overwhelming. "I want you too." She whispered.

He groaned and kissed her again with everything he had and as their tongues mated, he carried her into the bedroom and placed her down gently. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and pulled her shirt over her head and he took her in and licked his lips before diving down quickly and plundering her mouth again. She felt her bra slip away from her body and then his mouth was on her breast and she moaned, aching for him. He switched sides and her hands found their way into his hair and pulled him closer. Jake licked and sucked until Elizabeth was shuddering in need. She watched him pull back and take off his shirt. God he was so beautiful. He pulled off her pants and underwear.

"You're so damn beautiful." He said as his eyes filled with want.

Quickly, he took off the rest of his clothes and Elizabeth was stunned at his size.

"Do we need protection?" He asked.

She shook her head no. "I'm on the shot." She said.

Pausing, he turned a little red and looked down at her. "I haven't done this since the accident." He sputtered out. It was kind of like he was a virgin in a way because he didn't remember having sex before.

She reached up and touched his face. "It's okay."

Jake's mouth crushed hers and Liz was lost again. In a haze, she felt him touch her and her body jerked. Moaning loudly, she pulled back. "Jake please…" She begged.

Liz reached for his erection and stroked it a few times and Jake cursed under his breath. He felt like he was barely holding on. She lined him up and he surged forward gasping as he bottomed out. Liz's mouth dropped open and she moaned loudly as he filled her up. Jake kissed her passionately before starting to slowly move. Liz began to thrust back against him. "Harder." She yelled.

Jake pulled back and grabbed her hips and began pounding into her.

"Oh God." She yelled. He felt so good.

He changed the angle and was rubbing against her clit as she began to make the sexiest noises. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he moaned her name. "Elizabeth."

"Touch me." She said knowing he was getting close.

She took his hand and moved it over her clit and Jake watched her start to fall apart and as she screamed his name and her body shook, her walls tightened and Jake cried out her name as he erupted and total bliss made his body tremble. His body collapsed as he still jerked inside of her and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes, he rolled on his side. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

She smiled. "No, it was fantastic."

He kissed her softly. "Now that I know what I'm missing, we may never leave this bed." He said huskily.

Liz laughed. "I would actually love that."

She touched his face. "Jake, you already mean so much to me. What if you remember who you are and you have a family? I'm so scared I'm going to lose you."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was something he actually dreaded thinking about. "I don't want this to end Elizabeth. I'm already falling for you and I don't know if I'll remember the past but I could never forget you."

Liz hugged him tightly. "We'll just take it day by day. I don't want to live in what ifs. I just want to enjoy my time with you."

He pulled back. "You make it sound like it will end."

"I really hope it doesn't but…."

"It's a possibility that eventually I will remember." Jake sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have done this. I never want to hurt you."

She kissed him. "I don't regret the time I've spent with you. It has meant so much to me. My thoughts are consumed by you." She said emotionally.

He ravished her lips and soon they were making love again. This time, Jake took his time and savored every moment.

A/N – There are still villain surprises so I'm going to wait to post my banner! For those who don't watch DOOL. Don't worry. You'll get the info you need to know about the characters. Stefano is pretty much the Helena of GH and EJ I guess would be Nikolas.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stunned

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the DOOL crossover surprise. It will be more EJ than Stefano though. More to come! * surfingrams – EJ is in PC so Stefano would be referring to PC. There is no Sami (honestly, I'm not a fan of hers).

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the DOOL crossover surprise. It will be more EJ than Stefano though. More to come! * Kck2pen – It would just be one of Stefano's minions. No one in PC knows about the amnesia. * C-Guest – Oh, EJ is way better than Nik for sure. Thanks! * KLJLizFan – Okay good. Glad it flows better! Thanks!

Chapter 4 - Stunned

Sarah looked down at her phone. "Crap."

Patrick turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Liz's plane is delayed."

"Isn't that the second time?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. They'll probably be a little late but they should still make it if the plane ever gets off the ground." Sarah said sadly.

He pulled her into his arms. "What do you think about my brother and your sister?"

"Shocked would be a good word. I think they'd be really cute together actually." She said smiling.

Patrick grinned. "Maybe we'll have to help them along."

"She's bringing someone. His name is Jake." Sarah said.

"Do you think that it's serious?"

"I don't know. She sounded happy though." Sarah said. "I'll guess we'll find out soon enough."

"I have to run to the store. You need anything?" He asked.

"Nope, hurry back." She said before kissing him deeply.

Patrick grinned. "I'll definitely hurry back for that."

He grabbed his keys. Life with Sarah Webber was never boring. She was smart, sexy as hell, and never took his shit. He was definitely in love.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake and Elizabeth rushed into the cab.

She looked over at him and chuckled. "You look like you're about to face a firing squad."

He chuckled nervously. "I hope not."

He was worried that maybe the family wouldn't like him. There wasn't much he could tell them about himself. He couldn't explain it but he had a bad feeling about it; like something was going to happen that would change everything. Shaking it off, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

She grabbed his hand, "It will be fine. Just be you. Who could resist?"

"I think you're the only one who finds me irresistible."

"Most of my co-workers would steal you from me in a second." She said smiling.

"It wouldn't work because I only want you." He said.

She grinned. "You're smooth Mr. Moore."

Jake smiled and kissed her.

The cab pulled up to the Metro Court and they grabbed their bags and hurried inside. There was a new clerk and she nervously checked them in and then they made a beeline upstairs just as Carly and Sonny walked in to go up to the restaurant.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake zipped up Elizabeth's dress and she spun around. "Very hot." He said perusing her body.

"Thanks. You look pretty hot in a suit." She said admiring him.

He kissed her. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

They walked to the elevator having no idea the ruckus they were about to cause.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny and Carly walked up to Sam.

"How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Okay, just wishing that Jason was here."

Carly gazed down at her ring for a second. She felt a little guilty that she had pushed Jason into giving it to Sam. He had been hesitant about it and she just thought he needed some encouragement and had told him to go for it. Sam of course was delighted. It wasn't that Carly didn't like Sam but she was always attached to Jason and made him her whole life which was never a good idea.

"We feel the same way. I'm not giving up." Carly said. She had never given up on Jason before and there was no damn way she was willing to accept that he was dead.

Patrick walked up to them. "Welcome."

Carly smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the invite."

"The bars open and they'll be serving some hors d'oeuvres soon."

"Thanks." Sam said.

Sarah walked up to Monica and Alan. "Thank you for coming."

Monica smiled. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Sarah grinned. "Thank you. I'm very happy."

Audrey walked up and gave Sarah a hug. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She texted me a few minutes ago. They are on the way up." Sarah said smiling. She missed her sister and was glad to be able to spend some time with her.

"Do you have any idea who she's with?" Audrey asked.

"His name is Jake, that's all I know." She said.

"Jeff and Andrea are running late but they should be landing soon." Audrey said.

"I can't wait to see them."

Emily rushed up to her and hugged her. "Let me see that rock again."

Sarah grinned and flashed her the ring.

"Nice." Emily said smiling.

Hearing a gasp, they all turned around.

Elizabeth and Jake stood there watching as everyone stared at them. She felt like she was in the twilight zone and it was creeping her out. Jake didn't know what to think.

Sam saw Jason and felt the air leave her body right before she passed out and Sonny barely caught her before she hit the floor.

"Matt." Elizabeth mumbled shocked to see him standing there.

Jake followed her gaze as his pulse quickened and he found himself staring at her ex.

Carly slowly moved towards them. "Jason?" His hair was longer but it was definitely him.

Jake looked at Elizabeth and grabbed her hand. "Do I know you?"

Suddenly, Carly ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere."

Elizabeth's mouth felt dry and her heart was racing. This is what she had feared. Was the blonde his wife?

Jake pulled back. "Who are you?"

Carly frowned. "Your best friend."

Monica rushed towards them. "Jason?"

Jake held out his hand to stop her. "I don't know you people." He said feeling Elizabeth's grip loosening, he looked at her and then pulled her into his side. She was barely holding on.

Sam came to and pushed herself out of Sonny's arms. "Jason." She yelled as she ran towards the stunned man.

He had to let go of Liz to catch the dark-haired woman. She was clinging to him and he was trying to push her back.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Sam asked surprised that he was pushing her away.

Again, he pulled Elizabeth up against him.

"Who is she?" Sam asked angrily. "Are you cheating on me?"

Liz's eyes fluttered a few times and then closed as she passed out. Jake caught her and picked her up.

Sarah rushed up to them. "I'm her sister. Put her down over there." She said pointing to the balcony where there was a couch.

Everyone followed them and Jason lovingly laid her down and tried to wake her up.

"Jason what is going on?" Sam asked in tears.

"I don't know who Jason is. My name is Jake." He said angrily.

Monica gasped. "This can't be happening again."

Emily pushed everyone back. "Give him some air please."

He looked up at her.

"I'm your sister Emily. I'm a doctor. May I?" She asked looking at Liz and then back at him.

Jake stepped aside and Emily took Elizabeth's pulse which was beating a mile a minute. "Can someone get some water for when she wakes up?"

"I'm on it." Patrick said rushing away.

Sarah was stunned. Her sister was with Jason Morgan, mob enforcer. This was crazy. Liz was never into bad boys before.

Liz started to stir and Sarah sat next to her. "Elizabeth are you okay?"

Liz looked around for a moment, trying to get her bearings. "I'm fine." She said pushing herself up. "I just haven't eaten all day."

"Be careful." Jake said assisting her.

Sonny pulled a teary Carly into his arms. "It's going to be okay."

Jake sat on the other side of Liz. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Everyone watched as the couple gazed at each other like no one else existed. Sam's heart fell. Had she lost him?

"I need a minute with Elizabeth please." Jake said.

One by one everyone went back inside until they were alone.

"Talk to me." Jake said.

Liz burst into tears. "It's happening." She said painfully.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Jake, they are your family and friends. Hell, one of them appears to be your girlfriend. You can't ignore that." She said angrily and then realizing she was snipping at him she wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

He pulled her onto his lap. "It's okay. I feel like I want to punch a wall right now."

She brushed her hand against his face. "If you want to go talk to them or stay with them…"

He shook his head. "No, I'm staying with you. I don't know them."

"Okay." She said. "But we're going to have to go back in there. We can leave though. I don't want to ruin the party."

"Okay." Jake agreed.

Sam wiped her tears away when she saw them stand.

Carly squeezed her hand. She didn't know what to think. Clearly, Jason had feelings for Elizabeth. Where that left Sam was anyone's guess. Even though he didn't remember them, at least she knew he was alive and safe and for that, she was happy.

They stood up and Sarah approached them.

"Sorry for ruining your moment." Liz said.

"Are you kidding me? People will be talking about this for months." Sarah said trying to lighten the moment. "Jason, I mean Jake, it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

Jake shook it. "Thanks."

"This must be overwhelming. If you want to go, I will understand." She said.

"Thanks. I think we might go back to the room." Liz said.

"I can have some food sent there if you want." Sarah offered.

"That would be great." Liz said even though at the moment, she wasn't hungry she knew she should eat something.

They followed her back inside as Emily walked towards them.

"I think you should know that when you were twenty-one, you were in an accident and it resulted in you being in a coma. You had brain damage and you didn't remember anything." Emily said.

Jason was in shock.

"You were estranged from the family for a while but eventually, you came around but you never got your memory back." She explained.

"What did I do for a living?" He asked.

"You worked for Sonny." She said pointing to him.

Sonny gave him a little smile.

"He owns a coffee business." Emily said.

"Don't sugarcoat it." Edward said. "He is in the mafia and you are his enforcer."

Both Liz and Jake's mouths dropped open.

Jake was very agitated but Elizabeth got it together quickly.

"Please, no more. Let him process all of this." She said looking around.

Sam stepped forward. "Jason, we are engaged. I was so worried about you. Please come home with me so that I can take care of you." She begged.

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked around. "I'm sorry I can't be who you need me to be right now. I just need some time."

He walked towards the elevators pulling Elizabeth along with him and when they got inside he was panting and Elizabeth pulled him into her arms. "Jake, it's okay. Please calm down."

"It's not okay." He said as his eyes filled with tears. "I killed people for a living."

You couldn't live in New Jersey without knowing who an enforcer was.

"I was a bad man." He said painfully.

Liz wiped the tear away that had escaped down his cheek. "I refuse to believe that. You couldn't be the man you are today without Jake existing somewhere inside of you all along."

He started to pull away from her and she could tell he was putting up a wall.

"No. I will not let you do this. I'm going to fight for you. I know it's selfish but I don't care. I'm not giving you up without a fight. Can you fight for me too Jake?" She asked.

He felt like the walls were closing in on him. "Yes." He said grabbing her and pulling her into him as he kissed her with everything that he had.

The doors to the elevator opened and they pulled apart and walked out.

"We'll get through this." She said. "We have to."

He tried to find solace in her words but he was scared because he knew everything was about to change.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam sat down in a chair. Patrick sat a drink down in front of her.

"I thought you could use it."

She sighed and drank some. "Thanks."

He sat down. "Are you okay?"

"No, I don't understand." She said weakly.

"Just give him some time. He just needs some space. I'm sure it's more overwhelming for him. When he's ready, I'm willing to examine him and take some scans if he wants to." Patrick said.

Sam touched his arm. "Thank you Patrick."

"Sure." He said patting her hand before getting up.

Carly took a sip of her drink. Things had started quieting down and people were all talking about Jason's sudden reappearance.

"You know there is a chance he won't remember us." Sonny said.

"I don't care. I'll just get to know him all over again then." Carly said. There was no way in hell she was giving their friendship up.

"He's obviously living somewhere else and has a life there. He might not be willing to come back." He said.

"Then I'll visit him. I'm not giving him up. He's my best friend and we love each other. I need to be there for him." Carly said.

"I miss him too Carly, but we might have to let him go and you need to prepare yourself for that possibility." Sonny said firmly.

She took a deep breath. That was something she couldn't accept. "Let's drop it. I'm going to go talk to Sarah."

He nodded and watched her get up and then talk to Sarah and soon both women were laughing as Carly gushed over her ring. He got up to make a phone call.

"Johnny, he's back."

Johnny stood up. "Is he okay?"

"He has amnesia. He's staying at the Metro Court with Elizabeth Webber and he's going by the name Jake. Have Spinelli find out what room he is in and then you need to guard him. I'm not taking any chances with his life. When our enemies find out he's vulnerable, they might come after him." Sonny said worriedly.

"I'm on it." Johnny said. He would give his life to protect Jason.

Sonny ended the call. This was a hot mess.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ watched the show, trying not to grin. They hadn't known Jason was going to show up but it would fit into their plans nicely. He slowly made his way over to Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Not even close." She said softly before wiping a tear away.

"Can I take you home?" He asked.

"That would be nice. I'm pretty much done here."

Sonny watched Sam walk to the elevator's with EJ. "There's something about him I just don't like."

Carly nodded. EJ Banks was handsome, rich, and had a very nice accent. But, underneath all of that, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. When he started kissing up to Sam, she knew that he was up to something. When they investigated him, they didn't find much. However, she wasn't convinced that meant there was nothing to find. She made a mental note to talk to Spinelli about it. Sam wasn't thinking straight and she just hoped that the woman hadn't brought something bad right to their doorsteps.

Jeff and Andrea got off the elevator and Sarah rushed towards them and embraced them.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Her mother asked.

"That is quite a story. You'll need a drink." Sarah said as her puzzled parents followed her to the bar.

Patrick walked towards his brother. "She's beautiful."

Matt sat his empty glass down. "That is true. Clearly, she's moved on."

"You never know how that is going to play out now that she knows who Jason is." Patrick said.

"I saw the look in her eyes. I think she loves him." Matt said.

Patrick patted him on the back. "Come on, I could use a refill."


	5. Chapter 5 - Family

A/N – Thanks for the interesting comments! * Guest, I hear ya! Jasam and then what they did to Liz the last five years is what made me stop watching too. * LiasonLuv – Carly might surprise you. Nope – no Toni or Lexi. It's not a full on crossover. * C – lol re: Sam/Sami

Chapter 5 - Family

Jake took off his jacket and threw it on a chair. This town was his home. It was a crazy coincidence and he just couldn't get the looks on everyone's faces out of his head.

Elizabeth stepped out of her shoes and took her dress off and put on her pajamas. There was a knock on the door and Jason got it and let room service in with their food.

Liz came out and stood in the middle of the room watching Jake.

"Come on, you need to eat." He said looking over at her.

She sat at the table and tried to eat some of the pasta. After a few minutes, she looked up and found that Jake was staring at her.

"I'm scared." He said as his voice cracked.

"Why?"

"If I'm who they say I am, then people are going to be after me." Jake said feeling sick to his stomach. "They could hurt you."

Liz didn't know what to say. This whole mafia aspect was such a dichotomy to the man that sat across from her that her mind couldn't process it. "Sonny will protect us."

Jake hit his fist against the table. "This is insanity." He yelled.

She put her fork down and someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it.

"Hi, my name is Johnny." He said. "Sonny sent me. I'm going to guard you. Francis will switch off with me in the morning."

Liz looked back at Jason who got up and walked towards them.

"I'm Jake and this is Elizabeth."

Johnny smiled as he took Jason in. "It's good to see you. You were missed."

"So, I worked with you?" Jake asked.

Johnny nodded. "You were also my best friend."

"Can you come in for a minute?" Jake asked. He needed some answers.

He nodded. "Sure."

Liz stepped back and Johnny walked inside. They moved over to the couch and sat down.

"I need to know what I'm up against. Are people after me?" Jake asked.

"Yes. It's not safe for you right now without your memory." Johnny said.

"Tell me about my job." Jake said.

"You kept Sonny and Carly safe and protected the business. You are one of the most feared men in the country. You were very good at it." Johnny said watching Jason carefully as he wondered what had happened to take away his memory.

Jake wiped his hands over his face. "I just can't—this is just a lot to take in."

"We all thought you were dead. I'm glad that you're not." Johnny said quietly.

"What about Sam?" Jason asked

Johnny didn't say anything for a minute. "Do you want my opinion?"

Jake studied him. "Yes."

"You were going along with it to make her and everyone else happy but I'm not sure that you were happy." Johnny said choosing his words carefully. "It wasn't that you didn't care about her. I just don't think you were ready to marry her."

"We never spoke about it?" Jake asked.

"You kept certain things close to the cuff. You were very private. Frankly, Sam and I don't always see eye to eye where you are concerned so I kept my distance." He said trying to be nice because truth be told, he never liked Sam. She was clingy and kissed Jason's ass instead of being the partner he needed.

"And Carly?" Jake asked.

"You are best friends. She used to be a bit wild but she's calmed down and she's a good mom. You'd never have to worry about her stabbing you in the back." Johnny said. He got along with Carly and had come to respect her for turning her life around.

"What about Sonny?" Jake inquired. He was curious what kind of man he worked for.

"You're good friends. He brought you into the business after your accident and took care of you. You don't always see eye to eye but there is a mutual respect there." Johnny explained.

"It's a lot to take in." Jake said quietly.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Johnny finally asked.

Jake stood up and paced as he spoke. "Someone ran me off the road; at least that is what the cops guessed due to the damage to my truck."

"Where did this occur?"

"Toms River, New Jersey." Jason said.

Johnny frowned. "I don't know why you'd be down there." They hadn't even looked in that area.

Jake shrugged. "I was unconscious for several days and was pretty beat up besides not remembering a damn thing. Someone took me in and they owned a shop and I became their mechanic."

"And then you met Elizabeth?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." Jake said slightly smiling.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "Jason, I mean Jake, Sam is not going to give you up that easily. In fact, she could end up being a problem."

Jake frowned. "Is she crazy?"

Johnny chuckled. "She's very possessive of you and I don't know what she'd do if she thought that she was losing you."

"Just keep everyone away from me for now. I need some time to think." Jake said firmly.

"No problem. All I ask is that you don't go anywhere without me or Francis. It's too dangerous." Johnny warned.

Jake nodded. "I got it."

Johnny got up and took his position outside in the hallway.

Elizabeth touched his back. "Will you sit with me?"

He followed her to the couch and they cuddled up together. "I'm so thankful that you're here."

Liz inched her way up his body and laid little kisses all over his face. Jake let out a soft moan and then fisted her hair and kissed her passionately.

"I need you." He said emotionally.

"Then take me." Elizabeth said before Jake's mouth crashed down on hers.

He stood up and carried her into the bedroom. They feverishly took off their clothes and fell onto the bed. Elizabeth straddled Jake and pinned his arms down giving him the message that she was in charge. She kissed her way down his chest, giving attention to his nipples as she lightly bit and then sucked them. Jake was impossibly hard and she was driving him crazy. "Elizabeth." He said impatiently.

But nothing had prepared him for when she suddenly took him in her mouth. Jake let out a strangled groan as she pumped and sucked him. He was losing control, his hips bucking when she moaned and the vibration drove him towards the edge.

Using his last bit of strength, he pulled her up and devoured her mouth and flipped them over. He plunged forward and slid home.

"Jake." She moaned as he began to slowly thrust.

It was like he couldn't get deep enough. She went to touch him and he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he start to jack hammer into her. Elizabeth was moaning loudly. "Oh God, Jake!"

He loved watching her come and then he let go as his body shuddered to completion.

Elizabeth softly stroked his back.

"I love your touch." He said as he buried his head further into her neck.

"Sleep baby." She said softly.

Jake pulled the covers up and he felt safe in her arms knowing everything would be alright as long as she was in his arms.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly finished feeding Michael. It had been a sleepless night for her.

"It's your turn." Sonny said putting an omelet down in front of her.

"Thanks." She said taking a bite as Sonny took Michael from her.

"You need to eat more Carly. I don't want you to get sick." He said.

"I will. I promise." She said softly.

"Johnny called. He said Jason wanted him to keep everyone away."

"I can wait him out." Carly said. "I think I'm going to take Michael to the park today."

Sonny smiled. "He'll like that."

He just hoped that with Jason coming back, that Carly would go back to her normal self.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila looked up at Alice. "I need to go see Jason." She said.

"I don't know what room he's in."

"We'll call Carly." Lila said. She didn't care if Jason remembered her or not. She needed to see for herself that he was still alive.

"I'll go make the call." Alice said.

Lila had been so relieved to know that Jason was still alive. She was worried for him.

Alice came back ten minutes later. "Okay, let's go."

Lila smiled. She couldn't wait to see him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake and Elizabeth had just finished with breakfast when Francis knocked.

Liz got up and answered the door and Francis stepped inside. "Hi, I'm Francis."

"Elizabeth." She said shaking his hand. "And that's Jake."

Jake nodded.

"I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but your grandmother is here. She's a bit frail and just wanted to see that you're alive for herself." Francis said.

Jake sighed. "Okay." He said standing up.

Alice wheeled Lila inside and she grinned from ear to ear when she saw Jason.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Jake returned her smile. There was something about her that was very calming. "Hi."

"I know you don't remember, but thank you for humoring a silly old woman."

Liz smiled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm fine dear. You must be Elizabeth." Lila said smiling at her warmly.

"I am."

"I'm Lila." She said holding out her hand.

Liz gently shook it.

"Very pretty." Lila said winking at Jason who chuckled.

He moved a chair next to her and she reached out and grabbed one of his hands.

"You have long hair now." She said.

"Yeah, I never got around to cutting if after the accident." Jason said sheepishly.

"You used to have even longer hair when you were younger." She said grinning when Jason frowned. "You were always very handsome. How are you really doing dear?" She asked.

"It's overwhelming. I'm not sure what I should do." Jake said softly.

She patted his hand. "You do what is right for you. I will always love you Jason no matter what choices you make. I'm sorry, maybe I should have called you Jake."

"That's pretty much a losing battle at this point." He said. "What's my last name?"

"Well, it was Quartermaine but you changed it to Morgan after the accident. You were trying to maintain some control over your life."

"Why Morgan?"

Lila smiled. "It was my maiden name."

"So, you don't have a problem that I was an enforcer." Jason asked curiously.

"I wasn't a fan of the danger. You have been shot before. But, it was your life. You have a big heart Jason. Your job didn't define you." She said firmly.

Elizabeth had already decided that she loved Lila and she could tell that Jason already had taken a liking to her as well.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked hoping that there wasn't.

"Your grandfather Edward is ornery and loud, but he loves you. If he misbehaves around you, I'll have Alice lock him out of the house." Lila said firmly.

Jason smirked. "Good to know."

"Well I don't want to keep you but I'm so glad that you are okay and happy."

Jason put his other hand on top of hers. "Thank you for checking on me."

Lila smiled. "Elizabeth, you'll have to come for tea one day and I can show you my rose gardens."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

Alice pushed her towards the door and Jason opened it up for them. Lila motioned for him to come closer and then she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Jason." She said.

Jason watched her leave and turned to Liz.

"She's great." She said.

"Yes, she is. Plus she thought you were wonderful so she must have really good taste." Jason said smiling.

Liz hugged him. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." He said.

She opened the door and asked Francis where they could go and he suggested the park instead of the docks.

They got on their shoes and headed out.

"You think you can get used to calling me Jason now?" He asked her as they got on the elevator.

She smiled. "I think I can do that."

Jason smiled back and held her hand as they went down to the car.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked down at Elizabeth. She was on her back on the bench with her head in his lap and her knees bent reading a book. The sun felt nice and there was a warm breeze.

He heard laughter and Carly came around the corner pretending to chase Michael and the little boy ran right to Jason. Carly had made sure to show him Jason's picture every day while he was gone.

"Jay Jay." He said holding up his arms.

Jason just sat there staring at him and Liz laughed when Michael became more insistent. She sat up and Jason looked up at Carly.

"It's okay." She said.

He pulled the little boy onto his lap and Michael squealed and patted his face.

Jason smiled. "Hey." He said.

"His name is Michael." Carly said.

Jason looked at her for a second taking her in and then said, "Hi Michael."

Max came around the corner with a bag and was surprised to see Jason holding Michael.

Jason figured he was a guard.

"So, we were friends." He said as he watched Michael.

Carly nodded. "Yes, we were. You helped take care of Michael the first six months after he was born when I had post partum depression."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Should I call you Jake?" Carly asked.

"I've kind of given up on that. You can call me Jason. I just have to get used to it." He said.

Liz moved down so Carly could sit next to Jason.

Michael drooled as he smiled and Carly wiped his mouth. He was cutting a tooth.

"Did Lila visit?" She asked.

"Yes. She's nice." Jason said.

"She is and she loves you a lot. I'm sure this is probably very uncomfortable for you and I want you to know I won't push or crowd you." She said as a tear fell down her face.

"Why are crying?" Jason asked.

"I'm just so happy to see you." She said trying not to cry harder. Six months without knowing whether he was alive or dead had taken its toll on Carly.

Michael started to get a little fussy and Carly took him.

"He's getting tired. You know, you both are welcome to come over for dinner. Sonny is an excellent cook and he made some manicotti. It's to die for." She said smiling.

"I'll think about it." Jason said.

"Okay. If you decide you want to then just let Francis or Johnny know. No pressure." Carly stood up and looked at Liz. "Take care of him for me."

She smiled. "I will."

Jason watched her walk away. "I guess that wasn't so bad."

"Michael is cute." Liz said. "And Carly seems like she's nice."

"She kind of looks like she's a handful to me." Jason said.

Liz chuckled. "Maybe."

Francis snorted and they both looked at him. "You have no idea."

Liz grinned. Her phone vibrated and she groaned. "I need to stop and see my grandmother and my parents. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I don't want to leave you." He said.

She looked over at Francis and he smiled.

"Do you know where the house is?" Francis asked.

"No, but my sister texted me the address." She said handing him the phone.

"I know where that is." He said before passing it back.

Liz stood up. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't look so thrilled." Jason said smirking.

"If you survive this, then we can survive anything." Liz said dramatically.

Jason looked over at Francis. "You're packing right?"

Francis nodded.

"Then we're good." Jason said.

Liz laughed. "No shooting my parents but if Sarah gets out of line…"

Francis chuckled and followed them to the car. He already liked her a lot.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah opened the door before Elizabeth could even knock. "You are the talk of the town. Bring the hunky bad boy in here. I'm going to go make some popcorn."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're always so dramatic."

Jason followed Elizabeth to the living room.

Jeff and Andrea immediately embraced her. "We missed you so much." Jeff said.

"I missed you too." Liz said. "Um, this is Jason." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.

Jeff tentatively shook his hand as did Andrea.

Audrey just sat back and observed.

"So, you have no memories huh?" Jeff asked.

"No." Jason said.

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jason shifted uncomfortably and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Really dad? This is not the 50's."

Jeff smiled. "I was just teasing him."

Sarah chuckled. "Jason, can I get you anything?"

"What about me?" Liz asked.

"You have arms and legs." Sarah said giving her a look.

Jason smirked at their antics. "I'm fine, thank you Sarah."

Patrick walked in and kissed Sarah. "How's it going?"

"Dad one, Jason zero." Sarah quipped.

Patrick chuckled. "Jason, why don't you come with me. I believe there is some beer in the fridge."

Jason followed Patrick into the kitchen.

"Don't give him a hard time. He's under a lot of stress." Liz said to her family.

"What? Is he going to shoot us if we don't?" Jeff quipped.

Andrea smacked him on the arm. "Behave."

Sarah started laughing.

"What?" Liz asked.

"This is priceless. Who would have thought you'd pick the bad boy." She said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's hot and adores me and that's all that matters."

Sarah grinned. "You know, Matt is heartbroken over losing you."

Jeff frowned. "Who is Matt?"

"Patrick's brother who should be arriving any minute." Sarah said.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Call him and tell him not to come. Are you crazy?"

"We had already invited him to dinner. He's going to be family. What am I supposed to do?" Sarah asked.

And like clockwork, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sarah said smiling.

Liz shot her a dirty look.

"It's not like I knew you two were together and planned this." Sarah said as she walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 – New Beginnings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Why is Sarah a bitch?

Chapter 6 – New Beginnings

Elizabeth groaned. "I think I might need a drink." She said sitting down.

"Matt is a gentleman." Andrea said. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Sarah walked in followed by Matt.

"Hi." Jeff said smiling. "Welcome to the insane asylum."

Matt grinned. "Thanks."

"Your brother is in the kitchen." Jeff added.

Matt looked over at Elizabeth. "Hello."

"Hi." She said softly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" He asked.

Liz nodded and they went out to the porch.

Patrick and Jason walked back in the room after they had gone. "Where's Liz?" Patrick asked.

"She's on the porch with Matt." Sarah said.

Jason's eyes shot to Sarah's.

"Don't worry. She's totally into you." Sarah said to Jason who didn't say anything.

Audrey fought a chuckle. Jason looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Have a seat Jason. We promise not to bite."

He nodded and sat down and listened to the family banter back and forth while wondering what was going on outside.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stood and watched Matt sit down. "So, this is an awkward coincidence."

Matt smirked. "You could say that again."

"I never realized your Patrick was Sarah's Patrick."

"I probably never explained that we had different last names." Matt said.

"True." Liz said.

"So, you and Jason huh?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"I know you didn't do it to hurt me. You're a hard woman to get over." Matt said sadly.

"I don't know what to say or how to make this less awkward." She said.

"I'll deal. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. We've always had an easy vibe between us and I don't want that to change." Matt said sincerely. "I'm still in love with you Elizabeth and it's hard not to want you but I can't force you to want me back. I'll deal with my feelings and I do hope that someday we can be just friends. We are going to see each other from time to time and in the end, I just want you to be happy."

Liz wiped a tear away. She hated hurting him. She had cared deeply for Matt but it wasn't like what she felt for Jason. "I don't want to hurt you either. The truth is that I do miss our friendship."

They had a lot of fun together and moving was a hard thing for her to do but she needed to do what was right for her in the end.

Matt stood up and hugged her. "It's okay." He said hating to see her upset.

He pulled back and Liz wiped her face.

"You go in. I need a minute." She said.

He nodded and went inside. When Jason saw that Liz wasn't with Matt, he was a little worried.

"She's still on the porch." Matt said to Jason. "You might want to check on her."

Jason put his drink down and left the room.

"You okay?" Sarah asked.

Matt nodded. "I'm okay. We're good."

Andrea studied Matt wondering why her daughter didn't choose the man. He was handsome and a doctor and seemed really nice. How the hell Elizabeth ended up with a mob enforcer was something she just couldn't process. But, as long as her daughter was happy, she wouldn't interfere.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked up behind Elizabeth. "You okay?"

She gasped and turned around. Jason could tell she had been crying.

"Yes." She said softly.

He pulled her into his arms. "You don't look okay."

She let out a shaky laugh. "It's hard knowing you're hurting someone you care about it."

"Were you in love with him Elizabeth?"

"I loved him but I don't think I was ever in love with him if that makes any sense. He was really good to me and we were close friends. I had a lot of fun with Matt but he wasn't the one for me so I got out. To him, I was the one for him. He still loves me and I'm sure it hurts for him to see me with you. I miss him, not as a lover but as a friend."

"That makes sense." Jason said.

"I was just blindsided by his presence and then I was overwhelmed with guilt which is crazy because I really didn't feel guilty when I moved to New Jersey. I knew it was the right thing." She said emotionally.

"It's hard seeing someone you care about hurt because of something that you did. It will take time." He said.

"Does him being here bother you?" She asked curiously.

"I will admit I'm a little jealous but it's not like I can say much considering Sam's existence. I trust you Elizabeth. I trust our feelings for each other. It would be different if I doubted that but I don't." He said firmly.

She kissed him gently. "Thank you for letting me feel the way I need to. It's nice to know I don't have to censure myself with you."

"That's how it should be. I always want us to be able to be honest about how we feel. It might hurt sometimes but that's okay." He said before kissing her deeply.

Liz blushed under his gaze. "I guess we better get back in there."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"So, do you want to go to Carly's for dinner?"

"Do you think they'd let you out of here?" Jason asked.

Liz chuckled. "They don't get a say and it's the perfect excuse to escape."

She loved her family but with Matt being there she was ready to go. "Are you sure you're up for it?" She asked.

Jason shrugged. He was really curious about Sonny. "It would get it over with so yes. Then we'll ditch them and I can have you all to myself."

Liz grinned. "It's a deal."

They went back inside and Audrey spoke up. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"No." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth." Andrea said. "I want to spend time with you."

"We already made plans. They are expecting us. I'll have lunch with you at the hotel tomorrow." Liz said.

Her mother pouted but then agreed.

Jeff hugged Elizabeth. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too daddy."

They all said goodbye. Jason even shook hands with Matt and then they went outside where Francis was waiting.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis called ahead and let an excited Carly know they would be there in a few minutes.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Jason asked.

Francis looked in the rear view mirror. "No. They are pretty normal outside of the business. You should be fine."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and squeezed her hand and soon they were pulling into the driveway and Jason wondered what he had agreed to when he saw a couple of guards with guns positioned outside.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked up when the door opened. She was beyond happy that Jason was willing to come over. They walked inside and she stood up with Michael in her arms.

"Hey." She said. "Come in and make yourself comfortable. There's a beer on the coffee table for you." She said looking at Jason. "Elizabeth, what would you like to drink?"

"What are you having?" She asked eyeing Carly's glass.

"Some Pinot."

Liz smiled. "That will be perfect."

"Do you mind holding Michael?" She asked.

Liz smiled. "Not at all."

Michael smiled at her as he was passed off and then became engrossed with Liz's hair.

They sat down and Jason watched her interact with Michael.

Carly came back into the room and put the wine down. "If you put him down then make sure you grab your drinks. He'll put just about anything in his mouth. It's kind of disgusting."

Liz chuckled. "You're just an explorer right Michael?" She asked him as she tickled his belly and his laughter rippled throughout the room.

Emily burst into the room. "Carly, I need to borrow….." Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Jason. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting."

Jason looked over at her. "Emily right?"

Emily nodded and smiled. "Right."

"What did you need?" Carly asked.

"I have a date and I was wondering if I could borrow your small Prada purse. I looked everywhere and can't find mine." She explained.

Carly stood up. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Emily sat down. "How's it going?" She asked.

"We just escaped from my parents and co." Elizabeth said. "It was touch and go for a while."

Emily grinned. She liked Elizabeth. "Family can be a little daunting although I think the Quartermaine's would put your family to shame. They put the cray in crazy."

Liz chuckled.

"So, who are you dating?" Jason asked.

Emily looked over at him with surprise. "Um, his name is Jasper Jacks but everyone calls him Jax."

Jason made a face and Emily laughed.

"He and Sonny don't get along because they share an ex but I can't mention her in front of Carly because she'll blow a gasket." Emily whispered.

"Is he good to you?" Jason asked.

"Very. He treats me with respect and spoils me rotten. It's a win-win." Emily said smiling.

"Good." Jason said.

Carly came down with the purse. "Here you go."

Emily stood up and smiled. "Thanks Carly. I owe you one."

Carly smiled. "Don't mention it. Just have fun."

"Bye everyone." Emily said before running out.

"I like her." Liz said to no one in particular.

"Emily's great. We got closer while you were gone. I was glad for the company." Carly said.

Sonny walked into the room. "I hope everyone is hungry."

Michael squealed and everyone chuckled.

"I'm Sonny." He said to Elizabeth. "It's nice to meet you."

Liz smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Sonny's eyes moved over to Jason.

"I guess this is kind of weird for you." Jason said.

Sonny nodded. "It is but I was around the first time so I know the deal." He said.

Jason shook his hand. "Thanks for having us."

"Anytime. Let's go to the dining room."

Carly took Michael back and then they grabbed their drinks and headed to the table.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz savored the bite she had just took. "Wow, this is incredible."

Sonny smiled. "Thanks. I like to cook. It relaxes me."

Jason took a sip of his beer. "It's really good."

"So Elizabeth, what do you do?" Sonny asked.

"I'm a nurse."

"And an artist." Jason added.

"What kind of artist?" Sonny asked.

"I paint and sketch." Liz said.

Carly smiled. "I wish I had some artistic talent."

"Does fashion count? Because God knows you know how to put together an outfit. My bank account can attest to that." Sonny said trying not to smile.

Liz chuckled as she watched Carly give Sonny a playful glare.

Jason just took them in as everyone chatted. He liked them. They were just being themselves and not trying to coddle him and he felt comfortable around them.

"You know, your bike is still at the penthouse where you lived. Johnny started it and took it out every once in a while."

Jason smiled. "I like motorcycles."

"Death machines…." Carly said. "You've had two accidents and I wanted to throw it off a cliff too many times to count." She said with a smirk. "You would disappear for hours on end. But nothing comes between you and that bike. So, watch it Liz, you have some competition."

Liz laughed. "He took me for a ride and it was a blast."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm so outnumbered. Michael help me out." She said to her son who was too busy chewing on a breadstick to care. "See?" She said throwing her hands up.

Jason smiled. "I take it you wouldn't get on it with me?"

Sonny grinned. "She did once and she was so scared by the time you brought her back that her knees buckled and I had to carry her into the house."

Jason chuckled. They finished up and retreated back to the dining room.

Sonny held up his glass. "To friendship."

They all toasted and drank. Carly put Michael to bed and re-joined them.

"We should probably go. It's been a long day." Jason said standing up.

And at that moment, Sam walked in and her mouth dropped open.

Jason and Sam stared at each other.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Jason said.

Carly and Liz looked at each other and Carly was surprised that Liz looked so composed.

"Sam, what's going on?" Carly asked breaking the silence.

"I just wanted to chat. I didn't realize that you had company." She said not taking her eyes off of Jason.

"We were just about to leave." Jason said looking down at Elizabeth.

She gave him a soft smile and Jason returned it.

"Jason, can we talk?" Sam asked tentatively.

Liz stood up. "I'm having lunch with my parents tomorrow. Why don't you have lunch with Sam?" Liz suggested. She knew that they needed to talk and they couldn't avoid it forever.

Jason looked at her to make sure she was really okay with it and Liz took his hand and squeezed it. "Okay."

"I'll let Johnny know where to bring you." Sam said.

Carly gave Liz a hug and then Jason and they left.

Sam sat down. "That was awkward."

"He was fine throughout dinner. I was surprised he agreed to come but it was nice spending some time with him." Carly said.

"I don't know what to do. They seem so close." Sam said looking down at her ring.

"You just need to give him some time. But Sam, if he doesn't get his memory back, you need to prepare yourself to let him go because I can tell he really cares about her; possibly loves her." Carly said.

Sam wiped a tear away. "I know. It's killing me. I'm scared."

Carly sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I know how much you love Jason."

Sam pulled back. "I don't think I can let him go. I'm going to fight for him Carly. I have too. He's worth it."

Carly looked over at Sonny for a moment. This was going to get ugly and someone was going to get very hurt.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason walked back into the hotel room.

"What a day." She said before plopping onto the couch.

Jason sat down next to her. "Yeah."

"I think we handled it well all things considered."

Jason pulled her closer. "I don't know what to say to Sam."

"Just listen to what she has to say. You can't force yourself to feel when you don't remember. But I'm sure she misses you. I can tell that she's in love with you." Liz chuckled ironically. "This is a bizarre conversation."

Jason smiled. "It is."

"I just feel for her. If I had lost you like she did and suddenly you reappeared with someone else, it would kill me. I don't think she's going to bow out gracefully. She'll fight for you Jason. I know I would."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Jason said letting out a long sigh.

"I don't have all the answers. You'll know what you're dealing with more tomorrow." Liz said softly.

He felt her tense. "What's wrong?"

"Sam and I are just so different. She looks so confident and the way she dresses…I just can't help but wonder if you would still choose me if you gave her a chance." She said looking up at him.

"Elizabeth, I look at her and feel nothing. When I look at you…..it's everything." He said lovingly.

Her eyes started to water. "I know you believe that Jason but when or if you remember her, you will have feelings for her too. You are engaged."

Jason started to interrupt but Liz stopped him.

"It's okay. I'm a big girl. This sucks but it's the cards we've been dealt." She said standing up. "I'm going to go take a bath." She said walking away.

Jason sat there a long time. This is was a mess. Sure Sam was attractive but he didn't know her. He felt like his heart belonged to Elizabeth; it was made to love her. There was no way in hell he was willing to give that up.


	7. Chapter 7 – Drawing a Blank

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still liking the story. It's twisty but juicy. I got very soapy with this one. lol * Guest – re: Penthouse - That discussion comes a bit later but I do think Jason has some inkling just right now he's overwhelmed with other concerns. He just found out about the penthouse. Give him a minute. He's a little overwhelmed.* KLJLizFan – There's a big difference between this fic and the show because here Jake/Liz are actually romantically involved and Liz/Jason have no history. Of course he has to deal with Sam and will but that doesn't mean he has to toss aside his feelings for Liz. Messy yes!

Chapter 7 – Drawing a Blank

Elizabeth looked up as Jason walked towards her. She had been soaking in the hot bath for twenty minutes and felt very relaxed. "Join me." She said softly.

He gave her a slight smile and stripped out of his clothes as Elizabeth watched him with hooded eyes. Slipping into the water, he sighed as the heat enveloped his body and got comfortable. "Feels good."

"Mmmm…hmmmm."

They sat there not saying anything for a while. He had wanted to say something to her before but was scared how she would react since they hadn't been together for very long. But he knew how he felt and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you." Jason said softly.

Liz's eyes snapped open. "You do?"

"Yes." He said simply.

She lunged forward as water spilled out onto the floor and kissed him with everything she had, leaving Jason moaning and aching for her. Coming up for air, she looked deeply in eyes. "I love you too."

Jason shut his eyes and savored the words.

"I love you Jason Morgan." She said more firmly.

His eyes slowly opened and the want in them made Liz shiver. He grabbed her hips and raised her up. "Are you ready for me Elizabeth?" God knows he was certainly ready for her.

"Always." She said before impaling herself on him causing them both to moan loudly.

Elizabeth rode him to completion as they both cried out for each other. And then they got out and dried each other off, Jason carried her to bed. They slept knowing that the love they felt for each other could get them through anything.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ walked up to Sam who was sitting on a bench on the docks. "Sam what are you doing out here so late?"

She looked up at him. "I needed to think."

"Couldn't you do that some place safer?" He asked.

"This is where Jason always came to think. I came here a lot when he was gone. It made me feel closer to him." She said.

He sat down next to her. "How are things going with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He looks at me like I'm a complete stranger; which to him I am. It's breaking my heart." She said as her voice broke. "I just want him back but instead his fucking that bitch who stole him from me." She said standing up as tears ran down her face. "How do I compete with that? Right now, I'm nothing to him."

EJ stood and pulled her into his arms and let her cry it out.

Finally, she pulled back. "Sorry."

"That's what friends are for Samantha."

"I'm having lunch with him tomorrow." She said.

EJ sighed. "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just pour my heart out to him and watch him stare at me blankly." She said throwing her hands up.

EJ fought a smirk. "You could do that but you know him Samantha, use that knowledge to get to him."

She nodded. Normally, Sam was a confident woman but right now she didn't have the upper hand and felt like she was fighting a losing battle. But she would fight. Getting an idea, she wiped her tears away. She knew what she had to do; convince Jason he needed to get his memory back. That was her only chance.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was lunchtime. Elizabeth took a ragged breath and walked over to Jason who was out on the balcony getting some air. She touched his back and then laid her head on it. "It's time."

He sucked in a breath. "I know."

"You don't have to go Jason." She said giving him an out.

"I know. I just feel like I need to get this over with." He said.

He turned around and hugged her. "Have fun with the family."

She rolled her eyes and Jason chuckled. They kissed and then walked to the door. Francis and Johnny were there and they walked to the elevators, Elizabeth going up and Jason going down. Both of them had Sam on their minds.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam watched Jason walk into the Chinese restaurant they regularly frequented. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Jason said.

The waitress brought some menus as Jason sat down. "It's good to see you." She said to Jason who nodded.

Jason looked over the menu and made his choice. They ordered and Sam slightly smiled.

"What?"

"I like the hair. It's different but it suits you." She said.

Jason wasn't sure what to say.

"I know this is awkward." Sam said. "I wish it didn't have to be."

"Tell me about us." Jason said.

Sam smiled reverently. "Well, I was your ride or die girl. We had a lot of fun together. I have a PI business and sometimes we'd work together."

"How long were we a couple?" Jason asked.

"A little over a year. We just fit. I could handle your job and lifestyle and we were good together Jason. I know you don't remember but we were happy. I'm not going to say everything was perfect because that's an unobtainable goal. I don't think love is supposed to be perfect." She said.

The waitress sat their food down and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Where have you been working since the accident?" Sam asked.

"I basically ran a repair shop." Jason said. "I like it."

Sam smiled. "You were always tooling around with your bike. Francis was usually helping you."

"I'd like to see it." He said.

"I can take you over there after lunch. You can see where you lived." She said.

"Did you live there with me?"

"Most of the time, yes, but I do have my own apartment." She said.

Jason nodded. He could see how Sam would fit into a mafia lifestyle. She was pretty and seemed like she understood the rules and had no problem with them.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Sam asked.

"When were we going to get married?"

Sam looked down at her ring for a moment and then back up at him. "We hadn't decided. We were thinking of getting married in Hawaii though."

That surprised him. He figured Sam would want all the extras.

She caught his look and smiled. "You didn't like pomp and circumstance. You liked things simple and that was fine with me. As long as we were going to be together, it didn't matter to me what I wore or who showed up."

He let out a breath. "I'm not sure what to say to you. I don't remember anything and I don't want to hurt you either."

Sam closed her eyes for a minute. "Do you want to remember Jason?"

"Honestly, part of me doesn't. I'm having a hard time reconciling that I was a cold blooded killer. Dodging bullets doesn't seem like my idea of fun." He said distastefully.

"You defended the organization. It's not like you were killing innocent women and children. You had a moral code Jason. I know that sounds weird but you did." She said. "It was complicated. Things were definitely not black and white. You weren't just the job either. Lots of people love you so that should tell you something."

"Yeah that maybe they were scared I'd kill them if they didn't." He quipped.

Sam laughed. "Funny. People loved you because of the kind of person you were so just deal with it."

He smiled. "I think you're all crazy."

"You're probably right but I don't regret a minute of our time together. You made me come alive and feel like I could accomplish anything. I'll always have that no matter what happens." She said wistfully.

Jason studied her. He really hadn't expected her to be so light and forthcoming. He figured there would be a lot of tears but there weren't and he was glad.

They finished and Sam cracked open the fortune cookie and laughed.

"What?"

"It says, you'll meet an old friend."

Jason smirked and opened his. "Good things come in small packages."

Sam laughed. "Let's go see your mistress."

He frowned and she grinned. "Your bike."

Jason smiled and tossed some cash on the table and they left.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff and Andrea looked at each other.

"Elizabeth, have you heard one word I just said to you?" Andrea asked.

She snapped out of her haze and looked at her mother. "I'm sorry."

"What is wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Jason is meeting with Sam, his fiancé, right now." Elizabeth said.

Andrea sat back. "Oh. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was trying not to think about it." She said dropping her fork.

Jeff sighed. "Are you worried that he'll go back to her?"

"It's a possibility but….." Her voice trailed off and a silly smile appeared on her face and when she looked back up at her parents, they were eyeing her suspiciously. "He told me that he loved me."

Jeff chuckled. "Elizabeth, a blind man could see that."

She gave him a playful glare. "Very funny."

Her mom smiled. "So he really makes you happy?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That's why the thought of losing him is eating me up inside. If he remembers, he could leave me."

Andrea reached out and took her hand and squeezed. "Then you fight for what you want. He'd be crazy to give you up."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks mom."

Jeff cleared his throat. "If he had a chance to get his memories back, what would you do?"

"I would encourage it if that is what he wants." She answered.

"Even though you could lose him?"

She nodded. "It would be the right thing to do. He deserves to know who he was and I would never stand in the way of that. I'll just have to trust our love and hope it's stronger than the love he had for her." She said partly because she needed to keep saying that over and over in her head until she truly believed it.

"This is a mess." Andrea said wishing that her daughter didn't have to deal with all this.

Liz nodded. She just hoped that it would work out in her favor in the end.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked up to the bike and wiped his hand over the seat. He smirked and Francis walked up closer. "She's all tuned up and ready to go. We made sure of it."

Jason looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks Francis."

Sam watched him and thought about the rides they had taken on it. "Do you want to take it for a spin?"

Jason shook his head. "Not now." He didn't want her to ask to come and he only wanted Elizabeth on it with him. "Let's go upstairs."

She nodded and they went to the elevator and went to the penthouse. Jason, for some reason, felt a little nervous.

Sam, sensing his agitation, reached out and squeezed his hand for a second and let it go.

Jason let out the breath he was holding just as the doors opened.

"This is it." Sam said opening it up.

She flicked on a light and they walked inside.

Jason looked around. It looked like him; simple yet functional. He walked further inside and saw the pool table and smiled.

"That was your second mistress." She said with a slight smile.

"You make me sound like a slut." He quipped.

"Only in a good way." She said flirtatiously. "There's a gym upstairs and the bedroom is the first door on the left."

He nodded and went upstairs and was glad when she didn't follow. Pushing the door open, he went inside and looked around. Opening a drawer, he closed it when he saw it was filled with lingerie and then opened another one which was filled with black t-shirts. He slid the closet door open and saw a leather jacket and he ran his hand down it. There were a few dress shirts and suits. After taking one more look around, he went back downstairs.

Sam held a box in her hands. "This was yours." She said handing him the box and some keys. "I've never opened it. Francis had a second set of keys."

He nodded and took it from her and sat down. He opened the box and sucked in a breath as he saw the gun. Picking it up, he lifted it and noted how good it felt in his hand before putting it down on the table. There were a few pictures in there. There was one of him, Emily, and Lila. He placed it down and picked up one of him and Sam and they looked happy.

"That was from a carnival we went too." She said looking over his shoulder. "It was a fundraiser for the hospital."

He nodded and found a picture of Carly and Michael at the park. Putting everything back, he closed it and locked it.

Sam picked it up. "You kept it in the closet." She said putting it back. "Jason, if you want to stay here, you can. I've been staying at my apartment. I came here every once in a while to feel closer to you but it hurt too much to stay."

"I'm sorry that I'm hurting you Sam. I—I love Elizabeth and I don't remember you." He said awkwardly.

"Jason, Patrick is willing to do some tests to see if he can help you get your memory back. Would you be willing to do that?" She asked, ignoring his declaration.

"I don't think so. I hate hospitals. I have a life in Toms River. I like it there and I'm not so sure I like who I was before." He said firmly.

Sam tried to get her emotions under control. "Will you at least think about it?"

He nodded. "Okay." He stood up. "I'm ready to go now."

She opened the door and they went back downstairs.

"I pulled the car out front." Francis said walking towards them.

And when they got outside, a few gunshots rang out courtesy of EJ (who figured he'd help Sam without her knowledge) and Jason pushed Sam down and shielded her with his body.

Francis pulled out his weapon and visually swept the area before telling them to run to the car. They got in and he took off.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Sam bit her lip. She had come down hard on her elbow and Jason noticed she was holding it and took a look.

Jason frowned. "Your cut and it needs to be cleaned."

"I have a first aid kit in the trunk. We'll go back to the hotel." Francis said.

Jason found a napkin and handed it to her and Sam put it over the wound.

"Jason, I need you to think about what just happened when you make a decision about getting your memory back." Sam said. "You can't protect yourself or the people you love without it. It's too dangerous. I'm not saying you have to come back to me when you remember. I just want you to be safe. If your enemies know you remember, they will keep their distance. Not remembering makes you vulnerable and if you think that they won't find you in Toms River, then you're just being naive." She said watching him intently.

Francis looked up to see what Jason's reaction was and he saw the torment in his friend's eyes and felt bad for him. What Sam said was right. Jason would be safer if he remembered but he also questioned the reason she said it. Despite her denying it had anything to do with her, he didn't believe it.

He pulled into the parking garage at the Metro Court to avoid a repeat of what happened at the Towers, and then ushered them upstairs.

Once inside the room, Jason knelt in front of Sam and was doing his best to try and get all the dirt out. Elizabeth walked in and was shocked to see them there.


	8. Chapter 8 - Decisions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Remember, Sam has no idea what EJ did. Btw – When I say twisty (which I got from Grey's Anatomy – I don't mean plot twists (although there are several), I mean emotionally twisty. * Guest – I get the Keisha comparison. It does suck to be Sam right now. * kikimoo – lol She doesn't have to be fair. She's the underdog right now and she's desperate. Sam isn't really doing that much unfair. It could be a lot worse. * LiasonLuv – Sam always thought she was so smart.

Chapter 8 - Decisions

Elizabeth rushed towards them. "What happened?" She asked.

"Someone took some shots at us. Sam hurt her elbow when I had to push her down." Jason said watching Liz's eyes grow wide.

"Let me look at it." Liz said kneeling.

Jason moved aside.

Liz sucked in a breath and looked up at Sam. "Follow me okay?"

She nodded and followed Liz to the bathroom.

"This is going to hurt but you have a lot of dirt in there." Liz explained.

"I can take it." Sam said.

Liz made sure the water was lukewarm and then guided Sam's elbow under the stream of water.

Sam hissed and bit her lip.

After a minute, Liz said, "Almost over."

She finally shut the water off and then grabbed the peroxide bottle and poured a bit over the wound. Sam tensed up and then Liz blew on it.

Jason came up behind them and handed Elizabeth a bandage and she put it over the cut.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"No problem. Would you like some water?" Liz asked.

Sam nodded and they all went back into the living room and Liz handed her some bottled water.

"Thank you." Sam said.

Liz looked over at Francis. "Do you have any idea who was after them?"

Francis shook his head. "We're looking into it."

There was a knock on the door and Francis opened it and Sonny and Johnny walked in.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. Sam was cut but we're both fine." Jason said.

Sonny sat down. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this. Word is out that you have amnesia and I think you're in a lot of danger."

Jason sighed. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. "Suppose I go back to Toms River?"

"They'll follow you. It's better if you stay here." He said.

Jason looked over at Liz. "Do you think you can take some time off?"

She nodded. "I'll make it happen. I'm not leaving you." She said firmly much to Sam's chagrin.

"Would you be willing to move into the Towers?" Sonny asked.

"Why would I want to go there when I just got shot at?" Jason asked incredulously.

Sonny smirked. "Believe it or not, the inside is like a fortress. For now on, you use the garage to enter and exit. The car is bullet proof."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth.

"Whatever we need to do to keep you safe, we'll do." She said.

"Okay." Jason said. "We'll move over there tonight."

Sam didn't say anything. This was a step in the right direction. Hopefully, the incident would scare Jason into letting Patrick examine him.

"We'll make it happen. I don't want to take any chances with your life." Sonny said.

Jason nodded and watched Sonny leave.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Sam, do you want me to take you home."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Jason stood up. "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"Jason, I know who you are and I was always willing to take the risk." She said before following Johnny into the hallway.

He looked at Elizabeth who was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes opened and they were full of tears. "I could have lost you today." She said quietly.

He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. "It was scary." He said. "I couldn't protect her and I didn't know what to do."

"Thank God Francis was there." Liz said before pulling back. "What happened before that?"

"We ate lunch and talked. She was different than what I expected." Jason admitted.

Liz didn't reply so he continued.

"She asked me to let Patrick examine me to see if there is something that can be done about my memory." Jason said.

"Of course she did." Liz said.

"It wasn't for the reason you think. She believes that I'm in danger because of not remembering and that I won't be able to protect myself or the people that I love. She thinks that if I remember, then my enemies will back off." Jason explained.

Liz sighed. "And if you remember, she has a chance to get you back."

"Elizabeth….."

She pushed off of him and got up. "I'm sorry but I really hope you don't trust her. She has her own agenda and you need to remember that. I'm trying to do the right thing here despite what I can lose in the end. So, I think you should see Patrick because I don't want to have to bury you Jason. Nowhere is safe right now and that scares the shit out of me." She said emotionally.

Jason pulled her back into his arms. "I'd give my life for you."

"Then do this for me. Go see Patrick. At least we'll know one way or another and then you can decide what you want. No matter what, I have your back."

"I feel the same about you. And I'm not blind when it comes to Sam. I know she wants me back. But regardless of her motives, I can't put you in any danger so if getting my memory back will protect us both, then I'll do it."

She didn't say anything and just hoped that in the end, they'd be together. Losing him would devastate her.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before going to pack.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly put Michael down for a nap and then Sonny explained to her what happened.

"We could have lost him."

"I know. He'll be safe at the penthouse and then we'll have to figure out what we can do." Sonny said feeling like they didn't have many options.

"What if we send him to the island?" Carly suggested.

"He probably wouldn't go."

Sonny's phone rang. "Francis?"

"Hey, it's Jason."

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. Can you contact Patrick and get it set up for me to have an appointment?" He asked.

Sonny stood up. "Of course I can. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think I have too. I don't want people to get hurt because of me." He said quietly.

"Then I'll make it happen. We'll make sure you're guarded at the hospital. I'll have to call your mother to make special arrangements."

Jason was fine with that. "Okay."

"I'll let you know what time." Sonny said.

Carly watched him put the phone down. "He's going to let them test him?"

"Yes."

Carly smiled.

"Carly don't get your hopes up." Sonny warned.

"I can't help it. I miss him." She said.

"I know. We all do."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie opened her door and was surprised to see Sam. "Why aren't you with Jason? I heard he was back."

Sam groaned. "You don't even want to know."

Maxie flopped down on the couch and Sam followed. "Spill."

"He doesn't remember who he is and he has a girlfriend."

Maxie's mouth dropped open. "Shit. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping to convince him to get some scans and hopefully Patrick can correct it with surgery." Sam said.

"What's she like?" Maxie asked curiously.

"She's Sarah Webber's sister." Sam said watching Maxie's eyes grow wide. "They look nothing alike but I guess she's pretty. Jason certainly can't keep his eyes off of her." Sam said making a face.

"You are beautiful. He just needs to spend some time around you. You two were the perfect couple."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't remember me and is showing zero interest. I took him to the Chinese restaurant we always went to and smiled a lot and even flirted when he wanted to see the penthouse. I got zip in response." She said.

"Cleavage?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He didn't fall for it. What am I supposed to do?"

"Fight dirty." Maxie said firmly.

Sam stood up. "Maxie I can't. I'll lose him forever if I do that. I just have to pray that his memories come back and he loves me more than her."

"That's taking a big risk. Are you sure about this?"

Sam nodded. "I love him. For once in my life, I really love someone. It's not a con either. Maybe this is payback for all the shit I did when I was younger."

Maxie made a face. "I sure as hell hope not because then I have no chance."

Sam smirked.

"What about tall, handsome, and English?" Maxie asked.

"EJ?" Sam asked frowning.

Maxie grinned. "Don't act like you didn't notice how he dotes on you—Samanther." She said laughing.

Sam chuckled. "He's gorgeous but he's not Jason."

"All I'm saying is keep your options open. String EJ along until you find out what Jason is going do."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt him. He's been a good friend." Sam said.

"Then he can be friends with benefits if necessary. Just don't shut that door completely." Maxie added.

Sam sighed. She just wanted Jason. EJ, while a nice consolation prize, just didn't do it for her like Jason did. Standing up, she said, "I have to go."

"Later." Maxie said watching her leave. If she wasn't going to utilize EJ's assets, than that made him fair game. She smirked and started thinking of a way to EJ into her bed and then grabbed her purse and keys.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ was sitting in his office which he was using as a front for a business. It was part of his cover. He had a big smile on his face. His plan was working perfectly. He had checked up on Sam and found out about Jason's reaction. If the enforcer got his memory back, it would be even more pleasurable to bring him down. No one would mess with the Dimera family and hopefully, Sam would come around and be at his side. He just hoped she wouldn't get mad at what he'd have to do to end all of this. But being the con that she was, he figured she'd play along.

His door slowly opened and Maxie Jones appeared. He frowned when she locked the door.

"What are you up to?" He asked curiously.

Maxie smirked. "Making your dreams come true."

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "And how are you going to do that?"

She had walked around her desk and slipped out of the dress she was wearing. His eyes traveled up and down her body before she straddled him and kissed him passionately.

He was shocked but he was still a man and started to rise to the occasion. Maxie pulled back and licked her lips and before he knew it, his zipper was down and his cock was in her hand.

"I've been told that I'm very good at this." She said slipping to her knees.

EJ watched his semi-erection disappear into her mouth and he hissed as she pumped and sucked him, quickly making him fully aroused. Maxie feasted on him and when he felt her swallow, he gave in and moaned as his hips bucked, forcing himself further down her throat. She took him all in and EJ grabbed the handles on his chair as she swallowed twice more and almost made him lose his mind. He growled and pushed her off of him and then grabbed her and threw her down on the desk, taking Maxie's breath away. She felt her underwear rip away and then EJ grabbed a condom from his wallet and put it on before pulling her into him and with a thrust of hips, he was buried inside of her. Maxie screamed as he began to pound into her. She had never been fucked so hard. Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped her on her stomach and entered her swiftly again. After a few minutes, she came loudly as EJ screwed her like a mad man. Several minutes later, he came with roar.

Maxie was seeing stars. "That was incredible. She said pushing herself up after EJ left her. He went into the bathroom to clean up. Maxie followed and then re-joined him at his desk. "Do you think we could do it again sometimes?"

EJ smirked. "Only if you can keep it a secret. Samantha can't know."

Maxie smiled. "If you are willing to fuck me like that again, then you have a deal."

EJ watched her leave feeling completely sated. Port Charles just kept getting better and better.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked around the penthouse. "This is so you." She said smiling.

Jason kissed the top of her head. "Thanks I think."

She chuckled.

Johnny came inside. "Alright, the sheets have been changed. The fridge is filled with beer and the basics. Just let me know what else you'll need and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks." Jason said. "Do you play pool?"

Johnny smiled. "Yes. You want to play later?"

"That sounds good."

"Francis will be outside at six. I can grab a few pizzas if you want." Johnny said.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth.

"That sounds okay. Would it be okay if I asked my sister and Patrick to come over?"

Liz was feeling guilty that she wasn't spending a lot of time with them.

Both men shrugged.

Liz smiled and made the phone call, letting Sarah know where she was.

Patrick couldn't make it because he was working but she was happy to come over. Jason intrigued her and adding Elizabeth to the mix was even more entertaining.

"Alright, Sarah will be joining us."

Johnny walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys later. Text me what you want on the pizza."

"How long did you take off from the hospital?" Jason asked.

"Another week."

Jason nodded. "What if I need you longer than that?"

"Then we'll deal with it then. I can be a nurse anywhere. I really liked living in Tom's River but it was you who made me love it."

Jason smiled. "Good to know."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz looked up as Johnny showed up with pizza with Sarah following him.

"I found her wandering around in the lobby. I hope you're hungry." He said putting them down on the coffee table.

"Starving." Liz said.

Jason went into the kitchen and grabbed a some beer and some plates.

They all took some pizza and started eating.

"I haven't had pizza in ages." Sarah said. "This is good."

"Pizza is like a food group for me." Johnny said practically inhaling a piece.

Liz smiled.

"And don't even look at me like that Mr. onions are a vegetable." Johnny said scowling at Jason who chuckled.

"Sarah, can you play pool?" Johnny asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Elizabeth?"

"No." She admitted.

Johnny smiled. "Okay, good. Then we'll be even. Sarah, you're with me."

Sarah smiled. "Are you better than Jason?"

Johnny chuckled. "I like to think so."

He watched her get up and open the door.

"Francis, who's better at pool? Johnny or Jason?"

Francis started to laugh. "Jason."

"Ha." Jason said really loudly.

Sarah turned around. "Then I get Jason. I hate to lose."

Liz laughed. "Fine. Johnny, you won't let me down will you?"

Johnny grinned. "Never. We'll just have to hope that he doesn't remember how to play."

Jason smirked. Johnny was going to get his ass handed to him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They were in the middle of a tense game. Both women were tipsy and Johnny and Jason barely acted as if the beers were even affecting them.

"Are you sure those aren't non-alcoholic beers?" Sarah asked.

Jason smiled. "They aren't."

Liz shook her head. "Their tolerance levels are ridiculous. I think I'm done."

"Me too." Sarah said putting her beer aside.

Johnny walked over to Liz and put his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this. I believe in you Elizabeth. Focus…..be the ball."

Liz started to giggle. "Okay." She finally got out.

Grabbing the pool stick she took a deep breath and to Johnny's astonishment, Elizabeth closed her eyes and hit the cue ball and the striped ball went in.

He yelled, making her eyes snapped open.

"I made it?" She asked.

Johnny grinned. "Yes."

Liz did a celebratory dance making everyone laugh.

And then they were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" Johnny asked.

They saw all the humor leave his face.

"Where is she? We'll be right there."

Johnny ended the call. "Sam was in a car accident."

Jason put his stick down on the table. "How bad?"

"She's unconscious. The police think she was run off the road." Johnny said.

"Shit." Jason muttered. He looked over at Liz.

"I know. You have to go." She said. "Do you want me to come with you?"

He walked over and kissed her. "No, you and Sarah stay here. I promise that I won't be long."

He kissed her again tenderly and then she watched him walk out.

"And so it begins." Liz said before sitting down on the couch.

Sarah sat across from her. "Talk to me Lizzie."

She sighed. "I just…this is a lot to deal with. I'm worried for Jason and honestly, I'm worried for me."

"Do you want to go to the hospital? I'm sure we could get Francis to take us."

"No. I don't want him to think that I don't trust him." She said.

Sarah got up and looked through the movies that were sitting in a basket under the television. "Let's watch a movie then."

"Okay." Liz said knowing that she wasn't going to be able to concentrate.


	9. Chapter 9 – It's a Go

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Oh trust me, I'm not whitewashing anyone. When I write other characters differently, I don't get accused of that but trust me, this fic is far from over. Please judge the character by what I have written. Besides breathing, lol, the only thing Sam has done thus far is lie about her motives one time. No offense, but we're talking about Jason here. I would have done far worse lol. Now stop making me defend her lol. I feel dirty now. * Blackberry – I've always thought Maxie was a ho lol. I don't normally write her that way but you gotta change things up. Jason has an interesting journey in this fic. * maryrose59 – lol you know, you hear sayings all the time and can never remember their origin. I totally forgot about Caddyshack! Love that movie.

Anyway, I'll try not to comment so much so you can have your way with the characters. I'll let the story prove you right or wrong. J I'll still answer questions if I can so have at it.

Chapter 9 – It's a Go

Johnny and Jason walked into the ER. Milo had given them a ride over since they both had been drinking.

Maxie saw Jason so she got up and ran over to him. "They are examining her right now." She said. "Hi, I'm Maxie Jones. I'm friends with Sam."

Jason shook her hand.

"Hi Johnny." Maxie said.

Johnny nodded. He was not a Maxie fan. She was young and reckless.

Monica walked up to them. "Jason, Sam is going to be fine. She has a slight concussion and her chest is bruised from the air bags. She has been asking for you."

Jason sighed. "Alright, I'll see her."

He walked with Monica around a corner.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay." He said. "I moved into the penthouse. Sonny thought I'd be better protected there."

Monica nodded. She had heard about the shooting. "Lila has been asking for you."

"I'm not sure it's safe to see her right now."

"She understands." Monica said softly.

They walked into a cubicle and Sam's eyes fluttered open and she started to cry when she saw Jason.

He walked over to her and sat in a chair. She reached out her hand and feeling bad, Jason took it.

"I was so scared." She said softly. "Thank you for checking on me."

"I thought it was the least I could do."

She wiped at her tears with her other hand.

Patrick and Epiphany walked into the room and he was surprised to see Jason.

"Hi." Jason said.

"Hello, uh, can you hang around after I finish with Sam so we can talk?" Patrick asked.

Jason nodded. "Okay."

He stood up and walked out of the room so Patrick could examine her.

When he was done, he walked over to Jason. "I hear you're willing to do a scan."

Jason nodded. "I want to know my options."

"Can you come in tomorrow morning at 10:00 A.M.?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"We'll do a couple of different scans and then I'll know what I'm working with."

"The doctor in Tom's River wanted to do surgery but I elected not to have it." Jason said.

"You had been through a lot, so that is understandable." Patrick said.

They were interrupted by EJ.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She'll be fine." Jason said. "She has a mild concussion and some bruises."

"Can I see her?"

Jason nodded and EJ slipped into the room.

"Sam needs to go home with someone tonight." Patrick said.

"I'll let Maxie know." Jason said.

Patrick nodded and left.

Maxie walked over and Jason asked her if she could go home with Sam tonight. "Sure." She said.

They walked into the room.

"I guess you're coming home with me tonight." Maxie said.

Sam was a little disappointed that Jason hadn't volunteered but she understood.

"I'm going to go." Jason said. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thanks again for coming." She said.

"You're welcome." He said leaving.

EJ watched him. He had a sneaky suspicion that his father was responsible for Sam's accident. He wasn't happy with the pace of their plan at the moment. If Sam had been hurt, there would have been hell to pay. He looked down at her and wiped some hair away from her face. "Rest for now." He said softly.

Maxie felt a flair of jealously pulse through her body. She was going to have to do something about EJ's obsession with Sam for sure.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went back to the penthouse and smiled. Elizabeth and Sarah were asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and covered them up and turned out the lights and went upstairs and sat on the bed.

It had been a long day. He opened the dresser drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and some sweatpants and climbed into bed wishing Elizabeth was lying next to him. He had come to rely on her so much and couldn't imagine going through all of this without her. Turning on his side he sighed. Sam. What was he going to do about her. She clearly was not going to go away quietly. He couldn't blame her really. If something like this had happened to Elizabeth, he wouldn't go without a fight either. Then there were the tests. He groaned. He hated hospitals. But he didn't have a choice. It could be Elizabeth getting shot at and run off the road. There was no way in hell that he was going to let that happen.

He clamped his eyes shut willing himself to go to sleep.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ called his father.

"EJ." Stefano said drolly.

"How dare you hurt her like this." EJ said angrily.

"That was to remind you exactly who is in charge. You need to focus. If you want Sam to live then you need to get her to do our bidding. Remember, when Jason goes down, Sam is going to take the fall. Perhaps you needed a little reminder regarding the true end game and that Sam is not your prize." Stefano said firmly.

EJ wanted to throw the phone. He ended the call and shoved some papers off the desk. He was going to find a way to change that and make his father agree with him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rolled to his right and his arm came in contact with a body; make that two bodies. His eyes snapped open and he pulled his hand back. The morning light was filtering through the windows and to his shock Elizabeth was lying next to him and next to her, Sarah was looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey there playa. Let's not tell Patrick that you had both sisters in your bed. He's a little territorial." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "I couldn't sleep in that other room. It was like someone threw up pepto bismal in there." She said before standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go raid the kitchen."

Jason smirked and watched her leave and Elizabeth stretched and rolled onto her back. "I should have locked the door."

He chuckled. "You sleep okay?"

"I did after I crawled into bed with you." She said smiling.

He gave her a quick peck and then got up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then I guess I'll cook some breakfast."

"Sounds good." She said watching him disappear. Throwing the pillow over her head, which smelled like Jason, she moaned and tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished flipping a pancake. Sarah was giving him a rundown of the tests he'd have to take. He was feeling a little better about it knowing what to expect. He was glad she had stayed. It amazed him how opposite the two sisters were but despite their kidding around, he could tell they loved each other.

Elizabeth walked towards the kitchen. She could hear Sarah talking and smiled. She was glad that her sister was taking the time to explain things to Jason.

"What would the surgery be like?" Jason asked.

"Well, you might have to be awake for it." Sarah said.

Jason's eyes grew big. He put a stack of pancakes on the table with some bacon and sat down. "Seriously?"

Sarah nodded yes because her mouth was full with bacon.

"How does that work exactly?" Jason asked curiously.

Sarah grabbed a few pancakes and started putting some butter and syrup on them. "Well, you wouldn't feel any pain, so don't worry about that but it's sometimes necessary so they can make sure they are on track and you can still speak without slurring and things like that."

Jason made a face and Sarah chuckled.

"Don't worry Jason. Patrick is a genius when it comes to neurological shit. You'll be in good hands." She said before digging into the pancakes. Taking another bite she slightly moaned as she chewed.

Jason smirked and looked up to find Elizabeth looking at him. "Hey."

She smiled and sat down. "I couldn't let greedy guts over there eat all the food."

Jason smiled. "We were just talking about the surgery."

"I heard a little bit. Do you feel better about everything?"

"Your sister almost lost me with the thought of Patrick scrambling my brain up but yes, I do feel a little calmer." He said before drinking some juice.

Sarah smiled. Her phone vibrated and she grabbed it and listened. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Patrick butt dialed me again."

She listened and let her fork drop and shook her head. "He's flirting with Epiphany again. He calls her sexual chocolate. Don't ask." She said when Jason gave her a funny look. Liz chuckled. Sarah had sent her a picture of her "competition", so she knew who Epiphany was. Jason realized he had met her the night before. "That little dog." She said under her breath. "Patrick." She yelled.

Patrick looked around and then grabbed his phone. "Shit. Hello?" He said juggling the phone and accidentally putting it on speaker.

"What did you just say you wanted to do to Epiphany's butt?" Sarah asked.

Epiphany grinned as did Jason and Elizabeth.

"Smack that—Honey, you know I have a thing about butts." Patrick said exasperatedly.

"The only butt you better be looking at is mine. By the way, I slept with Jason and Elizabeth last night. Kinky…..I have to go. Jason just got out of the shower and I need to jump in." Sarah grinned and paused for a second. "Damn. That's either a small towel or…. Um, honey I have to go." She said before ending the call. "Smack that." She said before grabbing another pancake. She looked up at Jason and Elizabeth who were shaking their heads as they chuckled. "What? He deserved it." She said before starting to laugh. "He'll probably be here in about five minutes. So, you better warn the guard." She said popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"You're crazy you know that?" Liz said.

Sarah grinned. "But it's a good crazy right?"

Jason chuckled and got up. "I'm going to go take a shower before your fiancé tries to kill me."

Sarah chuckled. "I don't think he'd risk ruining his hands. He had them insured."

Liz laughed. "Well Sarah, I think you finally found someone as crazy as you are so congratulations."

She smiled like she was proud of herself and then took another bite of her breakfast.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sure enough, Patrick was banging on the door about ten minutes later. "Sarah." He yelled.

Francis chuckled. He had been warned. Opening the door for him, Patrick ran inside.

"Sarah." He yelled.

"In the kitchen Mr. Certifiable." She said yelled.

He followed her voice and stood in the doorway. "Hey Liz." He said smiling.

She chuckled. "Hey Patrick."

He looked at Sarah and frowned. "Why are you pushing my buttons this early in the morning?"

"You started it. You know my ass can't compete with Epiphany's." Sarah said pouting.

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's official, you two have lost your minds." She said getting up and leaving.

"Baby, you know I wouldn't leave you for her ass." Patrick said trying to look pathetic.

Sarah looked up at him. "Promise?"

Patrick leaned over and laid a passionate kiss on her before pulling back. "Promise."

Sarah stood up and kissed him again. "Do you have time for a quickie?"

Patrick smirked. "I have to be back in an hour."

She grinned. "We can do this." She said firmly. "Let me get my purse. We'll be back at the apartment in five minutes."

"And you'll let me smack that ass?"

Sarah looked at him wickedly. "You can do anything you want."

He watched her disappear around the corner. "Damn." He muttered before chasing after her.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason walked into the hospital and walked up to the nurse's station.

"How can I help you two?" Epiphany asked.

"I'm Sarah's sister Elizabeth."

Epiphany smiled. "It's nice to meet you. So were you there this morning when Patrick put his foot in his mouth yet again?"

Liz chuckled. "Yes. They are both crazy."

"You have no idea." She said. "Follow me. I'll get you set up. And don't look at my butt."

Liz laughed when Jason totally looked.

They went to a room and Epiphany gave Jason a gown.

"You can leave your pants on." She said.

Epiphany stepped over to the computer and Jason took off his shirt and looked at the hospital gown in confusion. Epiphany chuckled and took it from him. "Put your arms through and then I'll wrap it around."

Jason let her help him and she tied it off.

"You just have to take off your clothes in front of my girls, trying to make me look bad." Patrick said coming into the room.

"Face it Drake, you can't compete with that." Epiphany said walking over to the computer.

Patrick rolled his eyes as Jason smirked. "Sit on the bed for me."

Jason got up on the bed and Patrick did an exam.

"It's good that you are in shape Jason. It means less hospital time. You're body will recover faster if we have to do the surgery."

Jason nodded.

"Alright, a tech nurse will be in here in a minute to take you downstairs for the scans and MRI. After that, I can analyze them and give you some feedback." Patrick stepped out and soon a nurse came and took Jason away.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, Patrick led them into an office.

"Well, you have significant scarring from both accidents. I can remove a lot of it. Some will have to stay due to its location. There's a good chance that you'll at least get your memories back from before the last accident. I doubt you'll recover any of your childhood memories though." He said.

"So, if I want my memory back, this is the only way?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes. I can pencil you in for the day after tomorrow."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth. "Okay." He said.

"Hold on, I need to go get your mother." He said.

Patrick left and found Monica and brought her back to the room.

"Hello Jason." She said.

"Hi."

"Jason has elected to have the surgery." Patrick said.

Monica looked at her son and then back at Patrick. "Okay."

"There is a concern about his safety in regards to his job."

Monica nodded. "Why don't we use the new heart wing? Construction just finished so there are no patients. It would be private and could be guarded easily. There is also an elevator shaft right there so all access could be monitored."

Jason slightly smiled. It was obvious she had thought this through. "Thank you."

"Will you mind if I check up on you?" Monica asked.

"No. That's fine." He said.

"We'll only allow a few nurses to be on schedule there. Epiphany and Hannah would be my choices." Monica said.

Patrick nodded. "I agree."

"Alright, I have patients to tend to. I'll see you in a few days." Monica said getting up.

Everyone else stood. "The day before, I'll have Epiphany contact you and give you a breakdown of what will happen so you'll know what to expect."

Jason nodded. "Thanks Patrick."

Patrick shook his hand. "You're welcome. Thank you for trusting me."

They went back to the penthouse and Jason called Sonny so he could assign guards.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly finished bathing Michael after he made a mess with his lunch. "So, he's going to have the surgery." She said quietly.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to having him back." Sonny said.

"I am too, but at the same time, he's a little lighter then he usually is right now. I like it." Carly said.

"Well, maybe that will stay. Maybe Elizabeth is the reason for it."

Carly looked over at him. "Should we tell Sam?"

"I think that should be up to Jason don't you?"

She nodded. "You're right."

Sonny grabbed a giggling Michael and wrapped him in a towel and took him to his room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Frustration

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Always appreciate them! ! Seems like a lot of you are concerned about the surgery. We're almost there! Blackberry – Where Jason was during the car accident was pretty far away from PC. You'll find out about that later.

Chapter 10 - Frustration

Jason had just settled onto the couch when someone knocked on the door. He thought maybe Elizabeth had forgotten her keys. She had gone to visit her parents who were set to fly out the next day.

"What did you forget?" He asked as the words died off his lips.

"Hi." Sam said. "Can I come in?"

He nodded and she walked past him.

"I just wanted to check in with you." She said softly.

"I'm good." He said. "Just relaxing for a bit. How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be resting?"

She sat down. "I'm fine. Patrick said I was good to go today. I have a slight headache and I'm a little sore but I'm not going to let those assholes win." She said firmly. "Did you ever talk to Patrick?"

"Yes. I had the tests done. I'm having the surgery in a few days." He said watching her mouth drop open.

"Jason, that's fantastic." She said smiling.

"I hope so. I just want to make sure no one gets hurt because of me." He said quietly.

Sam sighed. "I understand."

"Have you been hurt before, because of who I was?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I was kidnapped once. But you found me very quickly." She said.

Jason looked away despondently. Just the fact that he'd be subjecting Elizabeth to the same thing gave him pause but he hoped he'd get his memory back so he could do his best to protect her. Sam thought he was showing remorse out of concern for her and it gave her hope.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said.

"Like I said, I knew what your life was all about Jason. I can take care of myself for the most part. I know how to use a gun. You didn't have to worry about me a lot. That was part of the reason we worked so well." She said trying to drive that point home.

"You seem to be implying that Elizabeth might have a problem with it." He said a little put off.

Sam shrugged. "I don't really know her but from what I've seen, I don't think she's ever had to deal with these kinds of situations."

Jason got up and walked over to the window and Sam wondered if she had pushed him too hard. She got up and followed him and touched his back, pulling away quickly when he flinched.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that." He said.

"I just miss you so much. I know you want her but Jason I thought you were dead for over six months. Can I please just have a hug? Please." She asked tearfully.

Jason sighed and turned around. He felt guilty where Sam was concerned. This whole situation was really wearing on him. "Okay."

Sam slowly moved towards him and laid her head on this chest and wrapped her arms around him. She had missed his body so much. Jason loosely put his arms around her. He could tell she was crying.

"I use to love it when we would just be like this; holding each other. We didn't need words. I always felt so safe with you. When you were gone, nothing was right. I just felt empty." She said quietly.

She started to cry harder and Jason tightened his grip a little. He didn't know what to say or do. The only thing he felt for Sam was a sense of guilt. The door opened and Elizabeth was standing there totally surprised. She could hear Sam crying so she pointed upstairs and quickly ran up the steps.

"In two days, I will hopefully get my memory back and then decisions will be made. I just hope that you can accept whatever I decide." He warned.

Sam pulled back and wiped her face. "I'm just hoping that when you remember our love that you'll give me a chance and not throw it all away. You can't expect me to be happy if you decide to dump me Jason." She said turning around and crossing her arms over her chests. His rejection of her was hurting her to her core.

"It's hard for me to consider what I can't remember. I know I'm hurting you and I don't want to do that but there is no sense in dragging it out though." He said convinced that his mind wouldn't change.

Sam turned around again so he could see the depth of her love and devotion to him and Jason didn't say a word. The whole situation was overwhelming. Without a word, Sam stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and then left.

Elizabeth stood up from the top step and wiped her eyes. She was convinced that Jason was in denial and she was scared what was going to happen in the next seventy-two hours. She understood that he loved her but the fact that he was completely dismissing what he had felt for Sam was worrying her.

Jason just stood there, looking at the door for a long time. He wanted to get on his bike and ride but he couldn't because he didn't know where the hell he was going. Instead, he picked up a vase and threw it against the wall; pissed off because all he wanted was Elizabeth and his life back and he couldn't have that in total. Johnny ran inside and they stared at each other."Come with me." He said.

Elizabeth ran downstairs and Jason walked past her.

"I'll be back." He said tensely.

He left and she started to cry, frustrated that she couldn't help him and that he was in pain. She also really missed her friends. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass and brought the bottle with her to the living room and called Suzanne.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Suzanne sunk back against the cushions of her couch. "Wow." She said taking in everything Elizabeth had just told her.

"I know." Liz said pouring herself another glass.

"Girl, this shit is crazier than a soap opera."

"I love him so much." Liz said. "Seeing her in his arms just about killed me. What am I supposed to do?"

"I really do feel for you Elizabeth. You took a big chance getting involved with Jake but don't let that bitch take your man." Suzanne said taking a sip of her wine. "Fight for him."

Liz sighed. "I am. I'm just so scared."

"It's okay to be scared just don't let it interfere with your judgment."

"Easier said than done." Liz said taking another sip.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny led Jason into the gym. There were a few people sparring but it was pretty empty. "Why don't you punch the bag for a while? I'll tape your hands."

Jason nodded and Johnny got some tape and made sure Jason's fingers were protected. "Have at it." He said.

Jason went over to the bag and took off his shirt and started punching. After a little while, he was pouring sweat. Every once in a while Johnny would stop him and make him drink water.

Watching Jason in action was pretty mesmerizing. Everyone had stopped to watch him massacre the bag. He was like a machine. Johnny let him go for a little while longer and then made him stop.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked out of breath.

"You're not used to this. It's going to hurt like a bitch in the morning." He said throwing Jason a towel. "Follow me."

Jason picked up his shirt and followed Johnny to the back.

"Strip down and take a hot shower. Your locker is number five. There's some clothes in there. Don't get dressed yet. Put on your boxers and lay on the table in the room over there. You'll need a rubdown or you'll be crying like a little girl tomorrow." Johnny explained.

Jason smirked. "Thanks."

Johnny threw him another water bottle. "Suck that down too."

He left and Jason stripped and got into the shower.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was officially buzzed. She had just hung up the phone with Suzanne and Sarah had just come over.

"So, why are we drinking?"

"Sam was here." Liz said. "She was hugging Jason and then he left upset, barely saying a word."

Sarah sighed. "Give me that bottle." She said before taking it from her and gulping a swig.

"I hate that bitch." Liz slurred out.

Sarah chuckled. "Tell me how you really feel. She's nothing but a walking set of boobs. She really has nothing on you."

"She probably fucked Jason on this couch." Liz said looking down.

"Ewww. I feel so dirty now." Sarah said grimacing.

"And she got the Jason who remembered having sex. Not that I'm complaining because he's ridiculously good in bed despite that." Liz said blushing.

Sarah smirked. "I'm glad he's rocking your world."

"I just want my Jason all to myself." She said firmly.

Sarah chuckled. "I could ask Johnny to put a hit out on her."

Liz laughed. "They could shoot her boobs out."

"Where do you think he went?" Sarah asked smiling.

"I don't know." Liz said.

Sarah got up and walked to the door and opened. "Francis, do you know where Jason went?"

"He's at the gym with Johnny."

"Thanks." She said shutting the door. "See, he's just working off some steam."

Liz nodded. "You don't have to stay with me Sarah."

"Yes I do. You're hurting and I'm not going anywhere." She said plopping down. "And when Jason gets back, we'll all go to bed together just to piss Patrick off again."

Liz giggled. "Sounds like a plan."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished his massage and got dressed. He was a little sore but he felt a lot better.

Johnny walked in. "Francis called."

Jason looked up as he put on his shoes. "Is everything okay?"

"Elizabeth and Sarah are wasted."

Jason frowned. "Really? Elizabeth doesn't normally do that."

"Well you did kind of leave abruptly after she saw you with Sam, according to Francis." Johnny said.

Jason closed his eyes. "Shit. Sam is just driving me crazy and not in a good way."

"Well, we'll see what you do about it in a few days." Johnny said.

"She acts like we were so perfect for each other." Jason said making a face.

Johnny chuckled. "Can I be honest?"

"Please."

"You had a lot of sex. She got addicted to your dick and there was no going back for her." Johnny quipped.

Jason gave him another funny look and Johnny laughed.

"Seriously man, she does love you. I'll give her that, but were you some great love story? No. Did you love her? Yes, to an extent but I still don't think you would have asked her to marry you if you hadn't been pushed a little."

"I guess we better get back." Jason said, not sure what to think. Could he have been that much of an idiot to just go along with what other people wanted and not care about what he wanted?

"I'll meet you out front." Johnny said.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Johnny and Jason came back, Elizabeth and Sarah were in the living room with music blaring and they were using hair brushes for microphones.

"This is classic shit." Johnny said grinning.

Jason chuckled.

When Elizabeth saw Jason, she stopped and put her hand over her mouth like she had just been caught stealing.

Sarah looked over at them and smiled. "Hey gorgeous. Is that plural?" She asked turning to Liz.

"No, it's hey gorgeouses." Liz sputtered out.

They didn't say anything for a second and then started to laugh loudly.

Sarah turned off the music.

"What have you two been up to?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." They said in tandem.

Jason smiled. Elizabeth looked so cute.

"Johnny, I was gonna stay but I miss my Patrick." Sarah said as her eyes started to tear.

"Don't cry. Come on I'll take you." Johnny said.

Sarah grinned and hugged her sister goodbye and followed Johnny out.

Jason slowly walked over to Elizabeth. "Are you mad at me?"

Liz shook her head. "No, just frustrated." She said plopping down onto the couch.

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. I'm pretty frustrated too."

She leaned her head on his arm. "I feel like I'm all over the place. One minute I'm confident and the next I 'm so scared."

"Elizabeth, I'd disappear with you in a heartbeat. If that's what you want…."

"No Jason. Your family is here. You have friends. Sleepy." She muttered.

"I'd carry upstairs but I overdid it at the gym."

Liz groaned and stood up. "Come on. I'll help you."

Jason smiled and stood up. "I'll get the lights."

They went upstairs and got into bed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Sonny and Carly invited them over to lunch. Sonny took Jason aside.

"I need to tell you something Jason."

"What's up?"

"You weren't just my enforcer, you were also my partner. You have a lot of money." He said.

Jason sighed. "Okay."

Sonny chuckled. "You were never really fazed that. Our lawyer will be here after lunch. I thought you might want to talk to her about your will. You can use my home office. I'm not sure how your amnesia fits into this but it's a serious surgery and I thought you might want to know where your finances stood."

Jason nodded. "I'll talk to her. It's probably a good idea."

"While you were gone, the business was pretty stable until the last month. Word was getting out that you were missing." Sonny explained.

"I need to ask you something." Jason said.

"Sure."

"How much killing did I actually do?" Jason asked.

Sonny shrugged. "It was an as needed kind of thing. People came after us and you took care of them. It's really bothering you isn't it?"

"I don't see how it couldn't." Jason said frankly.

"You had the ability to turn yourself off. It's hard to explain."

Jason sighed. "Sorry it's just a lot to wrap my mind around."

"I don't think you should be worried about that right now. Try to relax and kick back."

"Easier said than done." Jason said.

They went back over to the girls and Sonny handed Michael to Jason hoping that the little boy could take his enforcer's mind off the surgery.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly and Elizabeth walked out onto the back deck. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there. It's been rough knowing the surgery is coming and it's been frustrating for Jason not remembering anything."

Carly nodded. "He was always a control freak."

Liz laughed.

"He was." Carly said smiling. "Jason is the type of man who likes things a certain way. He was a creature of habit for the most part. But I would never change anything about him."

"Is he a lot different right now then he used to be?" Liz asked curiously.

"He smiles a lot more now and he's not as quiet. He was the king of blank faces. I think you lighten him up a lot." Carly explained. "Jason can be very intense."

The guys joined them and they all sat down and ate. It was a beautiful day.

After lunch Diane came over and she and Jason went into the office to talk.

"So, I'm aware of your current condition. Changing your will right now would be a bit tricky due to the amnesia. Currently, you have your money divided between your sister Emily (who would also get your shares of ELQ), a couple of charities, a generous donation to General Hospital, and a couple of trusts for Johnny and Francis. Your business shares would be sold back to Sonny and the money would go towards your estate. There was a clause that if you were married a portion would go to your wife and children." Diane rattled off.

"Do you think anyone would fight me on this?" Jason asked.

"Probably not. Your family has money and you're not married." Diane said.

"I would like to take care of Elizabeth. Is that possible?"

Diane sighed. "Honestly Jason, we could try but if someone did protest it due to your amnesia, they could."

"Can I access money right now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"How much am I worth?"

"About fifty million, probably more at this point. You have real estate holdings as well." Diane said.

Jason's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

Diane smirked. "You invested wisely."

"What if we open a bank account today and we put a large sum in it for her?" Jason asked.

"We could probably do that. I'll need her social. We can also put some money in an offshore account." She said.

"Do it."

"How much are we talking?" She asked.

"Five Million." He said.

Diane nodded.

"And I want her as my power of attorney." Jason added.

"I'll submit the paperwork today." Diane said.

Jason sat back. "Thank you."

He went into the living room and asked Elizabeth to write down her social. She wasn't sure what was going on but she did it.

Jason finished up with Diane and then they went back to the penthouse.


	11. Chapter 11 – The Surgery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! FYI: The will was made prior to his relationship with Sam and the only reason he's looking at it now is because Sonny brought it up.

Chapter 11 – The Surgery

They sat down in the living room. "I suppose you want to know what was going on?" Jason asked.

Liz nodded.

"I guess a couple of years ago, I had Diane file a will. There was nothing I can do to change it right now due to the amnesia, but I took the liberty to make some arrangements. I made you my power of attorney." Jason said.

Elziabeth was shocked. "Jason….."

"I trust you to do the right thing Elizabeth. At the time, I guess I gave the responsibility to Emily and while I like her, I don't know her right now. If something should happen, I don't want to be on life support for an extended period of time."

Liz stood up. "I don't know what to say." She said starting to get upset at the thought of it. Being a nurse, she had been around families having to make those kind of decisions and it was a very painful and emotional one to make.

He stood up and took her face in his hands. "I trust you with my life as much as I trust you with my heart."

Liz closed her eyes. She would do this for him even though it would crush her if she was faced with it. "Okay."

"I also left you money."

Her eyes snapped open. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to have to worry about anything. It's just money Elizabeth and apparently, I've got a lot of it." Jason explained.

"Normally, I'd argue with you about this but honestly Jason, I just can't. I don't want to spend our last day together thinking about you possibly dying or anything negative for that matter. I just want to be with you and hold you. Can you leave all that aside and just be in the moment with me?" She asked emotionally.

Jason rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

She pulled back and took his hand and led him upstairs. And when they got to the bedroom, she pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him passionately. Stepping back and she slowly took her clothes off as Jason watched. She reached for his shirt and he let her pull it off.

Standing, he removed the rest of his clothing and she gently pushed him so he was sitting on the bed. For a moment, she lovingly touched his face and ran her fingers through his hair before sampling his lips again. When he tried to touch her, she pushed his hands away. "Let me love on you Jason." She said softly.

He felt like his body was melting as she ran her hands over his chest and then laying a torrid kiss on him, he felt her touch his aching erection and he moaned.

"Lay back." She said. She wanted to please her man.

He moved to the center of the bed and laid back. Her hands lightly ran up his legs making him shiver before her finger lightly ran up his length causing it to twitch.

He pushed up on his elbows just in time to see her lick his head and swirl her tongue around his ridge.

"Elizabeth." He groaned.

Taking him fully into her mouth, her fingers caressing his sac, Jason flopped back onto the bed and fisted the comforter. He was barely holding on. Having her mouth around him was such an incredible turn on. When she slowly began to pump and suck he growled with impatience. "Elizabeth please." He wanted to be inside of her but she had no intention of stopping.

Her pressure and speed increased making Jason struggle to hold back.

"Let go." Elizabeth said before deep-throating him as she hummed.

And that did him in. He came with a shout as she continued to ravish him, taking all he had to give. Jason was breathing loudly and was in complete bliss when she finally let him slide out of her mouth.

"Baby, that was phenomenal." He managed to utter.

She loved bringing him to his knees. Slowly kissing her way up his body he finally pulled her up the rest of the way and kissed her passionately. Flipping them over he began to worship her body. She could feel him start to harden against her leg. God he had such great recovery time. When he reached down and touched her clit, he could feel she was already so wet for him. As he stroked her, she made the most sensuous sounds and it was making him painfully hard. He pulled back and flipped her over and Liz got on her knees and waited for him. And when he sunk into her she almost came instantly as she yelled out his name.

Jason found a steady rhythm and the room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. He pushed her lower and went to town, filling her up over and over as he slammed into her willing body. Elizabeth was so close. She began to push back into his thrusts.

"Yes." Jason said as she begged him for more. As he hammered into her tightness Elizabeth let go and screamed his name as he continued to pound through it and then suddenly Jason grunted and she could feel him come with every thrust. He finally stopped and caught his breath and pulled out and fell down beside her and they spooned.

Elizabeth felt the wonderful ache between her legs and smiled. "Have you ever wanted to do it on your bike?"

Jason grinned. "I'm sure we could figure it out." He said loving that his girl wanted to be adventurous.

"There's a long of things I want to try with you."

"Like what?" He asked as he played with her nipple.

Liz bit her lip as the passion started to build up inside of her. "Edible stuff and shower sex. But, I'd probably be up for anything."

Jason's eyes darkened. "Anything?"

Liz nodded as he felt his hand brush over her clit and moaned. "I trust you Jason."

Elizabeth had never said that to anyone before. Jason just awakened her erotic senses and she had meant it. She would do anything with him.

She gasped when she felt him slide into her from behind and Jason slowly began to make love to her, making her orgasm twice and then they rested and ate before making love yet again. They couldn't get enough of each other and couldn't think of a better way to relax before Jason had his surgery.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick watched them get off the elevator and walked towards them. "You ready?" He asked Jason.

"Yes."

"One stop first. I thought that you might want to say hello to your cheering section." He said as he led them to a room.

Lila and Edward were in there as well as Emily and Alan. Monica was in another room waiting for them.

Alan stood up. "We had to be here. I hope you don't mind. I'm your father, Alan."

Jason shook his hand. "Hi. I guess it's fine." He said knowing they probably needed to be there figuring that this brought up a lot of bad memories from the first accident.

Jason looked over at Lila and smiled. She reached out for him and he gave her a hug.

"Are you nervous?" Lila asked.

"A little bit."

"We'll be here praying for you." She said.

"Thank you."

Edward squeezed his arm. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Sam and Carly entered the room. Carly walked up and gave him a hug. "We'll be right here when you wake up."

Jason nodded.

Sam walked up to him and gave him a hug and then went and found a seat.

Monica showed up in the doorway. "It's time." She said.

Jason looked over at her. "Can Elizabeth come?"

"Let's get you prepped and then I'll come and get her okay?" Monica asked.

He nodded and then gave Elizabeth a gentle kiss and she watched him leave.

Alan touched her arm. "He'll be alright, he has to be. Come sit down." He said motioning to a chair. Elizabeth sat down and closed her eyes and started to pray.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got into the hospital gown and got in the bed. They hooked him up to an I.V. and talked to him about what was going to happen.

Monica stood by him and held his hand the entire time. Patrick left to go get scrubbed in. "I'll go get Elizabeth." She said before leaving.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth rushed into the room and gave him a kiss. "I wish I could go in there with you."

He slightly smiled.

A woman entered the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Wolek. I have some cards here and I need you to identify what's on them. I'll take notes and then during the surgery, I'll ask again. It's a way for us to make sure that the procedure isn't affecting you negatively."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

She went through the cards, noting that he got everything right and then went to scrub in.

The anesthesiologist began to give him some meds. "You'll be sedated in the beginning and end of the surgery." He explained. "Patrick will numb your scalp to ensure that you are comfortable. You'll be asked questions here and there to make sure your functionality is still intact. He'll be using mainly lasers, so it's actually less evasive then most brain surgeries. Once it's over, you'll be in recovery for an hour and then moved to the ICU overnight. You should be able to go home in a couple of days."

Jason could feel the meds starting to work and he squeezed Liz's hand.

"Just relax my love." She said softly.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Monica showed up in the door way and they prepared to wheel him out of the room and transfer him to the operating table. Liz walked with them as far as she could and then went back to the waiting room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The nurse had removed a patch of hair and cleaned the area and Patrick got to work removing a part of his skull which he'd reattach at the end. And when he was ready, the anesthesia was cut back and Jason started to wake up.

"Hey there. You're not going to be able to move your head okay?"

"Okay." Jason said realizing there was music playing in the room.

Monica took his hand and squeezed. "Look at me." She said.

He looked at his mom.

"You're doing great Jason." She said before telling him a story about him when he was little.

Jason knew what she was doing so he listened so he wouldn't think about what Patrick was doing in his head. He could hear the noises but because of the meds, he wasn't in any pain and didn't care.

"Hold up your left hand for me." Patrick said.

Jason raised it a little.

"Good."

And half way through, Dr. Wolek moved forward and asked Jason to identify the cards again and he did so perfectly.

"Great job." She said.

There was one moment when Jason's body stiffened and Patrick stopped what he was doing and they made sure he was okay but the rest of the surgery went well.

Jason was asked a few more questions and then Patrick had him put back under. Once the brain started healing, they would know within the first twenty-four hours if his memories would start coming back.

Monica left and went to the waiting room.

Alan stood up. "How is he?"

Monica smiled. "He did very well. Patrick removed as much as the scarring as he could and Jason is in recovery for the next hour."

Liz let out the breath she holding and Alan grabbed her hand squeezed it. She looked over at Sam who wiped a tear off of her face and then she looked away. It was going to be the longest twenty-four hours of her life.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was taken to an ICU room on the same wing. Patrick would keep him sedated to give his brain time to heal, so they weren't going to bring him out of it until the next morning.

Everyone took turns visiting and Edward took Lila home. Alice brought some food back for everyone who was left and soon only Sam and Elizabeth were left, both refusing to leave.

They camped out on two couches that faced each other. Monica had brought them a pillow some blankets before she and Alan left.

"I bet you never thought we'd be here together." Sam said.

"True." Liz said. "This whole experience has been kind of out of body." She said.

"I really want to hate you. I wish you weren't so damn nice." Sam said.

Liz chuckled. "I'm threatened by you but I don't hate you Sam. You didn't do anything wrong. One of us is going to be hurt and I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish it was you. It's a crappy situation."

Sam smirked. She liked that Elizabeth was being brutally honest. "I feel the same about you. You know how easy Jason is to love. I've been with him over a year before this happened, try to imagine that."

Liz nodded. She understood. After a month she was whipped, so she couldn't imagine being in Sam's shoes.

"Are you going to give up your life in Toms River when he remembers?"

"It's just a place. If he chooses me, then I'll go wherever." She said firmly.

Sam didn't say anything else. She didn't want to think about Jason not choosing her. Both women fell into a fitful sleep, worrying about the man they both loved.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they took turns seeing him and then Sam left to go take a shower. Emily had brought Elizabeth some clothes so she took one there.

"Patrick said that he'll probably wake up in another hour." Emily said before biting into her breakfast sandwich.

"I can't wait to see his beautiful blue eyes again." Liz said.

"I hope he chooses you." Emily said.

Liz looked up at her. "Thank you."

"Sam isn't bad but he just seems happier with you."

"I hope so. I feel bad for her but I'm going to fight for him if necessary." Liz said.

Emily smiled. "Good."

They were interrupted about a half hour later by Hannah.

"He should be awake really soon. Do you want to come in?"

Both women looked at each other and smiled and said yes at the same time.

They washed their hands and then went into the room. Patrick looked up at them. "Good morning ladies. Prince Charming is about to wake up."

Emily smiled. "Hopefully he won't be Prince Grumpy."

Liz smiled.

Jason started to move a little. His head had a bandage wrapped around it and he was hooked up to monitors. About ten minutes later, he groaned a little and then opened his eyes.

Liz smiled. "Hey." She said.

"Welcome back big brother." Emily said.

Jason looked between the two of them. "Emily, your hair is longer."

Emily grinned. "I let it grow out. You remember."

"I do." He said. Then looking at Elizabeth he slightly smiled. "Hello Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Hi Jason. I missed you."

"Alright ladies, you'll have to leave for a bit. I need to examine the patient."

They both turned to go and Jason said. "I love you both."

They turned around with big smiles and said it back before leaving.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick did the tests and they talked. "So, what exactly do you remember?"

"I remember who I was before the second accident as well as what happened afterwards. I don't remember anything before the first one though." He said.

"That was to be expected. I'm glad you got most of your memory back." He said.

He finished up and then Jason looked up and Sam was standing in the doorway and moved into the room. "Hi." She said smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I passed all the tests."

She sat down next to the bed. "Do you remember?"

Jason let out a deep breath. "Yes."

Sam looked down and started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." He said softly.

"I just love you so much Jason." She said trying to compose herself.

"I know." He said.

She looked at him, wishing he'd say the words. "Do you remember that you love me?"

Jason swallowed hard. "Yes." He said hoarsely. "I remember us."

Liz was standing outside the door and grabbed her chest. "Oh God." She said before scrambling away, needing to escape.

"I prayed that you would." Sam said slightly smiling.

"Sam…." He said before closing his eyes. He was still so tired. "We still need to talk. I love Elizabeth too."

She felt like he had just stabbed her. "I know." She said standing on shaky legs. "Just don't decide right this second. You should take some time to think."

"Sam….."

"No. I'll come back later. Just, think about how good we were together. Are you really ready to give that up?" She asked before quickly leaving, scared that he was going to impulsively leave her. She needed some air.


	12. Chapter 12 – The Heart's Choice

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys crack me up!

Chapter 12 – The Heart's Choice

Elizabeth sat in the corner of an empty room and cried her eyes out. She wasn't sure why she was so upset. She knew that he would remember loving Sam but hearing him say it just about killed her. Was he going to want to go back to her? What did it all mean?"

Epiphany stepped into the room. "Are you alright?"

Liz tried to quickly wipe her face. "Yes."

"Sam left." Epiphany said. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

Liz nodded. "I will."

"Go wash your face first." Epiphany said before stepping out. She wasn't sure what Jason was going to decide, but she could see that Sam and Elizabeth were both running scared and one of them was going to be heartbroken.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into Jason's room. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the chair beside his bed.

"You've been crying."

"I'm fine. I just got emotional." She said softly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." He said. "I'm more worried about you."

"Don't. I'm okay." She said.

"Can you come closer?" He asked not sure why she seemed so closed off.

Elizabeth nodded and then moved the chair and touched his hand. Jason entwined their fingers.

"Better." He said.

"I know Sam was here."

"She just left." He said. "I tried to talk to her but she couldn't handle it."

Liz started to reply but Edward pushed Lila into the room.

"It's so good to see that you're awake." She said smiling.

Jason smiled. "Hello grandmother. I'm glad that you're here."

"Do you remember?"

"Yes." Jason said. "Everything."

Edward smiled. "I knew you would."

"We won't stay long but I just had to see for myself that you were okay."

"I'm going to be fine." He said as she reached out and touched his leg.

Lila knew they had walked in on something.

Elizabeth got up. "I'll be right back." She said leaving. She walked down the hallway. "I'm a freaking coward." She muttered.

Carly came off the elevator and saw Liz's face. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Liz said. "He remembers."

Carly grinned. "Yes!" She said loudly and then she realized what that could mean and noticed her expression. "Did he chose Sam?"

"Frankly, I don't know. We got interrupted just now but I did overhear him say that he remember that he loved her."

Carly sighed. "Well, he did but that doesn't mean he is going to choose her."

Liz nodded. "Go see him. I'm sure he'll be happy that you're here."

Carly rubbed her arm for a second and then hurried to Jason's room.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly walked in right after Lila had left.

"Hey." She said grinning.

Jason smiled. "Hey Carly."

She squealed and ran over to the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "I missed you so much."

"You just saw me." He said smiling.

"You know what I mean." She said giving him a playful glare. "I'm so happy right now."

Jason chuckled. "I'm just glad that Patrick didn't scramble my brain."

"Me too." She said sitting down. "I just ran into Liz down the hall."

"She's upset isn't she?"

Carly nodded. "She heard you tell Sam that you remembered loving her."

Jason sighed. "That explains a lot."

"What are you going to do?"

"I remember loving Sam but I also love Elizabeth. They are so different. I've already made up my mind but it's so hard because I'll be hurting someone that I swore to love."

"Just don't wait too long Jason if you know for sure. It will just hurt worst for whomever you let down." Carly warned.

Jason closed his eyes for a minute. His head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. "Tired." He said.

"Then sleep. I'll stay." She said taking his hand.

"Thank you." Jason said before falling asleep again.

Carly didn't envy Jason at all regarding this decision but him resting was more important than his love life at the moment. She watched him for a while and then texted Sonny.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ watched Sam pace back and forth in his office like she was going over her talk with Jason over and over.

"Sam, please sit down." He said.

Sam looked over at him. "I'm losing my mind."

"Getting so upset is not going to help any. Please."

She slowly made her way to the chair and sat down. "I don't think he's going to choose me." She said before her face contorted. "I gave him everything I had. He is the first man that I ever truly loved. Why did he have to meet her?" Sam said painfully. "Why?"

EJ got up and then pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Samantha. I hate seeing you so upset."

She held onto him tightly, wishing it was Jason instead. All she kept thinking is that she had to fight.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stood in the doorway of the room. Carly was still sitting by Jason's bed. She went back to the empty waiting room and told Sarah where she was an asked her to join her.

Sarah walked into the room. "Hey." She said studying her sister. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's sleeping."

Sarah sat next to her. "What happened?"

Liz leaned her head on her sister's arm. "He remembers everything. He remembers loving Sam."

"And?"

"I don't know."

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We kept getting interrupted before we could finish our conversation."

Sarah sighed. "Elizabeth, have you been sitting here running the worst scenarios in your head over and over?"

"What do you think?" Liz asked making a face.

"That you need to trust the love you have with him." She said firmly.

"What about the love he has for her? I heard him tell her that he remembers that he loved her." She said angrily.

"Well, they were together for a year."

Liz glared at her. "Thanks for reminding me."

"That doesn't mean what he feels for her is stronger than what he feels for you." Sarah said, hating that Elizabeth was hurting.

Liz sighed. "I just need to hear him say it."

"You will when he wakes up." She said before pulling some cards out of her purse. "In the meantime, I'm going to kick your ass like I always do." She said saucily.

Liz's eyes narrowed. "You're going down Webber."

"Please." Sarah said. "You deal."

They played cards for a while and started talking smack and Elizabeth actually kind of felt normal.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and after his eyes adjusted, he saw Carly sitting there with her eyes closed. He studied her for a moment, happy to still recognize her. "Hey."He said softly.

Her eyes blinked for a few seconds. "Hey."

"You should go check on Michael." He said. "I'm sure he misses you."

She smiled. "I'll never forget the look on your face when he ran up to you and said, Jay, Jay."

Jason smirked. "He caught me off guard."

"Uh huh." She said standing up and then kissing him on the cheek. "I'll go get Elizabeth."

He watched her leave and was relieved to see Elizabeth walk into the room a few minutes later. "Hi. Where were you?"

"Kicking Sarah's ass in gin rummy."

He smiled. "That's my girl." He saw her suck her breath in. "Come here."

She moved closer.

"You really need to have more faith in me." He said softly.

Her eyes welled with tears. "You think so?"

Jason reached up and touched her face. "I love you Elizabeth."

"But you love her too."

"It's not the same. I'm so crazy for you. I told you that I'm not giving you up and I meant it. I choose you Elizabeth, first, last, and always." Jason said lovingly.

She started to cry tears of relief. "I so needed to hear you say that."

He watched her try to compose herself.

"Jason I'm going to ask you this one last time. Are you sure that you don't need more time to make the decision? I just don't want you to regret it later."

"I don't want to seem like I'm being dismissive of what I felt for Sam because that wouldn't be fair to her. She did fit into my life but part of me was just going through the motions. I loved her but there was just something missing. I'm not sure how to explain it. Look, I know what I want Elizabeth and it's you. Somehow fate stepped in and brought us together and I won't let anyone come in between us. I'm very possessive you know."

She smiled. "I think it's sexy."

"Good to know." He quipped.

Patrick walked in. "Alright, how is my star patient?"

Jason dropped his hand and looked over at the doctor. "I feel okay. My head hurts a little."

Patrick reached over and pressed the button to dispense the pain meds. "Press that if the pain gets to be too much.

"Okay." Jason said.

Liz moved so Patrick could change the bandage.

"Looking good. There is no infection. I told you that you're my star patient. We'll get you up and moving a little tomorrow." He said.

"Good." Jason said. "I'm anxious to get out of this bed."

"Rest and that will go a long way to helping." He said.

"I am."

"I'll check in on you later." Patrick said.

"Sarah is in the waiting room." She said.

Patrick smiled wickedly. "I'll have to pay her a visit."

Liz chuckled as he walked away.

"I think I would feel better if I got a kiss."

Liz smiled and got as close as she could and leaned over and kissed him gently before pulling back.

"Much better." Jason said.

"I'm glad that I could help."

Johnny walked in. "How's the old man doing?"

Liz turned to look at him. "Good."

"Hey." Jason said.

"I heard you finally remember that I'm better looking than you." Johnny teased.

Jason chuckled. "You heard wrong."

Johnny frowned. "Maybe Patrick needs to go back in."

"Hell no." Liz said making Johnny laugh.

"It's good to have you back my friend." Johnny said.

"It's good to be back."

Sonny walked in with a big smile on his face. "Jason, I'm glad you're doing well." He said walking up to the bed.

"Me too."

"Carly is happier than she's been in a long time." Sonny added.

"She looks too thin." Jason said, concerned for his friend.

"It was rough for her thinking you were gone but she's been eating better lately." Sonny assured him.

"Everything going well?" Jason asked sensing something was wrong.

"You don't need to worry about the business right now. Your job is to rest." Sonny said. "I can handle it."

Jason hated being out of the loop.

"Don't get all testy." Sonny said. "You know it's for the best."

"For now." Jason said.

Sonny nodded and tried not to smirk at his glare. He had kind of missed it. "I need to get back to the warehouse. I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thanks." Jason said. "Sonny, by the way, I remember why I was near Tom's River."

Sonny looked at him. "Following a lead?"

Jason nodded.

"We'll talk later." Sonny said before he smiled at Elizabeth and then left.

"I'm in the hallway, so if you need anything let me know." Johnny said.

"Elizabeth, have you been eating?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Alice has been bringing over meals. I'm fine."

Johnny smiled at her and then left.

"So my family has been doting on you?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. They've been great."

"That's good." He said. "Did your parents leave?"

"Yes. It was hard saying goodbye but they'll be back for the wedding."

Jason shifted to get more comfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you sit me up a little?"

She pressed the button and Jason felt a little better. Epiphany came in with a tray.

"I need you to try and eat something for me."

"Is it a number seven from Kelly's?" He asked.

"You wish." Epiphany said. "It's chicken and rice basically. Make sure you drink the juice. There is some jello for dessert too."

Jason made a face.

"You need to eat so pretend it's something else if you want." She said before walking away.

Elizabeth stirred the meal up and then fed him a fork full.

Jason grimaced but swallowed it.

"Chase it with some juice." She said handing him the carton.

Jason drank some.

"I think they are trying to kill me."

Johnny poked his head it. "Suck it up you wus."

Jason glared at him. "Come closer." He said.

Johnny grinned and disappeared again.

Liz smiled and fed him some more until he was thankfully finished. She got him to eat half of the jello and she finished the rest before pushing the table away.

She noticed he was really quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"They said you were quiet before. I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"I think that was mainly because I tend to take in my surroundings and listen or I just didn't have anything to say." He said smiling. "I usually would just let people talk. Sometimes listening is the best thing you can do for someone. And I find out a lot of information that way."

She played with his hand wondering how different Jason was going to be. She was already not use to his glares.

"Do you think you can deal with the new me?" He asked.

"As long as the glares aren't meant for me."

Jason slightly smiled. "Never." He said squeezing her hand. "I just realized something."

"What?" Liz asked.

"I chose the name Jake Moore. Moore is my bio mom's last name."

Liz was surprised. "Wow."

He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Rest baby." She said. "I'm not going anywhere.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason was allowed to get up and sit in a chair. He still felt exhausted but he was doing a little better. The dull ache in his head was easing off but it still was bothering him.

Johnny took Elizabeth back to the penthouse to get a shower and change. He was left alone for a little while and then Sam showed up.

"Hi." He said.

"You're up." She said smiling. "I know if you could you run for the hills you would."

Jason smirked. "True. I've been plotting my escape for the last hour. I might need your help though."

She grinned. "You are staying put."

Jason sighed. "All of you are turning against me."

Sitting next to him, she took his hand and held it between hers.

"We need to talk." He said softly.

"I know." She said sucking in a breath. "I can't let you go Jason. I have to fight for you. I love you too much to just let you go."

Jason sighed. "Sam, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't. Give it some time and make a decision later."

"I don't need time."

She broke down and placed her hands over her face as she sobbed.

Jason felt like shit. It wasn't easy for him to hurt her like this. He cared for Sam deeply but what he had with Elizabeth was just so much more.

"Sam, please…. You're killing me."

She stood up. "No. You are killing me. You gave me this ring." She said holding her hand up. "You promised that you loved me and said you wanted to marry me and now you are acting like I've never meant anything to you." She said loudly. "You've barely been with her but yet you are willing to throw everything we had away. It's insulting and disrespectful Jason. I never thought you'd break my heart like this." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jason closed his eyes for a second. "I didn't do this on purpose Sam. I would have never cheated on you if I had my memories. You did mean something to me. I love you but sometimes that just isn't enough. I don't know what else you want me to say."

Watching her fall apart was just about doing him in. He had been happy with Sam and figured she was the best person for him, but since he met Elizabeth and truly understood that he was capable of feeling and loving so deeply, he realized that he didn't want to go back to just existing.

"Say that you me and want to try and make it work; that you're still committed to me." She said angrily.

Jason swallowed thickly. "I can't do that because it wouldn't be true."

Johnny was worried that Jason would get to upset so he stepped inside the room.

"Then lie to me because I just can't hear this. I can't accept it." She said hysterically.

Johnny actually felt bad for Sam. He walked closer right before her legs gave out and he caught her. He picked her up and carried her to the waiting room as she sobbed against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are happy! This story has a lot of things going on. I wasn't lying when I said it was soapy. * rofl Virgy – I won't shoot you. But, I'd wear Kevlar if I were you. Thanks!

Chapter 13 - Aftermath

Jason closed his eyes and put his head back. His chest hurt and his breathing was a little shallow. Epiphany rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked. She had been monitoring his machines from another room.

Jason couldn't speak. He was so upset that he had hurt her so badly.

"You need to calm down." Epiphany said.

Elizabeth walked past the waiting room and could hear Sam's sobs and rushed to Jason's room. "What happened?

"His blood pressure is sky high."

"I'm fine." Jason finally blurted out.

Liz rushed to his side and start and touched his face. "Look at me."

Jason gazed into her eyes.

"Take a deep breath." She said softly. When he did she slightly smiled. "Another one."

Jason did and then he started to calm down.

"Just concentrate on my voice." She said softly. "I love you and it's going to be okay. Sam will be okay. She hurts because you are such a great guy but hopefully she will find someone eventually who will love her like you love me. You didn't do any of this on purpose." She said kissing him on the forehead. "Getting upset is not going to help. So, let yourself relax okay?" She asked before sliding her face against his.

Jason finally started to breathe easier and Epiphany left the room.

Liz pulled back and sat next to him. About a half hour later, Johnny walked back in. Jason was back in the bed.

"I took her home and waited until she fell asleep."

"Thank you Johnny." Jason said.

"I know that was rough but I'm glad you stood your ground. I just want you to be happy." Johnny said.

Jason sighed. "I am. This is my happy face."

Johnny grinned. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get used to you being such a smart ass."

Jason smirked. "It's the new improved Jason. Sorry, no returns."

"I hope you forgot how to play pool."

"Never." Jason said. "You should have beat me when I had amnesia."

Johnny grunted. "We'll have a rematch later."

"Deal." Jason said.

Liz chuckled glad that Jason seemed lighter.

Patrick interrupted them to check on Jason. Everything was going well. It would just take time to heal.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam got up to answer her door.

"I came to check on you." EJ said knowing from the look on her face that Jason had dumped her. "He's a fool." He said softly.

"No, I'm the fool for believing in love." She said painfully. "I'm really not good company right now."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

She stared at him for a few minutes. "Why?"

"Because you are my friend and you're hurting so deal with it." He said before sitting down on the couch.

Sam closed her eyes for a second and then sat next to him and EJ pulled her onto his lap and just held her. She didn't cry. She was too numb inside to do so; too exhausted to feel much of anything.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Jason was doing much better. He was back at the penthouse and working out with Milo to get his stamina back.

Elizabeth took care of him and supported him.

Jason walked into the penthouse after just working out at the gym. His hair was still a little wet from his shower and she slightly smiled at his appearance. "Hey."

"Hi." He said sitting down on the couch. She was sitting in a chair. "Come sit next to me."

"I will in a minute. Can we talk?"

He nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"Jason, we need to do something about Tom's River. We both had jobs and apartments. Are we staying here?"

Jason sighed. "It would be safer if we did. I can't leave the business. We still don't know who tried to kill me. I remember I went there chasing a lead on who was messing with our warehouses, but it didn't pan out. I was headed back when the accident happened. So, someone followed me there. The same thing could happen again."

"Okay." She said letting out a breath.

"Are you still willing to stay with me?" He said.

Liz didn't say anything at first which made him nervous. "Yes if that is what you still want."

Jason frowned. "Did you think that I changed my mind?"

"It's been a crazy week. You've had a chance to think and get used to everything again. I've been mainly focused on you and this was the first time I've stopped to really think about our situation." She explained.

"I know I've been quieter then you're used to. I've just been doing a lot of thinking about how to protect you and make life safe for you. I'm so scared that one of my enemies will get to you." Jason paused and ran his hands over his face. "You didn't sign up for this Elizabeth and I don't want you to think that you're the only one who has to give up everything to be in this relationship."

Elizabeth hadn't realized that he was making plans. She just thought he was pulling away from her. "I don't really feel like I'm giving up a lot. I'll miss my friends but I can make new friends and we can still keep in touch. Sarah is here so it's not like I don't know anyone. I can be a nurse anywhere. I'm not gonna lie, I'll miss how simple it was before we came here. It was just you and me and I enjoyed every second of it. Here, you have responsibilities that take your complete focus and I'm just scared that it will hurt our relationship."

"It did….with Sam. I would sometimes have to go away for months or I'd get wrapped up in my business issues. But to me, that shows me that there was something wrong with our relationship. I don't want to do that with you. Sometimes, I'm not the best with words but Elizabeth, you have become everything to me. You've ruined me for anyone else because I don't think anyone can make me feel the way you do. Just promise me something."

"What?" She asked before moving to sit next to him.

"Promise me that we'll always talk like this. I don't want either of us to hold back because we misinterpret something the other does or said."

She reached up and touched his face. "Okay. I'll try."

Jason kissed her softly at first and then flicked his tongue over her lips and kissed her deeply. Pulling back, he smirked. "We haven't made love since before my surgery."

Liz smirked. "I'm painfully aware of that."

"Maybe we need to rectify that." He said huskily.

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'm sure I can rise to the occasion." He whispered with a sexy voice as his breath caressed her lips. "Elizabeth, I remember." He said making her snap her eyes open. "And I'm going to make you scream." He said almost lethally.

Liz shuddered. "I dare you." She said before biting her lip.

Jason stood up and took off his shirt before pulling her against him and kissing her senseless. They only pulled apart long enough to take off her shirt and bra and then he walked them to the stairs as he plundered her mouth. They left a trail of clothes and shoes up the stairs and into the room before they both fell onto the bed.

Jason sensuously began a trail down her body, flicking his tongue and teasing her with light little kisses. Elizabeth arched her back as she wrapped her fingers in his hair moaning and muttering unintelligible words.

Jason finished sucking her nipples and then headed south and when he pushed open her legs and his tongue swiped across her clit Elizabeth thrashed beneath him.

He held her hips down so he could get down to it and Elizabeth was going mad as he hummed and sucked her into a frenzy. She screamed his name over and over as her hips bucked and shock waves rumbled through her body.

She was panting loudly as a very pleased Jason pulled back and stared down at her quivering body. "Beautiful." He muttered before entering her to the hilt causing Elizabeth to scream his name again. Jason was on a mission to bring Elizabeth one last earth shattering orgasm. He swiveled his hips as he slowly pumped making sure that she felt all of him.

Elizabeth was a quivering mess. She couldn't even move the way Jason was pinning her down. With a growl, he started pounding into her relentlessly as he watched her breasts bounce and her head lolled back.

"Look at me." He said with a sultry air.

Elizabeth looked up at him with hooded eyes as he almost menacingly stared at her. "Fuck. Come Elizabeth." He demanded.

Liz took a languid breath and Jason reached between them as he quickly began to piston inside of her and that was it. Her body tensed and she held her breath as she almost blacked out. Jason was still pumping and she heard him breath out her name before he whimpered as he twitched and jerked inside of her.

She was spent; couldn't move. Jason's body pressed against hers and she could feel him panting as he finally moved off of her.

"Holy shit." She muttered.

"That was so fucking good." Jason muttered.

"What the hell got into you?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and grinned. "I just wanted to share what I remembered."

She chuckled.

"You did say I could do anything."

"I did and I meant it." She said firmly.

Jason's eyes darkened for a second. "I'm willing to test that theory."

Liz smirked. "You think I'm going to back out don't you?"

"I sincerely hope not."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you baby."

She smiled. "I love you too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, EJ sat across from his father. "It's time to step it up. Jason is still a little weak."

"How is Sam?" Stefano asked curiously. He seriously wanted her to help with his plan. She was a woman scorned and using her to hurt Jason or Elizabeth would just sweetened the plot.

"She's starting to get really angry. I'm hoping I can capitalize on that." EJ said.

"Good."

"My source at the hotel told me that Sonny has reservations tonight. It was for four. I'm going to show up with Samantha just in case."

"They'll probably be there. They need a public display to show that Jason is still on point." Stefano said.

EJ smirked. Tonight, he was going to talk Sam into getting some payback and hopefully get her into his bed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason threw the tie he had no intention of wearing onto the bed. Suits were definitely not his thing. Elizabeth came out of the bathroom in a lacy bra and underwear set with garters.

"Fuck." He said under his breath.

She smirked. "Down boy." She said before slipping into her halter top dress. It was emerald green and hugged her body. The hemline was an inch above the knee and she put on some stilettos.

"Do we have to go?" Jason asked.

She smiled. "Yes." She said.

"Damn." He said holding out his hand.

They headed out.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly smiled as she saw them get off the elevator. None of them noticed EJ and Sam who were seated on a private balcony.

"You look beautiful." Carly said to Elizabeth.

"Thanks. I love your dress." Liz said taking in the sexy one shouldered white dress Carly had on.

"Thank you."

"You look really handsome Jason." Sonny said grinning. Carly rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

Jason chuckled as they sat down.

"It's nice getting out of the penthouse." Liz said.

"Well you're going back to Tom's River this weekend right?" Carly asked.

Liz nodded. "Yes. We hired someone to pack our stuff and gave notice already. I just wanted to say goodbye to my friends and I have to sign some paperwork."

"Are you going to miss it?" Carly asked.

"I'll miss my friends but honestly, I hadn't lived there that long." Liz said.

"I'll miss the simplicity." Jason said.

Sonny was surprised. "Really?" While he understood that for certain things Jason like simplicity, like his penthouse and such, the man was also an adrenaline junkie.

Jason shrugged. "It was calm and towards the end, after I met Elizabeth, it was nice being in our own little world." He said before kissing her hand.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam took a sip of her wine.

"Are you okay? We could go somewhere else." EJ offered.

"I'm fine." Sam said. "It was bound to happen."

"Well, I'm glad that you came out with me."

Sam smiled. "You've been good to me EJ."

"In case you haven't noticed, I like being around you Samantha." He said softly.

"It's nice being appreciated."

Her attention was diverted by Jason walking Elizabeth to the dance floor. Sam bit the inside of her mouth. Jason never liked to dance. When he kissed the petite nurse, Sam was seething.

The waitress walked up.

"Double vodka on the rocks." Sam said.

EJ could barely hide his smirk. "I'll have the same." A tipsy Sam would be even more interesting.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time dinner was over, Sam was smashed.

"I hate them." She said.

"Would you like some revenge?" EJ asked playfully.

Sam smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Jason should pay for what he did to you." He said moving his chair closer to her.

"Asshole." She said.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful."

Sam bit her lip and laid her hand on his thigh as EJ began to kiss her neck.

"EJ." She breathed out.

"Do you want me Samantha?" He asked.

"God yes." She said.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Let's get the hell out of here then."

EJ threw some cash on the table and they got up and went to the elevators. That is when Jason looked up and saw them. He was taken aback when EJ kissed Sam. Jason could tell that she was drunk.

Liz turned to follow his gaze and was surprised as well. She actually felt sorry for Sam.

"I knew that would happen." Carly said. "He's been after her the whole time you were gone."

Jason looked at her. "What's his deal?"

"I had Spinelli run his name but nothing came up." Sonny said.

"There's something about him I don't like." Carly said.

"Well, she's a big girl." Jason said. "Hopefully, he won't hurt her."

"Why don't you guys take the jet this weekend?" Sonny said.

"Sounds good." Jason said.

Elizabeth took a sip of her wine. She couldn't wait to get away for a few days.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ pushed Sam up against the door as he ravished her mouth. Pushing up her dress, he ripped off her thong. He had intended on taking his time but the little vixen practically went down on him in the car. This would be rough and then he'd take her slow later.

Sam gasped as EJ drove into her. She needed to be wanted and to forget Jason. And she did until he was finished and she opened her eyes and the man staring at her was not the man she really wanted.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie stood in the hallway with tears in her eyes as she listened to EJ and Sam go at it. They never picked her. Sam didn't even really want EJ. He was just a rebound from Jason. Maxie saw EJ as her ticket out of the god forsaken town. There was no way in hell he'd hang out there for any length of time. He was clearly up to something and somehow Sam fit into his plan. She was going to figure out what it was and use it to get what she wanted—him. Sam would find someone else. She always did.

Making her mind up, she decided to visit someone that she knew would help her.


	14. Chapter 14 – Road Trip

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still liking this story. Lots of action to come!Guest – Sorry re: Sam. It just fit into the story. Maxie is a very soapy character!

I think I'm going to try and start posting on my lunch hour for the most part. So, will be posting a little earlier.

Chapter 14 – Road Trip

Carly had stepped out onto the balcony to get some air and Jason followed her to check on her.

"When you were gone, I did a lot of thinking about what kind of friend I was to you."

Jason frowned. "What do you mean?"

She turned around to face him. "I'm sorry I convinced you to marry Sam. I thought she made you happy but I think I was wrong. Maybe I was just being selfish because I wanted you to have a family of your own. You're so good with Michael and honestly, you seem the most happy when you're around him. I was thinking about what I wanted for you and not what you really needed."

Jason sighed. Carly could be a handful but she always had his back. The loyalty they had for each other was the cornerstone of their relationship. "I was happy to a degree with Sam. There was just something missing and now that I'm with Elizabeth, it's glaringly clear that while Sam and I fit on many levels, she really wasn't the one for me. I have a tendency to try to make everyone but myself happy so, you can't take all the blame. It's not like you forced me to propose to her." Jason said.

"I know but you probably wouldn't have made the move without my encouragement. Just don't do anything to screw this up with Liz. You have a good thing going with her."

Jason smiled. "I know."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny cleared his throat. "Is there anything that you want to ask me?"

Liz wasn't sure what to say. "Not really. I mean, I'm sure there isn't much you could tell me anyway."

Sonny smirked. "I'll let you know if you cross the line."

"Do you want Michael to follow in your footsteps?" She asked curiously.

Sonny was surprised by the question. "No. I—I would hope that he'll chose something less dangerous."

"So if not for a legacy, then why did you choose this life?"

Sonny shifted in his chair and wondered what her angle was. Elizabeth just wanted to understand the kind of man Sonny was and to get a feel for his moral compass since his actions dictated how the organization was run.

"I think in a way, this life chose me. I had a screwed up childhood and as a result, I had this need to be in control. Power is an intoxicating thing to possess. If I was in power, then I had control and no one would ever treat me like my step-father did again. I started out low in the ranks but I fought and clawed my way to the top. Maybe it's shallow, but I like having money and being able to take care of my family in a way that they deserve. I like being the boss. Jason is different from me. He doesn't care about power and position but his presence still commands both. He needed a purpose and I helped give him one and it was mutually beneficial."

"You didn't care that he was brain damaged and possibly making a mistake?" Liz asked hoping she wasn't pushing it too far. Seeing the look on Sonny's face she wondered if he was even going to answer.

After a long moment, he spoke. "The car accident—the anger and tantrums, the different way he processed life. Those were the cards Jason was dealt. He was struggling and lost. I felt bad for him but at the same time, I respected that he was trying to make his own way. He was a raw nerve, something that I understood. I knew that he could get into a lot of trouble if he didn't have something to focus on. He was trying to take control where there was none to be found. Jason was a train wreck of emotions and raw anger. I think he'd be in prison right now if I hadn't of stepped in. I really did want to help him. Maybe he reminded me of myself in a way. I know we're very different but I understood the anger and loss. We've become very good friends. I trust him with my life and hope that he feels the same way because I'd do just about anything for Jason."

Liz nodded. "It's a lot to take in. It's like a whole new world that's hard for me to digest."

"It's a business and sometimes there is violence because people want in. It's not all the time but we never let our guards down. I'm not going to lie, it can get dangerous. There are times where I have to send my family away to make sure that they are safe. Carly knows the deal. She goes without question."

"So she doesn't get a say?" Liz asked.

"Oh, she always has something to say." Sonny says flashing her dimples. "But she knows if I tell her that she's going to island that it's because her life is in danger."

Liz took a sip of her wine.

"This life is not cut out for everyone. Carly has learned how to roll with it because she loves me and wants to be with me. I can see that you and Jason are close. You're not the type of woman who is intoxicated by the lifestyle and that's good and bad. Good because Jason doesn't need someone that doesn't have his best interests at heart, but bad because you haven't been exposed to it and your reactions could get you hurt."

Liz nodded. "I understand. Maybe I'll have to take a Carly 101 course to get myself acclimated because I can assure you that I'm not running away from Jason. If I have to learn how to be a good mob girlfriend then so be it. But, my opinion matters and I'm not going to be blindly submissive. It's not who I am."

Sonny smiled. "Good because I don't think that is even remotely what Jason wants. He had that and it didn't work out for him. I like you Elizabeth. I think you will have Jason's back and call him on his shit. He needs that."

"The man turns me to mush and he knows it." She said smirking. "But I do want what is best for him. He's worth it."

Sonny liked her. He could tell that she'd be tough when she needed to be but her lightness was probably what really attracted Jason. He just hoped that their world didn't dim that for her.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie banged on Spinelli's door until he opened it.

"Greetings Maxinista. How can I be of service?" He said grinning. Maxie was his biggest crush ever. She was more like a siren than goddess but he didn't care as long as he got to be near her.

Brushing past him, she threw her purse down on the couch and plopped onto it. "I need your help."

Spinelli loved it when she needed him. He sat down next to her and gave her his undivided attention.

"I need to bug EJ Bank's office and maybe put a GPS on him."

Spinelli frowned. "I've already researched him and came up with nothing."

"But you didn't have me. I'm going to follow him tomorrow." Maxie explained.

"A stake out of sorts?" Spinelli asked smiling. "Count me in."

"No Spinelli, I can't endanger your life. You are too important to me."

Spinelli's eyes got all glassy.

"I need to get some information because I think that he is using Sam and I don't want her to get hurt." She said lying through her teeth.

"The Goddess is still reeling from Stone Cold's rejection."

Maxie nodded. "She is hurting Spinelli and I don't want to see her hurt again." She said sadly.

"Fear not, I will help you on your quest." Spinelli said fervently.

"This has to stay a secret Spinelli. No one can know."

"Understood."

Maxie smiled. It was like taking candy from a baby.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked over at Elizabeth as they were driving back to the penthouse. "What's wrong? You were pretty quiet all night. Did Sonny say something?"

"We talked and I guess I was just mulling it over."

"About?"

"The organization. How Sonny and you crossed paths and danger and stuff." Liz said.

Jason was surprised. "That must have been some conversation."

"It was."

"And?" Jason asked.

Liz sighed. "I have a lot to learn."

He reached over and took her hand. "If I had any doubts that you couldn't handle this life, I'd say so."

"I just don't want it to change me or the "you" I got to know."

Jason sighed. "I can't guarantee that Elizabeth. Clearly I wasn't Jake."

Liz bit her lip.

Jason didn't say anything. He hated her silence. He hated that he knew he would change. It's how he managed to exist under all the pressure. You have to turn your emotions off or at least that is how he handled the enormity of it all. Right now, he was scared that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to accept that.

They went upstairs and got changed. Jason sat on the bed and watched her take off her makeup in the bathroom.

When she was finished, she sat down next to him and held his hand. "I'm not giving up."

"Thank you." He said.

The phone rang and it was Max.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to get down to warehouse fifty-two now."

"I'll be right there." Jason said. Turning to Elizabeth he kissed her softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said. "Be careful."

He nodded and went downstairs to get his gun.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked up to the group of men that were standing along the side of the building.

He looked at the device that had been placed on top of the air condition unit.

"There's enough there to take out two buildings." Jason said.

"Whoever is doing this is getting bolder." Johnny said.

"I think they wanted us to find it." Francis said. "They are playing with us."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "We need to find out who is doing this and what they are up to before it's too late."

They started working on a plan to try to track down the source.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days were really busy. Jason and Johnny were questioning a lot of people; trying to scare up some clues. There were two other lame attempts on halting shipments which were clearly sent as a warning.

Elizabeth put in her application at General Hospital and interviewed with Alan who hired her.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam looked down at her phone and sighed. EJ was calling. She had been avoiding him since they had sex the other night. It was clear that he wanted something more than she was ready to give, but she couldn't keep putting him off forever.

"Hello." She said.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm fine. I just needed some space." She said standing up and walking over to her window.

"Samantha, I don't want things to be awkward now. You know I care for you but I do understand that you are still reeling from your breakup. I have no intention of being the rebound so right now, let me at least be your friend."

She sighed and sat down. She did miss talking to him. "I'm just tired." She said wiping away a tear.

"I know he hurt you badly. It makes me want to ring his neck."

She chuckled. "You have no idea about the things I've been dreaming of doing to him."

EJ smiled. "You know if you need me to, I have resources."

Sam didn't say anything for a long moment. "I don't know EJ."

"I don't have to make him disappear, but I can make him hurt." He said.

"It's tempting but bottom line is that Elizabeth is the real problem here. I know Jason would take me back if she weren't around." Sam said. "We were happy together."

"Well, I don't usually go after women, but I'm sure between the two of us, we could do something reprehensible to make her go away."

Sam grinned. "As giddy as that sounds, if Jason ever found out, he'd kill the both of us."

"Then I guess we'd have to be careful."

Sam thought about how Elizabeth poached her man and it pissed her off to no end. "Let's get together tonight to discuss it. I'll order in."

"Sounds good. I'll be there at 5:30."

"See you then." She said. Elizabeth Webber needed to disappear and Sam had no problem fighting dirty to get what she wanted.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth packed a light bag and brought it downstairs. To her surprise, Jason was sitting at his desk.

"We leave in an hour." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll be ready." He said. "I'm just trying to finish this up so I don't have to worry about anything."

He was actually looking forward to getting away for a few days.

Liz kissed him on the cheek and went over to the couch and grabbed a book. About a half hour later, Jason jumped up and ran upstairs and packed.

They rushed to the airport and boarded the jet. At least it wasn't a long flight.

Once they were settled in, Jason sighed and tried to let the stress go. "So, you start on Monday?" He asked before taking her hand.

"Yup. I can't wait."

"I'm sure you've been bored." He said.

"A little bit."

"I'm sorry. It's been a busy week. It's getting a little dangerous and we're trying to get a jump on whoever is messing with us." Jason explained.

"I understand." Elizabeth said. She had two guards instead of one when she went out and she was sure there were more lurking around.

"I'm really looking forward to this weekend though."

She smiled. "Me too. I've missed you."

Jason had been working long hours.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I've missed you too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They landed and got their things and went to Elizabeth's apartment so she could sign some paperwork.

"Wow." She said looking at the stacked boxes.

"You'll have everything by tomorrow night." He said.

"Thank you for handling that." She said smiling.

"No problem."

The landlord knocked on the door and had her sign the papers. Once he was gone she took one more look around.

"Are you sad?"

"A little bit. We had some pretty good memories here."

Jason smiled. "I think they were more than just pretty good."

She chuckled. "You're insatiable."

"Definitely when it comes to you."

He kissed her passionately.

"I definitely missed that." She said.

"We have to go or I'd take you up against the wall." He said before sucking on her lip.

Liz's body shudder. "Maybe later?"

He answered her with a hot kiss before they took off.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz looked out the window as they drove to the garage. "Jason is someone following us?"

He smiled, glad that she noticed. "Yes, there are two guards watching out for us."

She looked over at him. "Were they on the plane?"

"No, they came up the day before to make sure everything was okay."

She nodded and wondered how long it would be before she was used to the routine.

"We're here." He said pulling into the parking lot.

Frank looked up and smiled.

They got out and he gave Liz a big hug and patted Jason on the back.

"It's good to see you."

"Nice to be back." Jason said. "How are things going?"

"It took a little bit of a dive after you left. It kind of gave me a complex."

Jason chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault you were born with that face." He said.

Carolyn walked towards them. "How is my favorite couple?"

"Great." Liz said giving her a hug.

"Glad to hear that." She said before hugging Jason.

"I'll be sad to see you go." Frank said. "But, I know you need to get back to your life. Honestly, I knew it was coming."

"I have something for the both of you." Jason said handing Frank an envelope.

"Jason, you didn't have to."

"It's my way of apologizing for leaving you in a lurch."


	15. Chapter 15 – Saying Goodbye

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites! It's nice to get some writing love! * Glad you like Liason. Frustrated right now. I lost my flash drive with all my stories on it. The only good thing is at least over the summer I made a backup of my old fics and then the newer ones I had just emailed to myself (for the most part). I did lose a couple that I had started but I don't see copied anywhere. I'll have to check my computer at home to see if I backed them up there. Sigh. Deep breath…

Chapter 15 – Saying Goodbye

Frank opened it and both of their mouths dropped open. "Oh my God."

Carolyn was beside herself. "Holy….."

"Jason this is too much." Frank said.

"I think that you know I can afford it."

Word had spread quite rapidly once Jason's true identity was revealed.

He had given them a twenty-one day cruise to the Mediterranean.

Carolyn gave him a big hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Carolyn did a happy dance and they all laughed.

"It includes your airfare and I topped off your cabin credits." Jason said smiling.

Frank hugged him. "You know, if I ever had a son, I would hope that he would be just like you. Ever since you came into our lives, you've always gone out of your way to make sure we were taken care of."

Jason wasn't very good with praise. "You took care of me too. I was a mess in the beginning."

"I really hope you two won't be strangers." Carolyn said.

Liz smiled. "I'll make sure we come back."

They all went inside. Jason and Liz were going to stay in his apartment that night.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Suzanne grinned widely. "Elizabeth." She said stepping out of the nurse's station and running to her friend.

Liz smiled. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. You have no idea." She said hugging her back.

"Is Maggie driving you to drink?" Liz asked.

"I'm right here." Maggie said walking towards them. They hugged and she stepped back.

"I can't believe you're leaving us." Suzanne said. "Where's the hunk?"

"Parking the car. He'll be right up."

Maggie smirk. "He's even hunkier now that I know he's a mob enforcer."

Jason got off the elevator dressed in his signature outfit and Maggie cursed under her breath.

"If I start drooling, smack me." She said making Liz chuckle.

"Jason, you remember Suzanne and Maggie."

Jason smiled at them and they gave him a hug. "He handed a box to each of them and Suzanne squealed. "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded. "Elizabeth said you were addicts too."

Maggie smiled as she looked at the box of chocolates. "Oh, this will be gone in like an hour."

"Come on, let's go into the break room." Suzanne said leading the way.

Over the next hour, Jason watched them gossip and several co-workers came over to say goodbye.

When it was time to leave, they all got teary.

"We'll see each other tonight." Liz said.

"I know but I still am going to miss you." Suzanne said giving her another hug. In the short time she had worked with Elizabeth, they had really hit it off and she loved the younger nurse.

They said goodbye and Liz went downstairs to sign some paperwork and then they headed to Jason's apartment.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked inside and looked around. Jason didn't have a lot to pack up; just some clothes.

"Are you going to miss this place?" Liz asked.

"More than you know." He said.

"Do you have a place like this at home?"

Jason smiled fondly. "I actually used to have a room at Jake's bar. Coleman still keeps it open for me."

Her eyebrow shot up. "In case you hook up with someone?"

Jason laughed. "Maybe you could pick me up one day."

Liz smiled. "I think I can find a way to seduce you Mr. Morgan."

He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. "Elizabeth." He whispered against her lips.

She licked his lower lip and the sucked on it briefly before pillaging his mouth.

"Do you trust me baby?"

"Yes." She said.

He backed up several steps from her and stripped, much to Elizabeth's delight. He turned on the stereo and then grabbed a chair and sat down. "Dance."

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face and then she closed her eyes for a second and then started to move her hips. The more she relaxed into it, the bolder she got.

Jason watched as she removed her shirt and pants and ran her hands down the front of her body. She was smoking hot and he was definitely getting hard.

Liz licked her lips at the sight of his erection and then turned around and flaunted her ass at him. He moaned at the sight. He loved her ass. She walked over to the couch and sat down and put her feet on the coffee table and spread her legs. Their eyes met and Elizabeth grabbed her breasts through her bra and then eased her other hand down her body and slowly pushed aside her panties and started to pleasure herself.

Jason's groan filled the room and soon Liz began to pant, keeping her eyes open as much as she could so she could watch him. When his hand moved and he started to stroke himself a jolt went through her body and she moaned his name.

Jason was on her so quickly, it took her breath away. He roughly took her mouth as she grabbed his cock and continued to pump

"Fuck." He said pulling back so he could remove her underwear and unsnap her bra. Once he had her naked, he kissed her again and then flipped her over and positioned her so she was on her knees, holding the back of the couch.

He sensuously kissed down her back and then lightly bit her ass before lining himself up. With a snap of his hips he entered her as Elizabeth groaned loudly. He savored the feeling of filling her up so deeply for a moment and then pulled almost all the way out and plunged in again.

"Jason." She yelled after the third time. He was driving her crazy.

Jason picked up the pace and started pounding into her with short strokes so he wouldn't hurt her. Elizabeth wasn't helping because she began to thrust backwards. Finally he growled and pushed her forward more so he could take control and he went to town.

Elizabeth screamed out his name as her body convulsed but Jason didn't stop. He was relentlessly hammering into her through her orgasm. Changing his angle, he hit her g-spot and she bit into the cushion. It was almost too much to take. And when her body shook a second time, Jason couldn't hold back any longer and he came with a shout, punctuating every thrust with a loud pant. His legs felt like jello and he fell forward. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled out and they both collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm glad they weren't downstairs. They would have thought you were killing me up here." Liz said.

Jason smiled. "God I love you."

"I love you too." She said nuzzling into him.

She fell asleep for a half hour and then Jason woke her up so they could take a shower and meet the girls for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maggie grinned as they watched Jason and Elizabeth enter the restaurant. "They both look very relaxed."

"Stop it." Suzanne said with a smirk.

"Hey." Liz said plopping into her seat. "I'm starving."

"Of course you are." Maggie muttered.

Jason sat down. They ordered some drinks. "Drink up ladies. It's on me." He said.

The girls cheered and the waitress chuckled and walked away.

Dinner was very lively. The more the girls drank, the more they teased Jason who was actually not bothered at all. They were having fun and were quite entertaining.

"To Jason and Elizabeth. Good luck in Port Charles and we will miss you dearly." Suzanne said.

They toasted and Jason looked over at his girl and smiled and hoped that he had aspirin at his apartment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning Elizabeth groaned as she realized her mouth tasted like cotton and she probably looked horrible because there was no way in hell she had remembered to take off her makeup.

Jason looked down at her. "What do you need?"

"For you not to look at me." She muttered.

He chuckled. She did have mascara under her eyes but he didn't care.

"Don't laugh at me." She said rolling away from him.

Jason got up and got her some water and aspirin. She was in the bathroom when he got back so he sat it down and then went back downstairs.

Elizabeth washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she came out, she was surprised he wasn't there. She took the aspirin and went down to the kitchen.

He looked up at her for a moment and smirked.

"What? Did I do something crazy last night?"

Jason chuckled. "You took a picture of your boobs in the bathroom and sent it to me."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "In the restaurant?"

"Yes."

She put her hands over her face. "Did they know?"

"I had to show them baby. I made a noise when I saw it and they were climbing all over me trying to see it." Jason said.

She blushed. "Oh my God."

"They thought it was cute and told me to go have bathroom sex with you."

Her mouth dropped open. "I know that was Maggie."

Jason grinned. "In the condition they were in, I don't think they'll remember. But if they do, Maggie fell flat on her face while leaving the restaurant and I had to pick her up."

Liz laughed loudly.

"You and Suzanne almost peed your pants from laughing. Your words, not mine." Jason added.

Liz wiped her eyes as she grinned. "Thanks for putting up with us."

"No problem. I tipped the waitress and the bartender very well." Jason said.

Liz got up and gave him a kiss. "You're the best."

The sat down and ate their last meal in the apartment and then got ready to return to Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli sat in his car eating potato chips as he waited for EJ to leave. He had already put a GPS on EJ's car. When the man finally left, Spinelli slipped out of his car and crept down the alley to the side door.

Maxie pushed the door open from the inside and grabbed Spinelli and pull him hard.

"Get in, get out." She said as they made their way to EJ's office. She had stolen his key earlier when she gave him a blowjob and made a copy. Then she dropped him off some lunch and returned it. Pretending to leave, she went to the bathroom to hide out all afternoon.

They quickly went in and Spinelli planted a few bugs and then they locked the door and left. When they got back to the car he took off and then remotely undid the looping program he had loaded into the surveillance cameras.

"We make a most impressive team." Spinelli said.

Maxie grinned. EJ was as good as hers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth started at the hospital. It was a hectic day. There were several accidents and she was exhausted by the time her shift was over.

Patrick shut his locker room door. "You did really well Webber. Want to assist me in a surgery tomorrow?"

Liz smiled. "I'd love too."

"It's a date."

Sarah walked into the room and rolled her eyes. "Are you flirting with my sister?"

Patrick grinned. "Is she breathing?"

Liz chuckled.

"You will learn soon enough that Patrick is the biggest flirt on the planet." Sarah said.

"What happens at G.H. stays at G.H." Patrick said.

Epiphany walked in the room. "If Drake bothers you, then you come and get me." She said sitting on a bench.

"Hey baby." Patrick said with a sexy voice. "What's up?"

Elizabeth laughed at the expression on Epiphany's face.

"You have no sense." Epiphany said rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. I'm not sure if Jason is busy or not." She said.

Sarah looked over at her. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No, business has just been busy."

"You're more than welcome to come over." Sarah said.

"I think I'm going to go home and take a nice long soak." Liz said.

Sarah smiled. "Later then."

They left and Epiphany grabbed her purse. "You did great today Elizabeth. I'm glad you're on my team."

"Thanks" Liz said smiling.

"Come on, I'll walk you out."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was waiting when Elizabeth got home.

"Hey, how was your first day?"

Liz smiled. "Exhausting but I loved it."

He kissed her. "Go upstairs. I'll join you in a minute."

She nodded and went up to the room. Going into the bathroom, she smiled when she saw he had ran her a bubble bath. Her clothes went flying off and she sunk down into the tub.

About ten minutes later, Jason walked into the room with a glass of wine.

"Thank you." She said. "This is so relaxing."

"Are you hungry baby?"

"Not really. Did you eat already?" She asked.

"No, but I made a little pasta in case you wanted to eat."

She smiled. "Thank you Jason. I appreciate it when you spoil me."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Enjoy your bath and when you're ready, we'll eat."

She soaked for another half hour and decided that she was ready for some food.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They ate and talked about their day.

"Carly wants to have us over for dinner tomorrow night."

"That's fine. I have a seven to three shift." She said.

"That will give you some time to come home and relax first." He said.

"Sounds good."

Jason chuckled.

"What?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open." He said standing up. "Come on."

She stood up and took his hand and Jason picked her up and took her upstairs. He tucked her in and then went back downstairs and cleaned up before joining her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Around eleven the next morning, EJ came into the E.R. with a cut on this hand. Elizabeth took him to a cubicle.

"Let's see how bad this is." She said after putting on some gloves.

EJ hissed when she unwrapped it.

She looked up at him for a second. "Sorry."

"That's alright."

"You were at the Metro Court with Sam one night when we were there." Liz said.

EJ nodded. "Yes, I was. You're Elizabeth right?"

"Yes."

"How are you liking Port Charles?" EJ asked.

She smiled and started to clean his wound. "It's alright so far."

"Christ that hurts." He said under his breath.

"You're going to need some stitches."

Leo walked into the room. "What do we have here?"

Elizabeth showed him the cut and then went to get the suture tools together.

"How did you manage that?" Leo asked.

"Like an idiot, I decided to cut a piece of fruit in my hand."

Leo smirked. "I've seen worse." He said numbing the area. He quickly sewed it up and then advised Liz on how to bandage it and left.

She gently wrapped up his hand. "Keep it out of water for the at least twenty four hours."

"Thank you for being so kind."

He got down off the bed and she walked him towards the waiting room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ smiled as he slid into the town car. Elizabeth was very pretty and for Jason to be interested, he figured she must be good in bed too. Unlike what he promised Sam, when they had their little talk, he had no intention of doing away with her. He had big plans for Elizabeth. In the next few weeks, everything would fall into place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie walked into Spinelli's apartment. "Haven't you got anything yet?"

"Nothing. The Jackal, I'm afraid, is failing."

"Cheer up Spinelli, I have a feeling something is about to go down."

He smiled. "He's in his car right now. He was at General Hospital. It appears that he cut his hand."

"Where's he headed too?" Maxie asked.

"It looks like a rest stop on the interstate." Spinelli said staring at the screen intently.

"That's odd." Maxie said.

"Let me see if I can access any cameras." Spinelli said as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

A feed came up.

"There are two cars."

Spinelli zoomed in and wrote down the tags. "Now, we just have to find out who is in the other car."

Maxie smiled. "You forget where my dad works. Text me the plates."

"Your wish is my command."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Maxie and Spinelli had a name. Stefano Dimera. Spinelli was busy doing a full report on him while Maxie continued to stalk to EJ.

A/N – Tomorrow's chapter is not to be missed.


	16. Chapter 16 - Retribution

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still with me. The flash drive has been found and backed up. I knew I shouldn't have asked my hubby to look for it lol. I'm lucky he finds me in a lit room.

Chapter 16 - Retribution

Jason knocked on Spinelli's door.

"Maxie, I've got a lead." Spinelli's mouth dropped open as he opened up the door. "Stone Cold."

"Want to tell me what this lead is about and what Maxie has to do with it?"

Spinelli started to sputter and Jason glared at him.

"Now Spinelli."

"I—I was investigating the Covert one. Uh EJ Banks."

"What did you find?" Jason asked.

"Well, he had a meeting with a man named Stefano Dimera."

Jason frowned. "Never heard of him."

"He's very dark Stone Cold. He's practically a legend."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where were they meeting?"

"At a rest area on the interstate."

"Did you bug him?"

Spinelli smiled. "Yes, but just his office. I put a GPS on his car."

"Good work. So, you think EJ and Stefano are working together?"

"Yes or at least they are planning to do harm. Stefano is evil and…..oh dear." Spinelli said gulping.

"What?"

Spinelli quickly read the information on his screen. "EJ is Stefano's evil spawn."

Jason didn't say anything. EJ clearly didn't want anyone to know his real name. He was definitely up to something. He dialed his phone and Johnny picked up.

"Put someone on EJ Banks whose real name is EJ Dimera. His father is dangerous and they may have something to do with the sabotage." Jason explained.

"I'm on it."

He hung up. "Spinelli, I need to know everything you find out. And leave Maxie out of this. It's dangerous and we don't need Mac breathing down our necks."

"What do I say when she asks?"

"Tell her you didn't find anything. I don't give a shit what excuse she uses. Do not tell her anything. She's a hot mess and I will not have her screw this up," Jason said getting up to leave, "Remember who you work for Spinelli."

Spinelli groaned. He hated lying to Maxie but he could not disobey Stone Cold's wishes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam walked into EJ's office. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey yourself. I need to go out of town for a few days."

She frowned. "Why?"

"It's business. I'm setting things up. My father wants to move up the date of our takeover, so I have to take care of things."

She sat on his lap. "I'll miss you."

He smiled. "I'm sure you will."

She smacked him on the arm and he chuckled.

"When are you going to snatch Elizabeth? I can't wait to be rid of her for good," Sam said smiling, "I have never hated someone so much in my life."

Spinelli's eyes grew big as he listened.

"You really want her dead or just missing in action?"

Sam swallowed hard. If Elizabeth was just missing, then she could come back and claim Jason—no, the nurse needed to die. "Dead." She said definitively.

"We'll talk later. Right now, I have a hard on that needs to be tended to." EJ said smirking.

Spinelli's face contorted.

"I'm sure I can help with that." Sam said smiling.

Spinelli's turned down the sound and called Jason. The goddess was now the enemy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason listened to Spinelli tell him what Sam said and he was furious. He drove over to her apartment and waited for her to return. They were going to get some shit straight tonight. Whatever feelings he had for Sam were definitely gone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam walked into her apartment and flicked on the light and jumped. "Jason?"

"Hello Sam." He said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sit." He demanded.

She frowned and sat down on the couch. Jason was the last person she expected to be there when she got home. "What's going on?"

"EJ is a dangerous man Sam but then you know that don't you?" He asked cryptically.

She swallowed thickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think that I'd sit by and let you hurt Elizabeth?"

"Jason, I don't know what you think you heard." She said nervously.

Jason showed no emotion on his face. "I know what I heard. You and EJ are planning to kidnap Elizabeth and get rid of her."

"No Jason. I've moved on," she said firmly, "I'm not responsible for whatever EJ does. Sometimes people say things when they are angry and hurt."

He smirked. "Oh really? I don't believe you, especially when I know that you are willing to help him achieve his goals."

Sam looked down. "You know I still love you Jason. But I'm trying here. You hurt me so badly—blew my whole world apart. What do you want from me?"

"To leave my girlfriend alone."

She stood up, completely enraged. "You don't even give a shit how I am feeling. You just walked away like I was nothing. You were my best friend, my lover, my everything Jason," Sam yelled completely losing it, "So fuck Elizabeth. She stole you from me. She deserves whatever she gets."

Jason got up and grabbed her around the neck. "Wrong answer Sam," he said stabbing her with a hypodermic needle.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes began to tear. "What did you do?"

He pushed her back onto the couch. "You fucked with the wrong person. Your heartbeat should be slowing down and soon, your throat will close up."

"Tree nuts?"

Jason smiled. "Yes. But that wasn't in the shot. That was just too temporarily disable you. This is what's going to kill you." He said coldly.

With his gloved hand, he grabbed a piece of the candy and shoved it into Sam's mouth and she was forced to chew and swallow it so she wouldn't choke.

"I love you." She said as her breathing became labored. "I would have done anything for you."

"You don't know what love is Sam," he said with no emotion, "The fact that you would take Elizabeth's life just because you couldn't have me, shows me just what kind of person you really are."

He watched her struggle to breathe and thrash. And before she took her last breath he said, "You are nothing to me."

Picking up his phone, he dialed Johnny. "It's done. I'm leaving now. Find EJ Dimera and put him on ice."

"You got it." Johnny said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Sonny's house and Michael ran up to him. "Hello buddy."

He picked him up and looked over at Elizabeth and smiled.

She got up and gave him a kiss.

Sonny walked into the room and Jason nodded that it was done. They had spoken earlier about it and Sonny agreed that there should be no warning. Sam's actions were a direct threat and neither thought she'd give up her revenge anyway.

Carly walked into the room and smiled. "Hey."

Jason gave her a slight smile. "Is he ever going to stop drooling?"

Carly chuckled. "You did eventually."

Liz smiled.

They all sat down for dinner.

"So, how's your new job?" Carly asked.

"Tiring but rewarding. I like everyone I work with."

Carly smiled. "That's good. I like doing volunteer work there."

Jason frowned and Carly laughed.

"I know you're allergic to hospitals." She said.

"Very." Jason said before taking a swig of his beer.

They ate and Carly told Elizabeth about the island. About an hour later, Ronnie showed up.

"Jason, do you have an alibi for the last hour?" He asked.

"For what?" Jason asked.

"Sam McCall is dead." Ronnie announced.

Carly and Elizabeth gasped.

Jason didn't say much. "I don't really speak to her anymore. We broke up."

"Did you have a reason to kill her?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Come on Ronnie. He's with someone new. She moved on already anyway."

"With who?" Ronnie asked.

"EJ Banks." Jason said.

"And you have no problem with that?"

Jason shrugged. "Why would I?"

Ronnie shook his head. "So, where were you the last hour?"

"Here eating dinner," Jason said, "Do I need to call Diane?"

"Not unless you're feeling guilty." Ronnie said.

Jason didn't say anything.

"How did she die?" Sonny asked.

Ronnie smirked. "As if you didn't know already. There was some candy found that had nuts in it and apparently, she's allergic to them."

"So what does that have to do with Jason?" Carly asked.

"Nothing. But, it doesn't make sense that she would eat the candy willingly." Ronnie said.

Liz walked up to Jason and placed her hand on his back. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said softly.

Ronnie noticed the change in his demeanor. "You're taking this awfully well for a man who was engaged to Sam a short time ago."

"Are we done here?" Jason asked.

"Fine, but don't leave town." Ronnie said walking away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac pulled Ronnie aside. "Do you think Jason did it?"

Ronnie shrugged. "He could have but I don't know what the motive would be."

"What about EJ?" Mac asked.

"He's out of town. He left several hours before."

Mac sighed. "Could he have sent her the candy?"

"We checked for deliveries in the building and haven't found any to her apartment." Ronnie said. "We'll have to wait for an autopsy but it looks like she only had one piece."

"So, she could have realized her mistake too late." Mac said.

"Her phone was across the room but there is no way to tell if she was trying to get to it."

"Then we have nothing." Mac said.

"I'm not ruling out Jason or EJ," Ronnie said, "But for now, I agree."

Mac wasn't happy but they'd have to just hope that they got a break.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly walked back into the living room after putting Michael down for the night. Elizabeth and Jason had left shortly after the police did.

"Did Jason do it?" Carly asked.

Sonny looked up at her. "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's just a feeling."

"You know I can't tell you either way."

She sighed. "If he did, it would be because he had a good reason. Maybe you should have let someone else handle it."

"Carly…" He said scowling.

"Okay, I'll drop it."

Sonny reached out and pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly still wondering what the hell Sam did to piss Jason off enough that he had to end her. She just hoped that if Jason did do it, it wouldn't affect him later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The ride back to the penthouse was silent. Jason was wondering if Liz suspected him and Elizabeth was thinking that Jason knew more than what he let on.

They went upstairs and Jason walked over to the window.

"It's okay to be upset." Liz said softly.

"I know." Jason said.

Oh he was upset alright. Just thinking about the fact Sam was willing to team up with someone to hurt Elizabeth was still pissing him off. EJ needed to be taken down fast.

"I'll be upstairs." She said getting up.

He wanted to destroy everything in the room. He hated that he had to kill Sam but she brought it on by her actions. She was hurt and that was all on him but everyone had choices. She didn't have to make the choice to hurt someone else just because he broke up with her. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he paused from his pacing and then cracked his neck. He was quite sure that EJ was using Sam to get what he wanted. The question was, exactly what was he after.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth felt Jason get into bed about an hour later and spoon her. It felt good to feel his body against hers but she was worried that he was holding all his emotions inside and it would hurt him.

"I know you're awake." He said.

She rolled over to face him and then touched his face. "I wish you could talk to me about how you're feeling."

"I'm fine. I don't process things like everyone else."

"I know. You hold it in, but what happens when you can't any longer?" She asked softly.

Jason sighed. "I usually go destroy something."

"You have to learn a better way to deal with your life. Just like you learned this way of handling things you can learn another way to cope with the stress better." She said.

Jason never really thought about it like that. "It's just what I know, kind of like a habit at this point."

Liz didn't push. She hugged him into her and rubbed his back. After a few minutes, she felt some of his stress lesson. Something had to give. She was worried about her man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ put down his phone and cursed under his breath. Maxie had just called him and told him that she had found Sam dead in her apartment. The girl was distraught and he assured her that he would return the next day.

He would call the police department beforehand to get a feel on whether or not he was a suspect. This reeked. The only thing he could think of was that somehow Jason had found out what happened, and if that was the truth then he was also exposed. They probably knew who he was and that was just unacceptable.

He made a call. "Get it done tomorrow morning. I need to strike before they strike against me."

Slamming his fist onto his desk, he called his father and updated him on the new developments.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason was gone before Elizabeth got up. She quickly got herself ready for work and then left the penthouse with Francis and Cody.

She had a surgery first thing and then one in the afternoon.

Jason went to his office at the warehouse before everyone else got there. He and Johnny went over their plans for EJ. His plane was due to land in two hours.

They were in the middle of a conversation when Jason rubbed his eyes. "Are you getting tired?"

Johnny yawned. "Yes. I thought it was just me."

They stared at each other when they realized what was happening. Someone was gassing them. They both jumped up and threw open the office door and it was like the air was sucked out of their bodies and they fell to the floor.

The last thing Jason muttered was Elizabeth's name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked over to Cody. Liz's surgery would be done soon. "Johnny is not returning my calls."

Cody frowned. "I think they were going to the airport. Do you think something went down?"

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling."

Cody's phone rang. "What's up Enzo?"

"We can't get into the warehouse."

"What do you mean?" He said warily.

"The locks are jammed."

Cody cursed under his breath. "Go to the front and break a fucking window."

Enzo ran around to the front of the building and grabbed a trash can and hurled it through the window. He started to cough and him and two other men backed up from the building.

"Enzo." Cody said loudly.

"I'm here. I think someone pumped some kind of gas into the building. We're trying to figure out how now but I'll need a gas mask in order to go in there."

"Jason was in there." Cody said.

"I'll put something over my face then." Enzo said handing off the phone to Marco.

"It's Marco. He's going in."

Enzo disappeared and Cody said a silent prayer that Jason wasn't dead. About two minutes later, Enzo appeared.

"Jason isn't in there." He said before coughing. "Johnny is knocked out. He has a pulse."

"Get him out of there and get him to Doc." Cody said.

He ended the call and immediately dialed Sonny's number and filled him in.

Sonny was stunned. "Protect Elizabeth with your life." He said.

"I will."

The fire alarm started to go off.

"Sonny, I have to go. Something is going on." Cody said.

Sonny cursed under his breath. "Find her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked up at Patrick the moment the alarm began to sound.

"I'll finish up." He said.

Epiphany nodded. "Go ahead. I'll stay with him. The rest of you follow protocol."

Elizabeth rushed out of the OR room. There were people everywhere and that is when she felt someone pull her arm. "Go this way, it's faster."

She nodded and then followed them to the elevator and then suddenly realized she needed to get to Cody and Francis and stopped.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked her.

"I need to go back to the main lobby."

The woman looked at her funny and moved closer. "I don't think so." She said stabbing her with a needle.

Elizabeth was stunned. She was pulled into a room and the woman and another man hauled her onto the bed and then she lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17 - Taken

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked it! * Christica2 - Glad you liked Sam's death. I HATED that he didn't kill her ass after what she did to Jake. Come on! If it had been Faith that did that she would have been toast.

Chapter 17 - Taken

EJ walked into the PCPD. He saw Mac rush by him and then Ronnie saw him. "Mr. Banks you are just the man we've been looking for."

"I figured as much. I shortened my trip when I heard about Samantha. Do you have any leads?"

"No. Obviously, you weren't in town when the murder occurred, but I need to know if you gave Sam the chocolates."

EJ shook his head. "No, I didn't. I had seen her earlier that day and she didn't mention anything to me about them."

"And you left on good terms?"

"Yes, we were intimate and then I left." He said.

Ronnie sighed. "Don't leave town."

"I don't have any plans to do so." He said before walking out of the station.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason started to wake up. He had on an oxygen mask and he ripped it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stefano said.

Jason coughed and then put it back on when he found it hard to breathe.

"You are probably wondering what is going on." The older man said smiling. "You see my Elvis is getting married today and you are a guest. Of course, you will not be a part of the festivities, but you will watch." Stefano said smiling.

Jason frowned.

"Once that is done, Sonny will have a choice. To save your life, he gives me the docks."

Jason pulled the mask away. "You know we won't stop until your dead right?"

Stefano laughed. "Oh Mr. Morgan, you are quite entertaining. I don't plan on leaving any of you alive to seek vengeance. You will be the first to die." He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Jason tried to get up but he realized that he was in some sort of contraption and couldn't move the lower half of his body. His head fell back against the pillow and that is when he realized that they weren't giving him oxygen anymore and he tossed it to the side before he passed out again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke up in a small room. A woman got up and walked over to her. "Finally." She said. "Get up."

Liz tried to shake off the cobwebs. "What do you want with me?"

She smirked. "Today is your wedding day. We need to get ready."

Liz frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The woman yanked her off the bed and Liz struggled to get her bearings. She was pushed into the bathroom.

"Strip." The woman said. When Elizabeth didn't move, the woman got angry. "If you want Jason to live, you will cooperate."

Liz's eyes grew big. "You have Jason?"

She grinned and held out her phone. There was a picture of an unconscious Jason on it. Liz gasped.

"Now do what I say. Get in the shower and then I will help prepare you for your big day."

Liz fought back the tears that were collecting in her eyes. Jason was hurt and she was so scared. She slowly began to undress as she wondered who exactly she would be marrying.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny slowly woke up. He was lying on Sonny's couch.

Carly ran and got the doctor who was outside on the porch taking a call.

"Hey." Sonny said. "Welcome back.

Johnny coughed and Carly handed him some water.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sonny asked.

"Jason and I were in the office and we started getting tired. We thought we were getting gas and tried to run but when we opened the door, it completely overwhelmed us." He said before coughing again.

"You're going to be fine Johnny." The doc said. "I gave you some saline and the drug just needs to wear off."

The doctor stood up. "Call me if you have any chest pains or abnormal symptoms."

"Okay." Johnny said.

Johnny saw Cody and Francis and frowned. "What are you two doing here? Where is Elizabeth?"

"Someone pulled the fire alarm while she was in surgery. She never came out. One of the nurses said she was seen running off with a woman they had never seen."

"Fuck." Johnny said. "Jason must be pissed. Where is he?"

Sonny sighed. "We don't know. He wasn't there when they found you."

Johnny tried to sit up but Carly pushed him back down.

"Johnny, we're doing everything we can to find them." Francis said.

"Call Spinelli. He's been tracking EJ by GPS." Johnny explained.

Francis made the call. They had two techs and Sonny worked better with Stan so they had never called Spinelli.

"Spinelli, it's Francis."

"Hello most trusted guardian of the fair Elizabeth."

"Spinelli, we have a problem. We think EJ has Elizabeth and Jason."

Spinelli gasped and flipped over to another screen. "The covert one is parked outside…..a church?" He said.

"What church?"

"Uh, it's about an hour away. It's called Sacred Heart." Spinelli said.

Francis repeated it and Sonny frowned.

"That church has been closed for six months. I know because Father Coates mentioned it to me when we were talking about donations to restore it."

"Text me the address." Francis said.

Johnny jumped up and they started to rush out of the room and Sonny followed.

"Sonny, I don't think you should go. It's safer here and you need to protect Carly and Michael."

Sonny sighed. "Are you sure." He really wanted to go help Jason. He was pissed.

"Yes." Francis said firmly.

"Alright."

He watched the men leave and Carly moved into his arms and he hugged her tightly. He just prayed the guys would get there in time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was moved to a small room. There was a monitor and he could see the altar and inside of the church.

He tried to no avail to get out of his restraints. His hands and legs were now useless. He just hoped that Spinelli was still tracking EJ. It was his only hope in getting out of there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ smiled as he looked in the mirror.

"You always look impeccable my son." He said.

"Thank you father."

"I better get a grandchild soon." Stefano said grinning.

"Oh, I plan on it. I'm sure Elizabeth will be a wonderful mom." EJ said confidently.

"She's definitely better wife material than that Sam McCall." Stefano said grimacing.

EJ flinched and then ignored the slight.

"Are you ready?" Stefano asked.

"Yes father."

"Let's go see your bride." Stefano said proudly.

He couldn't wait to torture Jason with the fact that Elizabeth would no longer be his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tried not to cry. She had on a stunning wedding gown. Her hair and makeup were perfect. But she was being forced to marry someone that she didn't love or really know.

Stefano walked into the room. "You look gorgeous," he said. "I'm EJ's father and I will walk you down the aisle."

"Where is Jason?"

"He's close. He'll be watching." Stefano assured her.

Liz's mouth dropped open. She hated that Jason was going to have to witness this.

"Come dear. You will grow to love my son. He's a great man."

Elizabeth took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

Jason watched as the camera panned to EJ and this his mouth dropped open when he saw Elizabeth who he could tell was barely holding on. She looked stunning. Jason angrily struggled but it was no use. He was going to have to watch the woman he loved marry another man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The ceremony went by pretty quickly. Liz struggled with the vows and EJ smiled and squeezed her hand like they were some normal couple. She couldn't understand how the priest agreed to this sham. She came out of her haze when she heard the words you may now kiss the bride and EJ's lips crashed down onto hers.

Jason yelled. "No." And then he was stunned when the doors burst open and Francis and Cody stormed inside.

"Get away from her." Francis said aiming at EJ.

EJ smiled. "If you're referring to my wife, then I will have to decline."

Francis was shocked but he got over it quickly. "Step away from her now."

EJ whipped out a gun and held it to Elizabeth's head.

The priest gasped and dove to the floor.

"I would suggest that you back off or I swear to God I will end her." EJ growled.

Liz looked into Francis eyes. He noticed he looked to the floor and she knew what she had to do.

"You are completely surrounded." Stefano said. "If you want to live, you need to leave this instance." He demanded.

Elizabeth stomped her heel into EJ's foot and ducked down, pushing his arm and his gun went off.

Jason was stunned.

Francis shot EJ in the head and both he and Elizabeth fell to the floor.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny picked the lock on Jason's door and ran inside. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I need to get to Elizabeth." He said.

Johnny looked over at the television. "What happened?"

"Francis shot EJ but the gun EJ was holding went off and I'm not sure if she's hit." He said as he watched Johnny trying to free him from the restraints.

He was finally freed and they rushed to the main room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cody pushed EJ off of Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as tears ran down her face and he pulled her up and she hugged him. "Thank you."

Cody looked at Stefano who was still alive but shot in the chest by his own son. He looked at the priest. "Don't move."

The man nodded. He was scared to death. Stefano had threatened his life and his brother's family. That's the only reason he had agreed to do the ceremony.

Jason ran into the room and Elizabeth sobbed and ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly. "Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" She asked as she visually scanned his body.

"I'm okay." He said. "I'm just a little tired."

Stefano moved and Jason raised his gun. "Don't move old man."

"Need help." He muttered.

Jason was enraged. "Fuck you Dimera." He said leaving Elizabeth to walk over to him. "Do you really think I'd let you live after what you've done?"

Cody ushered the priest away. He would be taken to a safe house and paid off if he chose to cooperate.

"If you think this is the end…" He said before gasping for a breath. "You're wrong. My daughter will avenge me."

"Then your daughter dies too." Jason said before putting a bullet into his head.

He heard a gasp and turned and looked into Elizabeth's eyes. He saw her fear and immediately lowered his gun. "Elizabeth."

She closed her eyes for a second and wiped away a tear. "I'm fine."

He had never wanted her to see him like that.

Francis walked over to Liz. "Come on." He said.

Liz followed him to her dressing room so she could change.

"He was just doing his job." He said looking out the window.

"I know." Elizabeth said putting on her shirt.

"It's probably killing him right now that you saw him do it. He loves you." Francis explained, hoping that Elizabeth would understand because he didn't think Jason could live without her.

She sighed. "You can turn around. I know he loves me. I love him too. This is all so crazy."

"Jason would do anything to protect you."

"That's what scares me." Liz said hoping that he hadn't killed Sam and had let someone else do it. She understood the reasoning that she needed to die, but Jason's ability to turn into a killing machine freaked her out a little. Besides, she really didn't want that on his conscious. He had loved Sam at one point. This whole concept that Jason could just shut off his emotions kind of didn't process in her brain.

"Elizabeth, if you can't handle who Jason is then you need to decide that now before you guys go any deeper." Francis warned.

She walked towards Francis. "I'm not giving up Francis. I'm just trying to come to terms with everything. I'll find a way."

Francis was relieved. "He might back off a little. He's hating himself right now."

"Okay." Elizabeth said. "I'll try to reassure him."

"Come on." He said. "I'll take you back to the penthouse."

Elizabeth nodded and followed Francis out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laid awake in the bed. It was 1:00 A.M. and still no Jason. Turning onto her side she let the tears fall. Everything that happened just hit her and she started to sob.

Jason walked up the stairs. He was exhausted. All the bodies were disposed of and the priest agreed to keep quiet if Jason agreed to finish restoring the church. He had accepted the deal and came back to the Towers and ended up on his bike.

He heard her as he started to push open the door and he closed his eyes. He hated that she was in pain and he was the cause of it.

"Elizabeth." He said softly.

She rolled over quickly and looked up at him so glad that he was back and safe. "Hi." She said sitting up, wiping the tears away.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I was worried about you and everything just hit me."

"I'm sorry. I should have called," he said softly, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

She nodded and watched him get some clothes and walk into the bathroom. Laying back, she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason let the hot water run over his body. He had almost lost her. Seeing EJ hold a gun to her head had deeply affected him. It was almost more than he could take.

Elizabeth stripped off her clothes and walked into the bathroom and slipped inside.

Jason turned around and he pulled her into him and held her tightly. "I can't lose you." He whispered.

She wasn't sure if she saw tears or if it was the water. Either way, he looked devastated. "You won't." She said firmly.

Pulling back, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and then kissed her with everything he had. He lifted her and pressed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The shower was filled with her moans as Jason ravished her. He was rough and insistent and Elizabeth loved every second of it. He grunted and plunged into her center lightly biting into her shoulder. Liz cried out as he relentlessly began to fill her over and over. Raking her nails down his back, Jason breathed out her name as he pumped into her harder.

"Come for me baby." She said.

"Not without you."

He reached in between them and started to rub her clit and Elizabeth moaned loudly as she chanted his name. And as soon as he felt her shake, he quickened his pace and was soon calling out her name as he released himself inside of her.

They sunk to the floor.

"You drive me crazy." Jason said breathing heavily. "Did I hurt you?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Far from it."

He kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for protecting me." She said softly.

He kissed her again. "I love you beyond reason."

"I love you too."

He pushed himself up and then helped her to her feet. They both washed quickly and then dried off and went to bed. Elizabeth was off the next day and she was very thankful for that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They spent most of the morning making love. Elizabeth felt like Jason was just hanging on by a thread. She could tell when he would start thinking about what happened because of the painful look on his face. When he left her to go into work, Sarah dropped by.

"Hey." Sarah said walking by Elizabeth.

"Hi."

Sarah studied her sister for a moment before sitting down. "You want to tell me what's up?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Elizabeth side. "Something happened and I was put in danger and Jason is blaming himself."

"Were you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." She said thinking she shouldn't give Sarah any details.

Sarah was quiet for a moment. This was hard for her. As much as she wanted Liz to be happy, she was still scared of the danger that surrounded Jason.

"You can say what's on your mind Sarah." Liz said.

"I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you."

Liz sighed. "I don't either."

Sarah made a face so Liz explained further.

"I don't want the danger to change me but it probably already has. I love him so I'm just trying to cope with it all."

"So you're worried that Jason is pulling away from you." Sarah said.

"Yes." Liz said.

"Well, don't let him. Make him see that you're fine with it. Maybe that's part of the problem. You say you are but maybe you're not." Sarah said wondering if she was being a good sister if she was encouraging Elizabeth into a life filled with violence. But she could see how much Liz loved Jason and he loved her. She just wished their life was more simple.

Liz sighed. "I think it's more that I'm mad that he's changing and that we have to deal with all of this mob shit. In Tom's River, everything was so great. Jason wasn't conflicted. He wasn't trying to be everything for everyone around him."

Sarah sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"I know."

"You need to find a way to reach him." Sarah said. "And he needs to find a different way to cope with everything."

"I agree." Liz said sadly. She just had no idea what to do about it.


	18. Chapter 18 – Friendly Fire

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This chapter is a little different in how I have Liz dealing with their issues. * blackberry – technically yes, but then they'd have to file the marriage cert for it to be legal. Plus, she'd have to file him as a missing person etc. which would open another can of worms. I'm not going in that direction though. * kikimoo – He definitely knew that but knowing something and then witnessing it are two different things.

Chapter 18 – Friendly Fire

Two Months Later

It had been a hectic few months. Elizabeth and Jason worked a lot. They spent some time together but Jason had been pretty much consumed with tracking down Kristen Dimera and eliminating any threats that came up. He wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was safe. They had opted to destroy any records that the Dimera/Webber marriage ever took place so that they couldn't be linked to the deaths. Jason had fallen back into this old routine and Elizabeth really wasn't happy about it.

Elizabeth ran past Sarah into the bathroom and threw up.

"Are you alright?"

Liz stood up and then went and rinsed her mouth. "I'm fine. I think I caught a bug. I've been feeling yucky the last few days."

"Maybe you should go home and lie down."

"I'll be fine." She said.

Sarah shook her head. "Alright, but if you get everyone else sick, Epiphany is going to freak."

Epiphany crossed her arm and stood in the doorway. "Who's sick?"

"Elizabeth." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Go home." Epiphany said.

Liz glared at her sister. "Fine."

She got her things and walked up to Cody. "I'm off."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Stomach bug. Can we stop at the pharmacy?" She asked.

Cody nodded. "Sure, come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test on the counter. She had gone over it in her mind and realized she was late. It would explain the sickness and how tired she felt.

Looking at the result, she gripped the counter and took a deep breath. They were going to have a baby. She started to laugh. This was the worst timing ever. Then she started to cry. Jason was a complete mess. She hadn't been at her job very long. What was she going to do to fix this? There was no way she was going to raise a kid with Jason when he was being so distant. He was obsessed with finding Kristen and keeping Liz safe. So, she made a decision and made some calls. It was time to put an end to the silence and avoidance. Elizabeth was going to fight for her man, and she just hoped that she didn't push him over the edge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny, Francis, and Carly sat down in the living room of a nearby safe house as Elizabeth paced in front of them.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here, because I don't know if you've been informed, but I suck at being patient." Carly said.

Liz looked over at her. "I need your help."

"You got it." Johnny said.

"I'm in." Francis said.

Carly looked wary. "I need to know what it is first."

Liz rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jason and I have had a rough couple of months with everything that has been going on and it's been really hard for me to adjust to the business. I feel like I need to do something drastic or we might not make it." She said softly.

Carly was shocked. "Elizabeth, if there is only one thing that I know, it's that Jason is in love with you."

Tears started to well up in Elizabeth's eyes. "I know that and I love him but I can't keep going on like this. He's distant and spends most of the day and night working. There is a wall so high around him that I'd get a nosebleed if I ever could reach the top. He's in straight up protector mode and it's driving me crazy. I can't live like this."

Carly stood up. "If you bail on him…," she said angrily.

"Oh sit down Carly. I'm not bailing on him. I'm trying to save us," she said desperately.

Carly let out the breath she was holding and sat back down. "What do you need from us?"

"I know this sounds crazy but, I want to kidnap Jason."

Francis frowned and Johnny just looked at her like she was crazy.

Carly snorted and started laughing. "Seriously? That is freaking brilliant."

"Well, I'm glad one of you isn't looking at me like I'm certifiable," Liz said looking at Francis and Johnny.

Francis sighed. "And how do you intend on kidnapping him? The man is built like a truck."

"I was going to drug him," Liz said quietly.

Carly chuckled. "Damn girl. I am in total awe right now."

Liz slightly smiled. "Carly, I'm serious."

"So am I. I didn't think you had it in ya," she said, "Alright, so you want to drug him. According to Francis, you'll need a crane to move him and just where are we putting him?"

"The cabin."

"That could work. Are you tying him up or will he be allowed to roam around?" Carly asked.

"I want to lock him in a room."

The two guards looked at each other again and shook their heads. "You'll need concrete walls not wooden ones then," Francis said.

"Like a basement room?" Liz asked, "Do you have one?"

"Yes," Francis said never thinking that he'd ever be holding Jason hostage in it. "He's going to kill us," he said to Johnny who chuckled.

"Maybe not," Johnny said, "If it fixes things then maybe we'll even get a raise."

Carly smirked. "So, are you chaining him up?"

Liz grinned. "Maybe."

"How are you injecting him?" Francis asked.

"Well, he does have a beer every night when he comes home. I guess I could drug that and then we just have to figure out how to get him out of the penthouse," Liz said.

"Well, we could express it to the parking lot. Jason's heavy though," Johnny said thinking out loud, "And he'll be dead weight. We need him on wheels."

Francis couldn't even believe they were having this conversation.

Elizabeth grabbed her stomach and ran out of the room and into the bathroom where she threw up.

They all looked at each other.

"Holy shit, I think she's pregnant," Carly whispered.

"Jesus. That's why she is losing it about fixing things," Francis said.

"It could be a stomach bug you know," Johnny said, "Wait, we could get Jason into a chair and push him."

"What about the basement stairs?" Francis asked.

"We can put something on it and slide him down." Johnny said.

Francis started to pace and Elizabeth came back to the room looking a little pale.

"Is there something you want to tell us Muffin?" Carly asked.

"Don't mention food," Liz said sitting down. "And to answer your question, no."

Carly licked her tongue out. "Fine, be that way."

"Elizabeth, if we had Cody and Milo helping us, we should be able to carry Jason without any problem," Francis said.

"Can we trust them?" Liz asked.

"Cody definitely. Maybe Milo isn't the best person," Johnny said.

"How about Logan?" Francis asked.

"That might work," Johnny said.

"When do you want to do this?" Francis asked.

Liz cleared her throat. "Tonight."

"What?" They all said at once.

"Please, I need to do this right away," Liz said softly. She didn't like keeping secrets from Jason and right now, she had a humdinger of one.

"What else do you need?" Carly asked.

Liz handed them a list.

"This is all doable relatively fast," she said. "Alright, let's get started. You lay down and rest."

Liz laid down on the couch. She was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke up in the car. It was freaky that she hadn't felt them move her. With the pregnancy, came her ability to sleep through just about anything. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You need to get up to the penthouse," Carly explained, "Jason is on his way home."

Liz nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours."

Liz was surprised. "Wow. I guess I needed the rest."

"You're usually really tired the first trimester," she said.

Liz gasped. "You know?"

"So does everyone else. You puking your guts out pretty much sealed the deal," Carly said, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you."

"He's going to be thrilled you know," Carly said smiling.

"I know but I'm hoping I won't have to play that card unless he fights me."

Liz wanted Jason to make changes for them without knowing she was pregnant.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She ran into the penthouse and grabbed a vial out of her purse along with a needle. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of beer and then injected it through the cap because Jason usually got his own beer. She had just finished up and was about to put it back in the fridge when Jason walked inside. Making a snap decision, she pried off the top off the beer and tossed it into the trash before walking it out to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," He said quietly.

They sat down and Jason quickly downed it.

"I was hoping we could talk," Elizabeth said feeling him out.

"About what?" He asked.

"Us."

Jason looked over at her. "Is there a problem?"

Liz chuckled. "Wow."

Jason sighed. He was tired and really not in the mood to have such a serious discussion."Look, I know I've been preoccupied but I need to make sure Kristen is handled."

"Jason, there will always be an enemy. Are you just going to bury yourself in work forever? You have been totally avoiding me," She said.

Jason closed his eyes. In a way he was because he was scared. It seemed like anyone he was with was a walking target. Part of him didn't understand why women even wanted to put themselves in that position. He certainly didn't feel worthy of it. Seeing that gun pressed against Elizabeth's head had changed him. He had felt so helpless; something he wasn't used to and it made him realize that he couldn't really fully protect her. If she was killed because of him, he'd never forgive himself. He knew he had pulled away from her, but in a way, he was giving her an out; though it was now clear that she wouldn't take it.

He started to feel like he was falling asleep and his eyes jerked open. "I'm sorry. I really don't want to hurt you."

Liz watched his eyes go out of focus. "But that's exactly what you're doing and I think you're lying. You are intentionally pulling away from me and that is just unacceptable," Liz said firmly.

Jason started to protest but his slurring words stopped him, "You drugged me?" he asked.

Liz smirked. "You bet your tight ass I did."

Jason was stunned. He quickly passed out and Liz got up and opened the door. "It's done," she said as she opened the door.

Johnny nodded and then men came inside dragging a chair and hauled Jason into it and then strapped him down.

Liz grabbed her purse and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The four men managed to get Jason down into the basement. There was a bed set up and they got him arranged on it. The only other thing accessible from the room was a small bathroom but the actual room itself was bare.

"I was never here," Logan said walking towards the door.

Johnny smirked. "Wus."

Cody grinned. "Me either."

Francis shook his head as they watched the two of them escape. Cody was going to stick around just in case but Logan was driving home.

There was a double-sided window in the wall so Elizabeth could talk without him seeing her or the opposite. It was her choice. There was twin bed set up in the room so Liz could rest. She had taken a few days off from the hospital. They assumed she was sick. She laid down and got comfortable. It would be a few hours until Jason woke up and she wanted to make sure she was well rested.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and slowly the room came into focus. Johnny gently woke up Elizabeth and she got up and used the bathroom and then got ready to speak.

Jason was confused. Elizabeth had drugged him. Why in the world would she do that, and who the fuck was helping her? He sat up and the room spun a little. Taking some deep breaths he took in his surroundings. He knew exactly where he was. Looking over at the window he said, "Why?"

Liz pushed the button. "You have refused to really talk to me and have an honest conversation so I upped the stakes."

"Are things that bad?" he asked.

"It certainly is headed in that direction," she said.

"Can I see you please?" Jason asked.

She pushed another button and for several long moments they just stared at each other.

"So your solution was to kidnap me? I'm surprised you didn't chain me to the bed," he said incredulously.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I thought about it but then we'd have to put a catheter in and I didn't think you'd forgive me for that."

Jason grimaced. "How long are you keeping me here?" He asked still unable to believe that she would do such a thing.

"That depends on you."

Jason started to get angry. "Elizabeth this is crazy. I have things to do."

"You mean things that are more important than me?" she asked angrily.

"I'm doing all of this for you."

She chuckled. "You're such a freaking martyr aren't you? I don't remember asking you to throw our relationship away so you can save poor little Elizabeth," she said dramatically. It was time for tough love.

"You almost died," Jason yelled in frustration.

"But I didn't. Is that where you're going to live from now on; in a land where I'm murdered or need to be saved? From where I stand, that's not living at all," she said angrily.

"I don't know what you expect me to do."

"I expect you to spend time with me and be in a relationship with me. I'm not a fucking bed warmer. You have a one track mind and interacting with me is not on it." Liz started to pace. "I will not be in a relationship by myself. Are you trying to get me to leave you?"

Jason wanted to punch the wall but he didn't answer.

"You want to know another reason why this concrete wall is between us?" she asked.

He just looked at her.

"Because you use your dick to distract me. Instead of talking to me, you fuck me." she said bitterly.

"We make love," he retorted.

"Whatever," Elizabeth said, "You use it to control me and you know it."

Jason was seething. "What the fuck Elizabeth? Are you trying to piss me off? I fucking love you."

Liz threw up her hands. "What am I supposed to think? Every time I try to talk to you about this, you shut me up with your mouth and the next thing I know I'm underneath you yelling your name."

Jason looked away for a minute and then his shoulders slumped. She was right. He did try to avoid the conversation by having sex. "I'm sorry."

"Don't get me wrong, I love having sex with you but Jason, I'm not going to wait until we have grown so far apart that it's impossible to fix us to address this," she said emotionally, "We promised each other that we'd always talk it out and we have both not lived up to that."

"What do you want from me?" he asked quietly.

"More than what you've been giving me the last few months. I want it all. I want you to realize that your method of dealing with the danger is destroying our relationship and chose to handle it differently," she said frustratedly.

Jason was exasperated.

"Don't look at me like that. You learned to cope with it the way you have been so you can learn a different method; one that doesn't entail shutting yourself off because that is unacceptable," Liz said firmly.

Elizabeth paled and Jason tensed up. She pushed the button and ran from the room as Jason yelled her name. Johnny pushed the bathroom door open as she flushed the toilet and helped her stand.

"You okay?"

She nodded and rinsed her mouth out. "That just took a lot out of me."

Johnny was worried. "You should go upstairs and eat something."

She didn't say anything.

Making a decision for her, Johnny picked her up and carried her upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly had been surprised to see them, but she helped Liz get settled on the couch and then got her some healthy snacks.

"I'm going down there," Carly said.

"You don't have to. He'll be mad at you," Liz said.

She shrugged. "I have to take the chance."

Liz nodded and watched her walk away. All of this was either going to fix them or end them and she was scared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was starting to freak out. "Elizabeth," he yelled.

Carly cleared her throat. "She's upstairs getting something to eat."

Jason was shocked. "Carly?"

"In the flesh."

He muttered some obscenities. "I should have known. Was this your idea?"

Carly grinned and then pushed the button so Jason could see her. "No, Liz gets all the credit. It was brilliant really."

"Brilliant? You think drugging me and kidnapping me is brilliant?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You would. What do you want Carly? You want to tell me what a fuck up I've been too?"

"Jason what are you doing? Why are you throwing what you have with Elizabeth away?" she asked.

"I'm trying to protect her," he growled.

"But the way you are doing it is making you lose her anyway," Carly said, "She's the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Don't you think I know that?" He yelled. "I hate this. I don't know what to do; how to change."

"Jason, you were doing fine with her before you got your memory back. Why did you bury that person?"

"Because that person would get her killed. Jake didn't have a care in the world. He didn't have people depending on him like I do," Jason explained emotionally.

Carly sighed. "Why does it have to be one way or the other?"

"What?" He asked not sure what she meant.

"You can still allow yourself to be close to her; to show how much you love her the way she needs you to and still protect her the best that you can too. You are not God Jason. You can't be everywhere," She said firmly.

Jason sat down on the bed—defeated. "I don't know how to stop. This is how I've coped with my life since the accident."

"But you are capable of behaving differently. I get this mindset is safe for you, but Jason, if you don't stop this obsessive behavior, you're going to lose everything," Carly said softly.

Jason sighed. He knew she was right. This was really bad and he had failed Elizabeth.

Carly pushed the button and left the room, giving Jason some time to think.


	19. Chapter 19 - Changes

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol okay it's not like Jason is locked up in there forever. It's just been a few hours. It's hard because I can't ignore the "danger" aspect of Jason. But at the same time, Jason didn't totally run or end it either. In his mind, if he eliminates the danger then she'll be safe. Liz did what she had to in order to make him focus. Also, I hate being repetitive so was trying to be different. * kikimoo – I don't think Carly has influenced Liz because they don't really hang out that much and Liz has never seen Carly at her worst. Even Carly was shocked. This is all on Liz and was her idea. lol

Chapter 19 - Changes

Elizabeth watched Carly sit down next to her. "How did it go?"

"I think we're getting through to him. He's pretty fucked up about it right now. He doesn't know how to stop his behavior because it's what he's always done." Carly said. "Jason processes things differently than most people. He has this ability to shut off his emotions and compartmentalize. It's one of his greatest assets for the business but it sucks when applied to his personal life. Sam just did whatever Jason wanted. She accepted the silences as just being his personality because she wanted him any way she could get him. You want more from him because you see Jason's potential and know he has it in him to be a great partner. I think Jason acted so extreme because he was scared of losing you. He doesn't forgive himself very easily. We just need to break that incessant loop that keeps going around and around in his head," she explained.

"I agree," Liz said standing up. She loved Jason and the baby she was carrying. Jason just needed to find his way again so they could move forward and be a family. She went back downstairs and went to push the button and was shocked to see Jason sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes. She watched him for a moment and then pushed the button. "I'm back."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said. "I feel better."

"Cody said you went home sick but he said you were doing fine" Jason said feeling guilty for not going home to check up on her. "God I'm an asshole," he muttered.

"Jason, I need to know that you are willing to fight for us. Are you?"

"Yes."

"We moved pretty fast. Do you think it's better if I moved out?"

Jason jumped off the bed. "No. Please don't do that. I need you with me." He pleaded. "I promise I'll do better. I'll do whatever it takes. You are my heart," he said emotionally.

Elizabeth started to cry and he walked up to the window and put his hand up on it. She put her hand up against the glass too.

"Please don't cry," he said softly.

"I hate feeling like this. It's just so overwhelming," she said.

"I've hurt you so much and I'm so sorry for it. I'm not sure how to change my thought process but I'm willing to talk to someone about if necessary," he offered.

Liz was stunned. "You'd go to counseling?"

He looked down and nodded. "If it will keep me from losing you, then yes."

"Thank you," she said.

"Please Elizabeth, I need you in my arms right now." Jason begged.

"Okay," she said softly.

He watched her turn around and then he gasped as she suddenly collapsed and disappeared from his view. "Elizabeth." He yelled.

Getting no response, he started banging on the door. "Carly!" he yelled, "Help."

Upstairs, Carly heard the banging and before she could respond, Johnny ran downstairs and into the room, turning Elizabeth over.

Jason stepped back into the room and saw him when he stood up. "Johnny, let me out of here. She was just about to but she fainted."

Johnny looked up at Jason and hoped he was telling the truth. He grabbed the key and then unlocked the door and Jason pushed passed him and ran into the other room, pulling Elizabeth into his arms. The tried to wake her but she was out cold so Jason made a decision. "Hospital," he said.

Johnny nodded and followed Jason upstairs as he carried Elizabeth's limp body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got into Johnny's SUV and took off. Cody was with them along with Francis and Carly.

Carly debated on whether or not to tell Jason Elizabeth was pregnant. Going back and forth in her mind, she finally decided on holding off since she knew Liz would want to be the one to tell him.

They ran into the ER. Epiphany saw them coming and grabbed a gurney and Jason laid her on it.

"How long has she been unconscious?" she asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes," Jason said.

"Stay here, I'll have someone look at her." Epiphany said directing one of the nurses to help her with the gurney.

Carly waited until they were several yards away and then ran back to Epiphany and whispered, "She thinks she's pregnant."

Epiphany was surprised. "We'll check."

Carly nodded and then turned around and her eyes met a curious Jason's. "Think Carly." She muttered to herself.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I just let them know that she hadn't eaten a lot today and that she had been feeling sick."

Jason sighed.

"Come on and sit down." Carly said directing him towards some chairs.

"Did Sonny know?"

Carly shook her head. "No."

"This is a warning to all of you, don't ever do that again," Jason said angrily.

"If we are in a position to have to do it again, I'll put you out of your misery myself." Francis said firmly. "I don't like to see her upset. It's too much stress on her."

Jason couldn't even say anything back. Francis was right.

About fifteen minutes later, Sarah walked towards them. "She's awake. Her blood pressure was way too high and she was dehydrated. We're giving her some saline. We ran some tests and we should have them back in about a half hour."

"Can I see her?" Jason asked.

Sarah nodded. "Don't upset her Jason."

"I may be an ass but I have no intention of upsetting her right now."

Sarah didn't say anything, she was worried about her sister. Jason followed her to the exam room.

"Hey," he said softly.

Liz looked a little pale and very tired. She held out her hand. "Do I look that bad?"

"Just tired," he said taking it, "I'm sorry that I stressed you out."

She cherished the feeling of her hand surrounded by his. "I'll be okay. I just need to take care of myself better."

He kissed her hand. "I'll make sure that I take better care of you too."

Elizabeth started to cry. She was scared about the baby.

"Elizabeth talk to me." It was obvious that something was very wrong.

"I found out something this morning," she said softly, "It kind of rocked my world. That was when I decided to confront you."

"What is it? Are you sick?" He asked desperately needing to know that she would be okay.

"Not the way you think," she said quietly, "The past couple of weeks, I've gotten sick on and off. It had gotten worse, so I thought I had a bug. Epiphany sent me home and I had Cody stop at the drug store. Jason, I brought a pregnancy test."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "What are you saying?"

"I think we're pregnant," she said as she wiped some tears away.

"We're having a baby."

"Yes," she said wondering what was running through his mind since he looked so upset.

Jason let go of her hand and his head dropped down. "I can't believe I put you through all of this stress. I'm so sorry."

"As long as you're willing to try to fix this, I'm willing to leave it behind."

He stood up and leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you."

Kelly cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm Dr. Kelly Lee. I've gotten some of your tests back. You definitely are pregnant," she said smiling, "Congratulations."

Liz smiled.

"I want to do an ultrasound. I think you are about two months along," Kelly said as a nurse pushed a machine inside the room, "The baby is probably only the size of a kidney bean at this point."

Liz waited patiently as Kelly prepared her and then begun the exam. A heartbeat filled the room and Elizabeth gasped.

Jason's hand tightened around her. "Is that the baby?"

Kelly smiled. "Yes."

"It's so fast," he said in awe.

"It's perfectly normal," Kelly said, "There is your baby," she said pointing to it.

Liz had tears running down her face and Jason's eyes were almost brimming over.

Kelly printed out a few copies of the scans and handed them over before shutting the machine off.

"What does she need to do?" Jason asked.

"Well, make sure you eat three meals a day and some snacks in between. I'm worried about your blood pressure so I want to monitor it closely. Since you work here, that will be an easy thing to do." Kelly knew that Epiphany would make sure she did it herself. "You need to keep hydrated and rest. Make sure you take your breaks at work. I will warn you that if you're blood pressure doesn't get better, you will have a lot of restrictions."

"I understand," Elizabeth said.

"And you get to dote on her," Kelly said smiling.

Jason smiled. "Definitely."

"I'll give you some time to talk," Kelly said leaving.

"So you're okay with all of this?" Liz asked.

"Hell yeah," Jason said, "You're the only one I want to be the mother of my children."

Liz smiled. "Good to know."

"As a show of faith, I'm going to let Johnny take over the Kristen investigation."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "It was consuming me. I have to let it go if I'm going to change my behavior."

"Thank you," she said trying not to cry.

He hated seeing her upset.

"I know you hate seeing me cry but get used to it. My hormones are all over the place," Liz said.

Jason sighed. "I'll try. I still can't believe you drugged and kidnapped me."

"I at least had them put you on a sleep number bed," Liz said while making a face making him chuckle at her logic.

He wasn't happy that she went to that extreme but he was grateful that she loved him enough to fight for him.

Carly came inside. "And?"

"We're definitely pregnant," Liz said handing her the ultrasound.

"Congratulations," Carly said grinning, "I'm going to be an Auntie."

Jason smiled.

"We need to go shopping," Elizabeth said.

"Definitely," Carly agreed.

Sarah walked inside, completely stunned after looking at the results.

"Hey Aunt Sarah," Carly said.

"Wow. How long have you known?" Sarah asked.

"I found out earlier today," Liz said.

"Congratulations," she said a little numb from the news.

Liz pursed her lips. "Are you mad?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I'm just shocked."

"You and me both," Liz said.

"Are you going to get married?" she asked curiously.

Liz and Jason looked at each other. "We haven't discussed that yet."

"Well, I have to go but I just wanted you to know that once the drip is finished, you can go home and get some sleep," Sarah said.

"I'll call you later," Liz said.

Sarah slightly smiled and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked.

"She's just used to being the center of attention," Liz said, "She'll be fine."

"Well, I need to head home before my husband flips his lid," Carly said.

"Thank you Carly," Jason said.

She gave him a big hug. "Don't mention it." She waved at Elizabeth and left.

"I love you," Jason said putting his hand on her belly.

Liz smiled. "I love you too."

Epiphany walked in and checked the saline bag. "Almost done."

"Thanks," Liz said.

"You rest for a couple of days and you'll be good as new."

Liz smiled.

"And congratulations," Epiphany said smiling.

"Thanks!" Liz said as she watched her leave.

All Jason wanted to do is get her home and wrap his arms around her while she rested.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason walk out of the bathroom. It was really late and she could barely keep her eyes open. He slipped under the covers and pulled her into him.

"Sleep baby," he said softly. He rubbed her back and thought about everything that happened. Lila. He needed to talk to her. She always gave him good advice and didn't mince words. Things needed to be different. Taking a step back from finding Kristen was good but he needed to do more. That would require him to speak with Sonny. Maybe it was time to give another guy a chance as the enforcer. He could still run the coffee house and oversee training and the shipments, but he was going to have to learn to delegate. What Elizabeth had done and having a baby on the way had shaken him to his core. It was the wake-up call that he needed to snap out of the funk he had been in. If he didn't get his shit together, he would lose his family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason spent the next morning with Elizabeth.

"I'm thinking about stepping down as enforcer," he said softly.

Elizabeth was laying on the couch with her head in his lap. She abruptly turned over. "Jason, I'm not expecting you to give up everything." She was scared that he would regret it later.

"I know you're not but I need to do this."

"Only if you're sure," she said softly.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. I'm going to go talk to Sonny after lunch," Jason said definitively.

"I was thinking that maybe I'd paint a mural in the baby's room," Liz said changing the subject.

Jason smiled. "That would be nice. Use the bedroom right next to ours."

"That's a nice space."

Jason put his hand over her stomach. It was still so surreal.

"Are you scared?" Liz asked.

"A little bit," Jason said pausing for a moment, "It's a big responsibility."

"It is but I think you'll be a great father."

"I will try to be. I don't think our child can go wrong with you as their mom."

Liz smiled.

"I better feed you before I leave," he added.

"Okay."

Jason eased her onto the couch and went to make her some lunch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila smiled when she saw Jason walking into the room. "It's so good to see you."

Jason smiled back. "Thank you grandmother," he said before leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Sit. Make yourself comfortable," Lila said sweetly. Jason very rarely called to make sure she was available so she knew he must really need to talk.

"I need your advice."

"I'm listening."

Jason blew out a slow breath. "I almost lost Elizabeth. We had a situation where she was kidnapped and I couldn't get to her. It freaked me out and I've been pulling away from her the last few months. I kept saying I was trying to protect her but the guilt was eating me alive and to be honest, I was trying to give her an out."

"Oh Jason."

"I know. I was a complete idiot. Elizabeth had me kidnapped so I'd be force to talk to her." Jason said looking away.

Lila's grinned. "Did she now?"

Jason chuckled. "Yes. I was pissed at the time but between her and Carly, they read me the riot act. She told me that I needed to make some changes because she couldn't go on like it was."

"What are you struggling with?"

"I've learned to cope with crisis situations and stress in different ways than most people and I don't know how to undo that. Elizabeth thinks since I learned it one way I should be able to learn a different way but I'm having problems wrapping my mind around it."

Lila cleared her throat. "Jason, were you happy when you were away?"

"Yes. It was peaceful where I was. I met Elizabeth and then everything was perfect. It seems like a different lifetime," Jason said wistfully.

"What changed?"

Jason sighed. "Everything. I came back and it's been one crisis after another since I got my memory back. I'm so used to shutting off my emotions. I'm not sure how to stop."

Lila reached over and touched Jason's hand. "You're not going to make such a big change overnight. Have Johnny and Francis hold you accountable if you're working too late or forgetting to call. You tend to have a one track mind."

"I want to change my job in the organization and step back a little. I'm not sure how Sonny will feel about it but it's just something that I feel I need to do. It will be hard to learn to delegate but it's just something I'm going to have to do." Jason said solemnly.


	20. Chapter 20 - Making Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol Guest – Yeah they work for Jason but they are also really close friends with him and want him to be happy. Rofl re: crap jobs. Too funny. Thank you for rolling with it! Christica2 – Thanks!

Chapter 20 – Making Plans

Lila studied him for a moment. "Jason you make a conscious decision to shut yourself off. You need to learn to catch yourself because there is a lot at stake. I have faith in you though, because I know you can accomplish anything you set your mind too."

"Elizabeth is pregnant," Jason said as he smiled.

Lila grinned and clapped her hands together. "That is magnificent. I'm so excited for you."

"It's a little overwhelming but I'm happy."

"You're worried about the danger aren't you?"

Jason nodded. "I can't help it."

"Jason, just do the best you can. If you spend all your time worrying then how is that really living life to the fullest?"

"True," he said softly.

"You need to learn to let go a little. I think stepping back is probably the best thing you can do. You won't have so much weight on your shoulders and then maybe you can find that peace that you miss so much."

"I would like that."

"I think that everything you mentioned will help you not be such a control freak," Lila said with a smile, "I truly think you get that from Edward."

Jason chuckled. "Learning to ask for help will be a new thing for me."

"And I have no doubt that just like everything else, you will succeed," she said squeezing his hand.

"Thank you for listening to me. You always know what to say to me to make me understand."

"You're welcome but you already had a lot figured out. You don't give yourself much credit. Now go talk to Sonny and get home to your girl and my great-grandbaby," Lila said gleefully.

Jason smiled. "I love you grandmother."

"I love you too Jason."

He kissed her on the cheek and then left the mansion a man on a mission.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny looked up at Jason. "Hey. How is Elizabeth?"

"Good. She's resting."

"Carly told me what everyone did. Are you mad?" Sonny asked. He couldn't believe Elizabeth went to those lengths but he had to admire the fact that she wanted to.

"No. Listen, we need to talk about my role in the business," Jason said nervously.

Sonny knew this was coming. He just had a feeling. Jason had been unreachable for months and he knew it was probably causing trouble. "Go on."

"I think I should step down as enforcer."

"Jason…." Sonny interrupted.

"I have too. I can't be an enforcer and be a good man and father."

Sonny was stunned and Jason realized that Carly didn't divulge that bit of information.

"Elizabeth is pregnant. I need to make some changes. I have a family now; one that needs to come first," Jason explained.

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I'm not happy about losing you in that capacity but it's not like you're trying to leave all together right?"

"You know I can't. I want to run the coffeehouse. I can still oversee training and shipments. Max can still be the manager but he'd just report to me instead of you. He does a great job," Jason said.

It wasn't like it was much of a change anyway. Jason already handled most of the business dealings for the coffeehouse warehouse and the men came to him most of the time anyway.

"What if we are being attacked? Will you fight?" Sonny asked.

"I will do what is necessary to protect my family. I won't do so in an enforcer mode, just like you don't. We're partners. I don't intend to be a silent one. Cutting back on my hours will help me to not be so focused but I'm telling you right now, that means I'm not going away for months at a time anymore. I don't mind going places overnight or for a few days here and there, but there will be no weeks or months at a time. That needs to end," Jason said firmly.

"I always thought at some point in time, we'd have this conversation. I just didn't realize that it would be so soon," Sonny said, "But, I'm not going to stop you from having a life. I appreciate everything that you have done for me and my family as well as the organization. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me," Sonny said grinning.

Jason smiled. "I do but I won't. Thank you for being understanding."

"Did you think I'd yell at you?" Sonny asked.

"Not really. I just thought that you'd fight with me more," he said honestly.

"Carly is very persuasive," Sonny said with a pained look.

Jason chuckled. "Did she threaten to withhold sex?"

"Partly," Sonny said with an annoyed look. "That woman would practically do anything for you. You realize that don't you?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Yeah. She's a good friend."

"If you ever forget that, she'll remind you," Sonny said smirking.

Jason laughed.

Sonny thought about how long it had been since Jason seemed so light. He was partially to blame for that and he felt sad that he hadn't known that his partner wasn't happy.

"Where did you just go?" Jason asked noting the change in his demeanor.

"I was just thinking. I should have been a better friend to you. Trying to give you space all the time and holding my tongue probably isn't the best thing for you," Sonny said.

"Probably not. I'd appreciate it if you see me doing something stupid that you'd call me on it. I do want to be the man Elizabeth deserves," Jason said earnestly.

Sonny smiled. "You're well on your way my friend."

Jason stood up and Sonny gave him a half hug. "Go home to Elizabeth."

Jason nodded and left, feeling a lot better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened her eyes when she heard the door shut. She had been having the most wonderful dream about their family, "Jason?"

"Shhhhhh. Go back to sleep baby."

"It's okay. I don't want to sleep the day away. I'll be right back," she said disappearing upstairs.

Jason sat down and picked up the book she had been reading, 'What to expect when you're expecting'. He started to read and was getting into it when he felt her in the room and looked up and she took his breath away.

His girl was standing in front of him with the sexiest lingerie on. Jason swallowed hard.

"See something you like?" she asked as she watched the want start to swirl in his eyes.

He put the book aside, "As a matter of fact, yes," he said standing up.

Elizabeth shivered as he started to walk towards her, the goosebumps rising on her arms.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure I see a lot of things that I like," he said moving closer. Circling around her, he took her all in before standing behind her and pressing his body into hers. Running his hand up the front of her body, he cupped her breast and ran his finger over her nipple as he listened to her moan her approval.

Elizabeth felt him harden against her back which made her wetter than she already was. He bent forward a little and slipped his fingers into her panties and touched her clit and Liz's legs almost gave out.

His tongue flicked on her earlobe. "What do you want Elizabeth; tell me."

Her breath had quickened as she grinded against his hand. His finger had now sunk into her tightness and she moaned loudly. "Please Jason….I need you inside me."

He growled and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. He could barely make it up the steps his dick was so hard. It needed to be free. And Elizabeth didn't waste any time rescuing it once he sat her down in the bedroom. As Jason took off his shirt, she had his pants undone and his underwear down to his ankles. And when she saw his enormous erection jutting out, she couldn't help it and she grabbed it and sunk it into her mouth as Jason groaned loudly.

He looked down at his beautiful girl with her luscious mouth wrapped around his cock and he almost lost it. "Elizabeth," he moaned as he wrapped his fingers in her hair, "Relax your throat."

Elizabeth did and Jason began to lightly thrust. It was fucking heaven feeling the heat of her mouth and her tongue flick over him. "Fuck," he muttered, "So good."

Elizabeth loved that she was able to turn him on so much. Without warning, she swallowed, taking him down her throat and then she grabbed his sac and Jason's knees buckle. "Elizabeth," he yelled, "You have to stop baby. I want to come inside of you."

Very slowly she retreated until she gave a final flick of her tongue over his head and then let him slide out of her mouth. She looked up at him and licked her lips and Jason grunted and pulled her up kissed the hell out of her. She could barely keep up with the onslaught it was so intense. And the next thing she knew, she was on her back and Jason was lined up at her entrance. They stared at each other with lust for a long moment and then Jason slowly pushed forward. It was torturous for them both but it felt so damn good. Elizabeth gripped the comforter as he filled her completely. And then Jason went to town, fucking her like she liked it—hard. It didn't take long for Liz to go over the edge. She was already so hot and turned on that she had thought she'd come when she was sucking him. Jason didn't stop. He fucked her through it like he was superman. He turned her on her side and pushed her legs forward and put his arms hands behind them and went at it again. "Come for me baby," he demanded as he drilled inside of her. Elizabeth was already almost there and when Jason started to move unbelievable fast, she felt herself tense and then she screamed as the pleasure ripped through her body. Jason's eyes rolled back and he let out a loud moan as he exploded inside of her, still thrusting until he was completely empty. He pulled out and looked down at Elizabeth whose chest was heaving. A shudder shook her entire body. She looked so damn beautiful.

"I love you," he said softly.

She looked up at with a smirk. "I love you too."

He got them cleaned up and then they cuddled as Elizabeth fell asleep again, right where she wanted to be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristen Dimera got up from her beach chair and took a walk near the water. Her father and brother had been killed. She knew who did it and why. That meant she owned everything. All her life, she had done everything to find favor in Stefano's eyes. She lost her way for probably a decade and did some pretty despicable things. Mentally, she had been really unstable but she had managed to get herself together. It had been a long struggle.

Walking back to her lounge chair, she thought about Jason Morgan. She knew that he had been feverishly looking for her. He was a gorgeous man; just her type. She wondered what he would do to save his girlfriend and now his child. Jason couldn't be underestimated. His reputation left no question as to how lethal he was and that just turned her on even more.

Sitting down, she flipped open a folder and studied Elizabeth's picture. She was pretty in an apple pie kind of way. But Kristen was sexy and dangerous as well as beautiful. Men never stood a chance. Jason either needed to be in her bed or dead. There was no in between. She knew that he wouldn't stop until the threat was gone and neither would she. One of them was probably going to die at the end, and she would make sure it wasn't her. Jason had no idea what he was dealing with. Even if he read the files on her, it still didn't convey what mental illness had done to the way Kristen processed the world. She had a skewed sense of entitlement that meant she'd do anything to get what she want; killing a woman or causing a miscarriage certainly didn't bother her.

Jason had been right to be so single minded when it came to finding her but he just didn't know the kind of hell that Kristen could unleash.

Kristen smiled. It was time to bring out Susan Banks out to play. That was her way into Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Jason got a call from his contact at the police station.

"It's Jesse. There's a woman here named Susan Banks. Apparently, it's EJ's mother. She's inquiring into his death."

The hair on the back of Jason's neck stood up. "What is she like?"

"Mousy and weird. Not only does she need a good dentist but I swear she's slightly mental," Jesse said.

"Do you think that she's dangerous?"

"Doesn't appear to be. You should run a check on her," Jesse said, "I've got to go."

Jason quickly dialed Spinelli and asked him to forward him the background report on Susan. He walked onto the docks and sat down on a bench as he called Johnny and asked him to meet him.

About ten minutes later, Johnny appeared and sat down.

"Jesse called. A woman named Susan Banks showed up. Apparently, she's EJ's mother."

Johnny sighed. "I knew her name from my research. I actually went and observed her without her knowing it."

Jason was surprised. "What was she like?"

"I'm not sure what the right word is to use. Simple maybe? There's an innocence about her and she's kind of sweet in a way; but definitely off. She's one very strange bird. She lives at a convent with her sister who is a nun. I had to wait several days until she went shopping at a local market to get close enough to talk to her."

"How did she react?"

"I flirted with her and she was very bashful. We ended up having lunch and she mentioned Kristen eventually. It was eye opener to say the least."

"Go on." Jason said.

"Apparently, Kristen had plotted to pass EJ off as her own when Susan was pregnant. She got Susan to impersonate her to fool everyone. You wouldn't know it by looking at Susan, but she can dress up to be a dead ringer for Kristen."

Jason didn't like the sound of that at all.

"She hates Kristen and thinks she's mean. I wouldn't put it past Kristen to use Susan to hurt us," Johnny said.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We tail her. If she does anything that is suspect, we take her down," Johnny said.

Jason nodded. "As long as you're on it."

"I am."

"I'm going to stop at Kelly's and get my girl some chocolate cake."

Johnny followed him inside.

A/N – If you don't know who Susan Banks is, I suggest that you You Tube it. She was very weird but I got such a kick out of watching ED play her and Kristen at the same time. There is still one more villain to be revealed; one I haven't used before.


	21. Chapter 21 – New in Town

A/N – Thanks for comments! Leeleelayla5 – The thing is they are thinking Kristen is going to use Susan against them not dress up like her. In the past, Susan has dressed up like Kristen but not the opposite. * LiasonLuv – No Alright, I know this could get confusing. I'll refer to Kristen every once in a while but will keep her "Susan" when talking to other characters.

Alright, I know this could get confusing. I'll refer to Kristen every once in a while but will keep her "Susan" when talking to other characters.

Chapter 21 – New in Town

Lucky for Kristen she spoke to Susan before she decided on the charade. Susan told her all about her green-eyed Johnny that she met. Kristen was suspicious but she played along and ended up sending someone to escort Susan out of town. If Johnny worked for Jason, then they knew her and Susan's history and they would probably double check on her presence at the convent.

When she walked into Kelly's and saw Jason, she almost drooled.

Johnny turned around and came face to face with who he thought was Susan Banks.

"Johnny?" Susan said. "What in the world are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly.

Johnny smiled to play it off. "This is where I live. How are you?"

Susan smiled. "Oh just easy peasy. You know me."

"What are you doing here?"

Susan frowned and looked down. Susan wasn't one for eye contact. "My son is missing. I came to find him but no one has seen him for a while," she said sadly. "Elvis is everything to me."

Johnny and Jason tried not to smile at the reference.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Johnny said.

"Maybe you can help me?" she asked.

Johnny cleared his throat. "I promise I'll ask around for you."

Susan tentatively looked up at him. "You would do that for little ol' me?"

Johnny smiled. "Of course, we're friends aren't we?"

She smiled as she looked down. "That's mighty sweet of you."

"Well, we have to go. I'll see you around," Johnny said.

"Who is your friend?" Susan asked.

"Oh, this is Jason," Johnny said looking at his boss, "And Jason this is Susan."

"It's nice to meet you," Jason said.

Susan was kind of rocking her body in a swinging side to side motion like a little girl. She giggled but didn't say anything.

"See ya," Johnny said.

They walked outside and Jason gave Johnny a funny look. "You sure she isn't mental?"

Johnny chuckled. "I checked."

"I'd get a second opinion," Jason said as Johnny laughed loudly.

"I'll check out her story," Johnny said as they walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristen got some food to go and headed back to the Metro Court. She wanted to take the fake teeth out. They were driving her crazy. Her plan was going great. She'd hang around and get some information and then she'd work on getting Jason all to herself. The Johnny guy was pretty hot too but Jason was all that. She hurried back to her room so she could work on her plan. By the time she was done, she'd have the properties her father wanted and hopefully, some new arm candy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth went back to work. She felt a lot better although everyone was babying her. Epiphany was the worse which made her smile, although the woman put up a tough façade, she was really mush on the inside.

Smiling to herself, she looked over a chart and didn't hear someone walk up to the desk until a woman cleared her throat.

Elizabeth looked up. "May I help you?"

Susan nodded. "I'm looking for my son Elvis. You wouldn't have any John Doe patients would you?" she asked.

Liz wasn't sure what to make of the woman. She was definitely an odd duck. "Actually, we have one. How old was your son?"

It was all Kristen could do not to say something sarcastic knowing that Elizabeth was the reason EJ and her father were dead. "He was twenty-nine."

"I'm afraid this man is older than that. Have you checked with the police?" Liz asked.

Susan nodded and then started to cry. To Liz's astonishment, Jason rushed towards her. Cody had called him and let him know that Susan was there.

"Jason?" Liz asked.

"Hi, I was just checking up on you,"

Liz was at a loss for words. She looked back over at Susan who then looked up at Jason. "I know you."

Jason nodded. "Hi Susan. Is everything okay?"

"I still can't find my Elvis. I thought he might be at the hospital but Nurse Webber said she hadn't seen him," Susan explained.

"I'm sorry that you can't find EJ," Jason said as Elizabeth tried to hide her surprise.

Susan touched his arm. "You're a very kind man," she said before turning to Elizabeth, "It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance," she said awkwardly, "Bye, bye now."

Liz and Jason watched her get on the elevator.

"What the hell?" Liz asked. "That's EJ's mother?" she whispered.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd have to come into contact with her or I would have warned you."

Liz was stunned. "When did you meet her?"

"Yesterday at Kelly's. Johnny had made contact with her prior to that and she gave us some information on Kristen," Jason said.

"Look, I need to get back to work but I want to continue this conversation later. I need to know what we're dealing with," Liz said.

Jason gave her a quick peck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie had slipped onto the elevator with Susan. "Did I just hear Jason say that you were EJ's mother?"

Susan nodded. "Yes. I've looked everywhere and I can't seem to find him. Have you seen him?"

Maxie sighed. "No. I wish I had."

"You knew my Elvis?" she asked.

"Yes. I was crazy about him."

Susan tilted her head. This was an interesting development. They reached the lobby. "Really? Well it makes me so happy that my Elvis found love."

Maxie smiled. "Maybe we could work together to find him."

"I would like that," Susan said, "I don't know anyone around here. My name is Susan Banks. What's yours?"

"Maxie Jones."

"I'm staying at the MetroCourt 2101."

Maxie smiled. "Maybe we could have dinner?"

She thought Susan was weird but if it got her closer to EJ, she was willing to befriend the woman.

"We can eat in my room," Susan said, "You can order whatever you like."

"I'll see you later then," Maxie said walking away.

Kristen thought for a moment. Maybe she could use Maxie to get to Elizabeth. The girl seemed easy to manipulate. She smiled. Maxie Jones was just what she needed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the penthouse. Jason was already home and working at his desk.

"Hey," she said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"It is now," she said sitting in his lap.

"I should have showed you a picture of Susan and Kristen," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Cody was on it," Liz said, "Are you worried about her?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I don't trust her. We need to be extra careful."

"Okay. I can do that," Liz said.

He held her tighter. "How's my baby today?"

Liz smiled, "She's fine."

Jason smirked. "I was wondering, do you want to stay here or get a house."

Liz was stumped by the question.

Jason chuckled. "Was it that bad of a question?"

"No. I guess we haven't really discussed our future really," Liz said softly, "Getting a house seems very permanent."

"Does that bother you?" Jason asked curious to see where her head was at.

"No. I just—we've gone from zero to sixty and…."

"We had some problems but I'm trying to adapt and this is more about making sure our baby will be happy," Jason said.

"Our baby will be happy no matter where we are. I like it here for now."

"Okay, I just know it will get more hectic once the baby arrives," Jason said, "But, we don't have to rush anything. I want you to know that I do a lot of thinking about us and where I see us headed."

Liz smiled. "You do, perhaps you can enlighten me."

Jason smiled. "Usually, there's a few more kids in the equation."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Are you having them?"

Jason laughed.

"Did you read that labor section yet in the book?" Liz asked.

"No."

"Maybe you should. Let's talk about this more after we get through the first one," Liz said.

"Deal."

"What else do you conjure up?" Liz asked playfully.

Jason smiled. "Well, we're married in a house—happy. And as we get older, well I get older cause you always look stunning, we travel and take long rides; just you, me, and the wind."

Liz laid her head on his shoulder. "That sounds really nice. Do I ever get to drive your mistress in any of these scenarios?"

Jason laughed. "Uh—no."

"Meany."

"Baby, my bike is too big. Maybe we'll look into get a smaller bike for you down the road," He said softly.

Her head popped up, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you look so sad about that?" Liz asked.

"Because I like feeling you up against me with your arms wrapped around me. It makes one of the favorite things to do, absolutely perfect," Jason said watching her tear up.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you with all of my heart, Jason said before kissing her deeply.

There was a knock on the door and he groaned. The door was thrown open and a frazzled Carly rushed in with Michael and a bag.

"I need a huge favor," she said almost out of breath.

Jason frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Bobbie fell and I need to go to the hospital and Sonny is not answering his phone. Can you watch Michael?" She asked.

"Sure," Jason said.

Elizabeth got up and Jason walked over to Carly and grabbed Michael and hoisted him in the air as he laughed.

"There's some books and toys in the bag along with a change of clothes and some baby food. Don't let him use the spoon. You'll be asking for disaster," she said as Jason chuckled.

"Carly, it's okay. I've got this," Jason said putting Michael down.

"Thanks," she said softly, "This is more and this is drink," Carly said using sign language she had taught Michael.

Jason gave her a hug, "Breathe. It's going to be okay. Tell Bobbie I hope she feels better."

Carly nodded. "I will."

They watched her leave as an excited Michael took a toy out of the bag and held it up to Jason.

"Hey buddy," He said taking the toy and sitting down on the floor.

Michael grinned and Elizabeth sat on the couch and watched them play and after a while, he looked up and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hormones," she said smiling. Seeing him playing with Michael was so cute and then she thought about him playing with their child. He was going to be such a great dad.

Michael looked over at her and then grabbed another toy and waddled over to the couch and handed it to her.

Liz smiled. "Thank you Michael."

He grinned and went back over to Jason.

"See, my godson already knows how to treat a woman properly," Jason said.

"He must have gotten the smooth gene from Sonny," Liz said.

Jason chuckled. "You think Sonny is smooth huh?"

"He has that whole dimple thing going on that I know he uses to his advantage," Liz said.

"I see," Jason said before ticking Michael. He leaned over and whispered in Michael's ear and pointed at Elizabeth while Michael grinned.

She watched as both of them stood up and Jason walked towards her and dropped Michael in her lap and then Jason started to tickle Liz and Michael tried to as well and she was laughing. She turned on Michael and he squealed and his laughter filled the room.

They took a break and Jason got Michael some juice.

"I can't wait to see what our baby looks like," Elizabeth said.

Jason smiled. They played with Michael some more and then fed him.

"Somebody looks tired," Elizabeth said.

Michael reached up his arms and she picked him up.

Jason laid on the couch and took him from her and then Liz laid on her side next to him as Michael settled on Jason's chest. And that is how Carly found them. She took a picture and Jason's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry, you looked so cute," she said smiling.

Jason smiled. "We tired him out."

"Good," Carly said.

"How's Bobby?" He asked.

"She's at home with a bruised hip and a twisted ankle."

"Ouch," Jason whispered, "You can leave him here if you want a break for the night."

Carly smiled, "Really?"

"We're fine."

"I'll pick him up in the morning then," Carly said.

"That's fine."

She kissed Michael on the head and then went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eventually, Jason carried Michael and Elizabeth upstairs and they all called it a night. He woke up the next morning when he felt a hand on his face. Smiling, he slowly opened his eyes to find Michael staring up at him. When the toddler saw Jason's eyes flutter open he smiled.

"Good morning," Jason said.

Michael used sign language to tell Jason he wanted milk so Jason got out of bed and picked him up so he could change and feed him.

When Elizabeth woke up she was surprised to find the bed empty. She went to the bathroom and then headed downstairs.

Jason looked up at her. "How did you sleep?"

She smiled. "Pretty well once he settled." Michael had tossed and turned for a while. She played with his hair as Jason finished feeding him.

There was a knock on the door.

"I know who that is," Liz said going to the door. She opened it and Carly walked inside.

"How was he?" Carly asked.

"He did great," Liz said, "We have a blast with him. You're a great mom Carly."

Carly smiled. "Thank you for saying that. Any time you two need practice…"

Liz grinned. "He's welcome here any time."

"It's hard for me to leave him to be honest. I probably didn't sleep as well as I should have last night," Carly said as they walked into the kitchen, "Hi little man," she said to Michael who grinned.

Jason wiped the mess off Michael's face as the toddler smacked the table with his hands. Carly picked him up. "Did you miss me?"

Michael babbled on and on as Jason got his bag and just as Carly was walking out, Sarah walked in.

"Hey sis," she said before plopping down on the couch.

"What's up?"

"Excuse me ladies but Elizabeth do you want something to eat?" Jason asked.

"No, I'll just have some fruit and a muffin. You don't have to cook."

He gave her a quick kiss and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sarah smiled and handed her a magazine she had bookmarked. "Which dresses do you like better?"

Liz looked at her choices. "This one is divine. When is the wedding?"

"Six months," Sarah said.

Liz groaned. "That's cutting it close. Listen, if you don't want me in the wedding I can read some scripture or something."

Sarah frowned. "As long as your water doesn't break before I get my kiss, we're good. I want you in it."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

"If it gets closer and you're not up to it…..maybe I should just move the date," Sarah said. She really just wanted to be able to do a lot of things with Liz but didn't want to tire her out either. At first, she was sad at the timing but after talking it over with Patrick she had gotten over it. Elizabeth was going to be her maid of honor and she really didn't want to ask someone else.

Liz touched her hand. "I'm sorry. I really didn't plan this."

"I know you didn't. Maybe it's best if I call the church and see if we can move it up or back. It won't hurt to ask," Sarah said.

Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm ruining everything for you aren't I?"

Sarah's eyes grew big. "No you aren't. Patrick isn't going anywhere, unless Epiphany tries to make a move and then I'm screwed."

Liz smiled as she wiped away a tear. "Hormones."

Jason came in and stopped when he saw she was upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sarah and Jason looked at each other and she smirked. "She's just upset because she'll be in her last month for my wedding. I think I'm going to try to move the date."

Jason nodded. He knew this must be a little hard on Sarah. She had already planned everything and their little bundle of joy was interrupting the festivities. He put a bowl of fruit down and a muffin along with some juice.

A/N – So to be clear. Kristen is posing as Susan and the real Susan was sent away by Kristen to cover her ruse. Because Susan seemed to know Johnny, they think she is the real Susan but they are wary because they are worried "Kristen" will try to use her to hurt them.


	22. Chapter 22 - Machinations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * lrobinson01 – Just like the mob guys, she comes prepared and knows all the players for the most part. * ilovedana53 – Don't know yet re: chapters. I'm at 35 right now but it will probably in the low 40's.

All the players are revealed in this chapter….

Chapter 22 - Machinations

Elizabeth looked at her plate and said, "thank you," before popping some grapes into her mouth.

"Shouldn't you be eating more than that?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine."

"You need some protein Elizabeth," Sarah chided.

Liz groaned.

"What do you suggest?" Jason asked.

"Well, you probably should drink some milk or have some yogurt. Eggs or cottage cheese would work. You're eating fruit so that is fine. It's better to eat than drink it actually," Sarah said.

Jason got up and went back into the kitchen.

"I have so much to learn," Liz said.

"You'll get it down," Sarah said. Her specialty was pediatrics.

"How's Patrick?" She asked.

Sarah smiled. "As insatiable as ever."

Liz chuckled.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Sarah asked, "I miss you."

Liz smiled. "I'll check with Jason but I don't think we have any plans so it should be fine."

"Good. I'll look forward to it."

Jason walked back in with an omelet.

Liz smiled. "Thank you. You're good at spoiling me."

Jason smiled. "I have some spoiling to make up for."

Sarah watched them interact. She was glad that Elizabeth was happy. Jason's dark side worried her but as long as he was treating Liz right, then she wouldn't interfere. As much as she and Elizabeth teased each other, she loved her sister and would have her back.

Liz gave him a quick peck before diving in her eggs.

"I invited you two over for dinner tomorrow night," Sarah said.

Jason shrugged. "Sounds good."

Sarah stood up. "Alright, I have some shopping to do. I'll call you later."

Liz smiled. "Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie slid into a booth at a diner on the outskirts of town. "Hey," she said to Susan.

"Hey," Susan said squinting, "Have you heard anything?"

Maxie shook her head. "Nothing at all. I'm really worried about him. No one has heard anything."

Susan nodded.

The waitress took their drink orders and then left.

"Maxie, I was reading a lot of things in the paper this morning. Do you think that the mafia got him?"

Maxie shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think EJ was involved with all of that but it's a possibility," she said coyly.

Kristen had to fight not to smirk. Maxie knew more than she let on. "Well, maybe they thought he knew something. That Sonny guy looks awfully mean."

Maxie smirked. "You don't know the half of it. Jason is back and he's even worse."

"How so?"

"He's a stone cold killer," Maxie said.

"He seemed really nice to me and really dreamy," Susan said blushing.

Maxie chuckled. "Oh, I won't argue that he is hot. I know for a fact that he's very good in bed." Sam was drunk one night and spilled.

"Maybe we could spy on them."

"I do know their computer geek. I could go visit him and see what he knows," Maxie said.

"I think EJ will be very happy with you when he finds out that you helped me," Susan said laying it on thick.

Maxie smiled. That is what she was counting on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Kristen made a few calls. She was going to need backup and drugs if she was going to pull all of this off. No one seemed to suspect her at this point. She needed to get closer to Elizabeth to gain her confidence. Tomorrow, she'd check in at the hospital again. She had contacted the landlord of EJ's office building and they were going to let her access it in the morning. Since she knew that EJ had been up to something, she hoped that he had left her some kind of clues to what they were planning. Other than knowing her father wanted some properties, she wasn't privy to anything else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny looked up as Jason walked into his office. "What's up?"

"Just stopped in to get some paperwork done."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"Good. She and the baby are healthy," Jason added.

Sonny sat back in his chair. "We still haven't found Kristen and Johnny has been keeping an eye on Susan. I guess she's met Maxie a few times."

Jason rolled his eyes. "We probably should move Spinelli to a safe house. He can't seem to keep his mouth shut around her."

Sonny nodded. "Done. Anna Devane paid me a visit a few hours ago."

Jason frowned. "For what?"

"She's looking for Stefano," Sonny said.

"Why?"

Sonny shrugged. "She wouldn't say. I get the feeling he must have been involved in something pretty serious for Anna and the WSB to get involved."

"Maybe that's why he wanted the docks, to move some kind of illegal cargo," Jason said.

"Which means that he could have been working with a partner."

Jason sighed. That meant, that this probably wouldn't be over by a long shot. "It could have been Kristen."

"True but Johnny went to Salem and asked around and I don't think Kristen and Stefano were on the greatest terms," Sonny said.

"Sometimes family is complicated," Jason said, "We need to find out who Stefano was working with. See if we can move Spinelli today."

Sonny nodded as Jason stood up. "I'm on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The air was thick and the man looking out over the thick expand of the bridge inhaled sharply before turning to face the footsteps that approached him.

"Kristen Dimera," he said softly to the beautiful and sexy woman that now stood before him.

She smirked. This was the first time that she had appeared as herself. Of course, she had her Susan disguise in the car. She had made sure that she wasn't being followed when she left the hotel in a red wig and dark sunglasses.

"Hello Marcus," she said smiling before motioning over to a picnic table.

He followed and they sat down.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out you were working for my father," Kristen said, "Do tell me why an officer of the law would go to such lengths," she said knowing that this would be juicy.

Marcus Taggert sighed. "Former officer. Your father sought me out. I was down on my luck and he offered me money although that wasn't my only incentive."

"Go on," Kristen said.

"I wanted revenge on Jason Morgan. He's the reason I lost my job," Marcus said disgustedly.

"You mean your inability to focus on anything else but him is what ended your career right?" she said as Taggert looked at her angrily, "Sorry, continue."

"There's not much left to say. I was the foremost authority on Jason and the business that he could find. So I fed him information and helped him avoid the cops when necessary."

"All under the guise that you would be the one that got to take Jason out?" She asked.

"Yes."

She nodded. "I need to know who else my father was working with."

Marcus sighed. "I can't tell you that."

"Oh, you will tell me because your life depends on it," Kristen said smirking.

Marcus felt a butt of a gun against his temple and barely flinched. "This will not end well," he said firmly.

"Are you threatening me?"

Marcus's eyes darkened. "Yes."

Kristen decided to heed his warning. She knew what kind of physical harm Marcus was capable of. She had done her homework and her father had made sure that Marcus was pretty much a killing machine.

"It's okay Freddie," she said to her goon.

The man nodded and took a couple of steps back.

"I want to work with you. I need your help in acquiring Elizabeth Webber," Kristen said.

"Jason's new girlfriend." Marcus said. He too had done his homework.

"Yes. I need her out of the picture and then I will start drugging him. He'll then be open for suggestion."

Marcus head tilted. "You want him?"

Kristen nodded. "Oh most definitely and then he'll have a choice to either stay with me or die. If he chooses to die, then that is where you'd come in."

Marcus studied Kristen. Stefano had warned him that she was a little off to say the least. He had no intention of letting Jason live. If that meant that Kristen had to die to, then oh well.

"What exactly am I doing with Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I don't care if you fuck her, kill her, maim her—all three—she just needs to disappear for good," Kristen said.

Marcus nodded. "I'll do what you ask but I swear to God if you don't let me be the one that ends Jason…"

Kristen held her hand up. "I get it. You'll either kill me or die trying," she said standing up, "Marcus, I think it would be in your best interest to tell me who it is Stefano was working with. I have a feeling that it's someone in town."

"Again, that I can't divulge," he said walking towards the tree line. And right before he disappeared he turned and looked at her, "I'll be in touch."

She watched him leave and sighed. He was going to be a tougher nut to crack but one thing Kristen had was patience.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marcus pulled out his phone. "The meeting is done."

"What does she want you to do?" A man asked.

"Make Elizabeth Webber disappear."

AJ grinned. "This is perfect. Do it and then make sure if anyone goes down for it, it will be her."

Marcus cleared his throat. "Done." he said.

AJ sank back into his chair. He was finally going to get revenge against the golden boy. They had already come up with a plan to take Elizabeth. While he led his life in banished isolation, Jason, the man who could do no wrong, had a fucking baby on the way as well as the approval of the Quartermaine family.

After the accident, his family had basically abandoned him. Even when he agreed to go to rehab and change his life around, they didn't care because of all of their energy was focused on Jason. When the golden boy turned his back on them, AJ thought that they would forgive him, but they didn't. Instead, they found a way back into Jason's life and Edward threw some money at him and asked him to leave; for the good of the family.

He took the cash and went on a binge, angry because his family wouldn't do anything they could to stand by him like they did Jason. It was in a small town in Thailand that AJ ran into Stefano. The older man ended up taking him under his wing and giving him a job and a purpose; much like Sonny did for Jason. For years, they worked together. AJ had no idea that eventually, when Stefano realized his connection to Jason Morgan that he was going to be used to get the properties. When Stefano finally approached him and told him the plan, AJ's heart was so hardened against his brother that he laughed loudly and agreed to whatever Stefano wanted.

It was AJ's idea to enlist Taggert. He remembered the amount of hatred the man had for his brother and knew that he was definitely the right man for the job. Stefano had changed his will to make sure that Kristen wasn't the one running his empire just in case he and EJ fell during battle. AJ was now in charge of the business. Kristen hadn't made any movements to even contact the executor of the estate. She was a lose canon but AJ was having her watched and knew her every move. He would use her to get what he wanted. She would help him avenge Stefano's death and then he would kill her; something Stefano was not opposed too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next night, Jason and Elizabeth went over to Sarah and Patrick's apartment for dinner.

"Hey," Sarah said smiling as she stepped back from the doorway.

"Hi," Liz said. "Sorry we're a little late."

Sarah shrugged. "It's fine."

They went into the living room and Patrick appeared from the bedroom.

"Elizabeth and Jason it's good to see you," he said before giving Elizabeth a hug and then shaking Jason's hand. "Please, have a seat. Jason can I get you a beer?"

"Yes. Thanks." Jason said.

Patrick went into the kitchen.

"Why don't I smell food?" Liz asked.

Sarah grinned. "It will be delivered any minute. Sorry, we both had a double shift and were too exhausted to shop."

"You should have called. We could have done it another night," Liz said.

"It's fine. We had a good sleep before you came," Sarah said, "Patrick can grill another time."

Patrick handed Jason a beer and then sat down next to Sarah and took a swig of his.

"I had someone come in today with several detached fingers. It was pretty cool. You want to see?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Uh no," She said frowning.

"I do," Jason said.

Liz looked at him with surprise as Patrick chuckled and grabbed his phone and then showed Jason.

"Did you get it reattached?" Jason asked.

"Of course I did," Patrick retorted making Jason chuckle.

"I clearly forgot who I was talking to," Jason added.

Sarah smiled. "Clearly."

"Elizabeth, you are practically glowing," Patrick said taking notice of her appearance.

Elizabeth blushed and Jason smiled at her.

"If you start flirting with her…..," Sarah said.

Patrick feigned innocence. "Woman, I can behave," he said thinking for a moment, "for five minutes."

Sarah chuckled. "The only girl you're allowed to look at is Epiphany, and that is only because I know she'll never take you up on your advances."

"You hurt me to the core," he said pouting.

"Whatever," Sarah said rolling her eyes.

Elizabeth shook her head. Patrick was a mess but when he looked at Sarah, she could tell how much love he had for her and it made her smile. Even though they were both nuts, it was clear that they were deeply in love and she was really happy for her sister.

"So, how's the coffee business?" Patrick asked.

"Slow but it's good," Jason said, "Nobody has lost any fingers."

Patrick smiled. "If I ever get a chief of staff position, my first order of business will be to put Corinthos/Morgan coffee in the cafeteria. You'll give us a deal right?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Sure."

Patrick grinned. "Oh yeah. I'm not sure what the hell you put in the blend, but I won't go into a long surgery without drinking some."

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Jason quipped.

Sarah chuckled. "There will be no killing or maiming tonight, only fun."

"Fun?" Elizabeth asked.

Sarah grinned. "Don't worry, I won't make Jason play charades."

Jason tilted his head and frowned.

"Relax. I thought poker would be more fun, although the idea of Jason playing charades is quite entertaining," Sarah said as Jason rolled his eyes.

"That's fine, prepared to get your asses whooped," Liz said.

Patrick grinned. "I like it when you're feisty."

Sarah looked down at her watch. "Four minutes and thirty seconds….."

Patrick frowned as Elizabeth laughed.

"You're hopeless Drake," Sarah said as Patrick's eyes filled with amusement.


	23. Chapter 23 - Fishing

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really do appreciate that you take the time! Glad you guys liked the twist.* LiasonLuv – lol re: man crush!

I posted the banner for this story. It's in my profile if you're interested. And if you're a Sleepy Hollow fan, I posted a fic for that. If Tom Mison had Steve's body it would totally on. He's my #2 guy.

Chapter 23 - Fishing

Maxie knocked on Spinelli's door. "Come on Spinelli, open up," she whined.

When he didn't answer she pouted and left. Where could he be? She needed him. Getting back to her car, she made her way over to EJ's office where Susan currently was. Later, she'd come back and talk to Spinelli about helping her find EJ.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Susan looked up and watched Maxie walk towards her.

"Did you find anything?" Maxie asked before plopping into a chair.

"Nothing so far. I checked his computer but his calendar was blank," Susan said, "What else should we do?"

Maxie grabbed the laptop and started poking around. "Did you check all of his drawers?"

"Yup. There was some cup of soup I helped myself too but that's it," Susan said.

Maxie looked through his emails and then got an idea. "I'm going to recover the computer to the day before he went missing." Spinelli would be proud that she paid attention to him.

"That's a great idea," Susan said.

Maxie smiled as she waited for it to reboot. "You know, you should move into EJ's apartment unless you like the Metro Court better."

Susan smiled. "It would be nice but then I'd just be in the way when he came back."

"Have you gone there?" Maxie asked.

"Uh huh. He has a lot of suits."

Maxie chuckled. "Okay, we're back. Let's see what's going on in his email." She frowned. "Do you know someone named Marcus?" She asked playing stupid, purposely not saying his last name. It didn't make sense at all why EJ would be meeting with the ex-cop. She had met him a few times when she had visited Mac at the station.

Susan played stupid. "Doesn't sound familiar. Why?"

"He was meeting with him. The email didn't say why." Maxie said before permanently deleting it so Susan wouldn't see it.

"I don't know. EJ never mentioned him before."

Maxie doubted that EJ ever mentioned anything to his mother. "I'll get my friend on it."

Susan nodded. This had a potential for going bad. If the geek friend told Jason what was going on, then they'd have a heads up. "Are you sure he can keep zip his lips?"

"Oh, he'll do whatever I ask him too. He's in love with me," Maxie said with a smirk.

Kristen almost rolled her eyes but stayed in character. "If you say so."

Maxie smiled. "I'm going to go to his apartment again," she said standing, "Will you be here when I get back?"

She nodded.

"Alright, be back in a few."

Kristen watched her leave and then texted one of her men. "Follow her." She typed quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie banged on Spinelli's apartment door. The geek was actually at a safe house munching on some chips. When he didn't answer, she pulled out her phone and called him.

Johnny was sitting next to Spinelli on the couch because they were trying to find some information on who Stefano was working with.

"It's the Jackal at your service," he said into the phone.

"Spinelli, where the hell are you?"

He started to sputter and Maxie cut him off.

"I need you to find out everything you can about where Marcus Taggert is."

"Who is that and why?" Spinelli asked.

"Spinelli. I don't have time. It has something to do with EJ."

Johnny grabbed the phone out of Spinelli's hand and ended the call, much to Maxie's chagrin.

"Did the Jackal due something to offend you Progeny?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You really need to come up with a better nickname for me. What did she want?"

Spinelli sputtered. "How did…."

"I knew because I could hear her shrill voice miles away. What did she want?"

"She wanted some information on Marcus Taggert." Spinelli said.

"Why?" Johnny asked. He hadn't heard that name in years.

"It had something to do with EJ," Spinelli said.

Johnny frowned and got up and called Sonny.

"Johnny?"

"I hate to bother you but can you get Jason and meet me at the safe house? Something just came up and we need to talk," Johnny said firmly.

Sonny sighed. "I'll make the call." He didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slid the pile of pretzels towards him and Elizabeth as she grinned. It had come down to him and Patrick and Jason totally kicked his ass.

"You have the best poker face I've ever seen." Patrick said in awe, "You have to teach me."

Jason smirked. "It took years to hone that look."

Liz grinned as Patrick pretended to bow.

Jason's phone rang and he groaned when he saw it was Sonny. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have a problem."

Jason sighed and Elizabeth knew it wasn't good.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to meet Johnny at the safe house. It's urgent," Sonny said.

"Alright, I'll be right there," he said before ending the call.

"You have to go?" Sarah asked pouting.

"Sorry. There's an emergency. Elizabeth do want to stay here?"

Sarah nodded yes and Liz smiled.

"We'll make sure that she gets home safely," Patrick said.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you," he said softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He took off and Sarah slid into his seat.

"Let's beat Patrick." She said.

Liz grinned. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled into the driveway of the safe house and went inside where everyone was already waiting for him.

"What's up?"

"Maxie called Spinelli," Johnny said.

"Johnny, that was the whole reason to move him here, so that he doesn't talk to her," Sonny said.

Spinelli's mouth dropped open.

"Don't even say a word. You know your rationality goes right out of the window where she is concerned and she has been meeting with Susan Banks," Jason said.

"But Stone Cold, she's just on a mission to find EJ. I haven't revealed that the demented Dimera met his untimely death already," Spinelli said.

"I'm sorry Spinelli but I didn't want to take the chance," Jason said.

Spinelli was quiet. He partially understood but he would not betray Stone Cold in any way and it hurt that they didn't trust him fully.

"Well, it's a good thing that I forgot to take his phone away," Johnny said, "She wanted information on Marcus Taggert."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Apparently, it has something to do with EJ," Johnny said.

"So you think Marcus was working with EJ to bring Jason down?" Sonny asked.

Johnny nodded. "Yes. If that's true, then we need to take him out before he can do any damage. The man was obsessed with bringing Jason down before he was fired."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Spinelli, I'm scared to even ask this but, I need you to pretend to help Maxie. It has to be top secret. We need to find out what she is up to and what she knows."

A slow smile appeared on Spinelli's face. "I would be honored to assist Stone Cold on his quest to rid the world of all evil perpetrators."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jason said, "I need you to put a bug on Maxie. We need to know what's going on in that chaotic brain of hers."

"I have the perfect device," Spinelli said.

"Good. I need to get back to Elizabeth," Jason said, "Keep me updated."

The men watched him leave and Sonny sighed. "This is bad."

"In addition to Francis and Cody watching Elizabeth, I've added Logan. I don't trust Kristen and now that Marcus might be working with her, we need to make sure that we're covered." Johnny explained.

"Max and Milo are on me and Cooper and Carlos are on Carly and Michael." Sonny said. "I think we should call in some more men."

Johnny nodded. "Already done. I have Shawn Butler coming in and he's bringing several men with him."

Sonny stood up. "Keep me updated."

Johnny watched them leave. "Spinelli, I cannot tell you how important this mission is."

"The Jackal shall not fail you Progeny. You have my word."

Johnny nodded. "Get packed up. You get to go home," he said.

Spinelli grinned as he quickly closed up his potato chip bag. He would prove himself worthy if it was the last thing that he did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah got up and answered the door and was surprised to find Jason standing there. She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table.

Elizabeth grinned. "Welcome back."

He smiled and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Kicking Patrick's ass," she said, "I needed to remind him that strip poker wouldn't end well for him."

Patrick grinned as Jason gave him a look.

Liz smirked. "Read em' and weep," she said laying her cards down.

Patrick groaned and threw his cards on the table.

"Poker is just not your game," Liz said sliding the pretzels towards her, "Perhaps you should stick to Old Maid or War."

Sarah chuckled as Patrick made a face.

"My girl rocks," Jason said before kissing her softly.

The lights went out and Francis banged on the door. Jason used the light from his phone and opened it. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet," Francis said, "Get in the bedroom until I find out. Do you have a gun?"

"Yes" Jason said.

Patrick gulped and grabbed Sarah's hand.

Francis shut the door and Jason turned to look at them. "Until we know this isn't mob related, we need to get into the bedroom."

They all stood up and went inside. Sarah lit a couple of candles and they all sat on the bed.

"Well this is cozy," Patrick said trying to lighten the situation.

"Since I'm sitting next to you, keep your hands to yourself," Jason said.

The girls chuckled.

Patrick grinned.

Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"Stone Cold, the blackout is not nefarious. It's just the result of an overloaded grid," Spinelli said.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Thanks Spinelli," he said ending the call, "Overloaded grid," Jason explained.

Liz looked over at her sister who looked relieved. "That means I could continue to kick Patrick's ass."

Patrick grinned. "Did you ever consider that I let you win?"

Liz laughed. "Seriously?"

Sarah chuckled.

The lights came on and they got up and went back into the living room.

"Well, I think that maybe we should call it a night in case it goes off again," Jason said.

"Thanks for coming over," Sarah said before giving them both a hug.

Liz gave Patrick a hug and Jason shook his hand.

"Later loser," Liz said to Patrick who just shook his head.

"I'll never live this down will I?" Patrick asked after the door shut.

Sarah smiled. "Nope but I'm willing to play some strip poker if you're up to it."

"You had me at strip," Patrick said kissing her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason walked into the penthouse.

"You were worried that someone had taken out the electric in the building weren't you?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded. "Yes. It's dangerous right now."

"Maybe we should have them over here in the future instead," Liz suggested.

"That would probably be for the best."

She moved into his arms. "I can't wait until all of this is handled."

"I hate to say this but they'll probably just be replaced by someone else. It's the nature of the business." Jason explained.

"I know but I don't think it's always so personal."

"That's true. It's not," Jason said, "Come on." He had his fill of thinking about what could wrong for the night.

He turned off the lights and led her upstairs.

"I'm not tired Jason," she said as they both changed.

"Me either," Jason said with a smirk.

She looked at him. "What are you up to?"

"Why don't you stop getting dressed and take everything off," he said still standing near the bed in his boxers.

She smiled and took the shirt she had just put on off and then shimmied out of her underwear.

He scanned her naked body with desire in his eyes. "Come here," he said huskily.

She walked towards him and then he yanked her body into his. "Remember when you said you'd do anything?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "Yes."

"Get on the bed." He demanded. "On your back—head on the pillows."

She did as he instructed, already getting wet from his tone.

He opened the drawer and took something out and then straddled her. Before she could blink, he clamped the handcuffs on her left wrist and then hooked it into the headboard. Grinning because of the look on her face, he promptly did the same to her right wrist and then got back off the bed and grabbed some scarves from the drawer and then secured her ankles to the bed, making sure she was comfortable. "One more thing," he said putting a blindfold on her. And then he was gone.

"Jason?" she called out. There was no answer and she wondered what the hell he was up to.

He came back upstairs and stood in the doorway watching her for a minute. "I'm going to do some wicked things to your body Elizabeth. I hope that you are ready for me," he said softly.

Liz bit her lip as she felt him sink onto the bed. There were so many things going through her mind.

She felt him rub something against her lips and she opened her mouth and bit down and her taste buds exploded when the mango taste filled her mouth. She licked and sucked his finger and then chewed it up. "Good,"

Jason smiled and then licked and sucked any errant juices away before kissing her sensuously.

He dipped a strawberry into some cream and rubbed it back and forth against her lips and she bit into it and then Jason kissed her again. Her nipples hardened as his tongue whipped her body into a frenzy.

He grabbed another one and then slid it down her body, teasing her nipples with it before moving it down her torso.

"Jason." she whispered breathlessly, wanting him so badly.

He moved the strawberry over her clit, causing Elizabeth's hips to buck in response. He circled it over and over as she writhed and whimpered. And right before she could come, he moved back up her body and rubbed it over her lips and she bit into it and he groaned.

"Take the blindfold off," she said.

He did and looked at her mischievously. "You want to watch Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

He grabbed a frozen grape and her body jumped as he moved it around her turgid nipple. He leaned over and swirled his tongue around it to warm it and then moved the grape around it again. "Do you like that Elizabeth?"

"Yes." she said softly as her body jolted with pleasure.

He did the same to the other side. Elizabeth's body was already humming and ready for him.

He grabbed a bottle of honey and squirted it on both breasts and then feasted on them as Liz gasped and moaned and when he had removed all traces, he made his way down her body and Elizabeth whimpered in anticipation. When his mouth found her aching clit, she yelled out his name as he licked and sucked her. Jason was relentless and before long, she came hard as Jason continued to ravish her. Kissing his way up her body, he felt it shudder again and smiled against her skin before straddling her body.

Elizabeth watched him with hooded eyes and then smirked when she finally realized what he wanted.

He put a little honey on himself and then stopped as he neared her head. "Open your mouth," he demanded.

She licked her lips and she noticed his eyes darkened. She opened her mouth and Jason slid inside as he groaned. When he pulled back, she flicked her tongue around his head, eliciting another groan before licking off more of the honey. He pushed in again and began to lightly thrust and then he felt her open wider and knew what she wanted. So, he pushed in further and she swallowed. It took everything in him not to come. He reached under the pillow and grabbed the key and undid her handcuffs and Elizabeth's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and started to pump.

"Elizabeth," he warned. He didn't want it to end this way.

Pulling out of her mouth he quickly undid her ankles. "Get on your knees," he demanded.

A shaky Elizabeth rose up on her knees eagerly anticipating what he was about to do.

Jason climbed behind her and paused for a second, admiring her body and then slapped Elizabeth's ass causing her to moan. He sunk inside her wetness, groaning from the contact and then furiously began to piston inside of her. She grabbed the comforter and threw her hips back to meet his. "Jason," she yelled, needing to come. He was in the same predicament. The friction was driving him crazy and he needed to feel her grip his pulsing erection.

"Come for me Elizabeth," he demanded as she whimpered beneath him, "Touch yourself."

In a haze, she obeyed, lightly stroking herself as Jason slammed into her over and over. He felt her tense and then she cried out his name over and over as her body trembled. Jason pumped a few more times and then shouted her name as her body milked him dry and he collapsed next to her. Neither said a word for quite a while.

"That was incredible," Elizabeth said.

Jason kissed her shoulder. "You are incredible."

"I hope it's always like this."

"We might run out of fruit," Jason said grinning.

Liz chuckled and turned over so she could look at him. "I love you so much," she said softly.

He kissed her reverently. "I love you too. I'm glad you trust me."

She slightly smiled. "I know I'm safe with you Jason."

"Good. If I ever do anything you don't like you just have to say so."

"Okay."

"Did you mind that I spanked you a little?" he asked curiously.

She blushed. "No. Maybe I can tie you up one day."

Jason smirked. "Maybe."

He pulled her into him and they both sighed as their bodies made contact and soon, both of them fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 – Abducted

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know the site has been wiggy lately. I know a work around to post or I wouldn't have been able to all weekend. Maybe you guys can't get in because there were only three comments. I'll just keep posting cause I know you'll get in eventually. * Virgy15 - ROFL!

Chapter 24 – Abducted

Maxie banged on the apartment door several times before a disheveled Spinelli opened the door. "Where have you been?" she growled.

"What is troubling the Maxinista tonight?"

Maxie plopped onto the couch. "Did you come up with anything on Marcus? I need to know where he is?"

"I'm sorry but I have had no luck on locating him yet. Pray tell why you are so insistent on procuring his whereabouts," Spinelli asked.

"Spinelli, before I spill, I need to know that whatever I say won't go beyond these four walls," Maxie said.

Johnny smirked as he listened in.

"You know that you are my fashion goddess. There is no way I would betray you," Spinelli said as he crossed his fingers.

"Good. I've been helping Susan Banks try to find EJ. She's very upset that her son is missing and I feel really bad for her."

Spinelli smiled. "Underneath all your harsh undertones, I know that you have a good heart."

"Yeah, whatever, the bottom line is that I need to find EJ."

"Why?" Spinelli asked curiously.

"Spinelli, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I truly believe that EJ is my soulmate."

Maxie watched as Spinelli's face dropped. "Don't be sad. You know how much you mean to me."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "God, she is so freaking obnoxious," he muttered as Enzo smirked.

"Alas, as disappointed as I am at your revelation, far be it for me to stand between you and true love. I will make it my utmost mission to bring you and the troubled one together," Spinelli said.

Maxie grinned and then kissed him on the cheek. "I knew I could count on you."

Spinelli blushed and pretended to get to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, do you remember me?" Susan asked.

Johnny frowned. "Susan?"

"Yup. You got it at the first try."

"Where are you?" Johnny asked.

"I can't tell you that," she said cryptically.

Johnny grinned. "Why not?"

"Cause I'll get in trouble," she said sipping on her drink.

"Why don't you meet me for lunch tomorrow?" he asked. If he had to flirt with the weird woman to get some information, he'd take one for the team.

"You want to see me—tomorrow?" she asked.

"Is that a problem?"

Susan looked at around the bar, "Um—no."

"Good. Meet me at Kelly's at 1:30 P.M."

Susan smiled, "It's a date."

She hung the phone up and started to hum. She just had to lose the guards and the green eyes hunk was hers. "Port Charles here I come," she said with an awkward smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, the real Susan showed up a little early for her date with Johnny and to her astonishment, she saw Kristen dressed up as herself inside Kelly's getting some food to go. Her mouth dropped open. "You naughty girl. What are you up to?" she muttered. That Kristen was just mean, mean, mean. She decided she would follow Kristen the first chance she got. That was the only way she'd find out what the woman was up to. She ducked around a corner and waited for Kristen to leave and then a few minutes later she saw her Johnny and smiled. Smoothing down her skirt, she hurried to the door of Kelly's and took a deep breath before going inside.

Johnny saw her and smiled. "Hello Susan," he said pulling out a chair for her.

"Well aren't you the biggest gentleman," she said.

Tammy looked at Susan quizzically, but didn't say anything about the fact that Susan was just in here, with a different outfit on.

"What can I get ya?" Tammy asked.

"I'll have a coke with a straw please," Susan said.

"That sounds good," Johnny said.

"I came a long way to have lunch with you," she said.

Johnny looked at her funny. "The Metro Court is just down the street."

She blushed. "You have a point."

Johnny chuckled. "Besides looking for EJ, what have you been up to?"

Susan frowned but quickly recovered. "I like watching the Price is Right."

He grinned. "I was on the show one time."

"Get out," she said dramatically. "When?"

"About six years ago. My mom came to visit and they had a New York edition and she dragged me to it," he explained. "She actually made it on stage and almost squeezed Bob to death."

Susan smiled into her hand. "That must have been so much fun."

"It was."

They gave Tammy her order.

"So, have you figured out where EJ is?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. He hasn't called either," she said wondering why Kristen was looking for EJ in a place like this.

"He'll turn up eventually."

"Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place," she said softly.

"Maybe." Johnny said.

Susan just didn't understand what was going on but she was going to find out, that was for sure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Kristen showed up at the hospital, dressed as Susan, during Elizabeth's shift.

"I remember you," Susan said to Liz who smiled.

"Hello. Are you still looking for your son?"

She nodded. "Yes ma'am. Do you have any more John Does?"

"I'm sorry but we haven't had anyone else come in."

Susan began to cry and Liz walked over to her. "Why don't you come sit down," Elizabeth said nicely as Cody gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry. I—I just miss him," Susan said blinking away some tears.

"I really do hope that you find him soon."

"Have you ever lost anyone before?" Susan asked.

"Not really," Liz said softly.

"Let me tell you, it's horrible. Poor Elvis. He's wandering around aimlessly like the King. I just hope that he finds his way home so I can tell him that I love him," Susan said.

"Well, I'm sure EJ will turn up eventually. I have to get back to work," Liz said standing up.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing. Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

Liz smiled. "I do."

"He's awfully lucky. You take care now," Susan said getting up and walking to the elevators.

Cody watched her until the elevators closed and then walked over to Elizabeth. "What was that?"

Liz looked up from her chart. "Nothing. I was just being nice."

"To her?"

"Look, I kind of feel bad for her. EJ was an asshole but she clearly loved him," Liz said.

Cody smirked. "Elizabeth, I know you have a big heart but do us both a favor and stay away from her. It's safer that way."

"Okay," Liz said.

Cody walked back to his post. Part of what he really like about Elizabeth is her niceness but he didn't trust Susan at all. There was just something really off about the woman. Just the fact that she was related to EJ gave him pause.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marcus walked around the empty locker room. Kristen's distraction worked perfectly. AJ had no problem using Kristen to get what he wanted. They knew her plans; what she was up to. Kristen thought she was in charge but she was just a puppet.

Elizabeth slipped inside the locker room to get her things. She was looking forward to having dinner with Jason. She had one stop to make on her way out. Sitting down on the bench, she changed her shoes, unaware that Marcus was lurking.

Cody went to answer his phone and then he was shocked by an electrical charge as his body jerked and he fell to the ground. A man walked towards him, holding the taser in his hands as he increased its strength and Cody's body reacted. Enzo was on the line and could hear Cody struggling and sent the cavalry by sending out a group text with a code word.

Jason looked down at his phone and cursed as he ran for the door. Elizabeth was in trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marcus grabbed Elizabeth from behind causing her to yelp as he put the rag over her face. As the chloroform started to work, she struggled less and less until her limp body fell back into him and he carefully picked her up and put her into a trash bin. Putting a mask over his face and pulling a cap onto his head, he pushed the bin out the locker room where he saw Cody writhing on the ground.

Epiphany came around the corner and gasped. The man torturing Cody held his gun up. "Don't move or make a sound or you are dead," he said menacingly.

Epiphany nodded.

Patrick came up behind her. "Hey baby."

He felt her tense and then looked up and was immediately stunned.

Marcus hurried off and the masked man with the gun ran after him and they headed for the service elevator.

Patrick ran over to Cody and knelt down. He was unconscious and his body was limp. Jason and several men came running down the hallway.

"What happened?"

"They used a taser on him," Epiphany said. "The guy was continuously shocking him."

"Where did they go?" Jason asked.

"Down there to the service elevator. I didn't see Elizabeth. I think they had her in a trash container," Epiphany said as her eyes began to tear.

Jason touched her cheek. "It will be alright. We'll find her," he said before running off with Francis.

Suddenly, Cody bolted up into a sitting position as he gasped for air.

"You're fine," Patrick said, "How do you feel?"

"A little out of it," he said. "Just help me stand."

Patrick helped him stand up and Cody leaned against the wall as he got his bearings.

Jason ran towards him. "Did you see anything?"

"The guy who took her had darker skin. He had a hospital mask on and a hat," Cody said. "I'm sorry. I let you down."

"It's not your fault," Jason said. He was pissed. "Where was Enzo?"

"Elizabeth needed to go down a floor so he went down to check it out. Susan was here about fifteen minutes before it all went down," Cody said.

Jason's phone buzzed and he looked down at the message. "Johnny has a location. Let's go."

Patrick watched them leave and then walked over to Epiphany. "You okay?"

She shook her head no. "If anything happens to her or her baby….."

Patrick gave her a hug. "I saw the look in Jason's eye. He'll find her."

Sarah came around the corner. "Honestly." she stopped when she saw the serious looks on their faces. "What happened?"

"Someone took Elizabeth," Patrick said.

Sarah gasped. "Oh my God. Jason…."

"He's already on it," Patrick said. "Now, we wait."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched the house he had followed Susan to from a wooded area. A car drove up and he watched Marcus get out and carry Elizabeth into the house.

"Shit," he muttered. There were several guards around the property.

And then, to his astonishment, a car drove up and Kristen got out and walked into the house.

"Holy shit." He quickly dialed his phone. "Jason."

"Johnny, talk to me."

"Marcus just brought her into the house. Kristen is here and Susan."

"What?" Jason said. "How many men?"

"At least ten that I see," he said softly. "I hope you brought the big guns."

"I've got them," Jason said. They are armed and ready.

Johnny could tell that Jason was in full out enforcer mode just from the tone of his voice which was good. The last thing they needed was for Jason to react emotionally. They needed him focused.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Make it five," Johnny said. "I'm in the woods on the right side of the house. There's a dirt road. Don't pull into the main driveway. We'll need the element of surprise."

Jason ended the call and put his foot down on the gas pedal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was blindfolded.

Marcus saw her shift and said, "Hello. I'm Marcus."

"And I'm Kristen," she said smiling.

Liz realized she was in big trouble. "Where am I?"

"Now don't you worry your pretty head over that," Kristen said in Susan's voice.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You were pretending all of this time?"

Kristen smiled. "You bet your hunky boyfriend I was. These teeth are a bitch to deal with it but in the end, it will be worth it."

"He'll never let you get away with this."

Kristen grinned. "He won't have a choice. We need to go to the next stop."

Marcus nodded and then wandered out of the room when he thought he heard a sound.

"So this is about Jason?" Liz asked.

"Partly. I also know that he was responsible for killing my father and brother," Kristen said.

"No he wasn't," Liz said. "He was tied up at the time."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Even if he didn't pull the trigger, he was responsible."

"Look, if you let me go now, maybe he'll let you live," Liz said.

Kristen chuckled. "Do I seem afraid of Jason?"

Susan walked into the room with a gun and Kristen tilted her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked wondering why Susan was dressed up like her.

"I came to see my Johnny and then I found out what you were up to," Susan said.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Please put that down before you shoot yourself."

"No. You let her go." she said looking over at Elizabeth who was struggling to get out of the ropes around her wrists.

"I can't do that. Her boyfriend killed Stefano and Elvis." Kristen said.

"He did not. Stop lying." Liz yelled.

Kristen glared at her. "Shut up."

"Don't tell her to shut up. You are just mean, mean, mean," Susan said loudly.

"Why did I ever let you live?" Kristen asked rushing Susan.

Liz listened to them rolling around on the floor and then Marcus ran into the room and picked her up and ran. He took off out the back door and made a beeline for the woods, knowing that someone had come down the driveway. He and AJ had planned this, giving Susan clues to the house, hoping she would finish Kristen off. He just had to make it a little ways and it get to the SUV he had hidden. He needed to hurry in order to make it to the drop off point.

Johnny had just run into the house with Jason by his side and they heard the two women arguing and ran into the room just as the gun went off.

Johnny's mouth dropped open. "Susan?"

She started to whimper as she watched the shock appear on Kristen's face. "I did a bad, bad thing." she said starting to cry.

"Give me the gun," Johnny said gently.

Kristen, posing as Susan, dropped it to the floor as the real Susan gasped. Kristen scrambled to stand up and Johnny steadied her. "Susan, where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know." Kristen/Susan said. "She was just here. You'll never find them. Marcus will make sure of it."

"Cover your eyes," Johnny said to Susan. He looked down at who he thought was Kristen. She was bleeding out. Hesitating for a second, he heard the woman whimper and then Johnny shot Susan in the head making the real Kristen flinch. Jason had taken off and ran for the car and raced out to the street.

His phone went off. "Morgan."

"They are headed for the bridge. I just caught them on a traffic video," Spinelli said.

"Good job. I'm on my way. Let Francis know where I am."

Jason drove like a bat out of hell. He had to get to her.


	25. Chapter 25 - Impaired

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the suspense! Guest – The real Susan is innocent. I like to think that the GH mob only killed people who came against them or tried to hurt them or threatened to do them harm. They do have a code. Thanks! * kikimoo – real Susan.

Chapter 25 - Impaired

Elizabeth knew she had to do something to slow Marcus down. "You know Jason will kill you for this."

"Not if I kill him first." Marcus said smirking.

"What did he ever do to you?" she asked curiously.

"He breathes and that offends me," Marcus said. "He cost me everything and my face will be the last thing he sees."

Liz sighed and slowly inched her way forward. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the man that I work for. He'll know what to do with you."

He pulled into a small lookout area by the bridge and another car pulled up. AJ opened the door and grabbed a struggling Elizabeth and put her into his car. "I'll see you later," he said to Marcus.

AJ took off in the opposite direction and then Marcus turned his car and soon as he was back on the road, Jason's car struck him and the next thing he knew, his car was dangling precariously off the side of a bridge.

Jason jumped out of his car and rushed forward yelling Elizabeth's name. The car began to rock a little and he saw that only Marcus was inside. "Where is she dammit?" he yelled.

Marcus looked over at him and smirked. "Somewhere you'd never believe in a million years."

"You think you've won don't you?" Jason said angrily. "I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her."

"We'll see about that," Marcus said. "You're too soft Morgan. You won't be able to pull the trigger. I guarantee it."

Marcus tried to reach his gun which had fallen to the floor but the car lurched a little.

Jason pulled his gun out. "Don't even think about it, " he said lethally. "Now where is she?"

"In the trunk," Marcus lied. "You'll have to save me in order to get her out."

Jason looked at the trunk for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself," Marcus said moving on purpose.

Jason lowered his weapon and put it in the back of his jeans and ran towards the trunk and tried to hold the car steady.

Johnny and Cody pulled up and ran towards him.

"Don't let him out of your sight. He has a gun," Jason said.

Cody trained his gun on Marcus.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"He said that she was in the trunk. I don't believe him but I can't take the chance," Jason said gripping the bumper. "I can't hold it much longer."

Cody looked at Johnny and he made a decision and shot Marcus in the head as Johnny tried to hold the car steady alongside Jason. Cody climbed on the side of the bridge and managed to reach the car door and opened it and Marcus fell out into the current below. He jumped back off and ran to his car and opened the trunk and got a crow bar out and ran towards the other two men.

The trunk had been damaged a little so he put the end of the crowbar into a crack and tried to get the trunk open.

Jason groaned loudly as he tried to hold the car steady. "I—I can't hold on," he yelled.

Cody tried to work fast and right as he got it, a piece of the bridge gave way and car surged forward. Jason yelled Elizabeth's name as he and Johnny fell backwards.

Cody chased the car and right before it went over, the trunk flew wide open and he saw it was empty. Turning around he looked into a distraught Jason's eyes. "She wasn't in there."

Jason took a few ragged breaths and fell back onto the ground. His hand was killing him and he felt Johnny grab it.

"We need to get to the hospital," Johnny said seeing the deep gash in his hand.

"No," Jason said.

Johnny looked up at Cody and the other man helped him get Jason up and into the car. Ignoring Jason, Johnny drove straight to G.H. He didn't care if Jason would be made him. The cut looked really bad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica looked up and saw Jason leaving a trail of blood from the elevator to the nurse's station and she ran towards him. "What happened?"

"A car was in an accident on the bridge and we tried to help. Jason got hurt." Johnny explained.

"Over here," she said as Johnny and Cody helped Jason towards a cubicle.

Patrick rushed over and followed them and the men got Jason onto the bed. Patrick took a look at his hand and cursed. "You're going to need surgery."

"No. Elizabeth. I have to find her," Jason said painfully.

Patrick looked him dead in the eye. "If you don't get surgery, you may lose all feeling in your hand and not ever be able to use it again. Trust me when I tell you that Elizabeth is not going to want that. What's it going to be?"

The room was silent. Sarah had walked up and was standing beside Monica.

"He's right. Elizabeth would want you to try to save your hand Jason," Sarah said walking up to him.

Jason was shaking with rage and Sarah reached out and stroked his hair, trying to calm him. "Please. If we're going to find her, you need to be in good health. If you run off right now, you'll probably get an infection and up losing your whole hand."

He looked at Sarah. "I would die for her."

"But she doesn't want you to die," Sarah said emotionally. "Please Jason, just say yes. Let Patrick help you. Johnny and Cody will do everything they can to find her. Please."

Jason breath was shallow. He had lost a lot of blood and knew he was in no shape to go anywhere. "Okay."

Patrick looked up at Monica and Epiphany. "I need an OR prepped."

"I'll assist," Epiphany offered.

"Good," Patrick said.

Sarah looked at Jason. "I won't leave you," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Jason said as he began to feel dizzy. "Feel weak."

"You've lost a lot of blood. I'll probably have to give you a few pints," Patrick said, "I'm going to go prep. Monica, can you clean out his wound?"

Monica nodded and got the supplies.

"I'll give him an IV," Sarah said.

Both women got busy.

"This is going to hurt," Monica said.

Jason groaned as Monica cleaned out his wound and temporarily bandaged it.

"We have to get you undressed," Sarah said, "I'll cut off your shirt."

She grabbed some scissors and got to work. Once that was off she undid his belt and looked over at Monica who held up Jason's boxers while Sarah got his jeans pulled down and then she took off his boots and covered him up.

"Don't tell Patrick. You know how jealous he gets," she said with a little smirk making Jason slightly smile.

He was so tired.

Sarah put the I.V. in his other hand. "You're doing well Jason."

An anesthesiologist came into the room and explained what was going to happen and Jason signed off on the surgery.

The last think he remembered was Monica looking down at him with a smile before she kissed his forehead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laid quietly in the backseat of AJ's car. They drove for about a half hour before pulling into a driveway.

AJ parked the car and then opened the back door and pulled her towards him and then carried her towards the house. A man opened the door and he went inside and tossed her onto the couch.

"Welcome to your new home away from home," he said.

"Who are you?"

AJ smiled. "I'm Jason's brother, AJ Quartermaine."

She gasped. "Why?"

"Let's just say that it's payback time for Mr. I can do no wrong Morgan," AJ said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You know, I've been kind of re-thinking my options, since the playing field has changed. I think that EJ had the right idea about marrying you into the fold. That would probably piss off my brother the most at this point," he said.

"I refuse to do that again," she said firmly.

"You won't have a choice," AJ said.

"If it's the properties you want, then just bargain me for them. Why are you even involving a marriage?"

AJ smiled. "Maybe I want to see my brother suffer more than I want the properties."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"And you having the baby with my name on the birth certificate—even better," AJ said.

"How about you grow the fuck up and let me go," Liz said angrily.

AJ grinned. "Nice mouth. I think over time we would be great together."

"So, you're not planning on ever letting me go?"

"Til death do us part baby," AJ said, "I'm going to finish what EJ started."7

"If you think I'm going to be some willing participant, you are sadly mistaken," Elizabeth said. There was no way in hell she wouldn't fight.

"You won't hurt your baby," he said before looking over at her guard, "Take her to her room. She needs her rest."

"When are you going to call Jason?" Liz asked.

"In a few days. I want him to fester a little bit." AJ said with a smirk.

Elizabeth followed the man upstairs and she was locked inside. She perused the room. There wasn't a lot of furniture. She needed a weapon. Walking over to the window, she looked out and there was nothing but trees. They hadn't driven terribly far so she just hoped that Jason would find her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah sat in a chair next to Jason's bed. He hadn't woken up from the surgery yet but it had gone well. Suddenly, Carly came rushing into the room. "How is he?"

"Stable. The surgery went well."

Carly nodded and touched Jason's hand. "You know we'll probably have to restrain him."

Sarah smirked. "He'll want to go after her."

"I don't blame him but right now, he needs to rest. I have Spinelli in the waiting room. I figured if he at least had the geek by his side, it might make feel like he's doing something," Carly said. "Sonny has everyone out there looking for her."

Sarah side. "This is just so crazy. I'm really scared for the baby," she said quietly.

"Hopefully, they'll both be fine. We just have to pray that they won't hurt her," Carly said.

Jason stirred. Carly walked up closer to his head and stroked his hair. "Jason, it's okay. You're fine. The surgery went well."

His eyes fluttered open. "Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry. We haven't found her yet but we're looking everywhere," Carly said.

He tried to get up.

"No. You are not moving right now. Spinelli is here. Once the doctors take a look at you, I'll bring him in as a compromise."

"Carly, I need to find her," Jason said firmly, "Get out of my way."

Sarah stood up. "I will stab you with a needle and put your ass to sleep if you don't calm down."

Carly looked over at her. "Nice bedside manner," she said with a grin.

Sarah smiled.

"Did you really expect for me to lay here and do nothing?" Jason asked exasperatedly.

"Yes. You just got out of surgery," Carly said, "What good are you going to be if you make things worse? Elizabeth needs you at 100%. You are going to stay here for now and we'll do everything we can to find her."

Jason sighed.

"Please Jason. As anxious as I am for you to find my sister, I don't want you harmed as a result," Sarah said. "She would be so upset if you were hurt worse than you already are."

"Okay," he said trying to squelch his temper, "Get Patrick."

Sarah nodded and left the room.

"She hasn't left your side Jason. You are her lifeline right now," Carly said softly.

"I know she's worried. I am too. Elizabeth's pregnant and someone has her…" His voice trailed off. "I just feel so helpless."

Johnny walked in. "Hey."

Jason looked up at him. "Anything?"

He shook his head. "We've torn apart the house. Spinelli tried tracing the phone lines. Whoever they were working with, covered their tracks. When they try to contact us, we'll try to trace the call."

Anna walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we should talk, off the record of course."

Jason stared up at her. "What do you want to know?"

Johnny was surprised that Jason even asked.

She turned and shut the door before talking. "I know that you won't talk to me if you know that you could be criminally charged so, I'm offering you a deal."

"Go ahead."

"I'm not going to ask you to admit that Stefano is dead and that maybe you had a part in it, but I am pretty sure that is the truth," she said watching Jason carefully. "We just need to find whoever is running Dimera Enterprises right now and shut them down. You don't need to know why but we have a very good reason."

"Go on," Jason said.

"He was working with someone. We know that but we just don't know who. We did come up with a name but we are 100% sure that the person is dead," Anna said.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Crane Tolliver. He did have a connection with the Quartermaines and your biological mother," Anna explained, "However, he was killed. Whoever is using the name probably did so to be clever. Crane was trying to get one over on the Quartermaines, so maybe this person is too," Anna said.

"What do you need from me?"

"Something went down tonight. We know about the bridge and the car crash. Do you think EJ or Kristen had a hand in this?" she asked.

Jason looked down and then back at her. "No and Yes."

Anna got the feeling that none of them were alive and had no idea how Jason managed to rid the world of the Dimeras but he apparently had done so. "Can you give me a name?"

"Marcus Taggert," Jason said, "He kidnapped my girlfriend in order to get to me. I think he made the switch with his boss before the crash at the bridge."

"So Elizabeth is missing?" Anna asked.

"Yes. She's pregnant and they took her."

Anna nodded. "I think it's best if we work together on this so we both can get what we want."

"I don't think you and I really want the same thing. When you catch this person, what are your plans?" he asked.

"A very lengthy prison term," Anna said watching him roll his eyes, "I know you probably want him or her dead but that can't happen under my watch, especially since I'm willing to let the other deaths go."

Jason sighed. "Fine as long as Elizabeth is returned unharmed."

Anna walked towards him and held out her hand.

Jason took it.

"Deal," she said firmly, "I'll run whatever we can on Marcus. I'll touch base with you tomorrow."

Jason nodded and watched her leave.

"I hope that wasn't a mistake," Carly said.

"Me too," Jason said as Patrick and Sarah walked into the room.

A/N – At one point on the show, AJ used Crane Tolliver's name on his passport.


	26. Chapter 26 - Sidelined

A/N – Thanks for the comments! AJ will definitely bring the drama.

Chapter 26 - Sidelined

Patrick finished up his exam. "Well, it's starting to heal. It will be a while before we know the extent of the nerve damage. It's important that you don't use the hand at all; not for anything. You can do more damage if you do," he explained.

"Okay."

"And there might be a necessity for a second surgery. We'll know in a few weeks. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. When can I get out of here?" Jason asked.

"Because you lost so much blood, I prefer that you stay here until tomorrow," Patrick said.

Jason sighed. "Alright, but I need to leave first thing in the morning."

"Fine. I'll make sure that the paperwork is ready," Patrick said. "You will need physical therapy on the hand eventually as well."

Jason nodded.

"I really hope that she's okay," Patrick said before turning and walking away.

Sarah and Carly came back into the room.

"Are you staying until tomorrow?" Carly asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you Jason," she said.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Will you go light a candle?" he asked.

She nodded and then kissed him on the forehead. "I can definitely go do that," she said before leaving the room.

Sarah sat down.

"You don't have stay here," he said.

"I know. Elizabeth wouldn't want you to be alone," she explained.

"She loves you a lot Sarah," Jason said.

"I love her too," she said brushing away a tear. "I know that sometimes I can be a pain in the ass but she's the only sister I have and no matter what, we have each other's backs."

"I get it. I mean, I feel that way with Emily; AJ not so much," he said.

Emily rushed into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The surgery went well," he said.

Sarah got up and cleared her throat. "I'll be right back."

"Jason, what is going on?" Emily asked.

"Elizabeth was taken but we're not sure who did it. That's all I know right now," Jason said.

"Is it always going to be this way?" she asked as she wiped away a tear. "Will she always be in danger?"

"Yes."

Sarah walked back into the room, she didn't understand why Liz would put herself in this position.

"I know what you are thinking. I'd walk away from her if I could but I can't."

"You mean you won't," Sarah said softly.

"Maybe I'm just a selfish asshole but I love her so damn much. We made a baby together and I want a life with them," he said emotionally.

"I get that you love each other but I'm just wondering exactly what kind of quality life she'll have if she's getting kidnapped every five minutes. It's not about you Jason. I like you. I see that you adore her. I just wish you were a banker or something instead."

Jason tilted his head thinking about him being a banker and Sarah started to laugh and then he smiled. "If I have to lojack your sister from here on out I will. I would do anything for that woman," he said.

"You are so whipped," Sarah said. "Thank you for loving her so deeply. I know this is killing you right now. I don't mean to come down on you. I'm just worried."

"I know. It wasn't like you didn't say anything that wasn't true."

They were interrupted by Carly.

"Okay, candles are lit. Now we wait," she said softly.

They all looked at each other hoping that they would be contacted soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One day bled into another. AJ had left Elizabeth alone for the most part. He was still trying to decide how he wanted to play all of this. He had a multi-national corporation and all the money he desired but the one thing that he wanted most of all was illusive; the love of his family. To him, it was simple. If Jason didn't exist, then they'd focus their attention on him and he'd finally get what he wanted. Sacrificing Jason's life was never a concern for him, but immediate death would be way to easy. He wanted Jason to suffer as much as he had. It wasn't like he crashed the stupid car on purpose. If he could take back that one night, he would. He looked up at his guard. "Did you do it?"

Mitch nodded. "I did. I'm now an official reverend and can marry you both."

AJ grinned. "Way to go. We just need to apply for a license under the radar."

"I can have it filed in New York or Pennsylvania instead," Mitch said.

"Let's go for good ol' PA," AJ said. "Let me know when it's done."

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Your brother had surgery at G.H. last night. He was released yesterday. Apparently, he cut his hand trying to stop a car from going over the side of the bridge," Mitch explained.

Jason frowned. "Maybe that explains why Marcus hasn't been in contact."

"I think Marcus is dead. He hasn't answered his phone and the car disappeared."

"Just great. I'll give my brother a call soon."

Mitch left the room.

"It's time to go talk to my blushing bride," AJ said getting up. "We need to get some things straight."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stared out the window. She wondered what Jason was doing. The one thing she missed the most was his touch. Rubbing her belly, she closed her eyes for a moment as she visualized his face.

The door swung open and she spun around.

"Hello Elizabeth," AJ said.

She didn't say a word.

"Have you been practicing Jason's glare? You're pretty good at it," he said.

"What do you want AJ?" she asked.

"I wanted to let you know that we'll probably be married by this time tomorrow."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Are you really ready to drug me when you know that I'm pregnant?"

"That will be up to you. Are willing to hurt your baby when you don't have to?" he asked. "Think about it. I need to go make a call."

Elizabeth was livid.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason, Johnny, and Spinelli were sitting in the living room at the Penthouse when Jason's phone rang.

"Morgan."

"Hello Jason. Remember me?" AJ asked.

Jason frowned. "AJ?"

"That's right. I have something that you want."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "You took Elizabeth?"

AJ grinned. "Yup. Wish I could see your face right now."

"You fucking asshole. What do you want?" Jason yelled.

"You know, you're going to get wrinkles early with all that frowning you do," he said imagining the look on Jason's face.

"I swear to God if you hurt one hair on her body….." Jason practically growled.

"You'll what. Sit the fuck down and shut up," AJ said angrily. "I am calling the fucking shots here. Tomorrow, I'm going to marry Elizabeth. If you want her and your child to remain alive and well, you will hand over the warehouses that the Dimeras wanted and not try to find her."

"If not?"

"Then I'll marry Elizabeth and make her life a living hell. I will make sure that they are miserable. You will never get to see them. But don't worry, when Elizabeth is pregnant with my child, I'll make sure you get pictures."

Jason put the phone in his injured hand and then picked up his glass and threw it across the room and it shattered against the wall. "I swear to God, there will be nowhere for you to hide. I will not stop until you are fucking tortured and lay dead at my feet. I'm coming for you AJ. You better be very fucking afraid," Jason said lethally.

AJ nervously smiled. "So, when you are transferring the warehouses?"

Jason closed his eyes to keep from completely losing it. "Let me hear her voice."

"You don't get to make the rules here."

"Let me here her voice now," Jason said so loudly and menacingly that even Johnny and Spinelli were scared.

AJ got up and went upstairs. "He wants to talk to you. Watch what you say."

"Jason?"

"Baby are you okay?" Jason asked as his voice softened.

"I'm fine. I don't know where I am but I'm not far," Elizabeth said before AJ pulled the phone away.

"There. I'll call you back tomorrow," he said before ending the call. "That will be the last time you speak to him ever." AJ yelled before slamming the door to the room.

Elizabeth broke down and fell onto the bed. She was scared. This needed to end soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Jason carefully.

"I want to go talk to Susan," Jason said. "I need to find out what she knows."

"I already tried. She's not responding," Johnny said.

"Take me to her now," Jason demanded.

Johnny nodded and Jason followed him to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got to the safe house where Johnny had taken Susan, Johnny stopped Jason from going inside.

"You need to get your emotions in check. She's fragile right now," Johnny said.

Jason took a deep breath. "Okay."

They went inside.

Susan (Kristen) was sitting in a chair holding a stuffed animal humming.

Jason sat on the floor. "Susan, I need you to talk to me. It's really important."

She continued to hum.

"Susan, Elizabeth is in trouble. Kristen helped hurt her and I need to find her," Jason said softly.

"She is mean, mean, mean," Susan said softly. "But I took care of that. She can't hurt your Elizabeth anymore."

"But someone else is hurting Elizabeth; someone who was helping Kristen," Jason said. "I need to know where she is before they can hurt her baby."

Susan looked at Jason. "Her baby?"

"Yes. She's in danger," Jason said. "Can you try to think Susan? Were you following Kristen around?"

Susan nodded. This was almost too easy. AJ had double-crossed her so it was time to teach him a lesson, then she'd be there to pick up the pieces and he'd be indebted to her. "Yup."

Johnny was shocked that Jason got her to talk.

"Where did she go?"

"To the hotel and to the house that Elizabeth was at," Susan said.

"Anywhere else?" he asked.

She nodded. "She was with a man. I saw him kiss her," she said.

"Did he have darker skin or skin like mine?" Jason asked.

"Like yours."

"Do you remember where they were?" she asked.

"I think so."

There was a knock on the door. Johnny frowned and opened it. "Anna."

"Sorry guys. I had to find out what was going on. Who is that?" She couldn't quite see Susan's face.

Susan began to whimper and Johnny pushed Anna onto the porch.

"We are this close in finding out where Elizabeth is and I can't let you go in there and ruin it. Susan is fragile mentally," Johnny said as he pinched his fingers together.

"Susan Banks," Anna muttered. "Of course."

Inside, Jason focused in Susan. "Don't worry about her. She's just a friend. She won't hurt you Susan. I won't let her."

"You're such a nice man," she said.

"Will you help me Susan?"

She nodded. "Elizabeth was nice to me when I was looking for Elvis."

Jason stood up and held out his hand and Kristen took it and he led her to the door. "Susan, this Anna."

Anna smiled. "Hello Susan."

"Hi," Susan said shyly looking down.

"Susan is going to take me to the place that she followed Kristen to," Jason said.

"I'm coming with you," Anna said.

Jason nodded and they all got into his car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They drove back to the Metro Court. It was the only way that Susan said she could remember how to get there. And about a half hour away, they passed a street.

"That was it," she said. "I'm positive."

Johnny pulled over. "Johnny you come with me. Anna please stay with Susan. I'm not going to do anything. I just need to assess the situation," Jason said.

Anna nodded. "I'm going to trust you Jason. Don't make me regret it."

Jason got out with Johnny and they made their way through the woods and finally saw the house. There were several guards walking around.

Jason pointed and Johnny followed him to the side of the house and that is when he saw Elizabeth through a window. Jason sucked in a deep breath as Johnny tried to see how many men were in the back.

"Have a few of the guys move EJ and Stefano's bodies into the woods near the house. When AJ goes down, their deaths will be pinned on him. I want to make sure that he pays for good," Jason said.

"Done," Johnny said.

"Let's go," Jason said.

They quickly made it back to the truck and headed back to the safe house.

"What do you want to do?" Anna asked.

"We need a plan; a way to get to her without her getting hurt," Jason said. "Anna, AJ Quartermaine is the one that took her."

Anna's mouth dropped open.

"He hates me so he's doing this for revenge. He called earlier and said that he was going to marry her tomorrow," Jason said. "We need to stop this before that can happen."

Anna nodded. "Don't worry. I have enough agents in the area to do what we need to do."

"Johnny and I have to be there. We can supply a few more men."

Anna's eyebrow went up. "I'd prefer to keep this completely above board."

"And I'd prefer that I at least be there in case AJ goes off the deep end," Jason said.

"You and Johnny can be there too. The rest of your men can stay by the road but they have to stay out of the way," Anna said. "I'll make sure an ambulance is on scene in case Elizabeth needs it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled up to the safe house and they all got out. He walked Susan inside the house.

"Are you going to okay here?" Johnny asked. There was a new guard named Lee stationed outside to watch out for her.

"I'll be fine. You go save that baby," Susan said.

Anna was talking on the phone. "Can you do it in three hours?" she asked.

Kristen took note of the time and then watched as Johnny left. She was debating on whether she should go the house under the guise of helping and get Elizabeth. She could easily get one over on Lee and steal his car and drive back to the other house. She smirked and found some paper and a pen in the kitchen and wrote a note to Johnny explaining that she didn't mean to hurt Lee but she needed to help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anna, Johnny, and Elizabeth drove to one of the Corinthos coffee house. Sonny thought it was kind of ironic that they would let the WSB use it as a home base. Of course, they'd have it swept for bugs after they left but it did give him the creeps that there were so many agents running around.

Jason walked inside and looked at Sonny's worried face and smirked. "Thanks for doing this. I know it's asking a lot."

"Elizabeth means a lot to you and I just want to make sure that she's safe," Sonny said.

"Well, hopefully, this will be a surprise and he won't see us coming. I don't want her hurt," Jason said.

Francis and Cody walked up. "So, what's the deal?"

"You have to stay out of the way but I want you both there just in case," Jason said. "I'll be going in with Anna."

"Jason, you're injured. I don't think you should be going in without a guard," Francis said.

"Do you doubt my skills?" Anna asked Francis who looked over at her.

He smirked. "Should I?"

Anna gave him a wry look. "I could take you Corelli," she said making Francis grin.

Jason and Johnny looked back and forth between the two.

"She'd eat him for breakfast." Johnny whispered.

Jason nodded.

"I have a helicopter at our disposal. I would normally drop in that way but since I need to babysit Jason, I'll be on foot," she said making Jason roll his eyes as Johnny grinned.

The group of agents gathered around.

"No one goes in before I say so. We need to wait for a good opening. I don't want to give them the opportunity to hole up in the house and barricade themselves in. So, we'll have a few agents smash through the second story windows. We'll only go in Elizabeth's bedroom if necessary. Try to take AJ alive but if you can't, then take him down," she said before looking over at Jason who nodded.

He didn't give a shit what happen to AJ. He was on his own.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristen parked the car and slipped out into the darkness of the night. After hitting Lee over the head with a lamp, she had grabbed his keys and took the car. "Easy peasey," she muttered as she walked through the wooded area.

The guards were all huddled on one side of the house talking to each other, so she snuck along the other side of the house and climbed into an open window and then ducked behind a couch. And when she thought it was safe, she crept upstairs and slipped into a room.

AJ came down the hallway and she saw him unlock Elizabeth's door and then leave once he saw that she was sleeping.

She smiled. Now was her chance. After he was gone, she crept down the hallway and took out some tools and began to pick the lock and then slipped into Elizabeth's room and re-locked the door.

She sat down next to Elizabeth and stroked her hair making Liz jump up and gasp. "Susan?" she asked as her mouth dropped open.

"That's me," Susan said.

"How did you get in here?" she asked incredulously.

"I snuck in," Susan said.

"Why?"

"Because you need help silly. I came to rescue you," she said smiling.

Liz was stunned. She stared at the woman for a moment until she found her voice. "Susan, do you understand how dangerous it is to be here?"

Susan nodded. "Uh huh. And your McDreamy will be here soon. He's bringing a lot of people to help save you and the baby."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Jason is coming?"

"Yup and Johnny and some lady named Anna….."

Liz was surprised that they must have sought outside help.

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it," Susan said. "I stopped that mean Kristen from hurting you.

"Well, don't pull it out yet. I don't think AJ will come up here for a while," Liz said calmly.

"Okay then we'll just hang out," Susan said.

"Once we know Jason is here, we'll hide in the bathroom," Liz said.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Liz sighed. She really hoped that neither of them got hurt but Jason was on the way and hopefully, she'd be back with him soon.


	27. Chapter 27 - Saved

A/N – Thanks for the comments! AJ is definitely cray cray at this point. His actions will have repercussions.

Chapter 27 - Saved

Jason and the rest of Anna's agent traveled to the location in several SUV's. Once there, they fanned out started moving towards the house.

"Stay close to me," Anna said.

Jason nodded and followed her into the woods. When they got towards the edge Anna whispered, "Wait for it."

And suddenly a helicopter appeared out of nowhere with a spotlight on and all the guard's attention were diverted.

"Go," Anna yelled. Everyone moved forward and started to engage the other men.

A few of them were shot and a few others put their guns down and their hands up.

"This is the WSB. You are all under arrest. Relinquish your weapons or you will be shot," A loud voice said from the helicopter.

AJ was in the house panicking. He ran to Elizabeth's room and unlocked the door and when he threw it open, he didn't see her. "Elizabeth," he yelled.

He heard a crash come from the room next door and shut the door and locked it. He ran over to the bathroom. "Come out now or I'll break the fucking door down," AJ shouted.

Elizabeth and Susan were in the shower. Susan had drawn her gun and they were just waiting to see what AJ would do. Realizing that there were probably too many agents around for her to escape, Kristen decided to just play along.

They both flinched when they heard him crash up against the door.

Suddenly, his body hurled into the room and Susan shot once, purposely missing him.

Anna and Jason were downstairs and ran up the steps as fast as they could.

Susan and AJ struggled over her gun and he shoved her and it clattered to the floor. Elizabeth was going to jump on him but she remembered the baby and didn't want to get hurt.

"Susan," she yelled.

Susan pretended to cower in the corner.

Jason broke down the bedroom door and they ran inside.

AJ cursed and grabbed Elizabeth and put a gun to her head. "Don't move."

"Elizabeth," Jason yelled.

"I'm here."

AJ bent down and grabbed Susan's gun and put it in his pocket. "Don't come any closer," AJ said.

"You're surrounded AJ," Anna said. "Give it up or you're just going to face more charges."

AJ pushed Elizabeth towards the door. "Back up." he yelled.

Jason and Anna backed up.

Finally Jason could see her and their eyes locked before Jason took a visual survey of her body.

AJ pushed her further into the room. "Susan, get out here."

Susan got up and went into the room where a shocked Jason and Anna stood. She ran over to Jason and he quickly looked at the cut on her head. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I tried to save her to make up for what Kristen did."

Jason sighed. "It's okay." He turned and looked at AJ. "Do you seriously think I'm going to let you leave here with her?"

AJ smirked. "You don't have a choice. She's my insurance."

"I have put up with your bullshit for years. You do destructive things and think you can blame it on everyone else. It ends here AJ. You are finally going to pay for what you did. I will make sure of it," Jason threatened.

AJ laughed. "You think you're so smart don't you?"

Another agent moved into the room.

"Don't come any closer. You all need to drop your guns. I have nothing to lose here," AJ said lethally. "Do it," he yelled.

"Do as he says," Anna said knowing she could be heard by the helicopter and the other agents on the ground.

They all lowered their guns and placed them onto the floor.

"Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to take her downstairs and we'll get in the car. You will not follow me. If you do, she dies. Say goodbye Elizabeth because this will be the last time that you see my brother," AJ promised.

Jason looked her in the eye as a tear fell down her face. "I love you Elizabeth."

She whimpered a little before saying, "I love you Jason."

Before AJ could move, a body crashed through the window and rammed into AJ's back making him drop the gun and he and Liz fell to the floor.

There was a struggle and Liz pulled her legs into her chest, trying to protect the baby as she screamed for Jason.

He ran towards them and grabbed her and pulled her away from the other two bodies as several agents swarmed AJ.

Jason sat on the bed with Elizabeth in his arms. "Are you okay?"

She tried to stop crying but she couldn't help it. Gripping him tightly, her small body shook as she released all the tension from her body.

"It's okay. I've got you," he said quietly.

Susan sat down next to them. "You and your baby are going to be just fine," she said rubbing Elizabeth's back.

The agents cuffed AJ and stood him up.

A man ran into the room. "Anna, we found the bodies of Stefano and EJ Dimera in the woods. It looks like they had just started to dig the graves."

"Well, well," she said to AJ. "You'll never see the light of day again."

AJ's panicked eyes looked at his brother. "You did this. You set me up."

Jason's eyes were cold as ice. "You did all of this to yourself."

An emotional Susan got up and smacked AJ across the face before Anna pulled her back, "You killed my Elvis," she screamed.

Anna tried to calm her and handed her over to another female agent.

Liz looked over at them. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure we get her the help she needs. We know about the convent. That is her home and we'll take her back there," Anna said.

Liz nodded and stood up. "What happened to your hand?"

"I was injured. Marcus said you were in the truck and I tried to stop the car from going over the side but couldn't. Luckily, you weren't in there," Jason explained.

"Is it bad?"

He nodded. "Patrick did some surgery and I can't use it for a while." He looked over at Anna. "Can we have her checked out at the hospital?"

Anna nodded. "Go ahead."

Jason started to pick her up but Elizabeth shook her head no. She was scared that he'd hurt his hand. It was bad enough that he had already grabbed her. Johnny, who was standing in the doorway, walked into the room. "I've got her," he said picking her up. "You okay?"

Elizabeth slightly smiled. "I am now."

"Good," he said. "Let's go."

He carried her downstairs and to the awaiting ambulance. They put her inside and then Jason climbed in.

"I'll be right behind you," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Jason said.

The doors closed and they got Elizabeth settled and started an I.V.

"I'm probably dehydrated," Liz said.

"Have you been dizzy?" The tech asked.

"A little bit. I have a headache which I don't normally have and I'm thirsty," Liz said. "I'm a nurse."

He pinched her skin and saw it bounce back a little but not as much as it should. He got a saline bag ready and hooked it up.

"You're blood pressure is way too high," The man said. "You're safe now. Try to relax okay?"

Liz looked over at Jason and he held her hand and she closed her eyes. His touch was already making her feel a lot better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah rushed up to the gurney. "Elizabeth," she said loudly.

"Hey. Did you miss me?"

Sarah nodded with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I'm just dehydrated and my pressure is up," she said.

"I'll go get Kelly," Sarah said darting off down a hallway.

Monica led the gurney into a room and they got Elizabeth settled.

"Just rest. We're going to draw some blood and make sure that you're fine," Monica said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she still clutched Jason's hand. She never wanted to let it go.

Kelly came into the room as the nurse started to draw the blood. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep," she said.

"The saline should help. I want do an ultrasound and check out the baby," Kelly said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Liz said.

Jason took the opportunity to lean over and kiss her. "I missed your mouth."

Liz smiled. "Not as much as I missed yours," she said with a wink, making Jason chuckle.

The nurse smiled and finished up and left the room.

Epiphany walked in. "Are you okay?"

Liz smiled. "I'm doing much better."

"I was in the hallway when they took you and the man tried to hurt Cody."

Elizabeth frowned. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Jason said.

"Good," Liz said letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters," Epiphany said.

Kelly came in pushing a cart and got started.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A fast heartbeat soon filled the room and Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sounds good," Kelly said. "When is the last time you ate something?"

"I haven't been eating much. Everything makes me sick," Liz explained.

"What can you keep down?" Kelly asked as she moved the wand over Elizabeth's belly.

"Eggs and fruit," she said.

"I'll go down to the cafeteria and have them make you some. Will you eat some toast?" Kelly asked.

Liz nodded.

"Alright," she said looking at the screen. "Baby Morgan looks good."

Jason smiled at the reference.

Kelly cleaned her up. "I want to keep you overnight. Your blood pressure is still up a little higher than I like and you've been under a lot of stress."

"Okay," Elizabeth said.

"I'll have them find you a room and I'll go get your food," Kelly said.

"You don't have to do that," Liz said.

Kelly smiled. "It's okay. There's not much going on tonight."

"Thank you Kelly." Jason said.

"You're welcome," she said leaving the room.

Jason touched Liz's stomach and then kissed it. Patrick walked in.

"Hey," he said smiling. "I had to see you with my own eyes. Besides, I wanted to check up on your boyfriend."

Liz smiled. "I'm okay."

"Good," Patrick said holding out his hand. "Let me see."

Jason made a face and put his hand into Patrick's.

"You bled a little. Come with me," Patrick said.

"Yes mom."

"Funny," Patrick said leading him out of the room.

Monica slipped inside. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Monica, did anyone tell you what happened yet?"

She shook her head no.

"Maybe we should wait for Jason then," she said.

"Okay. We were all very worried about you," Monica said taking a seat.

"You and me both," Liz said.

"I called Lila and let her know that you both are safe. She sends her regards."

Liz smiled. "We'll have to come visit soon."

A few minutes later, Patrick and Jason walked back in.

"How is he?" Liz asked. "And don't pull any punches."

Patrick grinned. "I think I'm more scared of him then you."

Liz glared at him. "That would be a mistake."

Monica chuckled. "You better tell her Patrick."

"Slow down slugger. You know you're hot when you glare like that."

"Patrick," Sarah said walking into the room. "Behave."

Patrick grinned. "Fine. He'll be okay. The stitches pulled a little but he's fine as long as he does nothing with that hand for a next few days and I mean nothing."

Jason sighed. "Okay….okay."

Patrick was paged so he and Sarah left the room.

"So, you can tell me what happened now."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

Monica got up and walked around the bed to stand next to her son. "It's okay Jason. I can handle it."

He stood up and grabbed her hands. "AJ was the one who set all of this in motion."

Monica gasped. "What?"

"He was working with a man named Stefano Dimera. You probably know of EJ Banks."

She nodded.

"He was actually EJ Dimera," Jason said.

"AJ wanted to hurt Jason. He felt like the family stood by him no matter what he did and cast him aside. He was very bitter and wanted revenge," Liz explained.

"Was he going to kill you?" Monica asked. She had started to shake a little and Jason made her sit down.

"From what I can gather, EJ initially was going to marry me and then that went awry. AJ was working with a man named Marcus," Liz said.

"Taggert." Jason finished.

Monica's mouth dropped open.

"I think he was going to let the Dimeras do away with me. He then decided to use Elizabeth to get to me. He wanted some of our warehouses," Jason explained.

"Then he figured that marrying me would kill Jason," Liz said. "He was planning on doing that in the morning," she said softly.

"Oh my God, "Monica said. "Is there more?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid that the bodies of the Dimeras were found on the property. Apparently, AJ killed them."

Liz and Jason looked at each other. Part of Liz hated lying but AJ had taken things too far and had threatened her life. He needed to be handled for good.

Monica started to cry and apologize and Jason got down on his knees and held her. Alan had been standing in the doorway and he was stunned.

"I can't believe he would do all of that," Alan said moving into the room with tears in his eyes. "I feel partially responsible. I pushed him away because of his actions and maybe that was the wrong thing to do."

Jason looked up at his father. "He was destructive and almost killed me. Not to mention that he was destroying everything around him. What were you supposed to do?"

"When you were lashing out, I waited you out. I never let you think that I gave up on you. I should have done that with AJ. There were probably better ways to have punished him without making him think we hated him," Alan said emotionally. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

Liz wiped away a tear. "Sometimes you just do the best you can. AJ was an adult. He made a choice to do all of this. He could have confronted you and talked it out but he didn't do that."

Monica pulled back from Jason. "I need to see him. Where is he?"

"Anna had him arrested. He's probably at the PCPD," Jason said.

Alan pulled his wife into his arms. "We'll go together."

Monica nodded. "I'll come check on you later," she said to Elizabeth.

"Thank you Monica," Liz said.

They watched him go.

"Do you think I went too far with the bodies?" Jason asked.

"You did what you thought you needed to in order to stop him. AJ didn't seem like he had any desire to change his opinion or do the right thing. He fought until the end. Don't second guess your instincts," Liz said.

Jason sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as Jason hugged her tightly.

A/N – There is a lot of family drama coming up regarding AJ.


	28. Chapter 28 - Heartache

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I feel like I lost a lot of people this past week even though it was at an exciting part in the story. Since the site seems to be fully functional now, hoping you'll come back and it didn't get to soapy for people.

Chapter 28 - Heartache

Anna watched Alan and Monica walk into the room. "Hi," she said softly. "I guess I know why you are here."

Monica nodded. "I need to see my son."

"Follow me," she said leading them to a room.

They sat down and soon AJ was brought into the room.

When he saw them he rolled his eyes. "Take me back to my cell."

Anna cleared her throat. "Sit down AJ," she demanded.

The guard sat him down and made sure he was shackled to the table.

Alan watched them leave.

"I suppose you want to tell me what a fuck up I am," AJ said with a sneer.

"I don't feel the need to state the obvious," Alan said bitterly.

"Honestly AJ, what the hell were you thinking? You could have killed Elizabeth and her baby," Monica said exasperatedly.

AJ hit the table with his hand. "God forbid that you lose the golden boy's spawn. You all drove me to this. You were supposed to love me unconditionally just like you loved him," he yelled.

"We did still love you AJ. After all the vile things you did, that didn't change," Monica said.

He scoffed.

"Sure I hated your behavior but you were my son. You have made choices that now you have to deal with. No one forced you to let your hate fuel your way through life. You killed people out of a sick hatred," Monica said.

"And Jason hasn't killed people? He's a fucking serial killer."

"Watch your language," Alan growled. "You are insane if you think I approve of Jason's job choice. I don't. At least he had brain damage as an excuse to enter that lifestyle. What's yours?"

AJ glared at him. "No matter what he did for Sonny, you both stood around panting for him to acknowledge you and act like he gave a shit when he didn't even know you. You all bow down at Jason's feet like he's some hero. Meanwhile, I am falling apart and all you can do is spew venomous words and tell me what a screw up I am. I needed your love and acceptance. I deserved that," he said angrily.

Monica stood up and pointed her finger at him. "That is bullshit and you know it. We tried with you AJ—over and over, but you did your best to try to humiliate us. Take some freaking responsibility instead of hiding like a coward. I do regret that I didn't try harder to find you when you disappeared; to try and reach out to you again but I don't understand how much crap you thought we should take."

"When Jason pushed back, you didn't give up," AJ said. "You never gave up on him."

"AJ, your brother had brain damage," Alan said softly.

"And that's my fault too isn't it?" he said under his breath.

"Yes it is," Monica said unapologetically.

AJ's eyes were filled with ire. "No one asked the chosen one to get in the freaking car with me. He made that choice," AJ yelled. "Who gets into a car with a drunk person? You guys act like I shoved him into the car myself and crashed on purpose."

"He was trying to help you because he loved you," Alan said frustratedly. "Jesus AJ. Why do you have to skew everything?"

AJ stared at them for a moment. "I hate all of you so much. There is no more love in here for any of you," he said touching his heart. "You destroyed that by giving up on me."

"No you destroyed it by choosing to hate us and trashing your life," Alan said softly.

"Well, you'll never have to see me again now. They are going to put me away forever because your other son framed me for murder," AJ yelled. "You don't understand what it's like for your whole family to their backs on you and hate your existence. I was hurting. I needed help."

Alan sighed painfully. "I want you to know something. Despite everything you have done. I do still have love for you AJ because I feel like I'm partially at fault for how you've turned out. Maybe I should have tried harder or have done some things differently. I can't go back. But, your failures are my failures. If you don't think that seeing you like this doesn't kill me, then you are so…far…gone…." Alan gasped and sucked in his breath as a pain shot through his chest.

AJ watched as he crumbled to the floor and Monica yelled for Anna who ran inside the room and then called an ambulance.

The guard went over to AJ and pulled him up. He stopped and looked down at his father and their eyes locked. There wasn't any love in AJ's eyes at all. In fact, a slow smile crept across his face that turned into a grin. "Karma," AJ said snidely before he was dragged out of the room as he laughed.

Alan's heart broke.

"Alan, please fight. Please," Monica pleaded. "I can't lose you and my son. Please don't leave me." She yelled.

Alan tried to speak and then passed out right before the EMT's entered the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany poked her head into Elizabeth's room. They had just moved her. "Jason, I need you to come with me."

He stood up when he saw her face.

"Your mother needs you now," Epiphany said firmly.

Jason looked at Liz. "Johnny is right outside. I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched him run out.

Epiphany pulled her into an on call room. His mother was sitting on the bed sobbing and he ran to her and held her before looking back at Epiphany.

"Your father had a heart attack. They are working on him right now. I'll go check on him and come back and give you an update."

Cody had heard what she had said and texted Sonny. He wasn't sure where Emily was at so he texted Cooper and told him to get her to the hospital now.

Jason was stunned as he held Monica.

"I can't lose him and AJ. I just can't," Monica said.

Jason closed his eyes. He was feeling guilty until Monica told him what happened. He wanted to kill AJ.

"I can't believe that while Alan was laying there possibly dying, AJ stood there and smiled. He wanted him to die as payback. My God, he's like a monster," Monica said gasping for air.

"Mom, please calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. Dad needs you," Jason said. "I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I know you wanted to believe that he could change or would have some kind of regret for what he did. We all need to accept that the man he has become is just someone we don't recognize."

The door opened and Epiphany looked in. "He's in surgery right now. They are hoping to clear out his blocked arteries and from there, we'll just have to pray."

"Thank you," Jason replied. "Can you let Elizabeth know what is going on?"

Epiphany nodded and left.

Jason laid Monica down and covered her up with a blanket. He held her hand as she continued to cry and just prayed that he wouldn't lose both his parents because of this. "Is this how bad it was when I lashed out?"

Monica looked up at him. "Somewhat. We were devastated and it hurt, but we had faith that you'd come around. Maybe that was our problem with AJ. We lost our faith in him when he needed us to believe there was hope," Monica said sadly.

The door flew open and Emily rushed in crying. "Mom are you alright?" she asked.

Jason stepped back and Emily laid on the bed with her mom and hugged her.

"Johnny told me everything about AJ," Emily said. "I'm so sorry. I ran into Anna in the waiting room and she told me the rest. I just can't believe that AJ would do that."

"He's hurting so badly."

"Mom. There is no excuse for what he did. You cannot take all the blame," Emily said emotionally. "Please…" she begged as she clutched her mother to her chest.

Jason sighed. This was a mess. He really didn't know what the right thing would be for AJ. It would be one thing if he were willing to meet them half way but he wasn't. He was bitter and angry and that made him do very ugly things.

He stood up. "I'm doing to go check on Elizabeth," he said softly.

His mother looked up at him. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too," he said before leaving the room. Once outside, he stopped and took a deep breath and Anna stood in front of him and touched his arm.

"Is she okay?"

"No but hopefully Alan will pull through and give her something to fight for," Jason said.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and they went into an empty room.

"I have a feeling that AJ probably didn't kill the Dimeras."

Jason's retained its stone facade.

"I'm going to give you twenty four hours. You decide what you want to do," Anna said.

"What do you think about him?" Jason asked curiously. "I mean, do you think he could turn his life around?"

Anna sighed. "He's bitter and hateful. I saw the way he looked at Alan. I don't know if he can change Jason. The worst case scenario is that he sits in jail for all the other violations and plots your demise because he's still hell bent on ruining you and the family. That's where he is headed. Can you live with that?"

"Why are you being so understanding?" He asked.

"This is ugly and messy and I get it. Have you heard of a man named Caesar Faison?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Vaguely."

"Between him and Helena Cassadine, they take revenge to a whole other level. I've been the object of their ire for years and it's not a pretty place to be in. I understand the kind of harm AJ could do."

Jason watched her walk away and then ran after her. He felt so angry that AJ couldn't just stop. He didn't want to hate or hurt his brother and understood AJ's pain. But regardless of the blood they shared, there was no way in hell he was going to let AJ harm him, Elizabeth, or the rest of his family.

Anna pushed the elevator button and got on. She saw Jason rushing towards her and she held the door for him, "What's wrong?"

"I need to see AJ," Jason said.

"Okay," Anna said slowly. "But you can't kill him."

Jason smirked but didn't answer. When they got to the corridor Sonny was walking towards them and Jason explained the situation.

"I'm going with you," Sonny said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Jason said.

"I won't interfere but as a friend, I'd like to go along."

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

"Let's go," Sonny said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Both men walked into the PCPD. Anna had Sonny sit down in the main room and then took Jason to a small room.

He sat down and closed his eyes until he heard a click of a door and the guard pushed AJ into the room and chained him down.

Both men stared at each other and guard looked at both of them warily. "No contact," he warned. "I'll be watching."

Neither men responded so he went out into the hallway.

"Come here to finish me off?" AJ asked.

"That would be too easy," Jason said.

"Is this about Alan?" AJ asked.

Jason sighed. "I just don't get you AJ. You trashed your relationship with this family and then expect everyone to kiss your ass."

"You mean like you did?

"Actually, I didn't want them around me at all. But I had a pretty good excuse. You have none."

AJ growled. "Don't fucking sit here and act like they treated me right when they didn't."

"I'm not, but we all have choices AJ. You could have just said fuck you and moved on with your life and made something of yourself instead of having a pity party year after year whining about what you couldn't have," Jason said angrily.

AJ groaned. "Fuck you Jason. God you fucking drive me nuts. You are a criminal and they still are at your beck and call. I was running a multinational corporation and I was still the fuck up of the family."

"That was your own doing," Jason yelled. "God AJ. Is this how you are going to live your whole life—hell bent on revenge blaming everyone else for your sad, pathetic life?"'

AJ leaned forward and looked at Jason menacingly. "Until you are lying in a grave; yes," he said furiously.

Jason sighed. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You just made up my mind for me. I actually felt guilty about all of this, but that ends now. In fact, you end now. I don't know you. I don't have a brother. You are nothing to me. If you try anything against me from prison, you won't live to breathe another day. There is a reason I'm feared. I will make it my top priority to inflict as much pain onto your body as I can possibly arrange for," he said standing up, his whole body seething with anger. "And if Alan dies, you will pay dearly. I promise you that," Jason said before slamming out of the room.

AJ growled loudly. He knew he was fucked. There was no way in hell he wasn't going to jail.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rode the elevator up and thought about everything that was said. Right now, he wanted to get on his bike and clear his head. The confrontation with AJ was eating him up. He really wished that things could be different but he couldn't ignore what AJ did or his intentions.

Getting off the elevator, Epiphany looked up at him and let out a deep breath. Jason looked tired and beat up.

"She's doing well. Carly is in with her," Epiphany said. "I'll let Monica update you on your father."

"Thanks," he said heading to the room.

Carly looked up at him as he walked into the room. Getting up, she walked over to him and hugged him. "Talk to me Jason," she said pulling back.

He started to speak and just lowered his head and Elizabeth thought her heart was going to break.

"I can't," he finally said. "I just can't go there right now."

Carly looked back at Elizabeth. "Why don't I go check on Monica and Emily and find out how Alan is?" she asked.

"Thank you," Jason said.

She nodded and left the room.

"Please come here," Liz said softly.

Jason slowly moved towards her and sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry that you have to deal with all of this but you are not alone. I love you. You can tell me anything," Liz said.

Jason looked up at her and showed her all the pain he was feeling with his eyes.

Elizabeth reached out her hand and he took It. "We'll get through this together."

He shook his hand. "You don't need this stress."

"I will be more stressed if I'm worried about you," she said emotionally. "Don't shut me out."

Jason took a ragged breath. "I'm going to let AJ go to jail for murder because he is still determined to destroy me. It makes me so angry," he said pausing for minute.

Carly walked into the room. "Jason, Monica wants to speak to you for a minute."

Jason stood up. "I'll be right back," he said to Elizabeth.

"She's in the family lounge."

He nodded and headed over there.

Carly took his place in the chair.

"He's really messed up right now about AJ," Liz said. She had filled Carly in when she got there. "I'm really worried."

"Me too. I have always hated that Jason has to carry things like that around. Everyone thinks he doesn't feel but that is so far from the truth. He kind of takes self-inflicted suffering to a whole other level," Carly said.

"What can I do?" Liz asked.

"Just hold him; be there for him. You can't take it away but your love will help him heal," Carly said before grabbing her hand. "I think this baby is a really good thing. Jason will be a great father."

Liz slightly smiled. "I think so too."


	29. Chapter 29 – Aftershocks

A/N – Thanks for the comments and various opinions on AJ. * virgy15 – Darn! I thought the site was good again. Sorry you guys are having so many problems! Hopefully, they'll get it together! * Guest – re: Cain &amp; Abel – Good one. I don't know how I didn't even think of that!

Chapter 29 – Aftershocks

Jason pushed open the door to the family room. Tracy, Emily, and Edward had joined Monica.

"You just missed Lila," Edward said. "I sent her home to rest."

"I'll check up on her soon," Jason said. "What's going on?"

Monica sighed. She looked like a wreck and Jason was worried for her, "He's holding on. The surgery is still continuing."

Jason let out the breath he was holding.

"What happened with AJ?" Monica asked.

"He wants me dead. That hasn't changed," Jason said.

Monica closed her eyes for a minute. "I don't know if I can forgive him for how he reacted. I understand why he hates us, but that was so cold. It was like all that made AJ loveable was gone."

"I need to know something," Jason said not even believing he was going to ask. "Do you want me to do what I can to save AJ from the murder charges or not?"

Emily started to cry and Tracy put her arm around her. "He was going to kill you and possibly Elizabeth and the baby. How can you even ask that question?"

Jason cleared his throat. "I feel guilt just like the next person Emily."

"Guilt for what—existing?" Emily asked incredulously. "Jason, you did nothing wrong. AJ had a choice of how he responded. Do you know how many times I picked him up out of the gutter? It was endless. I tried to be there for him. I loved him the best that I knew how and it still wasn't enough. AJ didn't want anything to do with us. It didn't matter. I would tell him that I love him over and over and he would just turn around and say, but you love Jason more. I swear that he's mental at this point. Do not let this eat you up inside," Emily said angrily.

Monica let out a tortured sob. "She's right. I hate it but I don't think any of us can get through to him. I can't lose you or Elizabeth and the baby so no, don't you dare do anything."

Edward had a feeling that he knew what was going on. Jason needed to know that they were okay with him letting AJ fry. He stood up and walked over to Jason. "It's okay. This isn't your fault Jason."

Jason was close to losing it. He wanted to get out of there but Edward stopped him and made him look him in the eye. "Don't internalize this. It's okay to mourn your brother. Let him go," Edward said as Jason's eyes filled with tears.

He pulled Jason into his arms and Emily jumped up and wrapped her arms around them both. Monica stood as well with Tracy and did the same. They all grieved together as a family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Jason walk towards her. His eyes were red and he looked like he was about to fall over. Carly had gone home to check on Michael. She moved over and Jason slipped into the bed and Elizabeth held him as tightly as she could.

Jason got lost in her touch and let her comfort him. He wasn't necessarily upset that he had framed AJ. Under the circumstances, that was a necessity. It was more that he could see how hurt the family was and he felt like he played a part in all of it, even if his brain injury wasn't his fault. Exhausted, he quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Monica walked in and woke them up.

"Mom?" Jason asked trying to shake off the tiredness. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

"He's okay," Monica said. "He's in recovery. They are moving him to a room right now."

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "You look exhausted."

"They are putting an extra bed in his room. I'll take naps," Monica said.

He pulled back and looked at her knowing that there was no way she was going to get rest tonight. He would talk to a doctor about maybe giving her a sleeping pill. "I want to see him."

Monica nodded and Jason got up and put his boots on. Elizabeth was still knocked out. Monica smiled slightly. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps."

Jason slightly smiled. "I love watching her sleep."

Monica smiled at her son. "I'm really glad that you're happy Jason."

"Me too. Come on," he said holding out his hand.

She took it and they went to Alan's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sucked in a breath as he looked at all the machines Alan was hooked up to. He looked pale. A machine was helping him breathe and Jason stood frozen to the floor not even realizing he had stopped walking.

Monica pulled at him and he slowly followed him closer to the bed.

"Alan, Jason is here. We just wanted to check on you. Rest. I love you," she said laying a soft kiss on the side of his head.

Jason cleared his throat. "I love you dad," he said not sure what else to say.

Monica hugged Jason and then touched his face. "He's not going to wake up until tomorrow. Go get some rest."

Jason nodded and walked outside running into Leo. "Hey. Do you think you can try and convince my mother to take a sleeping pill tonight? I'm worried about her and I don't think she'll rest without it."

Leo understood. "I'll go talk to talk her."

"Thanks."

Jason walked back to Elizabeth's room and quietly slipped back into the bed, hoping that his father would make it through the night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristen sighed as she looked out the window of the convent. She had been lying low knowing she was being watched. She figured she'd have to unfortunately play Susan for a few more months and then she'd disappear and go see AJ. He should be very vengeful by now and then the final chapter could be played out. Smiling she plopped down onto the cot in the small room she now called home. "Vengeance is mine," she said softly. Jason wasn't going to know what hit him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Kelly gave the okay for Elizabeth to leave the hospital. Her blood pressure was normal and she had gotten some much needed rest. Jason's hand was doing fine and once she was sprung, they went to the ICU family room to get an update on Alan.

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad to see you are doing well," Lila said.

Liz smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm feeling much better."

Tracy gave her the one over. "I'll call Alice and have her tell Cook to make you something to eat if you're going to hang around here."

Liz looked up at Jason.

"We'll stay for a while and then I want to get her home to rest."

Tracy stepped away to make the call.

"Edward went to make a business call and Emily and Monica are with Alan. They will only let us go in two at a time," Lila explained.

"Is he awake?" Jason asked.

"No, but they think he will wake up any minute now," Lila said. Liz sat down and Jason sat next to Lila.

"Edward explained the dilemma," Lila said sighing. "I hate to say this but I agree. Are you alright with the decision?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know if I'll ever be alright with it but I can't take the chance of letting AJ off the hook."

Lila squeezed his hand. "You're going to have to find a way to let all of this go Jason. If you let it eat you up inside, it will affect your life negatively. You're a father now. Take some time to let your emotions out and then let it go. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try."

Emily ran into the room smiling from ear to ear. "He's awake."

Lila grinned. "Thank God."

"They are taking out his tube and doing some tests," she said excitedly.

Liz smiled. "I'm so happy for all of you," she said standing up. Emily walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. We were worried sick," Emily said.

"Me too," Liz said.

Edward came into the room. He had heard the noise from the hallway. "What's going on? Is he alright?"

"He's fine dear. He's awake and we can see him soon," Lila said smiling.

Edward let out the breath he was holding. "Thank goodness. I swear you kids are going to be the death of me."

Lila scowled. "Don't you even talk that way for a second."

"I'm an angel. I don't know what you're talking about," Emily said grinning.

Jason rolled his eyes as Lila chuckled.

"Angel alright….a fallen angel," Edward muttered as he left the room again.

Emily laughed.

About a half hour later, Jason and Edward went to see Alan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan watched them walk into the room and gave them a slight smile.

"You are on a time out," Edward said.

Alan smiled fully. "Isn't this a time out enough?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Humpff," Edward said making a noise before grabbing his son's hand. "I'm glad you're alright. You know I love you right?"

Alan swallowed hard. Edward wasn't the type to show affection very much and it had completely taken him off guard. "Yes. I love you too father."

Jason slightly smiled. "Hey."

Alan grinned. "Get over here."

Jason walked over to the other side of the bed and took Alan's hand. "I'm glad that you're okay. You had us worried."

"I thought I was a goner. AJ….."

"Don't talk about that right now. AJ is where he should be," Jason said. "You need to focus on getting better."

Alan grimaced. "I can only imagine what Monica is going to make me eat."

Edward grinned. "You can kiss whatever foods taste good goodbye."

Alan groaned. "I'll pay Cook to smuggle me some good food."

Monica stood in the doorway. "Over my dead body."

Alan's eyes grew wide and Jason smiled.

Edward chuckled. "I'm out of here. I'll come back later."

Monica walked past him and gave Alan a look. "You almost died and if you think I'm going to let your arteries get all clogged up again, you are delusional. Not to mention you are a cardiologists. What kind of example would you be to your patients?"

Alan smiled. "I love you too Monica."

She blushed and started to chuckle and Jason smiled.

"Lila really wants to see you. I'll go get her," Jason said letting go of his hand.

He started to walk away but heard his father's voice.

"Jason, I love you. I hope that you know that," Alan said.

Jason turned around. "I do and I love you too," he said making Alan smile.

Jason walked out into the hallway, relieved that his father was going to be okay. With a kid on the way, he realized how important family was and even though his family was certifiable, he wanted his child to grow up knowing that there were lots of people who loved him or her.

He walked into the family room and told Emily to take Lila to Alan's room. They all said goodbye and he took Elizabeth home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About three hours later, Jason felt something on his chest and he opened his eyes. Elizabeth was looking up at him with a sly grin.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She lifted her eyebrows a few times and then sat up. He realized she was straddling his body and when she whipped her shirt over her head he fought a groan.

"I don't think this is going to keep your blood pressure down," he said with a smirk.

She grinned. "Oh, I think it will make me feel really good actually."

Jason reached up and cupped her breasts causing Elizabeth to inhale sharply. Then it was his turn when she wiggled against his growing erection.

His eyes narrowed at her which a slight hint of amusement. "Since when are you so bad?"

Liz smiled. "It's all your fault you know," she said sensuously rubbing against his now hard erection.

His eyes darkened a little and he let out a little breath at the contact. "I'll have to remember to pat myself on the back later."

Liz grinned. "Less talking and more….." Her voice trailed off and Jason smiled. She loved it when he smiled. It was something he did more with her than anyone else and every time he graced her with one, she cherished it.

His hips bucked before she could finish and a look of ecstasy appeared on her face. He studied her raptly as he began to rock against her.

Her mouth went slack. "Jason, I need you," she said breathlessly.

He licked his lips. God he loved her. Everything about her completely overwhelmed him. He had never felt before what he felt with her. Making love was so much more than just having sex. It was like they melted into one and it was mind blowing to him just how explosive it was. He would have never thought that he was capable of feeling so much emotion. Flipping them over, he quickly disposed of all their clothing. As his fingers sought her wetness, Elizabeth whimpered as her hips rose to meet his fingers under his intense stare.

Jason couldn't wait. He had to be inside of her, feeling her walls clench him. And as her body swallowed him up, and the love of his life screamed his name, he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be. He slowly made love to her, filling her over and over until they both fell limp and then he wrapped his body around her in a firm embrace wishing they never had to leave the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to the smell of bacon and smiled. She quickly went to the bathroom and then scurried downstairs only to stop in the doorway of the kitchen.

Jason was shirtless, making her an omelet. His hair was mussed and his sweats hung low on his hips. She thought he was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

He turned and looked at her and smiled and her eyes filled with tears.

The smile quickly left Jason's face and he turned off the burner and put the omelet on a plate before rushing over to her. "Baby?"

She gave him a watery smile. "Good morning."

"What's wrong?" he asked as his thumb wiped away a fallen tear.

She chuckled. "Hormones. You just looked so handsome and so…..mine."

He gave her a confused smile. "And that made you cry?"

She nodded. "I just love you so much."

Jason answered her with a searing kiss making her knees buckle. He pulled back. "I love you too. Now sit down, the baby's hungry."

She grinned. "And how do you know that?"

"She told me," he said softly. "You're stomach grumbled while you were kissing me."

She laughed and patted him on the butt when he turned around to finish making her breakfast. She sat down and sighed, feeling like the luckiest woman alive.

Jason stood at the stove with a big smile on his face. God she made him so happy. He wished there were words to express just how much he loved her, but there weren't. Hopefully, he'd get to spend the rest of his life showing her. He turned and looked at her. "You need to stop looking at me like that?"

Elizabeth didn't even realize she was lustfully taking him in. She smirked.

"After breakfast, I plan to wipe that smirk off your face." he said walking towards her.

She full out grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

About twenty minutes later, the kitchen was full of her moans as he took her against the wall.

"Now that is what I call a full service breakfast," she said before laying her head on his shoulder.

Jason grinned and took them upstairs to shower.


	30. Chapter 30 - Hormones

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I always appreciate them! I'm fast forwarding a bit. By the way, this has 37 chapters and then I'll be posting a shot one (5 ½ chapters) called Anger Girl. * Guest re: breakfast lol! Me too! *

Chapter 30 - Hormones

Two Months Later

Jason walked into Greystone and sunk onto the couch. Sonny and Carly looked at each other and grinned.

"You look a little tired," Sonny said. "What's going on?"

He knew exactly what was going on but he couldn't help but tease.

Carly grinned. "Can you even speak?"

Jason glared at them. "Just let me sleep for a little bit," he said.

Carly clucked with her tongue. "I really never thought that I'd see the day when a 5'2 woman got the best of Jason Morgan."

Jason half opened his eyes and looked over at her giving her a warning glare which just made Carly laugh.

"Maybe you should have Kelly prescribe you some Viagra," she quipped.

"I don't need Viagra Carly," he muttered.

Sonny shook his head.

"You need something. She's gonna wear you out," Carly said grinning.

Jason rolled his eyes and shut them again. "Just two hours."

"Where is she?" Carly asked.

"At work," Jason said.

"Then why didn't you go sleep at home?" she asked curiously.

"Because sometimes she takes a break and runs home," Jason said. "I was up all night. Are you done interrogating me?"

Carly smirked. "I guess so. I'll wake you up in two hours."

"I'll be in my office," Sonny said.

Carly left the room and came back in a half hour and snapped a picture of Jason and sent it to Liz with a message that said, "Damn Liz."

Elizabeth was in the bathroom washing her hands when she got it just as Sarah walked in. She dried her hands off and grabbed her phone. When she saw the picture of Jason she turned a bright red.

"What?" her sister asked as she looked over Liz's shoulder. Sarah laughed.

Liz looked up at her sheepishly. "I guess I've been a little more amorous than usual."

Sarah's laughter filled the room. "That's an understatement. The man looks like he's a hot mess," she said before going into a stall.

"It's the hormones," she said.

"Uh huh. There is no shame in your game," Sarah said finishing up. "Has he complained?"

"No."

Sarah came out with a big grin on his face and washed her hands. "Look, you are carrying his baby and still have to go through labor. The least he can do is screw you when you need to be screwed. I wouldn't sweat it. If he can't handle it, he'll tell you."

Liz scrunched of her face. "I just want him all the time. I mean I did before but now it's like this crazy thing comes over me and I don't want foreplay or anything else, just him," she said blushing.

"And that's okay. It's a normal part of pregnancy. If Jason is not complaining then you go ahead and get your groove on. Just don't break him, because I'm not lending you Patrick."

Liz laughed. "Good to know. I'd probably just go with one of the guards."

Sarah grinned. "Which one?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I don't know. I hadn't given it much thought before."

"I'd go with Johnny. He's hot."

"But a little too close to home. If Jason killed him, then I would really miss him," Liz explained.

"Hmmmm, you've got a point," she said. "What about Milo? He's young so he'd have stamina and I saw him at the gym one day. He has a nice bod."

"Don't they all?" Liz said. "This has to be the craziest conversation we've had in a long time. I don't even want to think about being with anyone else. Jason is so insanely hot that I don't think anyone else could come close to making me feel….."

Liz stopped walking and Sarah skidded to a halt and turned around and then looked at her sister and started to laugh. "At least give him another hour of sleep. Damn Elizabeth, you're gonna kill that man," Sarah said grinning.

Liz chuckled as she blushed.

Cody was standing off to the side. He had heard part of the conversation and decided that he had to tell Johnny. He couldn't help it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny grinned as he listened to Cody. "Thanks for letting me know. Do you know where he is?"

"Sonny's."

"Thanks."

Johnny waited and hour and then headed over there just in time to see Carly waking Jason up.

"What's up slacker?" he asked.

Jason growled and sat up, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Look, if you can't handle your woman, I'll be happy to step in."

Carly's mouth dropped open and then she busted out laughing.

Jason glared at him. "Really?"

"Hey, I'm not the one hiding from my girl because she's keeping me up all night."

"You have no idea," Jason said standing up. "How the hell did you find out anyway?"

Johnny smirked.

"Cody…..what the hell?"

"You pay us to listen," Johnny said.

Jason's face grew cold. "You have about two seconds to stop talking."

Johnny grinned. "Hey, don't get mad at me because you're having issues keeping it up."

Jason made a move for him and Johnny took off to the door.

Carly tried to cover her grin.

Jason sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Relax. Johnny knows when to stop. You have to admit, it's kind of amusing Jason."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy which made Carly grin wider.

"Look, Sonny was the same way when I was pregnant with Michael. You remember how tired he was. We can't help it," Carly explained. "The hormones just make us want it more and you don't want to hurt her feelings or make her feel bad about it so you're just going to have to suck it up."

"I don't mind making love to Elizabeth, Carly. I just need some sleep in between," he said wiping his hand through his hair.

"Exactly how many times did you do it last night?" she asked figuring that he wouldn't say.

"Maybe six times," Jason muttered.

Carly's mouth dropped open. "What did you just say?"

Jason glared at her. "You heard me. I have to go."

"Damn," Carly muttered. She looked up at the clock. She had about a half hour until Michael woke up. Sonny was about to get lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth hurried home. Sarah had helped her do some shopping and she wanted to beat Jason back. Once she got upstairs, she took off her coat and hurried and put the beer she had brought in the fridge and then scurried upstairs. She lit a few candles that were lavender scented and put on a pretty but modest lingerie set. Hearing the door close, she smiled and went downstairs.

Jason looked up at her and smiled. "Wow."

She ran and got a beer and handed it to him. "Sit down."

He took a big swig and then sat on the couch and watched as she took off his boots and socks and then sat next to him.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was okay," he said. "Quiet."

Liz nodded.

"How about yours?"

"It was busy," she said.

There was a knock on the door and she closed her robe and went over to it. Johnny was standing there with a smile on his face and handed her some food.

"Thanks!"

"No problem," he said.

She shut the door and placed the Chinese food on the table and went and got some plates.

They ate and then settled back on the couch. After a few minutes, Liz excused herself and went upstairs and ran him a hot bath. She went back downstairs and held out her hand.

Jason looked up at her.

"Come on," she said softly.

Jason figured she wanted to make love so he got up and took her hand and they went upstairs.

He smiled when he saw the soft light of the bedroom and smelled the relaxing scent of lavender.

She undressed him and smirked when she saw him twitch. That was one part of his body that never seemed to tire. Leading him to the bathroom, she pointed to the bathtub and he got in.

"You're not going to join me?" he asked.

"No, you relax," she said.

Walking into the room, she blew out the candles and slipped into bed. About fifteen minutes later, Jason emerged clad in his underwear.

He slipped into bed and she cuddled into his side.

"Sleep," she said softly.

He looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," she said. "I'm tired."

He was actually a little disappointed because he wanted to make sure she was pleased. She sighed and then jumped a little. Jason sucked in his breath. "I felt that," he said rolling them over and putting a hand on her belly.

Liz smiled. "That was a big one."

The baby moved again and Jason had tears in his eyes. He couldn't even speak which made Liz tear up too.

He leaned over and kissed her belly softly. "Hi baby," he said. "This is your daddy. I love you."

Tears were running down Liz's face at this point.

Jason looked up at her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Jason moved up and kissed her gently and it quickly turned passionate.

Liz pulled back. "Jason, we don't have to."

He tilted his head. "Why did you say that?"

"If you're tired, I'll understand," she said.

He shut his eyes. "Did someone say something to you?"

"Not really. I was just talking to my sister," she said. "I mean, Carly may have sent me a picture of you asleep and then I kind of read into it with Sarah's help."

"I should kill her," he growled.

"Don't. I'm glad that she did. I know my needs have been greater than normal which is probably crazy if you think about it because we are always all over each other," she said running her hands through his hair as his ear pressed into her belly and their eyes met.

"I don't want you to think that I don't enjoy making love to you," Jason said.

"I know you do after all, it is always otherworldly," she said slightly smiling. "But, we can slow it down if you're too tired. I just need you to be honest with me."

Jason sighed. "Alright."

"I mean it. Don't hold back even if I cry," Liz said.

A tortured look came over Jason's face and Liz grinned. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too," he said before kissing his way up her body. "And right now, I want to make love to my girlfriend, my way." There was no way he was just going to give it to her tonight without any foreplay. He wanted to worship her body.

Liz bit her lip before saying, "Okay."

Jason ravished her, bringing her to two orgasms with his mouth before he even entered her. By the time that he was finished, they were both yelling each other's names and equally wiped out. And as they started to fall asleep, they both had a little smiles on their faces.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan looked up and smiled at Elizabeth and Jason as they walked into the living room. "Well hello."

Liz smiled. "Hi. We just came to check up on you."

"You look radiant. And do I detect a bump?" he asked.

Liz grinned. "Finally. Yes, you do. I actually need to do some shopping before I outgrow all of my clothes." Her boobs were getting big and she noticed her hips were widening.

They sat down.

"You are looking better," Jason said to his father.

Alan smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better. Tell me you smuggled in some counterfeit food."

Jason gave him a look. "You do remember who you are married to right?"

Alan chuckled.

"Not to mention, Alice would strangle me," Jason said.

Alice grinned as she pushed Lila into the room. "That's right. I really don't want to have to practice my wrestling moves on you Jason."

Jason smiled.

"Oh my word, look at you," Lila said to Elizabeth. "You are just glowing."

Liz grinned. "Thank you Lila," she said happily. "I can't wait until I can see her beautiful face."

"Do you know what you're having?" Alan asked.

"No, I just have a feeling. I have an ultrasound later today and we should know then," Liz said.

"If the baby will cooperate this time," Jason added.

Lila smiled. "I will be happy either way."

"Me too," Liz said.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Lila asked curiously.

Liz sighed. "I don't know. I've thrown a few out there but Jason wasn't a fan."

"Why?" Alan asked curiously.

"Well, he doesn't want a junior if it's a boy," Liz said.

"I want him to have his own identity," Jason explained.

"Point taken," Liz said. "And he didn't really want a combo name. So, I'm kind of back to square one."

Lila smiled. "You have plenty of time. Something will stick soon enough."

"I have some news for you," Alan said somberly. "AJ was given three life sentences. He's being moved to a high security penitentiary tomorrow."

Jason nodded.

"Anna called me this morning," Alan added.

Lila sighed. "I wish it didn't have to end that way."

Jason nodded in agreement and took Elizabeth's hand.

Monica walked into the room. "Well hello," she said to Jason and Elizabeth. "I didn't know you were coming over."

Jason smiled. "We kind of popped in. I just wanted to make sure dad was okay."

Monica smiled. "He's doing much better."

Liz stood up to go to the bathroom and clutched her stomach. Jason jumped up and steadied her.

"What's wrong?"

A slow smile appeared on her face. "Nothing, she just kicked me."

"May I?" Alan asked.

Liz walked over to him and he placed his hand on her swollen belly. A minute later Alan was grinning ear to ear.

"I'll be right back," Liz said disappearing.

"It's been a long time since we had little ones running around here," Monica said thinking of Dillon.

"I can't wait," Lila said. "I love their laughter."

A few minutes later Liz came back in.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine."

Alice walked in with some cheese and crackers and apple slices. "You looked like you needed a little snack," she said to Liz who smiled.

"Thank you Alice," she said taking the small plate. She bit into an apple and sighed.

Jason chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just like watching you" he said before kissing her forehead.

Alan and Monica looked at each other and smiled. They were so happy for Jason and they loved Elizabeth.

They stayed until it was time for their appointment and then hustled off to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristen finished laying out her last plans. Tomorrow morning, she would disappear from the convent and then meet up with some of the people she had hired. When AJ was transferred, all hell was going to break loose and then it was time to finish out her plan. This time, Jason and AJ would die. Jason was now a means to an end. She wanted AJ dead because she was now convinced that he had a part in her father's death, especially considering the man had somehow managed to convince Stefano to leave him the business. That just would not do. They were both going down and then she'd destroy Sonny and have everything. Stefano would definitely be proud.


	31. Chapter 31 - Escape

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I do appreciate that you take the time. I enjoy reading them!

Chapter 31 - Escape

Elizabeth gripped Jason's hand as they watched Kelly looking at the monitor. She turned and smiled at them. "I have to run out for a minute."

Liz's mouth dropped. "Kelly Lee," she yelled.

Kelly laughed. "Alright….alright," she said watching their expressions. "It's a girl."

"Yes," Liz said loudly.

Jason chuckled.

"Everything is going well. You've been good about keeping your blood pressure down. Do you have any questions for me?" she asked.

Jason's phone rang and he groaned.

"Go ahead and take it honey," Liz said.

Jason got up and answered and went into the hallway.

"Okay, he's gone. Spill," Kelly said.

Liz made a face. "When do the crazy sex cravings go away?"

Kelly grinned. "Why, is someone complaining?"

"No, but Jason is getting a little worn out."

Kelly's eyebrows shot up. "Just how many times are you two going at it?"

Liz sighed. "Five sometimes six times a day."

Kelly was completely at a loss of words. She cleared her throat. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean it's not every day we go that often but at least two to three times. I feel like a freaking crack addict," Liz said tearing up.

Kelly knew it was hormones so she tried not to laugh. "Um, girlfriend, that is amazing. Do you even know how lucky you are that he can even get it up that many times?"

Liz blushed.

"Seriously. My Lord," she said touching her chest. "Put it this way, enjoy it now because you might have to severely cut back on that later. Just make sure you are hydrated. Listen to your body. If you are too sore or tired, then you need to cut back."

Jason walked back into the room and Kelly's head tilted and she bit her lip. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kelly said. She looked back at Elizabeth and winked and she blushed again. "Get dressed and then go get your lab work done. You know the drill."

Jason watched her disappear into the hallway. "What was that about?"

"Um, I asked her how much was too much as far as sex was concerned. She was, uh, impressed with your stamina," Liz said turning a deep shade of crimson.

Jason smirked. "And?"

"She said have at it for now, just make sure I'm hydrated," she added before licking her lips and looking him up and down.

Jason cleared his throat and watched her, taking him in. "Are you checking me out right now?"

She bit her lip. "What if I am?"

"You are insatiable."

A slow smile crept onto her face. "Have we done it in a car yet?"

Jason's eyes darkened. "No."

"Can we?"

Jason closed his eyes for a second to calm his body down. "Get dressed."

She quickly got up and put her clothes back on and then pulled him into her and kissed him senseless.

Kelly came back into the room and her mouth dropped open. "Damn," she muttered making them both turn and look at her. "Carry on. I just left something." she said rushing over the counter. "Don't forget you need to give blood."

Liz groaned and pressed her forehead into Jason's chest.

"Sorry," Kelly said rushing out.

"No one has ever used the 'I have to give blood' excuse to get out of having sex with me before," Jason said.

Liz laughed. "Oh, you're not off the hook," she said wickedly.

Jason smiled. "I sure as hell hope not."

They walked out of the room holding hands, both of them with a big smile on their faces.

Later, they were going to go for it in the car but Elizabeth decided that she'd rather it more spontaneous.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Anna walked into the prison that was currently holding AJ. "Are we ready?" she asked.

The foreman nodded and raised his hand and the door opened and a shackled AJ was brought into the room.

AJ looked at her and smirked.

Anna handed the foreman some signed paperwork and she turned and headed for the door.

They pushed AJ forward and he walked forward and then was put inside the transport vehicle.

Anna and two other officers climbed in back with AJ and they started to move.

"You must love this," AJ said.

Anna looked over at him. "Considering what you did, of course I do."

"You know damn well Jason set me up," AJ said. "To bad you don't care about upholding the law."

Anna rolled her eyes.

They drove on for fifteen more minutes. The goal was to transport him by plane to a remote facility. Suddenly, the van started to lurch causing Anna to have to grab a hold of the agent next to her.

"What's going on?"

He stood up and moved a panel so he could see into the front. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Anna yelled.

They hit a bump and the man went flying.

"They're dead."

Anna's face grew dim and she looked over to find a shocked looking AJ watching her.

Then a bomb from a rocket launcher struck them and it shook the van and it lurched onto its side knocking everyone out.

Two SUV's barreled towards it and stopped a few yards away. A few men jumped out and wrenched open the back door and pulled AJ out. They put him into the back of the nearest SUV and then took off.

Several minutes later, a helicopter landed a short distance away and several WSB cars converged on the area. When the van hadn't made the first checkpoint, they located it by GPS.

A man pulled Anna out and she struggled to open her eyes.

"Don't try to move," he said motioning for a backboard. They put her on it and then lifted her into the helicopter and took her to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was surprised to see Robert Scorpio walk into his office.

"Don't get up on my account," Robert said before sitting down.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked curiously.

"What, no chit chat first?" Robert quipped.

Jason gave him a look and sat back in his chair.

"I have some bad news."

Jason sighed. "What happened?"

"Someone intercepted AJ on the way to the facility," Robert said watching Jason closely.

Jason's jaw clenched. "Anna?"

"She's in the hospital battered and bruised but she'll be fine," Robert said.

Inside, there were a myriad of emotions swirling around. Jason was royally pissed off.

Robert watched the lethal look reflected in Jason's eyes and now understood why the younger man was so feared. "Now don't get your panties in a bunch. We have everyone looking for him and we'll do everything we can to make sure he comes nowhere near you or your family."

"What the fuck happened Robert?" Jason asked angrily. "Why didn't you have him surrounded by more guards?"

Robert sighed. "Do you really think we expected this? We had timed checkpoints and people spread out along the route. There are no clues on who did this or what they want with him."

"Did he have contact with anyone prior?" Jason asked.

"No. He was in solitary confinement. Anna said he looked surprised," Robert said.

Jason closed his eyes for a moment. "What do you want from me?"

"You need to stay out of our way and let us do our job," Robert said firmly.

"If you had done your job in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation. If you think I'm going to just sit around waiting for my brother to kill me then you a lunatic," Jason said loudly.

Sonny heard his raised voice and opened the door. "Jason?" he was surprised to see Robert sitting there.

"They let AJ escape," Jason said.

"Jesus," Sonny muttered under his breath.

"And they expect us to stay out of the way," Jason added sarcastically.

Robert stood up and zipped up his coat. "Don't think I won't have Mac arrest you if you don't cooperate."

Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

"Robert, how can you expect him to do nothing after all the damage AJ caused before? Elizabeth is pregnant," Sonny said. "We have to protect her."

Robert shook his head. "If you kill your brother in cold blood, you will be arrested. I'm just warning you to keep your noses clean," he said pushing by Sonny.

Jason slammed his hand onto his desk and Sonny called Johnny and told him to grab Francis and get to the office.

Jason called Cody and told him to get a couple more men over to the hospital. He was not taking any chances.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Francis walked into Jason's office.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Someone helped AJ escape," Jason said as the two men sat there looking stunned.

"Jesus…" Francis muttered.

"They have no idea who it was. Anna is in the hospital and Robert is threatening to throw me in jail if I kill AJ," Jason said coldly.

"Fuck Robert," Johnny said. "We'll do what we have to in order to protect everyone."

"What about the Q's?" Francis asked.

"I'll go over there tonight and talk to them. I don't think AJ would hurt them but who knows. He could use them to get to me," Jason said as his insides churned.

"Do you think that Marcus could have survived that fall?" Johnny asked.

"Hell no," Jason said.

Johnny sat back. "There are no more Dimeras."

"What about Susan?" Jason asked.

"She wouldn't have the fire power but I can have Spinelli check up on her," Johnny said.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is there any chance that who we thought was Susan could have actually been Kristen?"

Johnny thought for a moment. "It's a possibility that Susan could have been dressed up like Kristen. She was following her."

Jason was fuming.

"Let's go talk to Elizabeth," Johnny said standing up. "She was in the room with both of them."

Jason nodded and grabbed his keys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason and Johnny walking towards her from the nurse's station. They didn't look happy and she had already noticed the extra guard near the stairwell and had wondered what was going on.

"Jason?"

"I need to talk to you," he said firmly.

Epiphany noted the serious expressions as well. "Take a break Webber."

Elizabeth looked over at her. "Thanks," she said before leading both men into an empty room around the corner. She sat down in a chair and waited for them to speak.

"AJ escaped," Jason said.

Liz gasped. "What?"

"I know. Anna is in the hospital." He saw her go pale and said, "She'll be fine."

Liz let out the breath that she was holding.

"We need to ask you some questions about when you were alone with Kristen," Johnny said.

"Okay," Liz said not sure why they were asking.

"Was Kristen dressed as Susan or herself?" Johnny asked.

"I really don't know. I didn't see her. But she did switch between her voice and Susan's at one point."

"When Susan came in…."

Liz cut him off. "I was still blindfolded so I never saw her either. I just heard their conversation."

"Fuck," Jason said loudly.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked not understanding his anger.

"We think that Susan was dressed as Kristen. Which means that after Kristen shot her, I finished off the wrong person," Johnny said quietly.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "So it was Kristen who came to rescue me," she said under her breath, shuddering when she realized that the woman had touched her afterwards. "Why didn't she reveal herself at the house?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe she knew she was outnumbered and wanted to bide her time."

Johnny felt sick to his stomach about Susan.

"Johnny, she probably wouldn't have made it. She would have laid there and suffered," Elizabeth said, "You didn't know."

Johnny nodded but didn't look up. Liz looked up at Jason.

"I'll go talk to Cody," Johnny said leaving.

"He just needs some time," Jason said. "He'll be fine."

Liz got up and hugged him. "What now?"

"We do everything we can to protect you," he said.

"Can I still work?" she asked pulling back.

Jason sighed. "I don't know. Let me talk to the guys some more and my parents. If you're staying here then you'll need more guards," he said firmly.

"I'll do whatever you ask Jason. We need to protect the baby."

"I know," he said. "I need to go over to the mansion. I'll pick you up later."

Elizabeth still had a few more hours on her shift. "Okay."

He kissed her gently. "AJ is probably hurt so I don't think anything will happen right away. Hopefully we have time to prepare."

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," Jason said before leading her back to the nurse's desk.

Epiphany watched Jason walk away. "It's bad isn't it?" she asked.

Liz nodded. "Really bad."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the mansion and Alice informed him that everyone was in the dining room.

Monica looked up and started to smile but then saw the serious look on Jason's face and dropped her fork. "What's wrong? Is Elizabeth okay?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"She's fine," Jason said.

"Thank God," Alan muttered.

"Robert Scorpio came to see me a while ago. AJ escaped."

Everyone froze and stared at him like he was speaking French.

"What the hell happened?" Tracy finally yelled.

"I guess someone intercepted him. Anna was hurt and is in the hospital. He's going to at least come after me and Elizabeth, but I'm also scared that he'll come after you too," Jason explained.

Tracy sat back in her chair and Edward looked at Lila before speaking.

"You want us to have guards?" he asked.

"Yes. He could use one of you to get to me," Jason said.

Alan shut his eyes and looked down. Monica put a hand on his arm.

"I know this is the last thing that you need right now," Jason said to his father. "I put extra guards at the hospital. I hope that's okay. They won't interfere unless necessary but I'm not sure how you feel about it."

Monica sighed. "Well we all can't stop working."

"Well you could." Lila said. "We do have to consider collateral damage."

"So we have to hide out from my son?" Monica asked incredulously. "This is insanity."

"We'll do what we have to do," Tracy said. "He could come after Lila.

Alan's eyes snapped open. "Over my dead body."

"Everyone just calm down. I trust Jason to protect us," Lila said. "I don't think anyone should go anywhere alone." She looked over at her husband. "Edward, increase the security at ELQ. Make sure there are two modes of identification required to get to the executive level."

Jason fought a smile.

"At the hospital, let Jason handle the logistics. We'll monitor any deliveries to the house and no public appearances unless absolutely necessary," Lila demanded.

"Good suggestions grandmother," Jason said.

Lila smiled at him and he finally broke down and smiled back.

"Is Elizabeth still at the hospital?" Alan asked.

"Yes," Jason said.

"Have you eaten?" Alan asked.

"No."

Alan looked up at Alice. "Bring Jason a plate please."

Jason started to argue.

"You need to keep up your strength. Sit," Lila demanded.

Jason sighed and took off his jacket and sat down. "I can't stay long."

"I know dear but we can't have you getting run down," Lila added.

Jason looked up at his mother who was trying not to grin and shook his head.

"Anyone else need a drink?" Tracy asked.

Monica and Edward nodded and she got up and went to retrieve them.


	32. Chapter 32 – The Promise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're liking the drama. * Guest – re: kids and Q's. Enjoy your little one. They grow so fast! The show did waste a lot of good story on the Q's.

Chapter 32 – The Promise

Elizabeth was tired. She grabbed her purse out of her locker and went to leave. Flinging the door open she grinned when she saw Jason standing there. "Hey," she said.

He gave her a slight smile. "You ready?"

She nodded and he put his arm around her and walked her to the elevator. "How did it go?"

"They were fine with everything," Jason said. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I had dinner with Kelly in the cafeteria," Liz explained.

"Let's go home then," he said pushing the elevator button.

She turned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't think I'll survive if something happens to this baby," she said softly.

Jason's arm tightened around her. "Me either."

They got off on the parking level floor and got into his SUV and he drove out of the parking garage with a lot on his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ's eyes blinked open. He groaned at the pain he felt in his body and looked around the room.

"Welcome back," Kristen said smiling.

AJ frowned. "You were dead."

"Oh no. I'm very much alive. That was Susan who bit the dust."

AJ was astounded. "How did you pull all of this off?"

"I'm a Dimera AJ or have you forgotten that?"

"Where are we?" he asked curiously.

"We're someplace safe," she said smiling. "I would lie still if I were you. You are pretty banged up."

AJ listened and let his head collapse against the pillow. "What now?"

"We get you better and in a few weeks, we get our revenge," she said.

"I'm surprised you wanted my help."

She shrugged. "I think we both want the same thing. I want revenge on Jason and Sonny for the deaths of my brother and father. You want revenge on Jason because he's hotter than you and everyone likes him more. I think in the end, we can both get what we want and move on."

AJ rolled his eyes.

"So, are you in?"

AJ nodded. "I'm in," he said before closing his eyes. Hopefully, Kristen would stay dead by the time the game ended.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laid in Jason's arms listening to him breathe. She was scared. AJ was dangerous and if Kristen was the one that helped him escape, then they were in a lot of danger.

"Elizabeth, you need to let yourself fall asleep."

"I know. I just—I'm scared. Did you talk to Johnny?" she asked.

Jason hadn't heard from him. "No."

"Maybe you should call and check on him," Liz said.

Jason had to fight a smile, "He's a big boy Elizabeth."

"I know that but he's hurting," she said emotionally, "I'm worried."

"Cody is with him. He texted me to tell me they were going to Jake's," Jason explained.

"Great. Some hussy will take advantage of him."

Jason grinned. "I don't think Johnny will mind."

"Jason…." she growled.

"Baby, Cody won't let him go to bed with just anybody."

She lifted her head and shot him a look. "Yes he would. All you guys do is tease each other. He'd probably do it just for the picture. Hand me my phone."

He sighed and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, knowing she wouldn't let it go. Elizabeth texted Cody. "You better make sure that he gets home okay and don't let him hook up with just anybody."

Cody grinned when she saw the message and then looked up at Johnny who was dirty dancing with Kelly Lee. "Okay," he typed back.

"Just okay?" Elizabeth texted. "Alright, spill. Who is she?"

Jason was reading the screen and he wondered if Cody would give it up.

Cody grinned when he looked back up and Johnny had Kelly pressed up against the jukebox and they were making out furiously. "Your doctor," he typed.

Liz blinked a couple of times.

"Kelly?" Jason said in shock. "She'll eat him alive."

Liz chuckled and typed, "Okay."

Jason grinned. "I thought you were trying to protect him."

"I think they would be a cute couple," she said.

Jason chuckled. "Johnny doesn't do cute couple."

Liz grinned. "He does now."

Jason shook his head. "I feel like you're feeding him to the sharks."

"You make her sound like a man eater."

"We are talking about Kelly Lee right?" he asked.

She smacked his leg. "She's nice."

"She is but she does have a rep," he said.

"Jason Morgan. Since when do you judge people like that?"

He chuckled. "Alright, I'll pretend that she has no rep. Will that make you happy?"

She rolled over and handed him her phone. "You are bad."

He pulled her up closer to him and kissed her. "Go to sleep."

She grinned. "Okay," she said getting comfortable again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Maxie went to Kelly's and grabbed some take out and then made a beeline for Spinelli's.

He opened the door slightly disheveled. "Maxie?"

Maxie frowned because he called her by her first name. "Spinelli, did you actually go to sleep last night?"

Spinelli sputtered. "Um, now is not a good time," he said cryptically.

"Excuse me?" she asked putting the food down on the coffee table.

Spinelli started to stammer and Maxie put her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you Spinelli?"

Ellie came around the corner in a towel. "Spinelli, do you have any conditi….." her voice trailed off when she saw they had company.

"Who is that?" Maxie asked in shock.

Spinelli smiled at Ellie. "That is my precious flower, the apple of my eye. Ah, a rose by any other…"

"Spinelli," Maxie growled. "You're sleeping with her?" she asked incredulously.

Spinelli blushed. "I prefer to call it making sweet, sweet love."

"How could you?" she yelled.

Spinelli and Ellie frowned her.

"Look you man poacher. Spinelli is mine. Not in a. I'd sleep with him kind of way, because he's not my type—but in a he needs to drop everything when I need him kind of way. So, get your clothes on and get out," Maxie yelled.

Spinelli sighed and walked towards Maxie. "Maxie, I think you need to go. I cannot not be that person for you anymore. You see, Ellie is the only one that will have my full attention, except for when Stone Cold needs my expert assistance," he explained.

Maxie growled and lunged for Ellie.

"What is your problem?" Ellie said.

Spinelli pushed Maxie towards the door and then went into the hallway. "I'm afraid that if you cannot treat my Ellie with respect, then you are no longer welcome at my humble abode."

"You can't do this Spinelli. What about our friendship?" she whined.

"I let you use me for a long time. Maybe I'm tired of it. Have a nice life Maxie," he said before going back inside leaving a shocked Maxie standing in the hallway.

Ellie was sitting on the couch opening a container. "We could at least eat the food."

Spinelli smiled and joined her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into the locker room and found Kelly sitting on a bench and grinned. "You look like you had some night."

Kelly sighed. "I did."

"Then why do you look upset?" she asked sitting down hoping that Johnny didn't do anything wrong.

"I hooked up with Johnny," she confessed.

"I kind of figured that," Liz said.

Kelly gave her a confused look.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"We had mind blowing sex. I mean, we did it over and over and the man is so fucking good in bed," Kelly said dramatically.

"I'm not seeing a problem here," Liz said.

"Well, he was really sweet this morning even though both of us had a hangover. In fact, he was swoonworthy."

"I'm still not seeing a problem."

Kelly groaned. "I can't stop thinking about him. We did it everywhere and I don't think he'll call."

"Oh," Liz said quietly. "So you want him too?"

Kelly gave her a look. "Hell yeah."

Liz laughed. "Alright, how about I invite him over for dinner and you just happen to show up?"

Kelly grinned. "Oh yeah, cause I always just happen to drop by."

Liz smiled. "Leave it up to me."

Kelly hugged her. "I owe you big time."

"Just make sure I get the best drugs when it's baby time," Liz said.

Kelly held out her hand and they shook. "Deal. I have great blackmail material on the anesthesiologist."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny's phone rang in the middle of a meeting with Jason and he frowned and answered it. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey,"

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked.

Jason shifted nervously in his seat. Why in the world was Elizabeth calling Johnny instead of him?

Liz smiled. "Everything is great. I was wondering if you had plans tonight?"

"Not at this point," he said as Jason stared him down.

"Good. Do you think you could come over for dinner?" she asked.

Johnny smirked at Jason. "I would love to have dinner with you."

Liz grinned. "He's sitting right there isn't he?"

Johnny chuckled. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just you," Liz said.

"I can manage that. What time?" Johnny asked trying to annoy Jason further.

"Um, 7:00," Liz said as she looked over at Kelly who nodded.

"I'll be there," he said firmly, "Wear something hot."

Liz busted out laughing as a confused Kelly looked on. She heard Jason yell Johnny's name before the call ended. "Alright, it's done. Now, I think I figured out an excuse you can use for coming over."

"I'm all ears," Kelly said grinning. "You are now, officially, my favorite patient."

Liz smiled. "Why thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny put his phone in the pocket. "I thought you had a sense of humor now."

"Where Elizabeth is concerned, not so much," Jason said glaring at him. "Why are you coming over to my house?"

Johnny shrugged. "Your girl missed me. What can I say?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "She's worried."

"I know. That is the reason I accepted it. Apparently, pregnant woman are more emotional and I didn't want to upset her by saying no."

Jason shook his head. "You are the biggest kiss ass I know."

Johnny grinned. "I wanted to make sure that none of the guards stressed her out so, we've all been learning about pregnancy and stuff. Maybe I should have Kelly talk to them."

Jason smirked. The idea of his guards sitting around discussing pregnancy hormones amused him. "So, how did that go?"

Johnny chuckled. "Let's just say, we didn't get much sleep. I think I met my match."

"I didn't think you'd be able to keep up with her," Jason said.

"I'd like to die trying," Johnny said grinning from ear to ear. "It's been a long time since I woke up sore."

"That might be TMI territory," Jason said making a face.

Johnny grinned. "You're so sensitive now."

Jason glared at him. "Just shut it. I might have to invest in some duct tape if you're coming over later."

"Kinky," Johnny quipped.

Jason closed his eyes and wondered what the hell Elizabeth was up to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany watched Jason walk up to the nurse's station. "She's in the break room."

"Thank you Epiphany," Jason said heading over there.

Liz was sitting at a table looking out the window at the view.

"So why do you need to look hot for Johnny?"

Liz whipped her head around and grinned when she saw a very jealous Jason standing in the doorway. "I guess you'll just have to show up and find out."

Jason strode towards her and then grabbed her and pulled her into his body. "You can only look hot for me," he said before crushing her lips with his.

They kissed passionately until someone cleared their throat and both of them looked at the door.

"Get a room," Patrick said.

Liz grinned. "Hey."

Jason buried his head into her shoulder taking in a big whiff of her shampoo.

"I need your help," Patrick said.

"Go ahead," Liz said as she rubbed Jason's back since he apparently had no interest in being social.

Patrick grinned when he noticed her jump a little and then Jason's hand slipped over her stomach like he was trying to calm the baby.

Liz smiled.

"I want to take your sister out this weekend but I want to buy everything for her; the dress—shoes." Patrick explained. "I want to spoil her a little bit. I'm paying for the spa at the Metro Court and a room there. Can you help?"

Liz started to tear up.

"Don't cry," Patrick said.

Jason pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said. "Hormones. Patrick that is so sweet."

Patrick smiled. "She deserves it."

She looked up at Jason. "You think it's safe for me to go shopping? I can take Carly."

Jason sighed. "When are you going to do it?"

"Probably tomorrow. I have off in the afternoon."

"Then I'll go with you," he said.

Both Patrick and Elizabeth made a face.

"What? I would feel better if I was watching over you," he said.

Liz smiled and gave him a quick peck then turned to Patrick. "Okay, how dressy are we talking?"

"Something hot but appropriate for dinner at the M.C.," Patrick said before handing her a credit card.

"What's my limit?"

"You think you can do it under $500.00?" he asked.

"Definitely, I'm a bargain hunter."

Jason groaned.

"Hey, you invited yourself," she reminded him.

Patrick stood. "Thank you Elizabeth. I owe you one."

"Later," she said smiling.

As soon as he cleared the door, Jason's lips were back on hers. After a few minutes, he pulled back. "I better stop or I'll want to take you right here."

Her eyes were filled with lust. "I'm sure I could find an empty supply closet."

Jason grinned. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

He cleared his throat. "I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket. "I wondered if you'd wear this."

Her mouth dropped open and she started to stammer. "Jason…."

"Stop. I like doing things for you. It makes me happy. You mean everything to me Elizabeth. I want it all with you. I know it's probably too soon to ask you to marry me, although, I want you to know that I'd do it right now if you would have me," Jason said softly.

Elizabeth's eyes started to water. "I just don't want you to feel like you have too."

"Don't you know what you mean to me? I want to marry you because I can never be without you," he said emotionally, "Open it."

Liz sucked in a breath as she opened the small box and then gasped. "Oh Jason," she sighed happily, "It's beautiful."

It was a heart shaped ruby ring surrounded by small diamonds. There were two rubies on other side on the band that were surrounded by diamonds as well.

She started to cry and he smiled and then took the ring out and put it on her left ring finger.

"With this ring, I promise that someday, hopefully soon, you will be my wife. I love you Elizabeth," he said as she stared down at it.

"I love you so much," she said kissing him wantonly. They devoured each other's mouths until they heard someone clear their throat.

They turned and Epiphany was standing in the doorway. "Your break is over Nurse Webber."

Liz smiled. "Sorry," she said wiping her face.

Epiphany caught a glimpse of a ring. "Did you…"

Liz chuckled. "No, it's a promise ring though," she said pushing Jason back so she could get up. Walking over to Epiphany, she showed her the ring and Piph smiled.

"You have very good taste," she said, "Don't wait too long to put a ring on it."

Jason smiled. "I won't."

He followed them back to the nurse's station and Liz gave him a kiss goodbye.


	33. Chapter 33 – The Dinner

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – RE: the ring. It's basically a physical representation of intent to marry. If Liz was ready for an engagement, he would have asked. She's not. Jason is trying to be a better man. Part of it is making sure Liz trusts him and his commitment and he wants her to get used to the idea. * skatiefan – Thanks!

Chapter 33 – The Dinner

The rest of the day, everyone was coming up to Liz to check out her ring. Her face hurt from smiling by the time her shift was over.

Sarah walked into the locker room. "So, let's see it. You are the talk of the hospital right now."

Liz smiled and held out her hand.

"It's amazing."

"Thanks. It was unexpected."

"That he wants to marry you?" Sarah asked as she grabbed her purse out of her locker.

"Well, it just we hit a bump and although we're back on track….I don't know, maybe I'm just still in cautious mode. Kristen is still out there and it's hanging over our heads."

"Jason's not falling back into old habits right?"

Liz sat down on a bench. "No. He's been busy but not like before."

"Do you want to marry Jason?"

"I love him so much Sarah and I know that he loves me. I want us to get in a groove and to not do it for the wrong reasons. I just need a little more time to wrap my mind around everything," Liz said softly.

Sarah nodded. "I get it, just don't go thinking up problems where there are none. Jason really does love you. That is a fact. He's doing what is necessary to have a life with you."

Liz slightly smiled. "I know. Since when are you such a Jason cheerleader?"

Sarah chuckled. "I've seen him pretty bad off and his love for you is very intense. I just want you to be happy. Don't worry about what other people will say or anyone else's expectations. Do what feels right for the both of you."

Liz stood up and hugged her sister. "Thank you for saying all of that," she said pulling back. "Trust me, I won't take his love for granted.

Sarah left and Liz ordered some food to be delivered and then Cody took her back to the penthouse. She was tired but looking forward to their evening.

Taking a quick shower, she got dressed and went downstairs. Johnny and Jason walked inside and she gave Johnny a hug and Jason a kiss.

"The food should be here any minute," she said starting to go get their beer but was stopped by Jason.

"You sit down and put your feet up," he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Johnny asked.

"It was good, really good actually," she said holding out her hand.

"That is beautiful." He knew that Jason gave her the ring and was glad she was happy about it.

"Thanks."

"So everything with the baby is going well?" he asked.

Liz nodded. "I get tired pretty easily."

"I can only imagine. You are carrying baby Johnna."

Jason stopped in his tracks and frowned which made Elizabeth laugh.

Cody knocked on the door and brought the food in. He had set up a portable table and chairs for them and he placed it on there.

There was a knock on the door and he ran back and answered it.

"Hi," Kelly said. "May I speak to Elizabeth?"

Cody looked over his shoulder and Elizabeth smiled.

"It's fine. Come in Kelly."

Kelly walked past him and for a moment her and Johnny's eyes connected. "Hi, sorry to interrupt but you left your phone in the locker room and I didn't think you'd want to be without it." She looked down at Liz's hand and smiled. She had seen the ring at the hospital and thought Jason had great taste.

Liz smiled. "You're a life saver. Why don't you stay for dinner? We have plenty and it's my way of saying thanks."

"I don't want to intrude," Kelly said looking over Johnny who gave her a slight smile.

"You guys don't mind do you?" Liz asked turning to look at the guys.

Jason had to bite his lip so he didn't laugh. The little minx was playing matchmaker. "It's fine with me."

"I'm good," Johnny said. "Let me go get an extra chair."

Cody cleared his throat. "I'll get it." It wasn't far because Elizabeth had already clued him in. He ran upstairs and got out it out of one of the spare rooms. He set up and then went back into the hallway.

Elizabeth had ordered from Eli's. There was salad and ribs, corn, and mashed potatoes. "Alright, this is all for me. What are you guys eating?"

Johnny laughed. "Johnna must be really hungry."

Kelly chuckled. "So, you have naming rights?"

Jason shot him a look and all of they laughed. "My daughter will not be named after you. We'd both be traumatized."

"Please. She'd be the most popular girl in school," Johnny said before biting into a rib.

"That might not be a good thing. Besides, I think we'll home school her and she'll never be allowed to leave the house," Jason said.

Liz rolled her eyes as she wiped some sauce off her face. "Are you home schooling her then?"

Jason chuckled. "Uh, I thought you would."

She gave him a funny look and Kelly laughed.

"There's a lot of cute guards around here, maybe home schooling her isn't such a great idea," she said.

Jason thought for a moment. "All girl's boarding school then."

Liz groaned.

"Hey, it's Kelly's fault not mine," Jason said.

Kelly grinned. "Let me tell you, that last scenario is probably worse than her being around guards."

Liz rubbed her belly. "Don't worry baby, mommy will make sure that daddy doesn't send you away."

Jason sighed. "Well when you put it that way, it makes me sound mean."

Johnny grinned. "Uh, to most people, you are mean. Look, Uncle Johnny will make sure some little asshole doesn't put the moves on Johnna. You have my word."

Liz grinned as Jason just shook his head.

Jason had always been an enigma to Kelly. It was kind of weird seeing him all relaxed when usually the man looked like he could crack a diamond with his butt cheeks.

"So, are you two dating?" Jason asked, trying to start trouble.

Liz gasped and shot him a look while Kelly blushed and Johnny started laughing.

"Damn Jason, just get right to the point," Johnny said before looking over at Kelly, "Well, are we?"

Kelly bit her lip for a second. "I'm game."

Johnny smiled. "Good because so am I." He turned to Jason and smirked, "Happy now busybody? You're worse than a chick now."

Liz chuckled.

"I'll have to run a check on her but if everything checks out, I'll give my blessing." Jason quipped as Kelly choked on her drink.

"Jason Morgan," Liz said as she patted Kelly's back, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Jason smiled. "Nothing, I was just curious."

"Since when?" she asked.

Jason shrugged. "I'm just kidding by the way," he said to Kelly, "Well, sort of…."

Johnny laughed. "For your information, I've already had it run."

Kelly's mouth dropped open.

"Just kidding."

Jason and Johnny grinned at each other as the women rolled their eyes.

"I'm gonna put both of you on a time out," Liz promised. "And take your hand off that last rib Johnny or you'll never shoot a gun again."

Johnny looked shocked. "Dayum."

Kelly grinned. "Never get in between a pregnant woman and her food. Have a piece of corn, it's safer."

Jason smiled. "My baby is hungry."

Liz nodded as she bit into the rib and Jason chuckled at the sauce that was stuck to her face. She looked so cute.

They finished eating and sat down in the living room. Johnny pulled Kelly onto his lap and Jason and Elizabeth sat on the couch.

"I'm stuffed," Liz said almost groaning. "It's not like I ate a lot."

Johnny laughed and Liz glared at him.

"You are on thin ice and frankly, if she charges, you're on your own," Kelly said.

"I thought you had my back," Johnny said pouting a little.

"I do but I'm not getting in between that."

"Don't worry, I'm in no condition to take him down. That's why I have Jason here," Liz said smiling. "You'd kick Johnny's ass for me if I needed you to right?"

Jason sighed and tried to look pathetic. "It would hurt me to the core, but yes, I would sacrifice for you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you honey," she said kissing him lightly.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Please. Do I look scared?"

Jason stood up and moved so fast, it caught Johnny completely off guard. He jumped up with Kelly in his arms, who was squealing at this point. As Jason got closer, Johnny threw Kelly at him and of course he caught her.

"Wus," Jason said as he gently placed Kelly on the ground.

Johnny scooped up Elizabeth and went behind the couch.

"Seriously?" Jason asked.

"You know he's going to kill you for this right?" Liz said as she tried not to laugh.

Johnny grinned. "You are forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" she asked.

"That Jason loves him some Johnny. I am the true reason he gets out of bed in the morning and…."

Johnny stopped and his face got pale, and for a second Jason was nervous that he was going to drop Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Johnny gasped as Elizabeth grinned. "Johnna kicked me twice."

"That's because even she knows you're an ass," Jason quipped as he glared at Johnny, "Put my woman down."

"That is so trippy. What does it feel like to you?" Johnny asked, still holding Liz in his arms.

She had her hands wrapped around his neck. "Kind of like my stomach shifts. It doesn't hurt. It's just weird," she tried to explained.

"Enough," Jason said taking Elizabeth into his arms. "You okay baby?"

Liz smiled. "Don't kill him. He can't be the baby's godfather if he's dead."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "So let me get this straight. If something happens to us, you want Johnny responsible for our child?"

Johnny grinned. "That is exactly what she's saying," he said before giving Kelly a kiss.

"You're in trouble for throwing me," she said.

"Baby, I knew he'd catch you," Johnny said. "I'll make it up to you later."

Kelly grinned. "You better."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jason said pretending to gag.

"So, I'm the godfather?" Johnny asked smiling.

Jason sat on the couch with Elizabeth still in his arms. "Are you sure about this?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Johnny would never let anything happen to this baby. You can pick the godmother."

Jason sighed. "Do you mind if it's my sister?"

Liz smiled. "No. I think that would be great."

"You know, that means that Jax would be around your kid," Johnny said grinning.

Jason moaned as the girls chuckled.

"Jason Morgan, we're going to have dinner with Jax and Emily and you are going to have to find a way to deal with him for Emily's sake," Liz said.

Jason signed. "Fine."

Liz winked at Kelly.

Johnny saw Elizabeth yawn. "Alright. We're going to go. I have some making up to do."

Jason looked over at his friend and mouthed, "Thank you."

Johnny stood up and let Kelly slide down his body. "Let's get out of here. Thanks for dinner."

Jason got up and put Elizabeth down. She hugged Kelly and then Johnny.

"Seriously, thank you for trusting me. I do consider it an honor. You both mean a lot to me and this baby will be no different. I might joke around a lot, but there is nothing I will take more seriously than my duties as a godfather. You can count on that," Johnny said sincerely.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Johnny."

He kissed her on the forehead and then patted Jason on the back. "Later."

Jason nodded. "Later."

He put his arms around Elizabeth as he heard the door close. "Are you alright?"

She wiped a tear away. "Hormones."

"I'm not upset about you picking Johnny. He's my best friend and some day, I think that he'll make an excellent father. Just don't tell him that I said that."

Liz smiled. "Hmmmm. I'll agree to your terms, but it's going to cost you a foot rub."

Jason smirked. "How about a whole body rub?"

"Only if it's your body that is doing the rubbing," Liz said wickedly.

"I think that can definitely be arranged."

She yawned again and then yelped as Jason picked her up.

"You're tired and going to bed. I'll rub you in the morning," he said nodding for her to turn off the light before taking her upstairs to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ stared up at the ceiling. He was doing a lot better but his broken ribs were still making it hard to move around without extreme pain. His body ached and he still had loud ringing in his ears. And even through all of that, in the grand scheme of things, he was thankful. He wasn't in prison and soon, he'd finally get payback.

Kristen watched AJ via the camera from his room. So far, he had just accepted that she rescued him and hadn't questioned her loyalty. He always treated her like she was stupid, so it was no surprise that he thought that she wasn't on to him. Another few days, and hopefully he'd be ready for the next step in their plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason followed Elizabeth and Carly around a boutique. Carly had invited herself along for the ride and while that took some pressure off of him, he was still asked his opinion several times and he quite frankly never knew how to respond. While he loved looking at Elizabeth when she was dressed up, he preferred her au naturel. He smiled to himself at the vision and Elizabeth looked at him curiously before getting pulled towards a dress by Carly.

"This is the one," Carly said. "It will fit her perfectly, and it's sexy without being slutty."

Liz grinned. "I think your right and the color is perfect." She looked at the price tag and frowned.

"What?" Jason asked. As far as he was concerned, they had found a dress and they were done shopping. He wanted to know what the problem was so he could solve it—fast.

"It's double what Patrick wanted to spend."

Jason whipped out his wallet. "Here."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Jason. I can't take that."

"Yes you can. It will be an engagement present from us. Besides, Patrick doesn't need to know. Buy the shoes and whatever else you need with his card and put the dress on this one."

Carly chuckled. She could tell that Jason was quickly losing her patience. "That sounds perfect," she said with a knowing smile.

"See," Jason said.

Liz grinned. "Alright, since I can tell your heads about to implode, I'll agree."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you."

She went and paid for the dress and then Carly found some shoes and a purse to go with it.

"Are we done?" Jason asked.

Liz chuckled. "Yes baby."

He smiled. "Good."

Walking over to the counter, he whispered something to the saleswoman and she grinned.

"I'll take care of that for you Mr. Morgan."

"I'll come by later to pay for it," Jason said quietly.

She smiled and watched them leave the store and then grabbed the dress that Jason thought Liz would look perfect in and put it inside a bag for safekeeping.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They dropped off Carly and then Elizabeth looked over at Jason. "Don't make any plans for dinner."

"Are we going out?" Jason asked.

Liz smiled. "Yes, with Emily and Jax. She just texted me."

Jason groaned.

"Jason, seriously, is Jax that bad?"

He thought for a moment before speaking. "I'll let you make up your own mind but I'm sure you'll like him."

"Then what is the problem?"

"He hates me for one thing. And trust me, the feeling is mutual." Jason said firmly.

Liz wasn't quite sure what to say. "Do you want me to cancel?"

"No. I don't get to see Emily much and I know you want to get to know her a little better," Jason said solemnly, "I'll deal."

Liz was quiet. "I just don't want you to be miserable."

"I won't be." He said before pulling into the garage.

Liz got out of the car and stopped for a second and used the door to balance.

Jason ran up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's just on my bladder right now." Liz said.

Jason scooped her up and carried her to the elevator.

"I'm sure I'm getting too heavy for this." She said softly.

"You're fine. You barely weigh anything to begin with," he said.

He took her into the penthouse and put her down on the couch. Without saying a word, he disappeared for a few minutes and then came back with some water, fruit, and sandwich. "You need to eat," he said putting the tray on her lap.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"I have to run some errands. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Nope," she said before biting into the sandwich. Shopping had definitely worked up her appetite.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.


	34. Chapter 34 - Spoiled

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the last chapter. This one is almost over. Don't peter out on me.

Chapter 34 - Spoiled

The girl at the counter smiled when Jason walked up to her and slipped her his credit card. She had pulled the dress he had seen Elizabeth looking at.

"Does she have shoes to go with that?" she asked.

Jason blinked a few times.

The girl smiled. "Look, I heard her tell the blonde woman her shoe size. Do you want me to pick something out?"

Jason nodded. "She's pregnant so take that into consideration please."

"No problem. I'll be right back," she said scurrying away thinking that Jason was hot and Elizabeth had to be the luckiest woman on earth. Her boyfriend never shopped for her. In fact, he'd rather be caught dead then in a store. She quickly picked out some cute wedges that weren't too high but would provide stability and then brought them over to Jason. "How about these?"

"I guess they are fine. Are you sure they are low enough?" Jason asked. He'd prefer that they'd be flat.

She smiled. "I'm sure. She looks like she's around five months or so they should be fine. It will make her feel good."

"It's just that her feet swell."

"The reason I picked these is because my sister used to swear by them when she was pregnant. Trust me, they give and she'll be really comfortable in them," she said placing them on the counter.

"Okay."

She rang him up. "She's a very lucky woman Mr. Morgan," she said handing him the receipt to sign.

"Actually, I'm the lucky one," he said before grabbing the bag.

She smiled and watched him walk out and shuddered a little bit before going to clean up the dressing rooms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was thankfully asleep when Jason came back into the penthouse. He sneaked upstairs and put the items in the closet and then went downstairs to cover her up. He sat in the chair across from her, thinking about how he could protect her more. AJ was going to come after him. That was for sure. There were no big events coming up. The dinner they were having with Jax was at the warehouse. There was no sense in endangering a lot of people at the Metro Court.

He would have even asked Sonny to cook if he wasn't scared that he'd poison Jax. Jason rolled his eyes. Jasper Jax was not someone he ever thought he'd hang around. This was definitely proving that he loved Elizabeth more. Sighing, he closed his eyes and about ten minutes later, he felt her get on his lap. He had heard her get up and thought she was headed upstairs. She snuggled into him and Jason put his arms around her. "Sleep okay?"

"Not without you," she said softly.

He slightly smiled and kissed her head. His hand found her belly and lightly rubbed it. When the baby seemed to press against it he grinned.

Liz looked up at him. "I guess you are rather pleased that you woke her up."

Jason shrugged. "Sorry."

"Uh huh. Now I need to go to the bathroom."

She yelped when Jason unexpectedly stood up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Did you carry all your girlfriends around like this?" she asked curiously.

"No. I like how you feel in my arms."

She bit her lip. "You are smooth Mr. Morgan."

"You are that delectable future Mrs. Morgan."

Liz grinned. "That sounds nice."

"I told you. Name the place and I'll be there," Jason said putting her down inside the bathroom.

"You aren't going to get off that easy. You'd have to help me plan it."

He smiled thinking about how he didn't think he'd mind. It also wasn't lost on him that seemed more at ease with the idea. He already had a plan for how and when he was going to ask her. "Okay," he said kissing her softly.

Elizabeth smiled as he walked out and shut the door. When she married Jason, she didn't want to be pregnant. A month after she delivered, she was going to ask Jason to marry her. She figured that would be long enough to hopefully be in a routine with the baby and she'd be more relaxed about being a mom. Having given some thought to what Sarah had said, she had decided that she didn't want a long engagement either. Jason had already proved to her that he would put her and the baby first. She was willing to let the past go. With AJ and Kristen still out there, she was still afraid of what they might do, but she wasn't going to let them ruin her happiness.

She finished up and found Jason sitting on the bed looking at his phone. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for dinner."

Jason threw his phone to the side. "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled. "Oh really?"

"Get in the shower and when you're done, it will be sitting on the bed."

He chuckled as he watched her squeal and then rush into the bathroom. Once he knew she was safely inside, he got the dress out and laid it on the bed and then put the shoes beside it. He had also gone to the jewelry store on his way back and he put a jewelry box next to the dress as well. His girl deserved to be spoiled.

Several minutes later, Elizabeth walked towards him with a towel wrapped around her. "What did you do?"

"I saw you looking at this dress. I thought it would look great you," he explained. The dress was a black wrap style dress that could be dressed up or down. It would grow with her which Elizabeth had appreciated when she was eyeing it.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "You're really too good to me, you know that?"

He shook his head. "There is so much more I want to do for you. I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too," she said kissing him softly.

Pulling back, she picked up the shoes. "These are cute but sensible. I like," she said putting them down. When she spotted the box, she froze for a second and looked at him. "Jason, you shouldn't have."

He handed it to her. Biting her lip, she flipped it open and then the tears slipped from her eyes down her cheeks, "It's beautiful," she said staring at it. It was a diamond eternity necklace. "Thank you."

Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply before pulling back. "You need to get going."

"I'm on it." he said smiling.

Elizabeth quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly and the fact that Jason had went to the effort of going back to the store and buying it for just made her smile from ear to ear. He put the necklace on her and of course she had on her ring.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason blinked a few times and took a sip of his beer. He was sitting at a table with Emily and Jax and he thought that he was going to lose his mind from boredom. The girls were right in the middle of a shopping conversation and Jason's eyes were just about glazed over.

Jax was watching him with amusement and made a motion with his head for Jason to follow him to the bar. They ordered another round and then watched the girls from afar.

"I guess we are going to have to learn to get along," Jax said.

"I'll do anything for Elizabeth."

Jax smirked. "For the record, it really wasn't you I had the problem with." Sonny was the real issue, but since Jason was involved, it was guilt by association.

Jason made a face. "I actually did have a problem with you and Sonny where Brenda was concerned. She may annoy the hell out of me but both of you did your fair share of damage."

"Touche," Jax said. "Your sister is everything to me by the way."

"So if Brenda came back?" Jason asked.

Jax shrugged. "That ship has sailed. What I have with Emily is so much better. We both know what we want. I love her and there is no way I'm giving that up."

"As long as you treat her well, then we won't have a problem."

Jax looked over at Jason. "So, are you ready to be a dad?"

Jason sighed. "Not remotely but it doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to it."

"Lila must be over the moon."

"She's very happy."

Liz and Emily stole a glance at their men.

"Well, Jason hasn't shot him yet," Emily said before sipping some wine.

Liz grinned. "Your brother knows that Jax is important to you."

"Oh, I know, but that doesn't mean he secretly doesn't want to kill him."

"There will be no bloodshed tonight. I promise," Liz said.

The men came back over to the table. "Elizabeth, will you dance with me?" Jax asked. His stamina was still shaky but he could last a song or two.

Elizabeth smiled. "Sure," she said getting up.

Jason watched them go off. "I missed you."

Emily smiled. "I missed you too. Elizabeth seems very happy."

Jason smiled. "I hope so, that's my most important job."

Emily grinned. "I'm glad you're happy Jase and I can't wait to see the baby."

"Me too. By then, I'm sure Elizabeth will feel the same way too."

"So are you Jax okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah."

"Good because it would be nice if my two favorite men got along."

"Do you want to dance?" Jason asked.

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Hell yes."

Jason chuckled and stood up and took her and walked her to the dance floor. Liz smiled at them and Emily started to chuckle.

"What?"

"You only asked me so you can cut in and steal a dance with Elizabeth," Emily said grinning, "I'm on to you."

Jason smirked. "You know me too well."

"Just remember that," Emily said. "Switch."

Elizabeth fell into Jason's arm. "Ah, perfect," she sighed.

Jason muttered his approval as he kissed the top of her head. They enjoyed it for a few more minutes before returning to sit down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason headed home. They had taken his Lamborghini instead of the SUV. Jason didn't get to drive it much and he figured she'd appreciate the speed. Besides, it was cold but still unseasonably warm.

Liz had enjoyed getting to know Emily better. She was a lot different than Carly. Bubbly was a great word for her. Stealing a glance at Jason, she slid her hand in between his legs.

"Elizabeth," he said slow and over exaggerated.

"What?" she asked feigning innocence as her finger rubbed up and down his rapidly growing erection. Feeling him shudder, she grinned slyly.

"There is no way in hell I can take you in this car and I really don't think you want me to take you up against it for everyone to see."

"Wow, that was a lot of words," she said smirking. "If you can still talk, I'm doing something wrong."

Jason grinned and then moaned as she squeezed him. "I've never spanked a pregnant woman before, but you're really pushing it."

She squeezed him harder in response and Jason hissed and cursed under his breath. "I want you in my mouth."

Jason groaned. "Elizabeth, you're killing me."

"If you had driven the SUV, I would have already been all on that," she said grinning.

"You wait until we get home."

"Promises, promises," she said laughing.

Jason pulled into the garage and parked. He got out and opened her door and when she stepped out of the car he grabbed her face and ravaged her mouth pushing her up against the door.

"Jason," she murmured as he kissed his way down her throat.

He growled when he felt her touch him again and pulled back. "Let's go," he demanded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the elevator. Gripping her around the waist he lifted her up and quickly began to thrust against her.

"Oh my God," she yelled.

Jason was relentless, grabbing her breasts and then raking his teeth against her shoulder as he continued to press himself into her.

"I need you now," she growled.

"Do you want me to fuck you Elizabeth?" he asked with such an intensity that she almost came on the spot.

"Yes, fuck me Jason," she moaned.

The elevator doors open and he moved towards the door as they kissed torridly. He somehow managed to get it open and then he put her down and ripped off his shirt as they both quickly disrobed. And then their mouths were fused together again. Elizabeth moaned when she felt his erection against her swollen belly. Jason lifted her again and they fell against the door. His finger found her tight tunnel and he groaned at how wet she was. And before Elizabeth could process how good it felt, Jason was swallowing her scream as he hammered into her. Jason was on a mission to make her come as he fucked her like a mad man. Elizabeth's head lolled back as she screamed his name over and over. When he felt her clamp down on his sensitive cock, he knew he was goner. As she shuddered and mewed, he continued to pound into her until he yelled out her name fell against her chest. "I swear you're trying to kill me," he whispered as he struggled to get his breath under control.

Liz chuckled. "That was so damn hot," she said slowly.

Jason pulled away from the door and walked her upstairs. "I'm just getting started."

The look on Elizabeth's face was somewhere between shock and bliss as her man took her upstairs and slowly made love to her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, AJ watched Kristen approach him.

"It's time to go over our plans," she said plopping on a chair next to the bed.

"Let's hear it."

Kristen smirked. "Rumor has it that Jasper Jacks is going to propose to Emily."

AJ rolled his eyes. He wasn't even sure why he disliked Emily. Maybe it was the way she doted on Jason, slobbering all over him like he was the next best thing. Okay, he was sure that was it. "And?"

"We crash it. It will be at the Metro Court. There will be lots of your family around so you can tell them just how you feel about them before we off the golden boy."

She had actually done some thinking. Jason was going to die but not before he killed AJ for her. Johnny was her new mark. She figured he's just as hot and probably would be easier to control.

"As long as Jason ends up dead, I'm good," AJ said.

"Alright, I'll make the plans. You're not going to wimp out on me at the last minute are you?"

AJ glared at her. "Does it look like I would?"

She stood up. "Don't even think of trying to double cross me AJ."

"So what do you want out of all of this?"

"I want the business."

AJ frowned. "You have lost your mind."

Kristen growled and pulled out a small gun. "Call me crazy again and I'll end you."

AJ sighed. "Fine, I won't call you crazy but your father left it to me."

"AJ, I'll have you wrapped up in legalese for so long you'll never see a penny of it. Now what's going to be?" she asked.

AJ had no intention of given Kristen anything. He was going to make sure she died before all of this open. There was no way he was going to put up with her shit. "Fine."

She smirked and put the gun away. "The engagement party is next weekend. The invites were sent out today."

"How are you getting on the list?"

Kristen grinned. "We don't need to. You'll see."

AJ shrugged and Kristen left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened up his mail and saw the invitation. Jax was going to propose to Emily in front of everyone. He was so sure a public event was smart, especially since it would involve the whole family.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"A secret engagement party. Jax is proposing to Emily."

Liz smiled. "Nice." Seeing the look on his face she touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's really dangerous. If AJ gets wind of it, he could try to hurt us."

"I didn't think of that," Liz said sitting down. "Maybe you should talk to Jax."

"I will. If he insists on moving forward, he'll have to agree to my guards being there or I won't go," Jason said firmly.

She laid her head on his arm and grabbed his hand. "Thank you for doing everything you can to protect me."

"You're the most important person in my life," he said softly.

She slightly smiled as she closed her eyes. He made her feel so safe and loved. Hopefully, Jax would agree to the terms.


	35. Chapter 35 - Enemies Among Us

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – lol re: sex and the wall. She's five months but she's barely got a bump. It would definitely be doable. Jason is doing all the work anyway (as it should be lol). * doralupin – Enjoy your vacation!

Chapter 35 – Enemies Among Us

Jason walked into Jax's office.

"Jason. How can I help you?" Jax asked. When his secretary said Jason wanted to see him, it completely took him by surprise.

"I got the invitation," Jason said standing by the door.

"I see. Is there a problem?"

"Not with you marrying Emily but Jax, having all the Quartermaine's together when AJ is waiting to strike could be deadly."

Jax sighed. "You think he'll try to crash it?"

"I do. He wants me dead and possibly Elizabeth too. If I don't show, there are still no guarantees that he won't try to use one of the family to get me there," Jason explained.

Jax hadn't considered all of that. "What can I do?"

"I want security there."

"You mean armed guards," Jax said frowning. "Jason, I'll have other guests in the hotel. I can't have people running around with guns."

"My men are discrete. Look Jax, I'm sorry but you are putting my entire family in danger."

"Can we reach some kind of compromise?" He really wanted it to be special for Emily. She was close to her family and he wanted them all there to celebrate as well as his friends and family.

Jason sighed. "Are you having it in a private room?"

"Yes."

"I want cameras in there. I want a guard positioned outside any entrances. Is there another room that I can at least put Spinelli in with a few guards that is close by?"

Jax nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Are you sure you want to open up the Metro Court to this kind of violence?" Jason asked.

"Just what are you expecting him to do?" Jax asked incredulously.

"He'll be out for blood. He won't care who else gets hurt. Let me protect my family Jax."

Jax threw up his hands. "Fine but Jason, can your men at least try to stay hidden as much as possible?"

Jason nodded. "No problem."

Jax watched him walk out wondering if he was doing the right thing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked up to the clerk that had helped him in the store before.

"Hi. You came back for more torture?" she asked.

Jason smiled. "I'm meeting Carly here to pick something out for Elizabeth." She had been stressing a lot about not fitting into her clothes and she would need a dress for the party. Her bump was still not that big but according to his girl, everything else seemed to be expanding. He thought she looked hot but apparently, she didn't share the same opinion. At this point, he just wanted to pamper her as much as possible. He didn't like it when she was upset.

She smiled. "You know, if you're trying for boyfriend of the year….."

Carly walked up to them. "Then he would win hands down," she said smiling. "You ready to shop til you drop?

Jason looked down and let out a long breath.

The clerk smiled. "Why don't you two follow me? I think I have a couple of dresses that will look nice on her." The saleswoman took pride in being able to size up people pretty well. "How dressy are we talking here?"

"It's an engagement party," Carly said, "I was thinking something pretty but comfortable."

"How about this?" she asked holding up a burgundy dress.

Carly looked up at Jason and he shook his head no.

The saleswoman thought for a moment. "What about this one?" she asked holding up a baby blue dress. It had an empire waist and flowed down to the floor in layers.

"It's stunning," Carly said.

"I'll take it, but not for the party," Jason said.

"I'll be right back," she said walking away to hang the dress elsewhere.

Carly flipped through a few more dresses. "You know you have to get her shoes to go with that."

The woman smiled as she reappeared. "Already done, I have the perfect pair that have a small heel, good traction, and are comfy."

Jason smiled, "What's your name?"

"Carole."

"I really appreciate your help."

Carole nodded. "Follow me."

She showed them a few more dresses and then pulled out the perfect one. Jason smiled. "That's it."

"I'll package them up for you," she said.

Jason waited until she was out of earshot. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Carly shook her head. "Of course, she is really nice. You're going to shock the hell out of her."

"I want you to give it to her," Jason said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Carole finished helping them and handed Jason the bags.

"Thanks again," Jason said before walking away.

Carly slipped Carole a card. "That's for you. Don't open it until we leave."

Carole tilted her head and smiled. And after Carly was gone she opened the envelope and there was a gift certificate for an all expense spa day for her and a friend at the Metro Court and she squealed. That man was definitely a keeper.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason came home a few nights later and found Liz sitting on the bed crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Elizabeth, talk to me."

She started to cry harder and he pulled her into his arms. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm getting fat and nothing fits. I have nothing to wear to the party," she said pathetically.

Jason tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. She punched him on the arm and tried to get up. "No baby, I'm sorry. It's just that I have a surprise for you."

She frowned. "You do?" she asked before sniffling loudly.

He kissed her forehead. "I do but you can't see it until Saturday night."

Liz wiped her face. "You brought me a dress?"

He nodded and then was shocked when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you."

"You know I love to spoil you," Jason said.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Jason smiled. "Considering who you are dating, I know you're crazy, but I still love you."

She kissed him. "Good answer. I think."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The week before the party was pretty calm. Everyone was making plans. Jason and Johnny were working on security, AJ and Kristen were busy scheming, and Jax was making sure that everything was setup perfectly.

Jason slipped into the mansion and walked into the living room where Lila sat.

"Well hello," she said smiling, "I wasn't expecting a visit."

Jason smiled. "Is everything okay?" he asked before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine. I'm looking forward to the party."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

She studied his face and could see the worry. "You're worried about AJ aren't you?"

"I am. It would be a perfect opportunity for him to strike out."

"True. You're worried we're taking too much of risk right?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I understand we can't hide out forever but AJ is very dangerous."

Lila sighed. "Well, I hate to say this, but maybe this all needs to come to a head so we're done with it once and for all."

"I agree but not at the expense of the people that I love getting hurt."

Lila grabbed his hand. "Jason, just do the best you can. If AJ comes after us, I'm sure that you'll deal with it swiftly."

Jason closed his eyes. He got what she was saying but he still felt like the party was going to end badly.

"I know telling you not to stress would be a waste of breath at this point, and I get why. Just do what you can to protect us. If AJ wants us, he'll get to us no matter what," Lila pointed out.

"If anything happens to you…" Jason's voice trailed off.

"It will be AJ's fault, not yours."

Jason's jaw clenched. AJ was dangerous and had nothing to lose—a dangerous combination.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristen and AJ were already staying at the Metro Court under an assumed name. They had disguises that would get them into the main dining room, and from there, they planned on shooting their way into the room. They had a few people on the inside as well, posing as waiters. If things went south, he was planning on taking them all out.

As long as AJ was dead in the end, Kristen didn't care what he did. She wasn't going into the room. She'd stay in the dining room to be a lookout, but she had no intention of doing so. As soon as the gunfire started, she was out of there and would hide out in the room. If things weren't working out, she could slip off into the night and disappear. AJ would take the fall for everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth put some lotion on as Jason retrieved her dress. She had already had two breakdowns because her bra barely fit and she couldn't find her favorite lipstick. All of her actions, and the look on Jason's face, convinced her that he thought she was a total psycho. How do boobs grow so fast anyway? Not that she was totally complaining, it was kind of nice to have larger ones.

Jason cautiously walked up to her with the garment bag, saying a little prayer that she would like the dress. If she didn't, they may never make it to the party.

He carefully unzipped it and then took it out and handed it to Elizabeth whose mouth dropped open. It was a beautiful charcoal dress that had one shoulder, was below knee length, and had a slightly different color material belt that separated the top from the bottom. It was a little form fitting so it would show off her small bump.

"Wow," she said looking up at him.

"I thought you'd look beautiful in it and the lady said you'd be comfortable," Jason explained.

Liz smiled. "It's perfect."

He handed her a bag and she took out the silver shoes and grinned. "They are so cute. I love it Jason," she said before reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

He took his time exploring her mouth before pulling back. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Carole?" she asked.

"Yup."

Liz smiled.

"And I gave her a spa certificate that Carly picked up for me for being such a great help."

"You are the best."

He watched her pull on the dress and he helped her straighten it out. "You look so hot," he said with narrowed eyes as he perused her body.

"You just like me for my new boobs," she teased.

"Baby I like everything about you," he said stopping to nuzzle on her neck.

She bit her lip. "If we don't leave now, I'm going to throw you on the bed and have my way with you."

Jason gave her a look. "I dare you."

Liz grinned. "Come on, don't tempt me."

He smiled and helped her put her shoes on and then she grabbed her purse so they could go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila smiled when she saw Elizabeth and Jason walk in. They came right over to her. "You look very pretty," Lila said.

"Thank you. Jason picked it out."

Lila grinned. "He's really good to have around."

Jason smirked.

Emily ran up to them and gave them hugs and then pulled Elizabeth over to where Jax's brother Jerry and Bobby Spencer stood.

"She looks really happy," Lila said.

Jason chuckled. "For the most part…. Her pregnancy hormones have been interesting."

Lila chuckled. "I do remember those days. Tracy was especially feisty."

"That explains a lot," Jason muttered.

Lila grinned. "You just pamper her and she'll be fine."

"I try."

Monica walked over to them and gave Jason a hug. "How are things going?"

Jason smiled. "Good."

They were interrupted when Jason's mouth fell open as he watched Sonny and Carly walk towards them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're not staying," Sonny said smiling. "Emily invited Carly and she just wanted to stop in and say hello."

Carly gave Jason a hug and then said hello to Lila.

Jason pulled Sonny aside. "How does it look out there?"

Sonny shrugged. "Normal except for our guys."

"I feel like I'm coming out of my skin," Jason admitted. To most people he looked like he normally did but tonight was anything but normal.

"I understand. Just hang in there. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen."

Carly came back to his side. "Okay, we can go."

Sonny grabbed Jason's arm and squeezed. "Be safe."

Carly smiled and then took Sonny's arm and they left.

Elizabeth walked up to Jason and gave him a hug. "Breathe."

He left out a deep breath and closed his eyes as he hugged her back.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah."

They sat down and then some soft music began to play and Jax stood up. "Emily, will dance with me?"

She smiled. "Of course."

She thought they were here to celebrate a business deal between Jax and Edward.

Everyone watched them dance and then Jax pulled back right as the song ended and got on one knee and proposed. Emily said yes and everyone clapped and whistled.

Emily was stunned. She had no idea he was going to do it and she was blown away. People stood up to congratulate them and Jason watched as his girl got up and gave his sister a hug.

His smile quickly faded when he heard a thump at the side door and then it flew open.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny had just walked around the periphery of the restaurant when Spinelli called. He started to ramble and Milo grabbed the phone from him.

"What's up?"

"Kristen is staying in the hotel. She's in room 2138."

Johnny's jaw clenched. "Son of a…"

"I believe that she is wearing a disguise. The surveillance tapes showed no sign of her but Spinelli did come across a couple and I think it might be them," Milo said quickly. "She was wearing a shorter brown wig with an angular cut. The eye color was wrong and I think she had a prosthetic on her nose."

"What makes you think it was her then?"

"She's the right height, weight, and the eye shape perfectly matched," Milo explained.

Johnny began to scan the restaurant and his eyes caught a movement as Kristen walked towards the elevator. The wig matched. "I've got her. She's headed for the elevators and I'm going to follow her on."

"We'll be watching," Milo said before ending the call.

Johnny quickly moved through the restaurant and asked an amused Kristen to hold the door. She did and he slipped inside.

"Thank you."

"Where's the fire?" she asked playfully.

Johnny smiled. "I realized I left my wallet in my room."

"I see," Kristen said smirking. This could be good. She decided to get Johnny to come to her room. When he found out later that he had slept with her, he'd probably be mortified. She moved in front of him. "You're a really good looking guy. Why don't you come to my room instead? You can get your wallet later."

Johnny almost threw up in his mouth but quickly recovered. "Do you make it a habit of inviting people back to your room?"

"No. But for you, I'd make an exception," she said running her hand down his chest. "What do you say?"

Johnny grabbed her and pulled her into him. "I don't think you could handle it."

Kristen smiled. "Oh trust me. I can."

The elevator door opened.

"Ladies first," Johnny said.

Kristen sauntered out in front of him. Like taking candy from a baby.


	36. Chapter 36 – This is War

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This chapter is intense. I can't believe that we have one more chapter left! It's been a great journey and I do hope you enjoyed it. I've written so many fics that it's really hard to be totally original, but I try. I decided to post two smaller ones after this. I thought posting a smaller one last time (even though you asked me to make it longer lol) was a good way to break things up. The first one you'll kind of be surprised by and then I'll post Anger girl.

Chapter 36 – This is War

AJ walked into the room and opened fire. He had Tracy in front of him and Jason stood up and ran towards Elizabeth who was now on the floor with Jax and Emily.

"Freeze," AJ yelled.

Jason stopped and looked at him. He was practically shaking with anger.

"AJ what the hell do you think you're doing?" Monica yelled.

"You know damned well what I'm doing," AJ said loudly. "Don't move, brother, or you'll die faster than I intended."

Tracy looked at Jason. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's me that you want, so leave them alone."

"Always the hero. This is my show and things will happen my way," he said icily.

Emily rolled Jax over and gasped as she saw the bullet wound in his chest. Elizabeth was scared to death but she totally went into nurse mode and got on her knees and put pressure on the wound.

Jax was gasping for air. "Love you." He felt for sure that he was a goner.

Emily was crying. "I love you too. Please don't leave me," she begged.

Jax's eyes filled with tears and he took one more breath before becoming really still.

"No," Emily screamed.

"Isn't this heartbreaking," AJ said pouting.

Elizabeth tried to give him CPR but he wasn't responding. She started to cry realizing there was nothing more they could do. Emily was hysterical. Liz tried to calm her but Emily's heart was broken. She stood up as tears poured down her face. "Are you happy now AJ? You asshole," she yelled as she walked towards him. "You killed him."

"Stop right there." AJ said.

"Fuck you AJ. I hate you. I tried so many times to be there for you but you always just spit in my face and kept being the loser that you are. You deserve to die. In fact, we are not leaving here until you are fucking dead even if I have to do it myself," she yelled.

AJ laughed. "You're such a drama queen. You always were. This isn't about you Emily. This is about what this family did to me and you will all pay for treating me like shit."

Emily laughed. "How old are you? You act like an overgrown toddler. AJ doesn't get his way and no one kissed his ass like he wanted them to, so you think you have the right to take people's lives?"

"Shut up," AJ yelled.

"I will not shut up," Emily screamed. "You're a fucking mental patient. Why don't you just put that gun in your mouth and pull the trigger because you're right AJ, nobody gives a shit about you right now. How could we love someone as disgusting and vile as you?"

He pointed the gun at Emily and Monica and Alan gasped.

"Go ahead AJ, pull the trigger. I dare you. You don't have the fucking balls to do it," she yelled.

Jason sucked his breath in. Emily was out of control and he was scared AJ would kill her.

"Do it," she screamed dropping to her knees. "I hate you so much," said sobbing. "Just do it!"

AJ watched her fall apart and returned the gun to Tracy's head. "Poor little Emily. Maybe now you'll know how it feels to be all alone like I was."

Emily's hair was stuck to her face which was covered with tears and she slowly lifted her eyes and fixed him with her stare. "But I'm not alone AJ. I have my family. You will always be alone, even in death," she said with a smirk.

AJ took the gun off of Tracy and pointed it at Jason. Elizabeth gasped.

"Please don't do this," Lila said loudly.

AJ looked over at her for a moment. "You never stopped them. You took their side so I don't give a shit what you have to say."

"Don't you disrespect her like that," Edward yelled.

"Oh shut it old man. You paid me off to go away like I never existed. Say another word and you die."

Monica's shoulders started to shake as she cried. It hurt so badly that her son had turned out this way.

"Any last words Jason?"

Emily and Elizabeth sucked in their breath.

Jax's body moved slightly and Liz's gaze met his and she realized he was still alive. She put her hand over the wound again and held it there. "Hang in there," she whispered.

"I love you Elizabeth. Don't be scared," Jason said looking over at her, wondering why she was leaning over Jax again.

"I love you too," she said loudly.

"Goodbye brother."

AJ fired off two shots as screams filled the room.

Emily's mouth dropped open when she saw Jason fall to the floor and Elizabeth went totally pale. Jerry crawled over to her and caught her as she fell backwards and laid her down gently. He saw Jax look at him and he quickly took Elizabeth's place applying pressure.

Screams filled the room as chaos erupted. Emily growled and stood up and started to charge AJ. He held up the gun and pointed it at her, and from the floor Jason grabbed his gun and lifted his arm. It shook a little at first, but then he held his breath and tried to steady it. Tracy's mouth dropped open and she closed her eyes as Jason pulled the trigger and shot AJ in the head. His body fell backwards as he took Tracy with him.

Jason's gun clattered to the floor and everything started to blur. He could feel that someone was above him, talking to him, but he couldn't hear what they said and then he quickly lost consciousness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Kristen went into her room and she started to strip. He sat on the couch and watched her, making sure his hand wasn't far from his gun. "Do you like what you see?" she asked.

He smirked. "Nice stems."

"Thank you. Why don't we go into the bedroom?" she asked.

He nodded and stood up and followed her. Just a little longer and he would end the bitch. "Get on the bed," he demanded.

"I like a man that takes charge," Kristen said as a shudder went through her body. Johnny looked all kinds of hot.

He watched her sit on the bed and then he was on her. His left hand went around her neck as Kristen's eyes widened.

"Do you like it rough?"

A small smile crept onto her face.

"I wouldn't stick my dick in you if you were the last woman on earth," he said angrily.

Her face registered the shock of knowing that he was on to her.

"You fucking bitch. Did you really think that you would get away with this?"

"Can't….breathe," she said gasped out as Johnny tightened his grip.

"You're going to die now Kristen so you breathing, doesn't matter."

She tried to plead with him and then Johnny took out his gun and pressed it against the side of her head. He stared at her lethally for a long moment as tried to no avail to struggle against him.

"This is for Susan and Elizabeth," he said before letting her go and stepping back. She sat up and gulped in air right before the force of the gunshot threw her body back onto the bed in a heap.

Johnny walked up to her. "Right between the eyes," he muttered before turning away. Making sure he wiped everything he touched clean, he called a crew and told them to get up to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The room downstairs was in chaos. Mac, Robert, and Anna burst inside and their mouths dropped open when they saw the carnage.

Seeing that AJ was dead, they waved the EMT's in and they started working on Jason, Jax, and Elizabeth. Emily was staring at Jax's blood on her hands and then tried to wipe it off on her clothing. Tracy was having problems catching her breath and the rest of the people in the room were stunned to say the least.

Edward watched as Jax was pushed out of the room. Jason was next and then Elizabeth. Lila noticed his hand was shaking.

"Edward darling, they'll be okay."

"I don't think any of us will be okay after this," he said softly.

Anna knelt down next to Emily. "Come on sweetie. You need to get checked out."

Emily didn't respond.

Anna looked up at Mac. "She's in shock Mac."

Monica sat down next to Emily. "Emily, Jax is still alive. We need to go to the hospital."

Emily shook her head. "No. AJ killed him. He's dead."

"Emily, he's not. I swear to you. Will you come with me?" Monica asked touching her daughter who flinched away.

Johnny ran into the room and sucked in a breath. He saw AJ, but noticed that Jason and Elizabeth weren't there. Mac filled him.

Emily's eyes rose and found Johnny's and her bottom lip trembled. Johnny thought his heart was going to break. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Let me help you Emily," he said softly.

"They're all dead," she muttered.

Johnny knelt down and took her face in his hands. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"I need you to listen to me. Jason and Jax aren't dead. You're going to get up and come to the hospital with me. That's an order," he said firmly. "Okay?"

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

Johnny helped her stand and then picked her up and carried her out of the room. Edward stayed behind while they gave Tracy oxygen and Monica, Alan, and Jerry headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica and Alan rushed into the emergency room. "How is he?" she asked Leyla.

She slightly smiled confusing them for a moment. "He had a Kevlar vest on."

Monica let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"He's bruised but he's stable. He had a flesh wound on his arm but it went through."

Alan hugged Monica into him. "What about Elizabeth?"

"Her blood pressure is high but once she found out he would be okay, she settled down a little."

"What about Jax?" Jerry asked.

Leyla sighed. "He's in surgery. Patrick and Steven are working on him. They lost him once but got him right back."

Jerry closed his eyes and Bobby put her arm around his waist.

Johnny walked towards them. "They had to sedate Emily. She's a wreck. I think once she sees that Jax and Jason are alive for herself, it will help."

"Thank you for helping her," Monica said gripping his arm.

Edward walked into the room with a pale Tracy by his side. They had sent Alice home with Lila. Monica gave him an update and they all sat down.

Leyla came and got them several minutes later and took Monica and Alan back to see Jason.

Monica rushed into the room. "I'm so glad that you're okay," she said before kissing his hand.

"I hurt but I'll be fine."

Alan slightly smiled. "I'm glad you wore the vest."

"Me too. I need you to help me see Elizabeth," he said.

"I'll go check on her in a minute," Monica promised.

"How's Emily?" he asked.

"I think she needs to see you for herself," Alan said.

Jason nodded. He understood completely. It had been horrible watching her fall apart like that. He just hoped that Jax would pull through.

Monica slipped away and Alan sat down. He was tired and everything that happened took a toll on him as much as he tried to hide it.

"Maybe you should get checked out," Jason said.

Tracy walked into the room. "He's right."

Alan looked up at her. "I'm fine."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "None of us are fine."

Jason studied his aunt.

"Thank you for saving me," she said softly.

"I couldn't let him hurt you or Emily," Jason replied.

"I still can't believe he did all of that," Tracy said wiping a tear away.

They were all silent and then Jason was shocked when Monica appeared in the doorway, pushing Elizabeth in a wheelchair.

Liz burst into tears when she saw him and Monica pushed her to the bed.

"I'm okay," he said looking her up and down.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine," Elizabeth said standing up. "We just need you."

"You've got me," Jason said softly. "Come here."

She climbed into the bed and kissed him and then carefully laid next to him. Monica covered them up.

Leo walked in. "Your chest x-rays show some swelling. Even though you had the vest on, he practically shot you point blank. You'll have some deep bruising which will be painful. We want you to stay overnight."

"Other than that he's fine?" Monica asked.

"Yes. You're a lucky man. The other bullet just grazed your arm so we patched it up and I'll give you some antibiotics."

"Thank God," Alan muttered.

"I'm going to go check on Emily," Leo said walking out.

Monica followed him and the rest stayed put. Edward walked in and patted Jason on the leg. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. How are you holding up?" Jason asked.

"I'm as okay as I can be."

"I think you should take Alan and go home," Jason suggested.

"I'll go after I know Emily will be okay," Alan said.

Edward noticed that Jason didn't seem to like that. "Monica is here and I'm sure she'll call. Jason is right. We need to rest. That means you too Tracy."

Tracy nodded. "I'm ready to go."

Alan stood up and squeezed Jason's hand and then looked at Elizabeth. "Take care of him for me."

She smiled. "I will."

They left and Johnny walked into the room.

"Hey. What happened?" Jason asked.

"She's taken care of," Johnny said quietly.

"Good," Elizabeth added.

"You have like nine lives," Johnny said looking at Jason who smirked.

"I think I need like twenty to live in Port Charles," Jason quipped.

Johnny chuckled. "Hopefully, things will be quiet for a long time."

"Amen," Liz muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into Emily's room. She was still out but Monica was awake.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's in I.C.U. He made it but he has a long road ahead of him," Patrick said.

"How much damage?" Monica asked.

Patrick chuckled and shook his head. "He's the luckiest man on earth. It just nicked his left lung but missed everything else and exited. I cleaned him up. He lost a lot of blood so we had to do a transfusion but he made it."

Monica smiled. "That's the best news ever."

"When she wakes up, we'll have her talk to Lainey and then maybe take her to see Jason first. She needs to be a bit more stable before we let her see Jax."

"I agree," Monica said.

Two hours later, Jason's eyes flickered open and he saw Emily and Monica walk into the room. Emily gasped as she watched her brother smile at her.

"It's okay Emily. I'm going to be fine. You really didn't think I'd leave you did you?"

"I saw you get shot," she said emotionally.

"I had on a Kevlar vest," he explained.

She started to cry and then moved over to the bed. Jason wished he could hug her. She went to the other side of the bed and leaned over and kissed his head. "Monica said you saved me."

"Always," Jason said softly. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too," she said giving him a watery smile.

"You feel a little better now?" Monica asked.

Emily shut her eyes and took a languid breath. "Yes. I'm ready to see Jax now."

Monica nodded.

"I'll come see you in the morning," Emily said squeezing his hand.

'Okay," Jason said.

He watched them walk out and then shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth quietly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she noticed that Jason was in pain.

"I'll go get the doctor."

"No, I can call the nurse."

He could tell she was really worried so he pressed the call button and soon Epiphany walked into the room.

"I know you missed me Jason, but you didn't have to get admitted again," she said playfully.

He smirked. "I thought I'd give Patrick some competition."

Sarah clucked as she walked into the room. "Seriously Epiphany, your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

Epiphany chuckled. "And how are you and the baby?"

Liz smiled. "Good. She's been kicking up a storm this morning."

"She's probably hungry."

Johnny walked in with a bag. "Well if my baby is hungry then her godfather has to do something about that."

Liz grinned. "I knew I could depend on you."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Johnny put down some fruit and an omelet with toast from Kelly's.

"Yum," Elizabeth said.

Food was the last thing on Jason's mind.

Kelly walked in and chuckled as Liz had already started to inhale the eggs. "How are you feeling?"

Liz nodded as she chewed.

"I'll take that as good," Kelly said before looking over at Johnny who gave her a quick peck. "When you finish eating, I'm going to take you to get an exam."

"Okay," Elizabeth said in between bites.

Jason smiled as he watched her eat and when she was done, Johnny got her situated in the wheelchair and pushed her over to Kelly's office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax's eyes fluttered open and he looked around and saw Emily asleep on a cot. They had taken out the tube earlier and he had fallen right back asleep. He was tired and his chest ached but he was alive.

"Good morning brother," Jerry said smiling.

"Morning."

"You look like shit."

Jax slightly smiled, "Is that your medical opinion?"

Jerry chuckled.

"How is she?" he asked softly. His throat was still sore.

"A mess. She broke down completely and even dared AJ to shoot her."

Jax's eyes grew wide.

"We all thought you were dead."

"I think I was for a minute."

Jax couldn't even imagine if the shoe were on the other foot. He would have lost his mind if he thought he had watched Emily die. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw his blue eyes she shot up. "Jax."

"Slow down," he said smiling.

Jerry reached out to steady her.

"I just love you so much," she said emotionally.

"I love you too."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Are you in pain?"

"It hurts. Is AJ dead?"

"Yes. He was going to shoot me but Jason shot him first."

Jax frowned. "Where is he?"

"He was shot too but luckily, he had a vest on," Emily explained.

"Jesus," Jax muttered. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"By tomorrow, you should be moved out of here into a regular room."

Jerry cleared his throat. "Mom is on the way."

Emily and Jerry laughed at the expression on his face.

"Now you know that there is no way that Lady Jane would not hop on a plane after she heard what had happened," Jerry said smirking. "She'll probably want to stay and take care of you."

Jax moaned. "I'll need more pain meds."

Emily grinned. It was good seeing him talk. She had lost it the night before and never had felt so out of control. Lainey offered to talk to her more and she was going to take her up on it. She still needed to talk things through and get her head on straight. Hopefully, she'd never have to go through anything like that again.

Christmas was coming and they all had something to be thankful for.


	37. Chapter 37 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you so much for taking the time to comment. I also appreciate the follows and favorites! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I fretted it over it quite a while. I never know when to end a story. I don't want to go on forever and then I'm not sure if the mundane of day to day is boring to you. Anyway, thanks again for reading my fiction. Liason will always be in my heart!

Chapter 37 - Epilogue

Two Months Later

Elizabeth groaned as she got up off the couch. She was in her last trimester and she felt huge. Thank God she wasn't this big at Christmas. She smiled at the memories. Christmas at the Quartermaines had been fun actually. They had bought a ridiculous amount of things for the baby. It seemed like the presents were endless. But most of all, she enjoyed exchanging presents with Jason. He had gotten her a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace and earring set as well as several other things. She waddled to the bathroom and then came back and laid down. How could she be so out of shape?

The most important gift she got was the diamond ring that now sat on her left hand. She gazed at it for a moment and smiled.

_FLASHBACK_

_Monica grabbed Lila's arm and gasped when Jason got down on one knee._

_Elizabeth started to cry._

_ "Baby, I love you so much. You have changed my life in so many ways and I'm so grateful that I met you. Thank you for loving me and allowing me to love you. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"_

_Liz nodded. "Yes," she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly._

_Everyone in the room clapped. Monica and Emily were crying and Tracy was grinning from ear to ear. She really liked Elizabeth and thought her and Jason made a great couple._

_Jason pulled back and opened the ring box. Elizabeth gasped and put her hands over her mouth._

_ "This was Lila's second wedding ring."_

_Elizabeth looked over at Lila who grinned._

_ "I probably have four. Edward keeps giving me a new one on every major milestone," she said grinning. "That one was my favorite because it was such a happy time in our lives. I wanted you to have it because this is a happy time in yours."_

_ "Thank you so much Lila. I feel so honored," Liz said as Jason slipped her ruby ring off and then slid the engagement ring onto her hand. _

_She gave Lila a hug and then rushed out the room._

_ "Where did she go?" Tracy asked a stunned Jason._

_Alice looked down the hallway and then chuckled. "Nature calls."_

_Everyone laughed and started to congratulate Jason._

_END FLASHBACK_

Johnny came out of the kitchen and watched Elizabeth rest. Her shirt molded against her stomach and he thought she looked beautiful but he knew that Liz was struggling with the weight gain. She heard him gasp and her eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?"

He pointed and swallowed hard.

"What? Do I have toilet paper on my shoe? Is a giant spider about to eat me?"

"Your stomach just moved." It was kind of creepy but he was totally fascinated.

She smirked. "Johnna is extra feisty today."

"May I touch?" he asked sitting down next to her.

She grabbed his hand and positioned it. The baby moved again and Johnny grinned. He rubbed her belly thinking that might calm the baby and Liz sighed and closed her eyes.

Jason shook his head as he watched them from the stairwell. "Men have been shot for less," he quipped.

Liz didn't open her eyes but she grinned.

Johnny chuckled. "Look, Johnna and I are spending some quality time together. I wanted to make sure I got to her before you tainted my image."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked towards them. The last few months had been at times stressful. The media had gone crazy about AJ. They had made Kristen disappear so that was at least not an issue. Jax was still struggling with his recovery but Emily was right by his side. Therapy had helped her a lot and she wasn't having nightmares anymore. Alan was doing well as was Tracy. The family had grown even closer after what AJ did. They quietly buried him and no one spoke of him at all. Jason and Elizabeth had gone over there more frequently and that helped a lot.

Monica had insisted that Jax recover there so they could keep an eye on him and surprisingly, he agreed. Jason thought he knew that Emily needed her family and actually, it made him respect Jax more. Lady Jane had stayed for a few weeks and she and Tracy were as thick as thieves.

"Bye Johnna. Your godfather loves you," Johnny said before standing up and giving Liz's belly one more rub.

"You need to get your own pregnant woman," Jason said taking his place, trying not to smile.

Johnny grinned. "That wouldn't be as much fun," he said before leaving.

Liz slightly opened her eyes. "Can you rub my leg? I'm cramping a little?"

He nodded and began to massage her leg.

"That feels really good," she cooed.

"What do you think of Cara or Carisa for a name? It means beloved," Jason asked as he switched legs.

Liz's eyes fluttered open and she slightly smiled. "It's pretty. I'll add them to the list."

He watched closely and knew when her breathing changed that she had fallen asleep. He put his hand on her belly and started to speak. "I love you baby. No matter what we name you, you will always be my beloved. You and your mommy are the most important people in the world to me. Don't give your mommy such a hard time okay? She needs her rest." He kissed her stomach and got up with a big smile on his face. He went into his desk drawer where he had hidden her Valentine's day present. Carly had distracted Liz a few days prior and he had flown to Tom's River and got her a charm bracelet. It had a few charms from the town and then a few more he added for the baby. Susan and Maggie had met him and helped him pick everything out. He really hoped that she liked it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz rolled her eyes as the steady stream of flowers were delivered for Valentine's day. Normally, she wouldn't mind the day, but she felt anything but romantic. Her feet were swollen and her back was killing her.

She watched two people walk towards her and she frowned. They were hidden by two vases of roses but they looked a little familiar.

"Surprise," Suzanne said as Liz's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

Maggie chuckled as she hugged her friend. "We are two of your Valentine's Day presents," she said before handing Elizabeth a box of chocolates.

Ripping it open she popped one in her mouth and sighed. "Delicious."

Epiphany chuckled. Jason had arranged for this and now she was about to give her another present. "Go home Webber and enjoy your night."

Liz grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Thank you Epiphany."

She introduced her friends to her boss and then she went back and got her coat and purse and Cody walked her back to the ladies.

Maggie eyed him up and down. "Damn Elizabeth, who's the hottie?"

Liz chuckled. "That's Cody."

"That's yummy."

The three of them laughed and got on the elevator.

"I can't believe Jason did this."

Suzanne smiled. "He said you had been a little down and not in the Valentine's Day mood, so he thought we could cheer you up."

Liz grinned. "You two are the best presents ever."

They went to the car and slid inside and headed for the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got there, Jason was already home.

"Hello Ladies."

They gave him a hug and he took their coats and the flowers.

"Thank you so much Jason. You knew just what I needed."

He smiled. "I know it's a bit untraditional but I'm glad you like it." He really didn't celebrate the holiday and would have been just as content snuggling up with her on the couch but Carly had yelled at him that he had to do something. So, he decided to give her what she most wanted besides chocolate; her friends who were dearly missed.

"What smells so good?" she asked sitting next to Suzanne on the couch.

"I had the Metro Court cater our dinner," Jason said.

Liz got up and followed him and her mouth dropped open. "Where is the pool table?" she asked when she saw a dining room table sitting in its place.

"We moved it into a vacant apartment temporarily."

She kissed him. "You are the best you know that?"

"Thank you. I feel the same way about you."

Maggie and Suzanne smiled. They all sat at the table and dug into their pasta.

"So how long are you staying?" Elizabeth asked.

"For a few days," Suzanne said.

"Good."

"You're fiancé put us up at the Metro Court. It's swanky," Maggie said.

Liz smiled. "Yes, it is. I was going for a spa day tomorrow. Maybe you two can join me and Sarah."

"Already arranged and paid for," Jason said.

Maggie and Suzanne started to protest.

"It's done. You two deserve some pampering for making my girl so happy. So, enjoy it."

They thanked him and Liz smiled. "God I missed you so much."

"We missed you too. You'll have to visit over the summer and bring the baby. We'll babysit," Maggie said.

Liz grinned. "That's a deal."

They finished dinner and sat around and talked and then Cody took the two women back to the hotel.

Liz cuddled with Jason on the couch. "Best Valentine's day ever."

Jason smiled. "It's not over."

She smiled. "Definitely not."

Getting up from the couch she disappeared around the corner and came back carrying a box.

"What's that?"

"I guess you'll have to open it and find out."

Jason smiled and took it from her and shook it first and then slowly opened it. He leaned over and kissed her as he looked at the framed picture of them in Tom's River. It had been from their trip to the boardwalk.

"There's more."

He put it down beside him and then gasped as he held onto an itinerary.

"I thought we could go together, so I paid the fees and figured that since it's in June, Emily can watch the baby."

Jason didn't even know what to say. It was a motorcycle rally that started on the coast in Maine and ended in New York. It was a more exclusive one, so it was just the right amount of people.

"Wow. I always wanted to do something like this."

Liz grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I asked Francis to help me find the perfect one. He thought that you'd get along with the other bikers too. I mean we don't have to be totally social but….."

"No, it's perfect," he said before kissing her softly. "Thank you. I don't usually celebrate Valentine's Day but you made it special for me. Now it's your turn."

He got up and retrieved the bracelet.

"Now I know your hiding place."

Jason smiled and handed her the box. "I wanted to do something special for you to combine our time in Tom's River and here. Suzanne and Maggie helped me out."

She smiled and opened up the box and gasped. "Oh Jason, it's beautiful."

He pointed out each charm and its significance and she was in tears by the time he finished. Putting it on her, she moved her wrist around and then he kissed her again. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared for about ten minutes and then came back downstairs and picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Kicking the bedroom door open, she smiled when she heard the soft music and the roses he had brought her. He stripped her down and then picked her up again and placed her into the warm tub and Liz sighed. "Feels so good."

He smiled. "I want you to relax baby."

"You could get in too."

He shook his head no. "This is just for you. I'll come back and get you."

She soaked for another fifteen minutes and he came to get her. As he dried her off, he laid gentle kisses down her back that made her shudder. By the time he was done, Elizabeth was on fire. She pushed him back into the room as she helped him remove his clothes and then he sat on the bed as she ravished his mouth. He laid back and she straddled him and made love to him until they both practically howled with pleasure.

Lying in his arms afterwards, she smiled at how wonderful her life was. She would never take it for granted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Months Later

Jason held his daughter Callie Lynn in his arms. She was beautiful, the perfect blend of both of them. Her little chocolate tendrils made him smile. He looked over at Elizabeth who was knocked out. The birth had taken a lot out of her but it was over now and she could rest. He kissed Callie on the forehead and looked up to catch his mother in the doorway.

"Hi," she whispered.

Jason smiled and handed her the baby after she sat down.

"She's so beautiful, Jason," Monica said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Just like her mommy."

"When Lila held her, I was a sobbing mess."

Jason grinned. Alan had cracked a joke and Tracy socked him in the arm and it had turned into the usual Quartermaine fray. Carly had tears in her eyes from laughing. His baby had slept right through it and that is when he knew she'd be okay. Anyone who could sleep through all that mayhem could hold their own.

"I remember when you were little. You were so cute and quiet. Sometimes, Alan would poke you awake just to make sure you were breathing."

Jason chuckled. "No wonder I don't sleep."

Monica grinned. "You were always a gift Jason, even though at first I didn't realize it because of my jealously. But you were certainly easy to love."

"It's hard to imagine being this little," he said softly.

"True. Callie will be in college in no time."

Jason groaned. "I don't want to even think about it." College meant boys and he wasn't really happy about that subject.

Monica chuckled seeing the look on his face. "Hopefully, she'll meet someone just like you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jason said remembering what a terror he was when he was twenty-one.

"Karma," Elizabeth muttered from the bed.

Jason looked over at her. "From what Sarah tells me, Lizzie, you'll get your fair share too."

Elizabeth grinned wearily. "I plead the whatever."

Monica laughed. Johnny walked inside. "There's my baby girl."

Jason glared at him playfully. "Get your own baby girl."

Johnny chuckled and went over to Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations mommy."

Liz smiled. "Thank you godfather."

"That could have a whole other meaning if someone else heard that."

"True."

He walked over to Monica and she handed him the baby. "Hey Callie. I can't wait to tell you about how you were named Johnna for at least six months and then you're jealous daddy changed your name to Callie against your mother's wishes."

"You're crazy," Liz said with her eyes still closed.

Monica bit her lip when she saw Jason's expression.

Johnny rocked Callie and Kellie took a picture with her phone from the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Just tired and sore."

"It will be time to feed her soon," Kelly said.

Liz opened her eyes, "Okay."

Callie began to stir and Johnny softly spoke to her as he walked towards Elizabeth and she smiled. Johnny was so cute with her.

"You do have to get one of your own," Elizabeth said as Kelly's mouth dropped open.

Johnny kissed Kelly on the forehead and then handed the baby to Elizabeth. He sat down next to Jason so his back was to Elizabeth to give her some privacy and Kelly showed her how to breastfeed.

It took Callie a little bit but she latched on and Liz started to tear up.

Kelly smiled and went and sat on Johnny's lap. Once Liz was done, both her and the baby were asleep.

"Alright, it's late and my work is done here," Kelly said standing up.

Johnny took her hand. "I'll check in with you tomorrow," he said to Jason.

Monica gave her son a kiss and then left the room and Jason crawled into the bed that was next to the bassinet and closed his eyes. He was tired and could only imagine how exhausted Elizabeth must be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

They had a wonderful summer. Visiting Tom's River was great and Maggie and Suzanne doted on baby Callie. Sarah was married and they were preparing for their own wedding. The motorcycle rally was so much fun that Elizabeth vowed to make sure they did it ever summer and she got no argument from Jason who had thoroughly enjoyed himself. Callie was a handful. She definitely had an opinion on everything, even if she didn't speak yet. And she loved her daddy and Johnny. She had them completely wrapped.

Elizabeth tickled her belly after she put on a new diaper. She loved every little roll. Callie smiled at her and grabbed her toes and Jason took a picture.

Liz looked over at him and smiled. He scooped Callie up and she squealed and drooled.

"You drool like your godfather," Jason said.

Elizabeth kissed her on the forehead.

They had decided that they wanted to get married in Tom's River. Lila was well enough to travel and it would be like a little mini vacation for everyone in September. They didn't want a whole lot of fuss. Frank and Carolyn would be there as well as Maggie and Suzanne. The Quartermaines would come and so would Sonny and Carly and the Webbers. Everyone they had invited they considered family anyway. The only people she had invited outside that circle was Epiphany and Carole from the boutique, who Elizabeth had ended up befriending. They were renting a few very large beach houses for most of the guests. Frank had pulled some strings so they could marry on the beach. They didn't want a big formal wedding. Elizabeth chose a pretty white v-neck gown that exposed some of her back. It was comfortable and she liked the lose flow of the material that draped down the back of the dress. It was elegant yet simple at the same time. She was going to be barefoot for the ceremony and so was Jason. She had picked out some white linen pants and a loose fitting white button down shirt for him. There wasn't going to be bridesmaids or groomsmen. It would be just them surrounded by all the people that they loved.

They went downstairs and Johnny knocked on the door and came inside.

Callie kicked her feet and whined for him and he grinned and took her from Jason. "How's my baby girl?"

She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"God I love this kid," Johnny said sitting down with her.

Elizabeth smiled. "I think she loves you too."

"I never had a doubt."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"One day, your eyes are going to roll out of your head," Johnny said.

Liz laughed.

"I haven't seen Kelly lately."

Johnny looked over at her. "She's been sick."

Liz frowned. "Is it food poisoning?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nope," he said holding Callie up.

"Oh my God…." Jason said. "You knocked her up didn't you?"

Johnny grinned. "I can't help it if I have fast swimmers."

Liz clapped and Callie smiled at her mom. "This is awesome. How far along is she?"

"Just two months. It's a secret so you can't tell anyone."

"When are you two getting married?"

Johnny looked over at them mischievously. "Who says we already aren't."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Johnny O'Brien, if you got married without me…"

He cut her off with his laugh. "It hasn't happened yet but it will soon. We both don't want anything crazy so, we'll have a really small service. We already spoke to Father Coates. You two will be there and Francis. "

Liz nodded. "Well I'm happy for you Johnny."

"Thank you."

Liz sighed and put her arm around Jason's waist. She was really happy for Kelly and Johnny. Maggie and Suzanne were dating and Emily and Jax were trying to get pregnant. Everyone was happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The wedding went off without a hitch. Kelly made a beautiful bride and Elizabeth couldn't wait to find out what they were having. Johnny was so good with Callie that she did wish it was a little girl so their kids could be best friends.

Jason and Elizabeth had been married the month before. It was a beautiful ceremony—short and sweet. Patrick almost had to be put in traction when he fell back doing an impromptu limbo, but other than that, it was accident free.

They had Thanksgiving at their new house. Francis had brought the penthouse from Jason and was now living there.

Jason got the shock of his life when he dropped by one night and found Anna leaving. Francis explained that it wasn't anything serious but Jason was still shocked that his friend had bedded the sexy spy.

Johnny and Kelly ended up having a little girl named Kalea. They were happy and Johnny wanted a big family as did Kelly.

Jason and Liz ended up having two more children, a boy and a girl. Carly had a little girl and Cody and Carole had a little boy. Emily and Jax had a little girl and a boy while Sarah and Patrick had twin boys.

They took the good with the bad always having each other's backs no matter what.

The End


End file.
